


Girl You Want

by Max Rasgar (Tear_U_Apart)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat Grant Style Sass and Snark, Cat Grant is the Arrowverse's Edna Mode, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind The Rating Folks - its not there just to look pretty, No More Tags For This Fic - since I think they're poorly disguised spoilers, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_U_Apart/pseuds/Max%20Rasgar
Summary: Cat Grant can't fix the mess she's looking at or maybe she doesn't want to if it comes to that and yet she knows it will even though it's a catastrophe. The pictures that were forwarded to her were leaked on the world wide peepshow known as the internet barely an hour ago and these pictures are worth far more than a thousand words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that populate this story. There is no money in this for me. I'm not paid in any way.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Unoriginal experiment dead ahead complete with a controversial plot line that is based on certain taboo leaked nudes. But (and I can't stress this enough) this story is NOT about Mel. This isn't meant to be a predictable easy read either. There's your warnings. This is my first and most likely only story for this fandom. I haven’t dipped my toe in a new fandom in years. That being said though this isn't a dip, its more of a graceless belly flop. I have zero expectations with getting much of a positive response with this so fuck it. Enjoy this bit of fiction with all its short-comings or not?

* * *

 

Cat Grant can't fix the mess she's looking at or maybe she doesn't want to if it comes to that. And yet she knows it will even though it's a fucking catastrophe. The pictures that were forwarded to her were leaked on the world wide peepshow known as the internet barely an hour ago. The pictures are already trending this late for fucks sake. Just wait until the sun comes up in roughly seven hours and the non nocturnal citizens of National City see their local alien hero.

Cat shakes her head and scrolls down through the collection of eight digital skin show disaster pieces. Cat has already seen them but hasn't really taken a closer look. These pictures are the sort of thing you cannot unsee. Not that Cat's afraid to look again but there was a period of adjustment required since its one of those 'there's no going back' scenarios. All in all Cat wasn't prepared for the seemingly innocuous email which was entirely the sender's intention.

At another time and in another city and whole other part of her younger life Cat would be looking at these in at least glossy thirteen by nines but those days are over with. Cat has always felt that eight by tens are tawdry and for cheap private detectives and closet perverts with an unfortunate fetish for putting peanut butter on their genitals. Never mind the types who masturbate to their hoarded issues of Guns and Ammo, Women's Day or Martha Stewart Living. Cat knows these things because everyone lives on the internet now.

People post everything (clearly) including what they had for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It goes without saying that narcissism is rampant, thriving and everyone has a potential outlet and niche audience. Personal ads have become another field of landmines as well. One of the worst Cat ever saw, prior to this, was when a new human client posted an ad saying they were looking for a scat play hook-up. Cat immediately dropped them for their stupidity and just how fucking unsanitary that kink is. And to think people have the audacity to wonder why STI's are as easy to pick up as lint?

All that aside Cat is a consummate professional but how can one objectively look at what is essentially porn? And alien porn at that too. In all of her years Cat's never seen a superhero captured quite like this and she's done publicity for more than a few of them in her time. She's offered to make them better suits so they can dress for the job they have and want to keep. The clothes make the man and the woman in Cat's opinion.

Cat shifts in her office chair as her eyes linger on the photographs. They aren't arousing to her in this moment, not really, since the other person, who is undoubtedly responsible for this, is prominently featured in the pictures too. Supergirl's fuckboy is a grade lower than repugnant and Cat knows without a doubt that the sex wasn't worth the mistake Supergirl has made.

"Hmm, how precious." Cat scoffs, the glow from the laptop screen reflects the images on the lens of her glasses. "Loverboy thought black and white would make it classy in lieu of not Snap Chatting the ordeal."

Cat reaches out and plucks the tumbler with maybe a finger and half of bourbon left sitting off to the side of her laptop and throws it back in one gulp. The dark amber liquid is smooth and rich to her palette. Cat sits up straighter and pulls her glasses off the top of her head and puts them on while mentally preparing herself to look at the pictures objectively now that the shock has marginally worn off.

Cat purses her lips and actually begins to visually take in something she never thought she would live to see floating around the internet for public consumption. The sight being Supergirl getting fucked in what appears to be a second rate hotel where you pay by the hour hence the nonexistent turndown service. Not that Cat has any first-hand experience with such establishments or wants any at this stage in her life as not to feel slighted by all that life has to offer.

The pictures are amateurish and the Annie Leibowitz book on the nightstand in the background is what exactly? The first shows Supergirl laid out across the bed, on top of the duvet, while the male of species whatever holds her ankle with one hand and has her leg thrown over his shoulder. Cat can admit his torso is lean and impressive and you can see the base of his penis and small balls which was an obviously concious selection for this angle.  
The rest of his penis is imbedded inside the Kryptonian.

Supergirl's head is thrown back with one hand buried in her hair. Cat taps her finger on the mousepad and zooms in on Supergirl's face. The young hero’s eyes are closed. Cat can recall those blue, blue eyes of Supergirl's which are absent from this invasive collection captured in black and white. Cat glances over Supergirl's perky breasts, erect nipples and constellation of freckles that starts below her bellybutton and ends on her right breast. Cat's eyes linger on those grouping of freckles for a few moments.

Cat hums under her breath and moves on to the next picture. This one is more jarring and features Supergirl on all fours and with her most likely fellow alien lover taking her roughly from behind. Cat zooms in again and away from the man in the pictures. Supergirl's hair is pulled back in a low-messy ponytail. Her eyes are closed again and her hands are gripping the edge of the bed. Cat wonders if Supergirl tore the mattress out of frustration.

Cat moves the zoom along Supergirl's smooth, supple back naturally arched to accommodate. Once again you can see a portion of his shaft and his tiny balls which seems to be the point. The point being 'hey, look at me and who I fucked with my fuckstick'. Cat tsks under her breath because in contrast to Supergirl's smoothness he is a hairy ape. One of his hands is holding Supergirl's hip tightly while his mouth is hanging open in pleasure. Supergirl seems to be faking it.

"I bet it took longer for him to pick out his favorite shots than to not satisfy her." Cat muses lowly to herself. She knows what a woman looks like when she's enjoying it. Something is off in these pictures and its not just the obvious hitch. "Then again maybe super-powered alien females can't be satisfied."

Cat rocks her neck from side to side and it pops slightly as she dismisses that doggy-style homage for the next one in line. This picture is the most revealing and how could Supergirl let this happen is Cat's first thought all over again. The angle of this picture is clearly indicates it was taken by Supergirl's paramour. Cat swallows and scratches an itch on the side of her nose with her index finger. It's wildly apparent to Cat that fuckboy had hidden camera's in the room focused on the bed and that he also used the camera on his cell phone too.

Cat hesitates but then she taps the mousepad with force and zooms in again. What she wouldn't give to have been where this sorry excuse for a man has been. Cat would never do something like this though, not in a million years, and if she did it would remain private. Cat grits her teeth as the picture fills her screen. Fuckboy's torso is at the bottom of the frame and the zoom is showing his penis in its entirety. Its not much to crow about but he's all too proud of his dick and where he got to stick it.

The girth is barely decent and he's wearing a condom that's glistening with Supergirl's arousal. His penis is resting against her opening so Supergirl's actual vagina has some modesty left but that's about all you can say other than Supergirl practices safe sex. She's also fondling one of his milked balls. Cat taps the mousepad and drags the image up. Supergirl's eyes are closed again and her long hair is splayed out in all directions. This is a good example of why the duvets in hotels should be burned after every checkout.

The rest of the pictures are random shots of hands holding down torsos, arched backs and sloppy kisses. The only missing piece in this disaster is the money shot of Supergirl blowing this shithead. Instead, the last of the collection of supersmut is a wide shot of Supergirl enthusiastically riding the man under her. Cat zooms in again. His head is practically hanging off the foot of the bed, his eyes are closed and his hands are locked on Supergirl's hips while her hands are reaching back gripping his thighs to a degree that Cat sees his skin wrinkling from the pressure being exerted.

Cat sighs heavily; Supergirl's face is mostly hidden by her hair but Cat can see that her mouth is open. It's then in the silence of her office that Cat can't help but imagine the sound of Supergirl's moans. How she sounds when she cums. Supergirl's breasts appear to be a perfect mouthful and Cat would be catching them in her mouth as they bounce. Cat sighs again and closes the laptop. She's seen enough of Supergirl's humilation but at the same time Cat's also been privy to worse on a personal level.

Cat pulls off her glasses and throws them down on her desk. The glasses clatter and knock into her pen-holder. Cat is mildly aroused after looking so closely at Supergirl. She can feel the wetness begininng to seep out of her. Cat's only human so getting aroused while looking at a very attractive female is natural but not wanted in this moment. Cat groans and places her hands on her the edge of her desk and pushes back.

The chair automatically spins around to face the array of monitors behind her. They're all silent and dark now but in daylight hours they typically show all the comings and goings of the superheroes since they're the newsmakers more often than not and Cat's clients. Supergirl being the current hold-out but that will change now. Frankly, lots of things are going to be drastically outmoded for the girl of steel now whether she likes it or not.

Cat doesn't imagine Supergirl's current handler, if she even has one, is anything much since they let this happen to the young alien woman. Not to mention that they encourage Supergirl to fly around in colors so loud that the deaf can hear them coming before they see her. The skirt alone is atrocious and screams in pigtails: 'Hit me baby one more time'. Though Cat will admit that the boots aren't too uninspired but they can certainly be improved.

Supergirl's outdated suit aside the girl has bigger problems now and Cat isn't alluding to Supergirl's hairy fuckboy's frighteningly average sized penis. Cat rolls her eyes; objects may be closer than they appear but they will never be bigger than they appear. On a personal note Cat wouldn't hesitate to compare this sexual escapade to fast food. Meaning it seems like a good idea until you realize the little pleasure you may derive is really short-lived and will come back to bite you in the ass.

Cat met Supergirl once over two years ago now. It was a mutual interview of sorts though Cat has refused to see it that way. It was at 10:15 in the morning and Cat may or may not have been a little hungover from the night before. Cat has started cutting back on her day drinking since it dawned on her last week that slowly becoming a high functioning alcoholic is tacky, trite and toxic to her brand. Cat has worked hard to maintain her public reputation.

Cat uncrosses her legs and stands up from her seat. She grabs the empty tumbler off her desk and the thick bottom of glass scrapes the top of her desk lightly. As Cat walks over to her bar her high heels make temporary divots in the plush carpeting with each step. Cat grabs the decanter that holds her finest bourbon, pulls the stopper and pours out one finger only. She's serious about not becoming that kind of sad alcoholic now that she's aware that's where she was headed.

Cat pops the stopper back down in the decanter and moves away from her bar. The image of Supergirl's barely concealed by a penis vagina is on replay in her thoughts. Cat could tell even in with the black and white that Supergirl is a natural blonde. Cat didn't imagine she was completely shaved down there since she's an alien. But the hair she does have is very sparse and does look groomed. At any rate Supergirl won't be marketing the innocent and wholesome angle any more.

Cat huffs out a tired chuckle and brings the glass to her lips. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that and in that way. But trust Cat's eager and erstwhile and now former assistant to send her something along the lines of this knowing her schedule and routine. Cat fired him for a damn good reason and he probably trolls the internet for things of this nature in his free time. For James it may even be a hobby. Cat doesn't think she's reaching when associating him as one of those types.

And while on the subject of her former assistant all Cat can say about him is that James was a particular sort of man in how he behaves towards women and Cat ignored it since it had no bearing on his job performance. Until it did. Cat does not employ women as means to provide the men she also employs a pool of female candidates of which to select from when you feel the need to fuck in the supply closet.

Cat moves to the door way that leads out onto her balcony. Her reflection is clear yet distorted to a degree in the pristine floor to ceiling glass of the doorway is that of a woman dressed in finery with walls higher than the gates St. Peter mans at judgement. Cat pops the latch on the door and pushes it open. The muted sounds of the city gradually float up from down below. Horn honks, sirens, tires on asphalt and just the hum of so many large building wired and burning electricity. The view is killer too.

On a dark day not so long ago, before Cat realized she was becoming an alcoholic, she visualized getting tipsy enough to slip off the edge only to plummet to her death. Cat tips the tumbler back again and the liquid slides down her throat with a faint burn as she leans her elbows on the edge of the balcony wall. The sky is fairly clear tonight and even with the light pollution you can see some stars from up here.

Cat's hazel eyes dart across the blackened horizon that is littered with random formations of dying lights millions of lightyears away. To think Supergirl crossed a galaxy to come here is amazing to Cat. But even the awe of Supergirl's origins, what little is known, isn't enough brain bleach to wipe away those pictures or rather the upsetting masculine element of those pictures.

"I can't believe she fucked that frat boy looking cockthistle." Cat mumbles and then frowns into her now empty tumbler. "God, is it wrong to think there's the possibility of a tape too?"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

There is a certain amount of satisfaction that money can't buy in this world and it's the satisfaction of knowing when you're right. Cat is almost tempted to send her former assistant a fruit basket or an edible arrangement for his industrious internet trolling. Sure James most likely did it out of some sad attempt of sticking his middle finger sideways in Cat's face but she is the one reaping an unexpected reward not him. Getting a new client; reeling in a new super is always good for business. And on a personal note Cat will never turn down an ego boost no matter how or when it starts.

Sure Cat prefers to name them and brand her acquired heroes herself of course but there's always the one that got away but not for long apparently. One slip, a big one, and here is the best opportunity to get the girl of steel, finally. Two years Cat has watched and waited for Supergirl to change her mind. Two years of not knowing everything about Superman's very attractive cousin. It was a hell of a day though when Superman came knocking on Cat's door for a new suit. Cat had always thought the briefs he wore looked like he was wearing his underwear on the outside.

The call came as predicted from Supergirl’s people or whomever she has on her side that’s supposed to fix things or rather cleans up after the superhero's messes. Suffice to say somebody fucked up and now it's on the internet for all to see as many times as they want. Some people probably have it saved in their spank-bank for a rainy day or a Wednesday since it's the official hump day. Cat suppresses a smile at her own internalized joke as she finishes up some last minute notes on a suit upgrade for Sara Lance a.k.a White Canary.

"Miss Grant."

Cat doesn't take her eyes off her work at the sound of her newest assistant's voice which can be likened to more or less that of a timid little rabbit who jumps every time Cat breathes. It's rather invigorating and amusing though so long as she doesn't start crying in Cat's vacinity. This isn't an awards show or a support meeting for Over-Eaters Anonymous after all. There's no crying in baseball or at CatCo.

"Yes. What is it, Beverly?"

"It's Eve. I mean, sorry, your next appointment is here."

Cat prefers some snarky misdirection most days just to keep things from going stagnant, "Well then, just continue standing there on ceremony instead of showing them in."

"What? Oh? Yes! Of course, right away Miss Grant!"

Cat purses her lips and glances up from her laptop. She discreetly watches her assistant leading Supergirl, clad in her glare of primary colors suit of course, flanked by two women dressed in black moderately tactical looking gear that is rather flattering to their slim figures. Cat rises from her chair just as her assistant gestures her three guests inside of the office. Any other time Cat would've remained seated but the need for some passive intimidation has expired that and they're here to grovel for her help.

"Supergirl, and friends?"

The red-headed woman with the stylish bob hairstyle steps in front of Supergirl and extends her hand over the desk, "Miss Grant, thank you for seeing us on short notice."

Normally Cat would never shake anyone's hand but this time she makes an exception, "And you are?"

"Agent Alex Danvers." The woman says and her forceful handshake is something Cat can respect. "I'm a part of Supergirl's team."

"Alright, it all stops as of right now." Cat releases Alex's hand and smoothes her hands down the back of her dress and sits back down. "No more of this cape and dagger spiel. Please take a seat, ladies."

Supergirl fans out her cape and takes a seat as does her entourage. Cat has suited up super teams and sidekicks alike but this is apparently another first of many firsts in regards to Supergirl. Cat really hates the cape. So many heroes have learned the hard way why capes should be forbidden and not all of them have walked away fom such accidents.

Cat opens a new file on her laptop, "Let's begin, name?"

Supergirl nods her head, "Kara Danvers."

"My mistake for not clarifying, I meant birth name."

"Oh, then Kara Zor-El."

"Your name at least suits you even if your super suit is gaudy and outdated." Cat adds the information with a few desicive clacks on her private and secured laptop. "So, Kara now that Supergirl has been given a new image in the media are you really going to carry on with your alternate ego? You really shouldn't have used your real first name to begin with. Would you be amendable to changing it? Let's say Kiera, its close? Or maybe Linda? You look like a Linda."

Supergirl quietly huffs, "I'm not here to change my name or have you redo my suit, Miss Grant."

"I know. And you're here for damage control since everyone knows quite a lot about you now on an extremely personal level." Cat looks over the tops of her glasses and sees Supergirl clenching her hands into fists. "So?" Cat draws the word out to emphasize some modicum of boredom she mostly certainly isn't feeling. "Who is he?"

"I thought he was my boyfriend."

"And now?"

"Miss Grant, it took every ounce of the strength I possess not to find him and then fling him into the Sun before coming here."

"Is he an alien?"

"Yes."

Cat suppresses a grin at being right again. Supergirl is probably afraid of getting rough, losing control with a fragile little human, "Will you be seeing him again?"

"What kind of a person do you take me for?"

"I don't believe you want me to answer that."

Supergirl's brow furrows and Cat can't help wonder if she'll get wrinkles at some point, "No, I won't be seeing him again and if I do I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Cat adds the information to the file, "Is there a tape that might surface in the future?"

Supergirl blushes and looks to her sister sitting beside her with wide eyes, "Oh my God, I'm going to kill him Alex! I didn't even think of that!"

"Hmm, I like a hero with a dark streak in them." Cat grins and leans back in her chair. "And therein lies the biggest hurtle; you've branded yourself as a girl scout. And while girl scouts get merit badges for selling the most cookies there isn't one they award for showing them. Now if you had been my client form the start of your career I would've given you a more flexible image. For example have you heard of White Canary?"

Supergirl blushes harder and picks at her skirt, "Yes."

"Well, she is bisexual and that is a matter of public record. She has no image to spoil." Cat removes her glasses and dangles them by the earpiece with one hand. "Even her preference of women over men is no secret. People don't care about that bit of personal information because I've conditioned them not to. The only thing that matters about White Canary in the public's eye is what a kickass hero she is. I created that image for her as well as her stellar suit."

Cat crosses her legs and to her enjoyment she catches Supergirl watching, "You'll also find that no hero represented by me wears a ridiculous cape. I mean you're wearing an accident waiting to happen on top of the already epic fashion blunder."

"She has a point, Little One." The other woman in black; who has been flaunting her stoicism finally speaks. "When we were sparring yesterday I grabbed you by the cape and flung you through the wall."

Cat nearly laughs then at the sight of Supergirl looking like a puppy that just got rapped on the nose with a rolled-up newspaper for piddling on the floor. Clearly, the older woman has to have all the same powers and has kicked Supergirl's ass because of that damn cape. Cat will admit the material looks like nothing she has ever seen or worked with on this planet which means she would salvage it not scrap it to the nearest incinerator.

Supergirl pouts, "But my cousin branded this image to go along with my families crest."

"I know Little One but must you follow so closely in his footsteps? You are the eldest, not Superman."

Cat's eyebrow quirks up at another voice of reason, "Your bodyguard is right. Honoring your family legacy is fine but are you too afraid to blaze your own trail?"

The brunette woman with the white streak in her hair turns her full attention on Cat, "I am not Kara's bodyguard."

"Then you are?"

"Astra. I'm Kara's aunt from Krypton."

Cat spins her glasses and then places the eye piece in her mouth while glancing between the two blackened bookends sandwiching Supergirl, "You two aren't dating are you?"

"What!" Are the perfectly synced shouts from both Danvers'.

"I beg your pardon?" Astra says coolly.

"You and Alex." Cat places her cat-eye glasses back on and makes a note on her laptop. "Please tell me you're not dating or I really can't help. No, let me amend that statement I won't want to help."

"Excuse me, Miss Grant but I'm married to my wife Maggie." Alex is frowning and sitting on the edge of her seat. Cat recognizes the tenacity in the other woman to get up and march over to Cat's desk to loom. "And in what world wouldn't that be weird as hell? I know me and Astra aren't related by blood but can you imagine the introductions: "Yeah hi, I'm Kara's older foster sister and I'm dating her biological Aunt? I mean what the actual fuck?"

Cat smirks, "My precise thoughts exactly."

Alex narrows her eyes, "So why did you ask?"

Cat types out the confirmation on her newly opened file on Supergirl. The note reads: 'Thank God and all the fluffy angels that they do not have the desire to keep it all in the family entourage.'

"I'm covering all the bases since you're asking for my help in light of an already highly personal scandal." Cat subtlely watches Supergirl and their eyes meet but then those deep blue eyes dash away. "Try not to be offended Agent Scully. You came to me remember."

Astra leans back on the sofa and crosses her legs, "I don't offend that easily, Cat Grant. And while I respect Alexandra she isn't a human I desire as a mate even if we weren't related via Kara."

Supergirl smiles at Cat and then reaches up to her face as though she has some nervous tick but then at the last second she simply satisfies the gesture by pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Cat is more than pleased that she can get under the skin of Supergirl in less than ten minutes.

"Um, w-what's your advice on making this go away, Miss Grant?"

"Well, I saw only one positive."

Supergirl smiles again, "And that is?"

"You're very photogenic."

Supergirl blushes, "Miss Grant, I-I tell me, you didn't...you know look at a-all the pictures?"

Alex sighs loudly, "Can't you discredit the photos. Call it fake news? That's all the rage these days thanks to tangerine face."

Cat smiles, she might just grow to like this Alex person, "The positive is that Supergirl hasn't been photographed with this man anywhere else. We can begin a campaign to discredit the authenticity but that's seems so dull and predictable."

Supergirl's blush is under control and unfortunately her smile wanes as she leans forward and places her hands on her knees, "Then what are you suggesting?"

Cat uses the heels of her stiletto to pivot in her chair slightly, "I have a sneaky I.T. gnome who can scrub most of the images off the internet. But he cannot do anything about people who've got them as their screensaver for example." Supergirl pales and then blushes again. Cat nearly laughs. The only embarrassing thing about those photographs is the consent factor and the other party in said pictures. "And then it's my recommendation that you can own what the people cannot unsee."

"Y-you want me to admit that's me in the pictures?"

"Yes." Cat takes off her glasses and tosses them on the desk and then folds her hands together. "If you're to be my client from this moment on it's time to re-brand your image. The old you isn't salvageable. Wholesome went sailing out the window with you being done doggy-style. And you may not want to know this but according to some trashy websites many believe it's you doing anal."

Supergirl sputters while Astra places a hand over her mouth to mask the crack in her otherwise stoic and alarmingly unblinking facade. Meanwhile Alex appears to want to punch something which Cat can understand. Supergirl will be a punchline to a series of tasteless jokes and mockery on all the late night chat shows for a while until the masses find something else. But it's unlikely that will happen anytime soon as is another superhero getting caught in such a way. This kind of thing has never happened before.

"Supergirl." Cat starts while making the mistake of meeting those blue eyes and that sunny smile which apparently functions at a level past a hairtrigger response. "Wait, may I call you by your first name?"

"Sure, it's fine."

"Good then, Kiera in this day and age there is no privacy. Not really. Living in this world today it's as though everyone has your x-ray vision. So I suggest the next time you pick your romantic conquests more carefully or have someone do it for you."

"N-no, Miss Grant. There's no need for that. There won't be anymore."

Cat sighs, "Pity."

Alex opens her mouth and moves to stand but Supergirl places her hand on the other woman's thigh, "Excuse me, Miss Grant?"

Cat waves off the impending and unmoving glare being directed her way by Agent Scully, "Moving along, do you have any interest in women as lovers, life partners, fuck buddies?"

Supergirl's cheeks redden yet again, "Miss Grant, that's none of your business!"

"Stop right there." Cat gracefully rises from her seat and then slowly moves from behind her desk. "It is my business now. Unless you've changed your mind again about seeking representation here?" Cat leans back against the edge of her desk and crosses her arms over her chest. "If that's the case then there's the door Supergirl and women in black. Try not to take it off the hinges on your way out."

"No, wait." Supergirl pouts which is far too attractive. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Go on."

"I do like women." Supergirl looks shyly at her now composed aunt Astra. "Krypton didn't have such classifications. And since I'm an alien on this planet it seems even more preferable to consider all options afforded to me."

"Now was that so difficult to admit? But moving along maybe you'll be amenable and let me do something about your super suit in time? Yes?" Cat chews on her bottom lip for a moment. The superhero isn’t signed, sealed and delivered yet but perhaps she needs another incentive. "Would it make the medicine go down easier if I told you that I redesigned your cousin's suit? And by that I mean Kal-El, Clark Kent and Superman himself?"

Two out of the three women look dumbfounded while Astra of the white streak still hasn't so much as blinked. Cat wonders what it would take to get the apparent ice cold soldier in front of her to really push the boat out. Perhaps Astra would be interested in becoming a client as well?

"Where do I sign, Miss Grant?"

"Wonderful, Kiera and smart too." Cat smirks as she catches sight of her assistant hurrying out of the elevator and rushing towards her office. Again it's good to be right and right down to the last second. "I have an approved list of men and women that are suitable dates. All of my single superheroes make use of it when they have the time for something of a more personal nature. The people on that list are discrete, vetted and clean. You can of course date like a normal person. In which case I'll need their name for the mandatory background check."

Supergirl nods and stands up from her seat. Her entourage follows suit as if they are their marching orders and they more than likely are. Cat closely watches Supergirl move towards her. Her arms in that suit look incredible and Cat knows it's not the suit given how it's made. Those arms are one hundred percent all natural Kryptonian muscle. Cat's appreciation is interrupted though by her assistant placing the contract on Cat's desk. The woman looks to Cat like she's expecting a reward for a job well done.

Cat snaps her fingers at her assistant, "Neve, that will be all." Eve's smile quickly disappears and she nearly scampers out of the office. "Now Supergirl, you are more than welcome read the contract over before you sign."

They all come to Cat eventually. No one is immune. Why even Oliver Queen came to her for a costume upgrade and she made him a visage that the Prince of Thieves wishes he had. Cat knew Oliver would be a menace in green and the hood was inspired. But they had terrible negotiations about the mask and that he should alter his voice. Extreme stubbornness is the one trait all heroes share to Cat's chagrin. Cat watches Supergirl scan over the words page by page; there are four, and then she reaches over the desk and pulls a pen out of Cat's pen cup.

Cat uncrosses her arms and moves to stand closer to the young hero, "Sign here, here and here. And then leave a blood sample with my assistant, Edie on your way out."

The ink pen snaps in Supergirl's grip, "Um, Miss Grant?"

"That's a joke, Kiera. God, you're much too uptight to do anal."

Cat smiles at the superhero for real and whose face is as red as the stupid cape she wears once again. Cat is willing to bet that Supergirl will come around to the idea of wardrobe upgrade to go with the image upgrade that Cat has already mapped out before the hero even set foot in the building. Cat's smile widens a touch more as Supergirl places the broken pen on the desk and gets another one out of the penholder. Supergirl quickly adds her birth name and adopted name to the document.

"Welcome aboard, Supergirl."

"Thanks, Miss Grant. And my name is Kara. I'm keeping my real name and my day job."

Cat's smile falters but not in a way Supergirl would catch, "Stubbornness isn't an admirable quality, Kara. But fine, I can manage since I'm assuming you run around all day in a piss poor disguise just like your cousin."

Supergirl's mouth opens and closes a few times and despite the babbling everything about her is adorable really. Cat imagines it would be rather fun to educate the young woman on what pleasurable sex really is. Cat is pushing fifty but she's not dead yet and there is no clause in the contract that forbids such a relationship. It wouldn't be breaking the rules especially not if Supergirl were attracted to her which Cat knows that she is. It's all in those blue, blue eyes and the blushing is an even bigger dead giveaway.

Supergirl clears her throat and smiles nervously, "Sorry, Miss Grant. I-I just want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes to make this go away."

"Good."

"Excuse me, Cat Grant."

Cat turns away from Supergirl to face Astra, "Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Could I possibly peruse the list services you offered Kara?"

"Why? You aren't one of my clients...yet?"

Astra blinks just once, "I haven't had a suitable mate since my husband died and I don't wish to experience anything along the lines that Kara has."

"Aunt Astra!" Supergirl breaks another pen.

"Little One, there's no harm in asking. I've only been here on Earth a few months."

Alex rolls her eyes and grabs the broken pen out of Supergirl's grasp and tosses it in the nearby trashcan, "Astra you're still on probation."

"And what has that got to do with anything Alexandra?"

Supergirl lightly claps her hands together and smiles brightly, "We'll just be going now Miss Grant."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 "Excuse me, Miss Grant?"

The expected intrusion of his voice doesn't prompt Cat to take her eyes off the words she's typing out on her laptop, "What is it, Whitney?"

"It's Winn." Cat stops typing to glare over the top of her screen at the clip-on tie attired young man. Cat hates being corrected particularly since she mispronounces names for pure entertainment. And beyond that it's a neverending tragedy to behold Whit's fashion sense when it clashes so dreadfully with his boyish good looks. "Never mind, um, close enough. I've, um...cleared the origin of those pictures of Supergirl like you asked."

"Did you look at them?"

The question is deliberate since Cat knows that Whit sees more than a fair amount of sensitive information. Cat trusts him to do his job otherwise she would fire him faster than he can clip on his atrocious ties every morning. But this is different. Everyone in National City is in love with Supergirl and here is a golden opportunity for Whit to see a very attractive female alien without a stitch of clothes on. Though seeing an average-sized alien penis while he was at it might scar him for life.

Winn blushes which is all the confirmation Cat requires, "Not all of them, Miss Grant."

Cat nods and then dismisses Whit with a flick of her wrist and he wastes no time scurrying away. Why is it some of the brightest technological minds act like poorly programmed androids? Supergirl's contract has been filed and scanned digitally into Cat's database and as per information sharing requirements Cat is now looking at all the information on Supergirl straight from the source. The older foster sister works at the DEO and all their files have been sent. A mutual non-disclosure agreement is a standard feature of all of Cat's contracts. Cat is already intrigued at the notion that Supergirl was trapped in a place called the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years.

The only thing absent from the file is Supergirl's measurements. Cat would love to be the one with an actual tape measure to take them but the flying alien is still adamant about no fittings but it's still early in the game so to speak. Hero obstinance aside not only does Cat have an eye for style but an eye for sizes too. Cat saved those low grade porn pictures on her private server for further inspection and only for one reason. Cat has already redacted or completely cropped the fuckboy from the shots. On further scrutiny Kara Zor-El is a solid size four and Cat would bet her fortune that the numbers 33-23-34 are accurate too. Cat ascertained two years ago that Supergirl is five foot eight without those red dominatrix boots.

Cat muted her TV's earlier or rather her wall of streaming information since all that's on every channel is mentions of Supergirl's nude escapades. If Supergirl had a Twitter account Cat would've advised her to start there but Supergirl doesn't and it would look highly suspect to open a new account now otherwise Cat would do that personally. Thus far the only picture mainstream media has shown is the shot of Kara and her ex-boyfriend's headshot of them kissing. The rest most certainly would get any network taken off the air for good. On a postive slant Whit's scrub-job has taken the pictures down but the fact remains that won't do jack against the people who have saved copies.

Cat's phone rings and she frowns because she's not expecting any calls or rather isn't taking any calls this hour. The phone persists though and Cat yanks it off the base, "Eartha you're fired. I've told you one too many times that you're supposed to use the intercom unless I've personally called for you."

"Who's Eartha?"

Cat smiles, she just might give Eve a little bonus for having the foresight to put her newest client through, "Supergirl?"

"Yeah, hi it's me."

"Well hello." Cat drawls out with a wry smirk. "It's not even been twenty-four hours yet since I last spoke with you."

"Are you watching the news, Miss Grant?"

Cat pulls off her reading glasses and runs the warm earpiece along her bottom lip, "Not at the moment but as I've stated you are the news and sadly not for your heroic efforts."

"I know." Supergirl whines and Cat imagines her lips forming that attractive pout. "I hate this but what happens next?"

Cat shrugs on reflex and places the reading glasses in her grasp on the desk. She already told the hero how big and wide the mess is and there is no shovel made for it that will make it vanish without a trace.

"I'm going to issue a press release within the next six minutes."

"Oh, um what does it say?"

"That the pictures are in fact of you and that they were taken without your knowledge or consent." Cat didn't ask out right if Kara knew she was being photographed based on her reaction of the sextape suggestion. And to save the hero even more face Cat left out her next theory in the presence of Kara's sister and Aunt. "Which brings me to the last thing I need to know about those pictures. Were you under the influence of anything?"

The silent pause is answer enough but Cat waits for Supergirl's confirmation, "Yes, Miss Grant. It was alien grade alcohol though and it's poisonous to humans. I had a lot but nothing else."

"It all makes sense now." Cat reaches up and pulls the second pair of reading glasses out of her hair and then tosses them on the desk with a sigh. "Had this mental defective not been your boyfriend I wouldn't hesitate to call it date rape which it can still be if you wish."

"You want me to be a victim?"

"No, Kara I don't." Cat wouldn't outright suggest such a thing in an effort to preserve what remains of Kara's dignity. And whether she wants to acknowledge it or not Kara is already a victim. "I'm merely asking my client a valid question so I can do the job I've been hired to do."

"Speaking of hired, um, we didn't discuss your rates, Miss Grant."

Cat is impressed by the re-direct and doesn't blame Kara one bit. Being in denial is a way to cope until you're ready for the other stages in no particular order when they decide to topple down on you while taking their place in the pecking order.

"This is a trial period, Supergirl. After two weeks we can have a real financial discussion. But truth be told if you stay with me I hold all merchandising rights especially if I redo your suit." Cat has had so many visions of Kara in an appropriately empowering suit with pants and no damn cape. "And even more truth that I can share with you is I'm already being handsomely compensated by Clark since he was the first to wear the insignia of the House of El to which I now receive a share of his rights."

Supergirl clears her throat lowly, "Oh, okay. Um, it means 'hope' in my first language."

"That's very fitting. Perhaps you can tell me about Krypton sometime? My lips are sealed of course."

"I know." Supergirl huffs out a short laugh. "Alex says your non-disclosure agreement is better than the DEO's. Their legal branch wants to adopt the form by the way."

Cat laughs, "May I ask you one potentially embarrassing question about your glamor shots?"

A small chuckle slips past Supergirl's lips, "S-sure, I've made my peace with the fact everyone has seen everything." Supergirl sighs heavily. "But on the bright side I rescued a lady from a car accident early this morning and she flirted with me then gave me her number. She also said I looked like I was faking it in a couple of those pictures. S-she, ha, she said I should, um, that she could show me a better time. That's never happened before."

Cat grins at Kara's nervous babbling, "My question that you don't have to answer if you don't want to is...you had your eyes closed in all of those shots. Do you remember anything once the clothes came off?"

Supergirl sighs again, "I don't know honestly. When I woke up he was gone and then I noticed how many missed calls and texts I had from Alex. And well you know the rest, Miss Grant."

Cat suddenly wishes they were further enough along that it would be prudent for her to suggest that Kara call her by her first name but they're not. Cat isn't one to condone pet names so calling her 'Cat' is about as intimate as they can get unless Kara were to call her by her full name. Cat doesn't think she would mind hearing Kara call her Catherine at key moments as of yet to be experienced.

"Well in that case as your publicist and future stylist I recommend that you don't share with anyone that you were under the influence. Also, I'm confident you can get your own reprisals against that manipulating dick you were dating."

"His name is Mon-El."

Cat's eyes widen and her expression sours, "Please tell me you weren't related to him?"

"No! God no! He's a Daxamite mama's boy. And a spoiled misogynist brat! I'd be better off going on national television to tell people that I'd been smoking some kind of alien crack to have gotten involved with him in the first place."

"My, when you put it in perspective like that all I can say is: What a catch." Cat smiles but then grimaces while squinting at the string of new email notifications that are popping up on her laptop. "Good thing you threw him back but not quite soon enough, Supergirl."

"I remember enjoying it, kinda." Supergirl blurts out and Cat imagines the young woman blushing herself to death at some point. And that would surely happen if Cat mentioned the picture of Kara on top which clearly shows how much she was enjoying it. "Well some of it I guess? So I'm not a victim. That was the only time. He finally got what he wanted. It's my bad judgment and just because I'm an alien doesn't mean I'm not capable of making a mistake."

Cat's lips purse into a thin line as she leans back in her chair, "Our first vague press release is already garnering quite a response for interviews to get your side of the story if all the new email notifications filling up my inbox is anything to go by."

"Then I should let you get back to it, Miss Grant." Supergirl says but then she squeals and then starts making spitting noises. "Oh gross! Yuck, I hate when that happens!"

"Are you flying while talking to me?"

"Um, yeah. Bluetooth headset with killer noise canceling. Alex designed it."

Cat grins, "You swallowed a bug didn't you?"

"Yeah, and bird strikes are even less fun. I could use some Listerine about now."

Cat turns her chair towards the wall of monitors as much as her desk phone's cord will allow and smiles widely. Cat can't allow her minions catching her smiling like some gushing pre-pubescent over a crush. Cat has an iron-fist reputation to uphold and despite the media's fascination with her Cat has skillfully kept her private affairs exactly that, private. Cat has long since been dubbed and crowned the Queen of all Media and she took the title and ran with it masterfully.

Cat glances at the muted screens starting on her far right, "I have a recommendation for Astra."

"Miss Grant, I'm not comfortable with you being my aunt's, you know...pimp?"

Cat holds the phone away from her ear for a moment to glare at it and the person on the other end, "I'm going to let that slide but one time is all you get. Now, I know of another woman who is considering being a hero. At any rate that conversation is none of your business but she is an alien too. So is Astra comfortable with a female companion?"

"I can ask?"

"The woman's name is Samantha Arias and should she go through with the transformation her super name is 'Reign'." Cat diverts her attention back to the TV monitor and reads the scrolling ticker tape at the bottom of the screen about a news story regarding a forest fire spreading past the fire line due to high winds. Cat's laptop pings lowly eight times in rapid succession. "I'm bringing this up because Sam did give me her permission to include her name on the list. It's apparently very lonely being a super-powered alien which your aunt is too."

Kara's breathing audibly hitches over their long distance connection, "H-how strong is she?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Supergirl." Cat is willing to bet that Supergirl is heading to that very forest fire but she highly doubts a good deed will overshadow the more salacious story about the same hero. "But I assure you she's no threat."

Cat now has three Kryptonians as clients; Clark, Kara and Samantha. Cat isn't going to share that Sam is Kryptonian too since that is information Sam will pass on her own should she decide to meet with Astra or anyone else in Kara's circle. The people on Cat's list are under no obligations to provide sex. The word companion means just that a friend. It's up to the two consenting adult parties on how far they take said friendship.

"Okay, Miss Grant. I trust you."

"Hmm, well I welcome the praise. But as much as I've enjoyed this surprise call Supergirl I must be going before my computer implodes." Cat turns back around in her chair to face her desk. Her laptop pings again; business is booming already and Supergirl hasn't even been a client for a full business day yet. "Be careful with that forest fire you're rushing into and watch out for all those manly firefighters."

"H-how did you...never mind, I will." Supergirl chuckles and then coughs a bit. "Good thing I'm an indestructible alien or I would be dying from smoke inhalation."

Cat smirks, "Be good, Supergirl and I'll let you know about the next step which I can tell you right now you won't like."

"Great. Bye Miss Grant."

The call disconnects and Cat places her phone back into its cradle. Cat is glad that Kara has no interest in the list for now since Cat's inclination would be to erase everyone else’s name as potential companions and just put her own on there. Cat isn't afraid of having an alien lover even though she's never had one that she knows of. Although, given what Cat knows now it's possible. Some months ago Cat learned that her longtime friend Olivia Marsden and now Madam President-Elect of the United States is an alien. Olivia consulted with her in regards to her Presidential run which was a resounding success.

Cat leans forward and presses the button for her intercom, "Eileen, send Willoughby back in here. I have an idea that I need him to translate into I.T. gnome language."

"Miss Grant, who's Willoughby?"

Cat purses her lips, "The young man who was just in my office not a half an hour ago. Bad clip-on ties galore."

"Oh! Yes, right away Miss Grant." Cat faintly grins at the sound of her assistant's voice going higher. "Do you need anything else?"

"A latte and it better be hotter than the center of the sun when you place it on my desk, Elvira."

Cat cuts the intercom before Eve can rattle on with her brown-nosing. Cat shakes her head and reaches for her reading glasses and puts them back on. One of these days she'll address Eve properly but that won't be today or tomorrow or even the next day. Eve is new and the fact that she's lasted beyond two weeks is a small wonder. Winn is fairly new too; not quite four months if memory serves. Cat will not freely admit to hazing her employees but everyone who has worked for her goes through the same break-in period. If they don't last then what's the point in learning their name? If they do last then they've earned it.

Cat scans through the long list of new emails and opens the one from the Tribune. Their circulation is dying but after today they'll no doubt stutter back to life for the meantime thanks to the Supergirl scandal. The Tribune's request is remedial so Cat closes the email but marks it for now. Cat scans through the list and sees an email from The Daily Planet. Now this could be interesting. Lois is most definitely as involved as Clark is. Cat wonders if Kara's Mayo-boy is stupid enough to come forward in the press to get his fifteen minutes of fame because he drunk-fucked and then ran out on Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Cat couldn't be prouder. Kara Zor-El handled her first press conference like a young alien debutante at her first formal debut. Cat wonders if Krypton had such arrangements. Clark wouldn't know but Kara does. She was thirteen years old when she was sent from a world on its deathbed to Earth. Her landing was much delayed though. But all in all the hold Supergirl had on the throng of reporters was inspiring. Not many have seen the young hero up close and in person before that is unless you were being rescued by her. On the subject of rescues Cat hasn't got around to asking if Kara followed up with the woman from the car accident.

Though in terms of more important matters Kara remains doggedly adamant that she is not a victim of anything but poor taste in romantic partners. Behind the scenes though Kara told Cat that Mon-El had already fled the planet as he should. In a perverse way though Cat was rather looking forward to eviscerating him in the press should he have come forward with more pictures or worse? Needless to say Cat secretly hopes that he will be struck down by a rogue comet or something equally unpredictable and horrifying that will leave a mark. Cat won't wish his demise until she has the opportunity to tell him to suck it first.

Cat's tall and quietly threatening looking driver opens the door to the car and Cat slides in first with Kara not far behind. The camera flashes continue after the door is closed behind them and in the two minutes it takes before the driver starts pulling away. Cat one part loathes the whole dog and pony show and one part loves the thrill of selling them something better than what they've latched onto harder than the Jaws of Life. And contrary to what anyone may think Cat only sells the truth; she has her integrity and reputation to maintain. Cat pulls off her large dark sunglasses and surreptitiously glances at Supergirl's profile. Moderately brooding is a good look for her.

Supergirl quickly glances at Cat while she slouches down in the seat, "I can't help but think that if I'd signed with you two years ago this wouldn't have happened?"

This large metaphorical pothole in the road of Kara's saving lives career would most certainly have been avoided if Cat had been involved from the start. Cat would've steered Kara far and away from this juvenile, entitled little shit of an alien that wormed his way into Kara's super skirt. And Cat believes that is a fair assessment of the alien fuckboy; Kara said he was a termite or something buggish-sounding.

"I see it as this." Cat begins and turns in her seat slightly to face Kara more. "You had just saved that plane so of course I sent the request for a meeting. I had expectations. You accepted the meeting and then you were supposed to sign with me but you didn't and now we've both moved on since then. So can I finally know why you outed yourself in the first place?"

Supergirl's blue eyes drop to her lap and she shrugs, "Alex was on that plane. So I had to. I've lost enough."

Cat has the urge to reach out and touch Kara's chin to bring her eyes back up but Cat isn't going to lay a hand on this woman until she all but asks, "You have your aunt now too."

"Yeah, but she wasn't so reasonable when she first landed a few months ago. She was stuck in the Phantom Zone too. In prison. My mother put her there, her own sister. Twin sister actually." Supergirl sits up straighter and pushes some of her long wavy hair over her shoulder. "It was unbelievable to see Astra. I thought, I thought I was seeing things that weren't possible. I didn't think she was real."

Cat watches Kara's face closely; the way she squints her eyes, it's as if her memories are causing her physical harm. Cat's already planning for the long game in terms of how to re-brand Kara and some of that may involve therapy. Someone like Kara has a large capacity for anger; watching her world blow up will do that, then being adrift in nothingness, unconsciously waiting for a death that didn't come. Cat wonders how much of that Kara hides behind her sunny disposition. Pun intended.

"Any way enough of that." Kara smiles and waves away the mood as expected. "Astra said thank you and that she was more or less just looking for a companion so male or female is fine even if they're an alien too. Hey, I didn't know you offered a dating service too?"

"I don't." Cat bristles and turns away to face the window, though not really seeing the dark-tinted cityscape passing by. "And if it were public knowledge then people would jump to the same conclusion you just did. I merely provide an option you won't find; people you can trust that aren't from your inner circle or someone you work with." Cat sniffs and turns slightly to address Kara again. "And the people on my infamous list have as much to hide as you do for example. Dating a co-worker, superhero or not, is always a huge mistake through and through."

"No kidding, I know that now."

"You worked with Mon-El?"

"Sort of." Kara reaches up to touch her eyes but she redirects the gesture to tuck some of her hair behind her ear again. "He was at the DEO and it started out with me just trying to help another alien find his way on Earth. Then Mon-El started hitting on me and he's the type that doesn't take no for answer." Kara makes a sour face. "As the Prince of Daxam he used to have slaves for crying out loud. Said he missed the days when he could do whatever he pleased without explaining himself. Rao! What was I thinking?"

The more Cat hears about the fuckboy the more she sees the benefits of castration. And on further reflection a rogue comet isn't nearly a good enough punishment for him. Instead Cat now hopes that he gets swallowed by a black hole and then spat out somewhere awful. Maybe he can be a slave there in another universe far, far away. Indentured servitude is far too good for the likes of him.

"It's over now and your name isn't completely tarnished." Cat is one hundred percent on that assessment and will make good on it since Supergirl is a part of Cat's brand now. "Early tracking shows that people are turning more sympathetic now that they know those pictures where taken without your consent. Plus, my I.T. gnome Whit used his ‘my precious’ to take those unclothed images of you off the internet as promised."

"I know." Kara smiles but it's not as bright as Cat has seen it. "I Googled it and things like: 'error' or 'this domain is no longer active' and other variations would pop up every time I clicked a link or tried to open an image. So thank you, Miss Grant."

Cat is happy to take the praise but she hasn't really done anything yet. It takes time to re-craft an image and right now Kara's is almost as worse than someone just starting out an unknown. Kara would be better off if those parts of her had remained unknown save for those she chooses to be intimate with in her life. The subject is entirely too morose and Cat needs to steer them both away from it since Kara just spent nearly twenty minutes fielding questions and having her picture taken again. Kara never even so much as flinched at any question or camera flash.

"Hmm, you can really thank me by agreeing to a fitting." Cat smiles at Kara and the young hero's eyes drop down to Cat's lips for a second. "I let Clark keep his ridiculous cape if that's at all enticing to you? But you have to admit the rest of the suit is one hell of an upgrade that can withstand almost as much as the man of steel himself."

Supergirl smiles brightly, "I'll think about it then."

"Good."

"Tell me about 'Reign'?"

The question is anything but random but Cat knows that Kara doesn't want or need to hear that Sam is the strongest Kryptonian alive in this moment. That Sam's powerful enough to suppress all of her powers daily as to appear completely human. That she's a single mother. That she was experimented on by Krypton's scientists. Cat has Sam working with a therapist and a trainer to channel her powers when she turns them on for lack of a better descriptor. The suit Cat made for Sam is a work of art and in Cat's opinion, which is the only one that matters, villains aren't the only ones who can wear black. No cape is a given.

"Astra hasn't accepted or Sam." Cat deflects since she loathes repeating herself. She will not be the one to tell Sam's origins. Cat smirks and folds her hands in her lap. "And I only offered in the first place strictly as a good will gesture to you. A carrot. That and Astra asked rather nicely for an alien on probation."

Supergirl smiles again, "Is 'Reign' from somewhere close to Krypton?"

Cat rolls her eyes and sighs, "Kara, I won't tell you anything no matter how much you flash those pretty blue eyes and sunny smile at me. And besides you're more than welcome to meet Sam if you like. Everyone can use more friends that they can relate to."

Supergirl ducks her head and blushes, "What's so wrong with my suit?"

"What's so right with it?"

Supergirl looks up and grins bashfully, "I'm serious."

"So am I."

The playfulness of the moment is more than just sweet to Cat. Here she is riding in a car with Supergirl; an alien who could pick up said car and fly it anywhere in the world without breaking a sweat. What strikes Cat most about Kara is how she looks like an ethereal human woman since no matter how you look at her there's just something about her that is not of this Earth.

Cat glares into those blue, blue eyes which are now narrowing back at her, "Fine, the high neck is something I wouldn't change. Flashing your breasts shouldn't be a job requirement for any woman unless she's volunteered to twirl around a pole and sadly nudity goes with that job. The colors are far too primary, the skirt resembles something a schoolgirl would wear and I've already presented my stance on the cape multiple times." Cat grins and crosses her legs which causes her skirt to ride up just enough. Kara notices to Cat's delight. "And in case you're frightened of what will happen should you let me fit you with a new suit let me assure you that I'm not going to ask you to strut and push down a runway to music while I critique the lines and overall fit."

Supergirl's eyes widen and dart all over the place before she shakes her head and then laughs, "Wonder Woman wears a shorter skirt than I do and she has, you know, cleavage."

"She dresses like a warrior from another time and that works for her." Cat shrugs as if what she's said should be obvious to all. "That and you cannot improve upon perfection really. The woman is absurdly flawless as she should be since she was created by Zeus."

"You've met Wonder Woman? Wow, is she a client of yours? I would love to meet her, Miss Grant. "

Cat chuckles, the babbling is far too cute, "No, she's not a client. But a friend though. I found out who she is purely by coincidence and Princess Diana of Themyscira can handle anything life throws at her."

"Wow, that's really cool Miss Grant."

"I suppose, Kara." Cat shrugs again and then puts her sunglasses back on. "Now where can I drop you since I assume you have more exciting things to do with the rest of your day?"

"Actually, I don't have anywhere to be Miss Grant." Kara lays her hand down in the space on the seat between them. Cat notices and itches to move closer. She can't keep from wondering how soft Kara's skin is. "Thankfully it doesn't rain villains all the time. So I'm just going to go home and relax."

Cat shifts in her seat again, "What do you do to relax?"

Kara puffs out her cheeks, "Paint, fall into a deep potsticker appreciation loop, watch Netflix."

"Riveting." Cat deadpans but smiles to tone down the playful bite in her tone. "Though the painting does sound intriguing. I would like to see some of your pieces. I think an original Kara Zor-El would be quite something."

A slight blush returns to Supergirl's face, "I-I do landscapes of Krypton mostly. To remember." Cat watches the blush fade as quickly as it formed. "I gave one to Kal recently even though he has no real memories of our home."

Cat uncrosses her legs and leans forward in her seat to be closer. Again so much sadness in someone so seemingly young. Though by Cat's calculations Kara is slightly older than her but all that aside who's to say how long Kara's life will run? How much more will she lose? And that's not considering this clusterfuck (literally) that's certainly left an unaddressed dent in the hero. No one is that elastic. And by that logic if Kara is that stubborn about a suit then Cat will have to be truly crafty when she gently suggests that Kara needs to speak with someone. Cat swears by her therapist, Pilate’s teacher and massage therapist. Cat would be one hot mess without them.

"So, I ask again Supergirl...where can I drop you?"

Kara opens her mouth to speak but then it appears as if she is listening the way a dog does to something far away. Cat ponders if a dog whistle would be unpleasant against Supergirl's highly attuned eardrums? Kara slowly moves her hand away from where it was resting so close to Cat's thigh.

"Miss Grant, I have to go."

"I figured as much." Cat says before pressing the intercom button to speak to the driver beyond the privacy paritition. "Driver stop. Supergirl needs some air."

Kara gazes intently at Cat for a moment but then she grins, "You're funny Miss Grant."

Cat purses her lips, "I'm very dry."

The car slows and Kara opens the door before the car comes to a complete stop, "Do I have to make an appointment every time I want to see you?"

"Yes, if we're talking about my office."

Kara steps out of the car but then leans back down in the open door, "And if we're not?"

Cat's heart speeds up in her chest and while one part of her knows that Kara can hear it she truly hopes that Kara will ignore it for now, "My private residence is where I do the fittings. It's more secure than the office. And privacy is paramount to my clientele."

"What if I just wanted to show you some of my paintings?"

Cat's heart is now beating like she's finding her rhythm during cardio and in all the melee it's easy to lose your head but Cat isn't one of those people. Another kind of person Cat isn't is the type to make a move on a young woman a few days post public humiliation. A woman who just had a press conference about naked photographs her alien ex-boyfriend took and then posted as a boast. A very public touting of his wares, of his accomplishment and hard proof as to what kind of a male of the species he really is. Shit on a stick.

"Call the office, Supergirl." Cat says with a growing smirk. "Eve, will work you in."

Supergirl smiles brightly, "You know that's the first time I've heard you say her name right."

"So what?" Cat is grateful that her fashionable sunglasses are hiding most of her face. "I have to give her a hard time or she gets lazy. I mean I've been out of the office for a half a day now and I bet not a damn productive thing has been done in my absence."

Some of Supergirl's hair falls around her face and she brushes it out of the way, "I'll call then."

Another makeover Cat would suggest for Kara is putting her hair back while in Supergirl fight mode. Sure she looks ready for a shampoo commercial but all that hair just gets in the way. Cat and Sam decided on a tight braid for 'Reign' and a mask. But Cat had to let the great hair and bare face debate go with Sara and her White Canary alter ego. Sara's argument was that she didn't want to look like a man with boobs in crème white leather and micro-mesh. Cat thinks since becoming Captain of the Waverider Sara's ego has swelled along with her growing time traveling, dimension-hopping legend.

"You do that.” Cat dismisses Kara with a flick of her wrist. “Now run along and make someone's day, Supergirl. Chop, chop."

Kara grins and steps back from the car and takes off. Up, up and away. Cat scoots to the end of the seat and pulls the door closed. The car starts moving again and as Cat sits in the still warm leather seat where Kara sat. Cat shakes her head; of all the heroes she's met not a single one has turned her head in quite this way. Cat yanks her sunglasses off and tosses them beside her on the seat all the while thinking how desirable everything about Kara is. Cat pulls out her phone and makes a reminder to delete the redacted pictures she has of Kara on her computer when she gets home. Those tasteless pictures have nothing of use to offer Cat anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

It's been seven days since Supergirl's highly personal assets were plastered all over the world-wide web and the chatter is still going as expected much to Kara's dismay. There are four different factions now though; the people who laugh and who continue to appreciate the rare view, the people shaming the appreciators, the generally appalled/indifferent and those who keep calling Cat requesting Supergirl for lucrative nude photospreads. Cat declined the photo shoot offers on pure principal. Kara has politely declined doing any other publicity since her one press conference.

"Move bitch!"

The music is thumping in Cat's ears. But then again it has to be loud for mostly this fucking reason to halfway drown out the louder supermodels and their privileged mouths that see more fingers than solid foods.

"You move, you fucking fat ass hoe!"

"Bitch, who'd you think you're talking to? I will take off this heel and stab you right in your fake ass tit!"

"Well come on with it!"

Cat rolls her eyes. She's going to have to find better models again. Preferably some other less entitled skinny bitches with absolutely no marketable skills beyond being wafer thin and easy on the eyes. And Cat's going to have to screen that they aren't exes by the way these two are behaving. Bad blood has a certain smell that is all too recognizable for someone like Cat who is adept at reading people.

"You don't want none of this! I'll make you feel it more than your boyfriend you cheat on your girlfriend with!"

"Fuck you! You ain't better than me!"

"Oh yes I am, bitch! Look at what I'm wearing and what you're wearing!"

Cat steps between the two women and they are instantly cowed without a word but Cat has a few words for them regardless, "If you two don't bag your little drama and fall in line I'll take two minutes out of my busy life to make sure that you'll never find such high paying low demanding jobs anywhere ever again."

"Yes, Miss Grant." Are the synced monotone replies.

They know better than to sass mouth Cat. Let it be said no model is stupid enough to piss off the person who pays their fees or the person who can actually follow-thru on such a lethal threat.

"Now get out of my sight and into theirs, chop-chop."

The last model out finally makes her way back and one of the trouble-makers gives the one behind her a small shove before sashaying her way out into the light. Cat rolls her eyes again. The clothes Cat makes hardly needs a body to stand on its own. These beautiful stick figures only have a job because it saves on expensive fabrics for such bold experiments. Models are typically tall since they're glorified walking clothes hangers, nothing more, they make it more all on their own. They behave like they're curing cancer with one look, a strut or a fierce pout to the flashes of a sea of cameras and rapt eyes but they're not.

"And the elitist crowd wonders why I also do cut and sew apparel?"

Despite her indomitable presence Cat is small, very petite actually but she doesn't starve herself to keep her ass tight and in check. She's been blessed with a metabolism to die for. Sometimes when Cat is feeling particularly annoyed with this portion of her day job she envisions eating one of her favorite hearty cheese burgers or M&M's she indulges in right in front of all those walking mannequins she employs to drape her non-super creations on. Not that single one of them is worthy of any of her garments.

The show is almost done and Cat couldn't be happier about that fact but she still has yet to walk her own runway once the final model has returned. Cat's cell phone buzzes in her hand she unlocks it to see the message. Cat smiles as she reads the text from the illusive 'Red Arrow'. Cat refused to call Thea Queen, the only superhero who is Cat's size, 'Speedy' like everyone else in Oliver's little enclave. Cat is the guilty party behind Thea's red leather suits. Thea is breezing into town for her previously requested and upgraded suit. Thea's vigilante lifestyle went global against Ra's al Ghul's minions.

Cat confirms with Thea and then with a few swipes Cat locks her phone. The third to last model prances through the façade with a smirk. Cat likes this one because she shows up on time, does her job and doesn't give anyone any lip. Cat nods at her and moves to hand her cell phone off to her assistant who isn't standing at the ready like she should be. Cat glances around the backstage area. The music is still loud enough to cover what Cat is going to have to resort to. Cat grips her cell phone tightly in one hand and then stalks off towards the dressing area. The lemming people and their snapping camera's lining the runway can wait or go.

Cat stops at the clothes racks where a dresser and a makeup artist seems to be using them as a shield, "Tessmacher!"

Cat only shouts last names as a last resort and Eve's is a good one. Cat thought it was made up until she saw the background check herself before finalizing Eve's hiring. The models and stylists stop what they're doing but they don't dare make eye contact.

In less than two seconds there's a clatter of metal racks and the sound of frantic heels clicking and sliding, "Yes, Miss Grant! Sorry!"

"There you are." Cat narrows her eyes and places her hands on her hips. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" The question is bluntly rhetorical but worth the further widening of Eve's eyes. "Were you being a busy bee seeing if you could get a five finger discount in something in your size?"

Eve shakes her head, "No, never Miss Grant! You were busy? And I just didn't sleep well last night...so I thought."

Eve's voice peters out and Cat nearly smirks since the dawning moment has arrived for Eve. It’s as though Eve just realized there's no way to put a good spin on the excuse she's laid the groundwork on.

"Thought you would take a nice nap on my dime?" Cat gives Eve and all those who are watching her most dangerous smile. Its effectiveness is unquestionable. In the overall stillness of the situation Cat tosses her cell phone at Eve who manages to catch it with only a minor juggle. "Hold that. And make a space in my private schedule for Weth Rarroa tomorrow afternoon."

Cat is not liable to forget, even with so many people making pleas for her time, but those types of appointments are where she uses anagrams since privacy is paramount with so many working and untrustworthy ears in the vicinity. Cat turns away from Eve with a glare and starts walking back towards the runway to make her fashionably delayed entrance. Cat hasn't disclosed the true meaning of her private schedule to Eve since she's so new the green may not have time to wear off. And Eve's longevity isn't looking so promising at the moment. Cat will touch on the subject of dismissing lazy assistants at another time.

As Cat walks towards the stage entrance she notices that the music is different now, not quite so loud and thumping, but at any rate Cat thinks the beat is the perfect soundtrack for computers to fuck to. Not that Cat is so ancient that her eardrums can only tolerate the musical styling of say Lawrence Welk or Perry Como. Cat considered opening the show with 'Blue Monday'. In the end though Cat didn't want the critics and everyone else attending to overtax their mental capacity on whether or not Cat just staged a modernized eighties revival and they missed it. For this show Cat signed off on just an instrumental with enough pomp and bass for the crowd.

Cat walks out into the light amidst applause and the flash of cameras with her shoulders back and head held high. Cat opted for a clear runway with light underneath it and a framed in black main stage. Cat casually walks her own runway with an aggressive grace clad in a black leather dress of her own design. Cat is not trying to be confused with Anna Wintour and yes she's out in the batch unless she's ordered someone to carry her off by now. Cat spots the infamous editor still seated in the front row as she passes by. Cat isn't walking all the way to the end. She never does. Cat smiles and just as she starts to turn to walk back she sees someone very unexpected.

Cat would know that blonde hair anywhere and Cat barely holds in her epic eye roll at the sight of glasses, a ponytail and some hideous slab of fabric Kara is covering her nakedness with. Cat thinks it may in fact be a cardigan in a pastel blue. Some disguise; perky kindergarten teacher. But then again it might be effective to a point. Kara looks like a young housewife not a superhero alien hiding in plain sight. Kara smiles and takes Cat's picture a few more times and then she lowers her camera and winks at Cat before turning and making her way through the other photographers.

Kara Danvers most certainly wasn't on the invited guest list but Cat isn't mad that her newest client crashed. Cat just smiles and nods once more to her audience. The walk backstage is with a small private smile on Cat's face. This collection is a success and that's exactly what Cat knew would happen. It's the little surprise that was waiting along the runway that's more pleasing right now. Cat moves past the threshold and immediately holds out her hand for her cell phone and fortunately enough Eve is ready for the request. Cat doesn't look at feeling the weight of her phone being placed into her hand.

Cat steps away from Eve and does her elaborate swipes to unlock her phone. Cat has Kara's number or rather Supergirl's. Cat pauses at the contact listed under 'Kiera'. It's been two days since Cat spoke with her briefly to ask if she would consider a sit down interview. Kara said no and then their call was abruptly cut short when Kara got another call which was duty actually calling. Cat is trying her best to stabilize Kara's reputation but Kara isn't giving her much to work with anymore. It's as though the hero has arrived at fuck it or as it's referred to in less profane circles acceptance. Cat hits the call option and it rings just once.

"Hi, Miss Grant."

Cat hums, "Leaving so soon after you got the picture you wanted?"

A nervous giggle trickles in from the other end of the connection while Cat has a mild epiphany. Kara apparently likes to take pictures and how unfortunate for her that she so recently starred in her own expose. Did Mon-El simply borrow from Kara since the camera she was using was far from an old Polaroid dug up from the ruins of a thrift store or was she in on it? And did somebody accidently on purpose allow the fruits of their naked labor to leak into the hungry and thirsty public eye?

"No, I-I'm...this is going to sound so stalker but."

Cat will not be played like a finely tuned violin for any one. Cat pushes through the exit door and within a few steps she sees someone standing at her awaiting car that is most certainly not her ex-MMA driver. Cat ends the call and stops a few feet shy of her awaiting car and the much shorter and feminine body standing in front of it.

"You're waiting for me at my car."

Kara smiles and tucks her phone into what Cat wouldn't hesitate to label a hideous shoulder bag, "Yeah, and I know this is not even close to how I should make an appointment."

Cat has a public image and a private one. For instance it's public knowledge that she's a publicist or a fixer for anyone who can afford her. It's also public knowledge that Cat is in fashion design which in turn lead her directly to privately designing suits for some of her more exceptional clients. Therefore, Cat thinks of herself as a modern entrepreneur. Cat wanted to make her own way in the world and a smart person has backup plans for their backup plans in case something doesn't work out.

"Eve will be along shortly." Cat glances over Kara's civilian attire again and the second time is even worse than the first. "Where is my driver?"

Kara deliberately fiddles with her glasses, "He's in the car."

"And how did you get him to wait in the car?" Cat knows the answer before she asked the question. And Cat deals with fear like she does anything else in her life. She boldly faces it head on with a mocking smile. "Kara have you been lying to me?"

Kara clears her throat and smiles again, "Lying? W-what are you talking about, Miss Grant?"

Cat stalks forward a bit more, "I learned not ten minutes ago that you like taking pictures." Cat glances down at her watch and then taps the face as she takes another step closer to Kara. "So who's to say you weren't quite the victim after all? Now my question is why seek me out after two years for your little internet fucking up?"

Kara merely stares straight ahead while her bright smile fades, "You have something I want."

With her cell phone clutched in her right hand Cat crosses her arms over her chest, "And what might that be, hmm?"

Cat was born ready for anything. Though dealing with her mother does takes its toll faster than you can say: 'burn the witch.' It's now a point of fact that Cat can safely use the old adage that something is rotten in Denmark.

"That Kryptonian freak science experiment you're hiding." Kara presses her lips together in a tight line and steps closer to Cat. "It's not fair that you have her." Kara clenches her hands into fists. "That you refuse to share such a discovery."

And that's all the proof Cat needs to know that this isn't Kara Danvers which can only mean that Max Lord has managed to cook up something inspired this time. Cat uncrosses her arms and flexes her left hand and her watch activates. A large glowing purple hammer made of pure energy manifests. Cat has always thought that Thor himself would be jealous of Cat's hammer since her's is bigger than his. Cat swings at the copy of Kara in front of her and the blows lands with a solid and sickening crunch center mast. The fake Kara flies a good thirty feet before landing on the ground and putting a few more cracks in the pavement.

Cat waits in case it decides to get up but it doesn't. Though Cat is far from being stupid enough to check and see if it's playing possum. The charge Cat's watch can go another five minutes if need be on a lower setting since Cat turned it on at full blast. Cat quickly walks to the car and looks in on the driver side window to see that her driver is stumped against the steering wheel. Cat hopes the man isn't dead because good help is hard to find and he was especially good. And clearly it took an alien of some variety to get the drop on him. He was of course outfitted with his own watch and Cat wonders if he even got a chance to use it.

Cat hears movement so she doesn't open the door to check on her driver. Cat's watch or rather energy hammer can deliver another good swing if it has to. Cat moves towards the copy of Kara sprawled out on the ground and from any angle Cat can admit it's a good act on all fronts. Cloning a cell phone isn't hard for any person who is computer capable but what is worrisome is Max Lord knows exactly who Supergirl is down to how she dresses when she's trying to hide what makes her stand out from the humans on this planet. The Kara-copy hasn't moved but Cat is still at the ready. She's no one's fool.

"Your timing is shit by the way." Cat smirks down at the thoroughly unconscious whatever with its paling skin tone and blackening eyelids. Cat taps on the face of her watch to put it to sleep. "I don't hand out the keys to kingdom to just any pretty face in less than a week, dumbass."

Cat turns and heads back to the car to see that her driver has moved. Cat unlocks her phone again and calls for another car and then makes arrangements for her current driver to get some medical attention. Cat has just barely ended her last call when a certain extra special alien lady wearing red and blue descends out of the late afternoon sky.

"I heard the commotion. I got here as fast as I could. What's going on? Are you alright?" Kara babbles upon landing and Cat thinks it's just as cute as ever or maybe it's just the adrenaline she's still riding on. Cat watches Kara look over at the thing on the ground. "She, that, it looks like, how did you do that, Miss Grant? I thought you were just, you know, human."

Cat steps in closer to the real Kara all dressed up in her not as impressive as it could be saving lives uniform, "I make so much more than fabulous suits. Why even the aging Batman in all his tech glory wishes he had a fraction of what I have. I mean did you really think that I'm the kind of person who would send some well-meaning human playing at being a hero with nothing more than a mask and killer suit out into the fray?"

It pleases Cat to no end to see just how far she's knocked the girl of steel for a loop. Those blue, blue eyes darken and that's all the more gratifying too. In Cat's experience Kryptonians are an arrogant bunch. Being invincible will do that no matter how straight arrow you present yourself to be. Clark even exhibits his arrogance at times and he's barely an alien and that only stands on a biological level. Sam is different though and Cat knows that has everything to do with how she was treated and that she wasn't from one of the so called noble houses on Krypton.

"I-I, I think I need to call my sister." Kara reaches up and touches her earpiece. "That could be a prisoner from...and you just, handled it."

Cat briefly debates on whether or not to tell Kara that she dispatched it with one blow, "Tell the women in black to look no further than Max Lord for a suspect, Supergirl."

Kara makes a face and then turns away from Cat and moves towards the body on the ground. Cat always leaves her shows from the back entrance but maybe in the future she'll start exiting the front along with the rest of the hoard no matter how much that thought irks her.

"I don't need saving Supergirl." Cat says with a smirk and then waves her hand to the now zombie-junkie looking thing on the ground. "But you can do the heavy lifting."

Cat turns away from Supergirl at the sound of the purring of a finely engineered Mercedes SUV as it pulls into the narrow passage of the back lot. Normally, Cat wouldn't be caught dead in such a gas hog but this one is rather economical since it was somewhat modified in her lab. The sleek black SUV pulls up and the new driver gets out and moves around the front of the vehicle. Cat turns and then smiles at Supergirl but it's in that moment the backdoor to the stage swings open and bangs on the railing. Supergirl turns towards Cat at the abrupt action.

"Elaine, there you are." Cat is fine with Eve taking her sweet time for her own sake to closing things out backstage. Cat imagines that if Eve had been in more of a hurry Eve would've either had a heart attack and died or gotten in the way and died. Cat doesn't need that kind of karma on her jaded soul. "I swear if your goal has been dragging ass you've succeeded and if that's all you've got to offer for the rest of the day then you can go."

Eve glances at Supergirl and the body while clutching her bag and Cat's tablet which holds her itinerary to her chest, "Am I fired?"

Cat smirks as the new driver opens the car door for her, "Not today but tomorrow is another day. Now get in the car Tessmacher before I change my mind."

Eve smiles nervously and then quickly hustles around the car and climbs in from the other side. Eve shuts the door behind her softly as if not to prod the bear another time with her blunted twig.

"You know Supergirl I thought she or whatever it is was you for a hot minute." Cat knows that Kara is obviously impressed with Cat being able to handle herself. But two days without flirting a little is too long for Cat. "She even took my picture. But she didn't blush for me the way you do."

Kara's jaw drops open and Cat calls that a slam dunk, a touchdown and a fucking goal all wrapped into one, "Al-Alex is on her way."

"Then I'll just be going on my way, Supergirl." Cat says as she sets one high heel on the SUV's lighted running boards. "But before I leave I have to ask you something."

"S-sure. I mean it depends." Supergirl blushes but then places her fists on her hips in that borderline haughty pose she employs at times. "Okay."

Cat nods at her new driver who takes it as his cue. The tall muscular man in a very decent dark grey suit moves away from holding Cat's door and silently returns to his functional placement behind the wheel.

Cat smirks and casually gestures to the flattened clone on the ground, "Do you actually dress like that when you're not wearing the cape?"

Kara sputters and then laughs and Cat takes that as a yes which is not ideal on so many levels that goes beyond an offense to fashion and persons with working vision in general. Cat doesn't bother point out to Kara in this setting that a certain someone knows who she really is. Cat steps up into the SUV and then closes the door. The glass is darkly tinted but Cat can still see with clarity Kara standing over a clone of herself and all the issues this brings with it. Last week it was naked pictures so needless to say Kara Zor-El is on track for having a shit month since bad things always happens in threes.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

After the light scuffle with the Kara-clone Cat had to call her lawyer. Specifically one of her ex-lawyers to confirm their scheduled meeting for later. To further specify it's the lawyer Cat's been fucking for a little over two months now give or take a week. Getting involved with a former employee wasn't an unchecked goal of Cat's, far from it, but it's happened nonetheless and keeps happening. For now. The standing date tonight is at Cat's penthouse that she keeps in the city to be close to work. Cat is lingering in her kitchen sipping a glass of wine when the doorbell manages to pleasantly drone on in an unpretentious fashion. Cat smiles into her glass because Lucy Lane is right on time.

This began in a way from the instance Lucy found out that her on-again, off-again boyfriend James and Cat's first executive assistant was fucking another one of Cat's other assistants Siobhan in the office supply closet during his lunch breaks. Lucy caught them in the act and wasted no time in ending the relationship permanently before James' dick could dry of Siobhan. Cat summarily fired James and Siobhan faster than you can say: 'cheap knock-off' since Cat's business model doesn't include paying her employees to literally fuck around.

Cat lost three employees in that mess though Siobhan was no great loss. But then roughly three weeks after the dust had settled Lucy Lane called and asked Cat to dinner. Cat accepted and why not? During dinner though Lucy made an interesting offer that Cat didn't foresee. Lucy's proposal had no strings but one. If Cat agreed to a physical relationship with her there would be no room for other people in each other's beds. Cat told Lucy she would need a day to consider the offer but it took far less time for Cat to accept. By the time Cat's driver pulled up to Lucy's apartment building that same night Lucy had her tongue in Cat's mouth and her hand up Cat's skirt.

Cat didn't need to debate any further on the matter with all the incentive she was being given in the form of gentle but sure hands and soft lips. Plus Cat doesn't date people older than her any way. But make no mistake though Cat was leery of Lucy's offer because it reeked of petty revenge up until Lucy confessed she had a deep crush on Cat and that she'd wanted her or rather wants her. And besides Cat's single, they both are, and Cat's not in the habit of saving herself for someone special. Cat was no less than aroused though when Lucy told her verbatim about when she was first hired to work at CatCo.

Lucy then went into detail on how she told James Olsen in no uncertain terms that 'she wanted to work for a cool, powerful, kickass woman instead of a bunch of angry old white men.' Cat thinks Baby Lane is a very charming young woman in her early thirties and Cat wouldn't mind carrying on with her as long as the both of them wish to. Supergirl is Cat's fantasy and although the girl of steel is closer to Cat now any kind of relationship is just not moral, feasible or even workable at this moment. Cat is willing to wait though for her chance but in the meantime Cat isn't about to live like a nun.

Cat slowly opens the door and then leans against it. Lucy is standing there smirking back in her black dress uniform. Cat loves a woman in uniform. Cat reaches out with her free hand and pulls Lucy in closer by one of her pressed lapels. Lucy grins and those green eyes of her are shining with mischief. Cat finds it's a very good look for her. Lucy takes the half-finished glass of wine out of Cat's other hand and drains the rest of it in one go. Cat chuckles and she wonders how James would react if he knew that Lucy came to her of all people for essentially a rebound? But James doesn't know. Lucy said she has cut all ties; said she was tired of living in the past.

Lucy sets the empty wine glass down on a low mahogany table by the door, "You've started without me."

"Not really." Cat moves off the door and starts unbuttoning Lucy's uniforms blazer, her eyes scanning over all those ribbons decorating the area of Lucy's left breast. Cat knows Lucy's rank and she thinks Major Lane is one sexy bitch. "I'm still dressed aren't I?"

Lucy moves in closer to Cat and then with her heel she subtly kicks the front door closed, "You are and all I've gotta say is wow."

Cat is still wearing the leather dress she had on for the fashion show. They're both dressed immaculately in black. Cat's heart is beating strongly within her chest and it'll only get faster as the night wears on.

"Likewise, Major Lane."

Lucy grins as a faint blush decorates her high cheekbones, "The uniform does it for you?"

Cat shrugs before pushing the blazer off Lucy's shoulders and then roughly pulling Lucy's white dress shirt out of her skirt, "It certainly doesn't hurt."

Lucy laughs and steps over her blazer on the floor and then quickly turns to the locks on Cat's door. Cat appreciates the gesture even in such a delicious moment. A person can't be too careful as Cat knows all too well, the Kara-clone is a testament to that logic. Cat is done with thinking about that ordeal so Cat presses her body to Lucy's back and pushes the other woman against her now locked and bolted door. Cat smiles at the low groan that slips past Lucy's lips.

"You're in a mood tonight." Lucy says and grinds her ass back into Cat's front. Cat appreciates that gesture too. "I like that."

Cat smirks as she runs her hands under Lucy's shirt to feel the smooth heated and trembling skin underneath, "Damn right you do."

Lucy chuckles lowly instead of coming back with a witty retort which really gets Cat going. Cat always has the energy but this time she has some extra adrenaline to burn off with an always willing and capable partner. Cat can be more than satisfied with a skilled mouth and equally nimble fingers but tonight she wants to be filled all the way over and over again which she will have. Lucy has demonstrated many times over that she is always willing and happy to oblige. Cat buries her nose in Lucy's hair while she blindly starts to unbutton Lucy's shirt.

Cat struggles with one button but then in her frustration and haste she simply yanks Lucy's shirt is rest of the way open. The sounds of buttons hitting and then skittering on the wooden floor barely registers over Cat's thudding heartbeat in her ears. Lucy moans and Cat reaches up and fills her hands with Lucy's breasts; they're more than a handful even through the lace which is plenty enough for Cat. Their unevenly-matched heavy breaths are louder now in the small space and each time Lucy grinds her ass into Cat's hips it only spurs Cat on more. Cat squeezes Lucy's breasts in just the right way and the other woman moans rather wantonly.

"Fuck Cat!"

There's something about hearing someone say your name like that. Cat smirks and thrusts her hips into Lucy's ass, "Is that a request or an order, Lucy?"

"What do you think?" Lucy sasses back which makes Cat smile. "And you're buying me a new shirt."

Cat gives Lucy's breasts one more firm caress before completely stepping away. Cat's very skimpy underwear is sodden between her legs with their foreplay; it's more than past time to move this to the bedroom. Cat isn't fucking Lucy against her front door when there's a perfectly good bed available. Lucy shakily turns around and yes the sight of such an attractive and highly aroused woman is nothing short of poetry to Cat in this moment.

"I'll buy you a better shirt." Cat smirks and with one more meaningful look she turns away from Lucy and saunters towards the bedroom. "Don't keep me waiting."

In mere seconds Cat hears the distinct sounds of Lucy kicking off her high heels and then following after her. Cat reaches behind her and starts to unzip her dress but then her hands are lightly redirected as Lucy takes over. The press of lips, teeth and tongue follows the zipper down Cat's back. Cat doesn't hold back her moans at Lucy's kisses. Cat has had an array of lover's with different shall we say thresholds; sometimes Lucy wants it tender and kind of fast but some nights they go on for hours and it's just an unapologetically wet experience. Tonight is one of those nights.

Cat holds onto the headboard with both hands as she continues to ride Lucy. Cat's bed is sturdy so it doesn't knock into the wall like some prop bed in a trite porno film but its definitely being tested all the same. Cat feels every designed ridge; every constructed silicone vein molded on the dildo inside her with every push in and pull out. Her walls are latching onto it like they're trying to smother the perfectly engineered invader. Lucy is in rare form tonight even after their first two rounds. The wet smacking and squelching sounds between them is loud and obscene but Cat loves it.

Cat moans loudly and let's go of the headboard to run her fingers through Lucy's short, dark hair as their heavy panting breaths start to rise again. Cat tugs Lucy's head back and leans forward to nibble along her jawline. Their rhythm is constant and deep and Cat just keeps moving up and down on the false endowment Lucy is wearing and enjoying too since Cat prefers harnessless dildos that she can appreciate while she fucks the other end into her partner. There is an edge of roughness between them at all times. They seem to have brought that out in each other since the first night they spent like this. Lucy is just as insatiable.

Lucy leans up and takes Cat's lower lip in between her lips, "I, oh, thought about you fucking me, ah, like...this all day." Cat returns the kiss and then deepens it by sucking on Lucy's tongue for a second. Lucy pants into their kiss and thrusts up into Cat who answers in kind with a thrust of her own. Lucy breaks the kiss with a loud moan. "Ah! Shit!"

Cat grins, she loves how vocal Lucy is, the way she's gripping Cat's hips so hard there will be bruises. Cat trails her fingers through Lucy's hair and then kisses along her jawline until she takes Lucy's earlobe and the tiny diamond stud earring between her teeth for a moment. Lucy's response is to tighten her grip on Cat's hips with both hands and thrusts upwards harder which drives the toy in deeper inside of the woman riding her, taking her in so deeply. This level of satisfaction is rare for Cat so she rolls her hips and fucks back just as hard and Lucy moans even louder.

Cat grips Lucy's arms, feeling the firm muscle contracting under her grip, "I need you to make me cum on your wonderful cock." Cat's breath is stolen for a second at Lucy's quick and hard thrust. The wet sounds are louder and faster. "Ah! Like you did, ah, ah, ah, with your equally talented hands. Ah! Fuck! And...m-mouth."

Cat is not at all ashamed to be reduced to a moaning and stuttering mess. It's what she wanted tonight and Lucy has given it to her the same as she gave it to Lucy. Cat grips Lucy's arms harder and leans back which changes the angle and Lucy is so deep inside that Cat's body is clenching around her tighter with each roll of Lucy's hips. Cat closes her eyes as Lucy fucks a string of moans out of her. Cat feels like she could burst into a million tiny pieces and she starts to at the duel sensation of Lucy's mouth closing around a nipple and a finger pressing on her sensitive clit.

"Fuck Cat!" Lucy pants against Cat's breast. "I'm cumming!"

That's the last push Cat needs, she grips Lucy's arms as she shudders and bucks on the cock still moving inside of her. Cat leans forward and slumps against Lucy while Lucy's face nestles between Cat's breasts. After a few minutes of listening to her heart slow Cat loosens her grip on Lucy's biceps. Cat holds still since she's trembling and she really likes it when Lucy stays inside of her. Cat feels Lucy press a light kiss between her breasts before she leans back and looks up at Cat.

"Whew, as great as that was I think you fucked me better with it."

Cat laughs as she reaches up and takes Lucy's face into her hands, "My technique is beyond reproach but have you heard me complain once about yours?"

Cat smirks and places a light kiss on Lucy's lips before gently rising up off the cock Lucy is wearing. Cat feels every inch leaving her as she moves off of it. Cat is going to be sore tomorrow but it will be the best kind of sore; Lucy probably will be too. Cat suddenly feels empty as she moves off to the side and then collapses back on the bed. Cat watches as Lucy carefully removes the end that was inside her this time. Lucy makes a small noise which Cat assumes is due to the starkness of being empty too.

Lucy holds up the dark purple dildo that's slick with their juices on both ends, "I'm too tired to take our friend to the bathroom for cleanup, so can I just toss it on the floor for now?"

Cat nods her ascent and places her arm over her eyes. Sleep isn't going to happen right away with how her blood is conducting an opera and a symphony in her veins. Cat hears the muted thump of the dildo hitting the carpeted floor. Cat is rather ambivalent about the fact that her cleaning service more than likely doesn't know they clean cum stains from her carpeting or have enough sense to never mention it. Next Cat feels Lucy settling down beside her; they do cuddle and sleep together because this arrangement is not utterly heartless.

"I wish we could keep doing this." Lucy says softly as she drapes her arm over Cat's stomach. "I don't miss having a regular relationship, not really. All the bitching, whining and constant need for attention. Maybe I should just get a dog?"

Cat moves her arm off her eyes, "Is there something you need to tell me? Are you being deployed?"

"No, I'm still working with the JAG corp again but I'm going to D.C." Lucy's voice has hoarseness to it the way it usually does after they've fucked. "I got an offer to join the DEO here but I turned it down." Cat gazes down at the top of Lucy's head that's resting on her shoulder. "I know I would've been working with Supergirl, which would've been cool, but I thought about it and I, I can't be in an environment like that." Lucy looks up and meets Cat's gaze. "I already have to keep Lois' secrets about Clark and his cousin Kara and the only reason I can relax around you is you already know all about it. Honestly, I would've rather just came back to work for you again but in your whole super private dealings this time."

Cat grins at the thought that what Lesser Lane doesn't know won't kill her. Namely that Cat is fucking her little sister. Cat didn't like Lois at first sight and that bias sprung from the fact that Lois wrote things about Cat in that rag of paper she works at with Clark.

"Super private dealings?" Cat scoffs and arches an eyebrow at Lucy. "You make me sound terribly sordid." Cat sighs and runs a hand through her no doubt now sex-styled hair. "You would really work for me again after this?"

"Why not?" Lucy shrugs and runs her hand over Cat's stomach. Cat tries not to shiver at Lucy's caress. "I still respect you just the same if not more than before I saw you naked and did very dirty things with you."

Cat grins and how could she not. Lucy isn't the least bit ashamed of her actions. Lucy wanted this between them and that was highly flattering to Cat and her ego.

Lucy turns over more until her breasts and hard nipples are pressing into Cat's side, "Hey, I saw Supergirl's nudie pics but the part that really caught my eye is how she's you're client now. Patience finally paid off for you, huh?"

Cat purses her lips together, "It was James who sent me an email of the pictures shortly after they hit the internet. And Supergirl showed up at my office to get my help in cleaning up the mess."

Lucy smiles and then shrugs, "Figures. James knew how bad you wanted her two years ago and what better way to rub your nose in it after the one that got away ended up tarnished in the public eye?"

It's an accurate assessment but with all the tracking numbers Cat has seen thus far most women have had very little to say on the subject. That is except for the woman who chimed in to Supergirl herself after being rescued. Cat wonders again if Kara dared to take the woman up on her offer.

"What do you think of Supergirl after seeing those pictures? I'm assuming you saw them like every other man and woman on this planet before I had them removed."

"Hell yeah I saw them." Lucy's eyebrows creep up enough to wrinkle her forehead. "It felt weird seeing Supergirl well Kara like that but she's a seriously fucking hot alien woman. The dude was so-so. He was too hairy for my tastes and on the small side. Not that I need some hung monster because no woman wants to deal with that every time no matter how horny she is."

Cat laughs loudly. Lucy's candor is always refreshingly blunt and fun really. Cat's eyes scan over Lucy's slight frame. Lucy is small too but make no mistake she's also strong for her size. Cat notices three stark red lines scratched on Lucy's bicep.

"This was the last time wasn't it?"

Lucy bites down on her bottom lip, "Yeah, but if it's any consolation you're the best I've ever been with out of all of them. And the most fun too."

"Better than James?" Cat smirks while she gently smoothes her fingers over the scratches she left on Lucy's arm. "And I'm asking only due to the fact you've taken him back more than once."

Lucy laughs, "Do you really want details? But for your information I won't be taking him back ever again. Not even if he were the last man on Earth."

Cat huffs out a small laugh. Maybe she should send James a tacky edible arrangement since Lucy Lane just said she wouldn't fuck him again to save the human race. Cat doesn't feel the least bit sorry for him though. He asked for what he got in the end. James will have to learn at some point that doing dirt is like trying to pick up a turd from the clean end when in point of fact there is no clean end.

"Yes, you are best." Lucy shifts and her thigh lands between Cat's legs. "And James was alright out of the gate but he had no long game. Men aren't made for it really." Lucy moves again and Cat feels Lucy's wetness smearing on her thigh. "Sometimes I think we as a species misunderstood or something got lost in the translation at one point. Men are fine if you want kids but if you don't they're not good for much else sexually."

Lucy's observation is very true save for the part that a few sections of the human species sexual identity do not revere men as the sexual gods they believe themselves to be.

Lucy slowly runs her hand up over Cat's stomach and stops just under one of Cat's breasts, "You do know I'm still going to consider you my friend right?"

Cat knows where this is going, "I hope so, Major Lane."

Lucy scrunches up her face, "Ugh, I need another round if you're going to pull rank like that."

"Well then, one more round?"

Lucy smiles brightly as those green eyes of her's darken, "Fuck yes."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Cat closes her laptop with a tad more force than necessary. Fucking TMZ. Who out of one side of their thirsty mouths say they never pay for stories or interviews is offering out of the other side of their mouth a reward for the unidentified man in the Supergirl sex photos to come forward. The conditions for payment however being that the hairy offender in the photographs must have the original source of the pictures be it on a camera, SD card, thumb drive or the password to a Cloud Drive as proof. What's really got Cat's blood pressure up though was the part where she read that TMZ is also kindly offering a bonus if there's a video.

Cat yanks her glasses off her face and tosses them on her desk with a sigh. Cat knew the night James forwarded those pictures of Supergirl to her that it would be a mess that not many could shovel. Cat has a policy to never bite off more than she can chew because at some point you're bound to choke on even the most scrumptious mouthful. Taking on Supergirl when she has this kind of a mess hanging around her shoulders might just be that mouthful Cat's avoided her entire life and that's saying something for someone who has taken as many risks as Cat has. But in the name of being accurate they were all meticulously calculated risks.

Make no mistake though Cat has plenty of tricks left in her arsenal but that will only work if her client is willing to meet her half-way and Kara Zor-El has buried her head in the sand. There are six days left in the so called trial period Cat told Kara about during that quite playful phone conversation which Cat said what she always does to new clients. Though this might be the first time Cat has considered upholding that claim. Cat wanted Supergirl when she was fresh out of the gate two years ago but that is very much in the past. But if Kara won't agree to more measures then all that Cat can really do is ride out the storm with Kara and what's the point of that?

Cat stands up from her chair and grabs her purse before holding her head up high while struting out of her office like the Queen Bee she is, "Edna, I'm leaving for lunch now and after I'll be at my appointment with Weth Rarroa." When Eve hesitantly meets Cat's gaze for a second Cat envisions Eve with her feet propped up on her desk sleeping the reminder of the day away and getting paid to do it. "Forward only pertinent calls to my cell. I won't be back in the office for the rest of the day."

"Yes, but Miss Grant, um...what would you consider pertinent calls?"

Cat can see it now that she's going to have to fire the imbecile that works in HR. They take forever and a day to pick a person from the pile, most likely tossing out the real diamonds in the rough because they don't read so well on paper, so of course this is what she gets waiting around for them to come to decision. Cat's going to have to go back to screening her own assistants like she did when she was just getting her feet wetter.

"How long has it been now?"

The bewildered expression spreading over Eve's face is suggesting to Cat two things that she's speaking a foreign language to an absurd puppy going in circles chasing it's nonexistent tail.

"How long has what been, Miss Grant?"

Cat bestows upon Eve her best withering glare and the result is instantaneous and Car nearly smiles at the slight cower, "Remind me exactly how long you have been working for me, Tessmacher?"

"Um, nearly twenty-three days now, Miss Grant."

"Hmm, good for you." Cat reaches into her purse and pulls out her sunglasses. "You're in the running now for the longest assistant to survive working for me this year." Cat unfolds her sunglasses and puts them on. "But if you want to make it to twenty-eight days and set the bar that much higher don't ask me what calls are pertinent. You have my calendar at your disposal so I suggest you let that be your guiding light."

Eve swallows roughly, "Yes, Miss Grant."

Cat's bored eyeroll is hidden behind her sunglasses as she moves towards her elevator. No one else rides this car unless they have a death wish and by death wish Cat means career suicide. As soon as Cat presses the button to call the elevator the doors open and she steps inside. One last look out onto the floor and Cat sees Whitless of the Clip-On Ties studiously clacking away on his computer. His evaluation is next week and Cat is rather looking forward to it considering what a fine job he does when he's not so secretly playing Warcraft like he is now. Cat shakes her head at the people that populate her corner of the world as the elevator doors close.

Cat's house near the coast is her preferred venue for all things hero related. The citizens of National City knows that Cat makes clothes but they most certainly are in the dark, and will remain there, about the fact that Cat makes garments for heroes. Cat prefers to keep it that way for her own protection because she for damn sure wasn't born yesterday ass backwards with a head full of fluff. Cat suits-up the brave humans, metahumans and alien souls and she knows nearly every facet of them especially if she's also doing their PR. Cat doesn't even glance up from her cell phone as her driver pulls up to the gate. Cat swiftly uses her encrypted iPhone to remotely access the security system.

Cat operates under the impression that like fashion; high-tech security has to improve at a rate higher than you can convincingly fake it. The gate's safeguards deactivate and swing open. Cat opens her purse and tosses her phone into the small confines because high-end fashion that isn't made by Cat isn't about function. The car rolls to a smooth stop and Cat gets out on her own and as soon as she shuts the door the car is back in motion and driver goes straight to the underground garage. Cat hated that she had to even resemble the rest of the elite herd with the designs for her house but everything that needs to remain out of the public eye has to be underground.

To outward prying eyes glued to telephoto-lenses (that doesn't get blinded by some of Cat's security measures) her home appears to be nothing more than a large house near the beach. Cat is already working on alternate accommodations for when the sea levels start to rise and this ideal getaway no longer is viable. Another thing Cat wasn't too keen on in the name of being predictable is her security system. The keypad access code runs on two things; knowing the numerical code and her index fingerprint on each keystroke, and that's only to get you past the front door. The rest is more fingerprint, voice recognition and finally retinal scans for the exclusive tech that's hidden downstairs in her own version of an armory.

Cat's unspoken competitor who is really just a nasty little arms dealer and nemesis is Max Lord. But he's upping his pathetic game in terms of biological experimentation since his latest attempt the 'Kara-clone' just screams it like a desperate woman selling it hard during the money shot in a porn film. Cat huffs out an aggravated sigh as she moves down the hallway towards the living room but stretching out on the sofa isn't on her agenda. She's never even used the damn thing; everything on this surface level is just for show. The only thing Cat has used in this house is the bed to sleep in and the kitchen to fix something to eat when she was in the mood to play the part of rich-ass woman in charge turned self-serve cook slave.

Cat pulls off her large sunglasses and deposits them in her purse too as she steps into her private study and closes the door. Cat walks further into the room and stops at the statue of the goddess Bast in her private study. Bast is the gateway to the kingdom so to speak and no Cat doesn't think it's at all obvious even if someone where to go looking. This is Cat's entrance only. There's another one in the living room and the only other entrance is in the parking garage for the sake of convenience but it's a limited entry. All the supers, metahumans and the day employees use the garage entrance unless Cat's been entertaining in which case they use the living room entrance.

The statue of Bast is black and it’s an elegant cat representation of the goddess. The finer details such as the eye, nose, mouth and whiskers are done in turquoise lines. The chest is adorned with the eye of Ra and below that is a Scarab Beetle. It was the eyes of the piece that sold Cat on it; they're as green as emeralds and almost look alive. Cat smiles and runs her finger along the carved ankh on Bast's forehead and then Cat touches the golden earring in the right ear. In a second and with minimal noise the statue and the wall behind it slides open. Bast only responds to Cat's touch and in a very specific way. Bast is the guardian of Cat's secrets.

Cat gracefully makes her way down the steps and along the way are monitors to every section of her underground business. This area could even double as a panic room if Cat were the panicking type. As soon as Cat's four inch set of Manolo Blahnik heels hits the fourth step the entrance Bast watches over closes up tightly behind her. Cat walks to the small elevator that will take her further and presses the button. This thing is truly a private elevator built for one. Cat steps inside and the door closes and she descends only for a few seconds before the doors part like the Red Sea for her once it stops on the ground floor.

Cat stalks out of the elevator and J'onn is right there waiting, "How's she doing?"

"Very well, impressive actually." J'onn adjusts his stride to match Cat's. "But she's no Martian Manhunter yet."

Cat rolls her eyes, "You like that name J'onn."

"Have ever given any hint to this repressed affinity over how you branded me and keep hinting at in all the years we've known each other?"

"Yes, and you did it subtly with each and every suit I made for you." Cat stops and looks over at the small staff she has but more pointedly at one of the rooms where Thea is already there and in her new suit. Cat tried one of the earlier versions on herself. Thea actually has slightly wider shoulders but otherwise the outfit made Cat feel like a hero. "I can't read your mind J'onn but I know you. You get this look on your face."

J'onn places his hands behind his back, "I think you're getting us mixed up, Cat."

Cat abruptly stops walking, "If you were in my mind just now J'onn then you should know I have no shame about that. And I'm willing to bet that Thea will have zero complaints about her upgraded suit."

"She doesn't." J'onn offers as he stops with only a tiny glimpse in the direction of the room Thea is standing in. The smallest grin passes over Cat's lips at the sight of J'onn who is almost standing at attention like Cat is his general. "In fact Thea's only concern is if it's washable or dry clean only."

Cat smirks, "Back to the subject we were discussing, Sam. How is she really adjusting to you working with her?"

J'onn nods his head, "I told you she's unbelievably strong. I think she's ready. That is if being seen in public as a hero is something she wants. But having said that Sam is still worried about her powers overwhelming her; a part of her thinks she’s not in control but she is."

Cat is not about to pressure her favorite employee and by that she means Sam even though she wants to. It's in Cat's nature to strive for greatness and inspire it in others which is as close to being altruistic as Cat's going to comfortably get. Samantha Arias is a brilliant mind that Cat interviewed for an office position in accounting at CatCo but Cat saw too much potential and took a chance which turned out to be a sound bet not a gamble. Sam has been a huge help in developing all manner of tech and altering materials for the suits Cat is in the habit of making for the few, the proud and the brave. Cat's not referring to the Marines of course.

"Sam will have her anonymity regardless of what she chooses. I'll support her no matter what. Nothing has to change, J'onn. Being a hero doesn't have to be a full-time job. A person or an alien would go mad."

J'onn quirks a careful eyebrow at Cat, "Speaking of aliens, I'm surprised that you haven't dragged Supergirl inside of this place yet."

Cat rolls her eyes and reaches up to run her fingers along today's statement necklace, "She's skittish and stubborn and desperately clinging to that suit of her's like it’s a reason to live."

J'onn crosses his muscled arms over his equally muscled chest. The sleeves of the nice black polo shirt J'onn is wearing is being stretched by a matching set of impressive biceps, "I don't think that's her only reason, Cat."

"It's those damn infernal pictures. They've ruined her in a way she hasn't realized and I'm not talking about her reputation." Cat relocates her purse to the crook of her elbow. "Meanwhile, I'm stuck with trying to navigate her ingrained hero's code of conduct that refuses to let her acknowledge it fully."

J'onn tilts his head to the side, "I thought you were fixing that in the media?"

"I've done what I can but I'm not a shapeshifter, J'onn." Cat drawls out slowly as if the man she's speaking to were slow in some mental capacity. "If I had just that one ability of your's you could comfortably bet your Green Martian ass that I would've posed as Supergirl by now. Done the TV show circuit to make people feel downright guilty for even thinking about those pictures."

J'onn grimaces slightly but he relaxes his posture, "Would you like me to finish up with Thea while you see Sam?"

Cat shakes her head, "No, but if you want to keep Thea company you can start comparing battle scars while I'm seeing what Sam is up to. Though I would like to speak with Thea in person before she absconds with one of my finest and most recent creations."

"Very well."

Cat watches J'onn stride towards the test room where Thea is. All the humans and whatnot balked at the label 'fitting room'. Cat swears that the lot of them are worse than leading the most stubborn horse to water knowing full well the damn thing won't drink. Cat moves across the room, her stilettos clicking away with her stride, to the adjacent side which has other test rooms. Cat places her palm on the scanner and with a swipe of the light blue bar that reads her palm print the door unlocks and Cat pushes it open. The room is painted in a shade called 'Silver Cloud', like the rest of the underground and is pleasing and relaxing to the eye as intended.

The room is temperature-controlled for comfort but not that you'd ever see a Kryptonian break a sweat. Though Cat's convinced that Sam tries or at least she's trying to now with her complicated and rigorous yoga. Cat has seen regular humans do some of those insane and rather contortionist poses before in those advanced classes. But the way Sam is making those handstands look effortless and downright graceful is only showing how alien she really is now. But it's also reminding Cat of a very indisputable fact and that is Samantha Arias is a very striking woman.

Cat thought has much as soon as she laid eyes on Sam when she arrived for her interview. Sam doesn't look at all like Kara or Clark; both of them with those special blue eyes. Sam is taller than Kara, with long limbs, dark hair, a darker complexion and soulful brown eyes to complete the package. Cat thought Sam was younger since she doesn't look her age but Sam is thirty-nine this year and falls into that small breathing room from being considered a millennial which is Cat's Kryptonite. Cat is of the mind that being Kryptonian obviously slows the aging process to a crawl but it should also be said that Sam is no House of El brand of Kryptonian. Sam is special.

"Hey, Cat."

"J'onn tells me you're kicking ass and ready to take names."

Sam swings her lithe body into another handstand, "I need you to take my name off the list."

"You're back with Lena again aren't you?"

"Yes, we talked." Sam contorts her body into a pose where her foot is nearly touching the back of her head. "And Lena she said that...you know I just miss her. Ruby misses her too."

"No judgement. I promise." Cat throws her hands up but not in surrender or like she's at a concert. "But are you certain Lena can handle the knowledge that we know for certain now that your super-powered awakening isn't going anywhere?"

Super-powered isn't scratching the surface really. After running various tests it was revealed that Sam doesn't get her powers from the Sun the way Kara and Clark have to. The super cousins have to continually draw and store energy and eat more than a small army on the march daily. They can lose their powers if they push themselves too hard and can't recharge if the Sun is otherwise unavailable. Kara and Clark also have to regulate their powers to keep from destroying everyday things in everyday life.

None of the super cousin’s operating instructions apply to Sam. The working theory is when Sam's powers awakened, read her dormant Kryptionan DNA, she drew energy from the Sun once and that was it. Sam can turn her powers off and on like a light. The real talking-point though is that Sam could use all of her powers every day, all day, for years and nothing would ever give out. Rain or shine, day or night, Sam is all powerful which is why Cat suggested the name 'Reign'. Sam could reign surpreme as the greatest hero ever. The name just fits in Cat's opinion.

"It was a shock to me too, Cat." Sam says calmly as she steps into the Warrior Pose which Cat knows is the layman's term most use instead of the mouthful which a select group use to show off. "I thought I was human. I'm almost forty years old and then one day I get caught up in a peaceful anti-alien protest that was going to turn ugly." Sam breathes in deeply and moves into the Triangle Pose. "I get hit by a stray bullet. Only the bullet bounces right off me."

Sam shakes her head, drops the pose completely and turns to face Cat, "Lena found the hole in my shirt after she found the slug stuck in the pocket of the jacket I had on. And then I started having blackouts, crazy dreams where Ruby is pinned down in the street. I started to scare Lena and Ruby. Then I fainted right here in this building and then."

"And then I was here for you like I've been for the last four years and will be. The Martian too." Cat moves closer to where Sam is standing on her yoga mat. Cat has to look up to meet Sam's eyes even in heels as high as she wears. Sam is so tall and beautiful. "You're magnificent, Sam. And you were long before you realized you came from Krypton originally."

"Thank you." Sam offers Cat a small smile. "I'm grateful for everything. You've helped me have a life I only dreamed of."

This is all very sentimental and normally Cat would be doling out the sarcasm like she was handing out free candy in a room full of diabetics. But again Sam is different. Cat has never felt the need to haze Sam the way she has her other employees by getting their names wrong as many times as possible. It's a fun game at this point to Cat; seeing how many different and wrong names she can come up with off the top of her head.

"How has Ruby been?" Cat is interested because she genuinely likes the young girl. She has potential too like her mother. And Ruby's fate is as of yet undetermined. She's too young to tell whether or not she's inherited a fraction of her mother's gifts. Sam thinks any testing will have to wait until puberty and only if Ruby wants to know. "The last time I spoke with her she was excited that her mother has powers."

"Yeah, she still is." Sam smiles fondly and brushes a short strand of curling dark hair from her forehead that has escaped her braid. "I decided to have some fun with her and I stuck my hand in a pot of boiling hot water right before I was going to put the pasta in it."

Cat smirks, "I'm guessing nothing happened. I bet you didn't even feel it."

"I didn't."

Cat places her hand on her hip, "Tell me something, where you using your powers to do all that elaborate bending and twisting?"

Sam grins, "Not today, but I've tried yoga while using my powers and the effect isn't there physically. My mind clears but I need to be able to feel my body."

Cat can understand that, about wanting to clear your mind, but Cat never used physical fitness for that. Cat at one point for a couple years used bourbon instead. There's certainly less effort in pouring than downward dogging it and whatnot. Cat does put in the time doing Pilates though but that's strictly for maintenance.

"So is yoga your way of processing the rekindling of your relationship with Lena again?" Cat thinks of Lucy and how many times she's taken James back. "Or has J'onn been pushing you too hard?"

Cat isn't prying and while being someone's caring friend, not just boss, is new to Cat but it's not uncomfortable and it doesn't feel inappropriate. It's not like Cat is some dirty old rich white man high on white male privilege trying to get in Sam's pants by playing the sensitive card.

"You know I was working for Lena when we got involved." Sam reaches up and lightly scratches a small twitch on her right cheek. "And I left L-Corp to keep our relationship healthy and I wanted something more and you saw that. My job interview with you was the first one I ever had where I walked out not only with a job but a better one than I applied for. That kind of thing just doesn't happen to people."

As Cat goes to launch into a thoughtful and wise rebuttal Cat's cell phone buzzes in her purse. It sounds like Cat stole a whole beehive and shoved it in. Cat pulls her phone out and unlocks it with the elaborate swipes and sensitivity she programmed into the phone. Cat sees that it's a text from 'Kiera'. Eve at least had the good sense to forward Cat's cell phone number to Supergirl. Cat smiles and opens the message which simply pleads: 'Can I get an appointment for sometime this afternoon?'

Cat types out a quick reply and then turns her full attention back to Sam, "You can say no but how would you like to meet Supergirl? I've mentioned you but I've not said anything personal to her about you in accordance to my rules. And also I mentioned you to her aunt as well but now that you're off the list I'll rescind that invitation."

"Jesus Cat, you work fast." Sam's dark sculpted eyebrows climb high enough to temporarily wrinkle her otherwise smooth forehead. Cat thinks that Botox can't compete with Sam's resting face. "But all those Kryptonians? And here I thought there were fewer of them. Us? It's going to take some time to get used to that."

Cat shrugs, "More surviving women than men." Cat doesn't think that's the most terrible thing in this world or the next. And that's not Cat's bisexuality talking even though she also happens to prefer the fairer sex like Sara Lance does. "Superman is still the last son of Krypton."

Sam nervously pops her fingers but then she smiles, "I'll stick around. I have some regular work to finish before I'm done for the day."

Cat smiles in return, "See, with ethics like that it's no wonder I couldn't just hire you and then let you waste away in accounting. Even if you did ask me to start calling you Sam right after I hired you."

Sam laughs lightly, "You like my nickname and I figured a woman who goes by Cat wouldn't mind the request. And I wouldn't have been wasted; you know I'm good with numbers and that I'm honest."

Cat scoffs, "Honest to a fault if you ask me."

Sam laughs again and Cat's phone buzzes with Kara's no doubt giddy rambling at Cat's approval for a visit an hour from now. Cat quickly types another text with directions to her beach house along with instructions to not appear in the 'saving lives uniform' unless she's here for the long overdue make-over and to wait at the entry gate. Cat sighs with a kind of contentment even though she has yet to eat something that could be construed as lunch. Sustenance is a must; one cannot live off M&M's alone.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

 The layered ballistic glass doors are the best form of transparent armor and they're certainly the best way to screen visitors before letting them in. Cat's underground entry doors though have an added measure of being two-way; meaning she can see who is on the other side without them seeing her unless they're say a super-powered alien woman who can see through everything that's not been lined with lead. Cat has been quietly watching Kara nervously fiddle with her glasses for nearly a minute. It's rather fun to know where that tick comes from now when Kara's not wearing her patently unnecessary glasses. In Supergirl mode she redirects the action to that long flowing mane of hair.

"Miss Grant?" The pink cardigan clad alien intones brightly and smiles just as bright as she shyly waves. "It's me, Kara Danvers."

Cat faintly grins and crosses her arms over her chest, "Yes, I can see that."

"Oh, you can...great, okay are you going to let me in or not?" Kara pushes the sleeves up on her cardigan one at a time and then checks the small watch on her left wrist. "I'm right on time. Um, Miss Grant?"

Cat rolls her eyes, uncrosses her arms and whips out her cell phone and uses it to let Kara in the rest of the way inside the complex. Cat already had fun with Kara at the entry gate while finishing up her quick lunch and this last hurdle has also been moderately entertaining. The part where Kara was smoothing her updo while stealthily adjusting her wedgie was no less than chuckle-worthy. Let it be said that there is some measure of satisfaction to be had when one sees behind the metaphorical curtain.

The bulletproof doors slowly open on command and Cat would have to be completely blind to miss how Kara's smile widens. It's so overwhelmingly good that Cat feels her mouth want to respond in kind. As Kara moves past the sensors in the threshold the doors close up securely behind the young and very poorly disguised hero. But then again Cat thinks that you wouldn't assume this woman to be an alien let alone anything else that is unless you spent a good deal of time with her and then who knows. There's a saying in poker that goes: 'everybody has a tell'.

"Hi, and thank you for seeing me today." Kara says as she pushes her glasses further up her nose. "I guessed that I would have to ask Eve as Supergirl for an appointment. She gave me your cell number by the way. I didn't like have Alex do some off the books government issue stalking or anything like that. I wouldn't do that."

The babbling is charming in its own way most of the time. Cat has known for a while that she was smitten with the idea of Supergirl but now having spent some time with her as Kara the effect has worsened. Cat can easily recall at any given moment how Kara looked in those salacious pictures and as inappropriate as it is Cat has to make an effort not to undress Kara with her eyes right now.

"Hmm, I might enjoy Supergirl stalking me though." Cat purposely lowers her voice and maintains steady eye contact with those blue, blue eyes framed behind those nerdy dark glasses. "It might be interesting and fun for the both of us."

Kara blushes, "Y-you really like f-flirting with me don't you?"

"I do and with the way you blush for me it's just more motivation; like throwing gasoline on a house fire." Cat briefly grins like the feline who ate the canary and then told the canary's parents about it. "But if my harmless advances make you uncomfortable I'll stop. No hard feelings and I won't even hold it against you in our budding professional relationship."

"It doesn't." Kara shakes her head and then her blush deepens. "I mean, it doesn't bother me. I-I like it."

As long as Cat has been smitten with Supergirl she has also known there was a spark of mutual attraction lit between them when they met two years ago. And the age gap notwithstanding it's a damn comfortable luxury to be one hundred percent certain that such a beautiful young woman is genuinely attracted to you.

"I can tell, Kara otherwise I wouldn't be indulging us both." Cat purses her lips and takes a collected pause. "I don't make it a habit to court the fringes of sexual harassment with a new client."

"Oh, so would you really want to maybe, um?"

Cat grins and takes a step closer to Kara, "I'm not going to pretend that I understood what you were trying to say but, from one adult to another, do you want a chance at a relationship? A friends with benefits arrangement or just a professional relationship?"

"I don't know." Kara's eyes dart everywhere. "I didn't come here to...but then you and, gosh, Miss Grant."

"Kara, that isn't a difficult question." Cat huffs out to head off more impending babbling which while cute isn't what Cat is looking for since they've stumbled into this conversation. "A relationship means that we take the time to get to know one another while the other option simply means we can have sex as soon as possible and then schedule the frequency of my super booty calls."

A small nervous laugh slips past Kara's lips, "W-which one would you prefer?"

Cat takes a moment to look over the woman who is dangerously close to being twenty years her junior. Cat doesn't give a shit about the age gap really. Cat already feels that she keeps up enough appearances without adding more to the heaping pile. Or maybe Cat should terminate the contract to represent Kara and then make an effort to pursue her? It goes without saying that this is very likely not what Kara came here today for but it's out in the open now nonetheless.

"You're not ready." Cat shakes her head and gazes into those otherworldly blue eyes staring back at her. "It's too soon for any of those options and I promise you those are the only options. That is unless you would like to have a rebound with me?"

Kara's face scrunches up, "Rebound? Oh, no Miss Grant I could never think of you as that after Mon-El."

Cat controls her expressions since she just finished being the other party in another beautiful young woman's rebound. Truthfully, Cat doesn't think she is relationship material given the carnage of her checkered dating past. For the most part Cat thinks romance is for deluded suckers but then there is a smaller part of her that's still waiting for someone to come along and prove her wrong.

"Then am I to assume you're saving yourself for the First Lady of the Car Crash?"

Kara's face adorably scrunches up more, "Who?"

"The woman you rescued from a car accident." Cat intones at Kara's continued impression of utter bewilderment. The woman suddenly reminds Cat of one those cute otters at the zoo. "The one who propositioned you? Little Miss Freeway Pileup Groupie?"

"Oh! Right. Her, yeah, I didn't call her or anything." Kara smiles bashfully and then waves off the idea. "I-I'm pretty sure I wasn't attracted to her. Or maybe that's unfair? I might become attracted to her if we went out? But it's not like Supergirl can just date. And I'm not trusting a stranger for a one night stand. I'd never done that by the way until Mon-El and it wasn't even supposed to be a one night stand." Kara's smile vanishes without a trace. "Anyway, look how it all turned out. So why would I put myself out there like that again?"

The sadness on Kara's face is apparent but so is the simmering anger running alongside it. Being sad and angry go hand in hand but anger certainly feels a hell of a lot less vulnerable. Cat suddenly has another opinion about the termite Mon-El and that is may he rot in pieces lodged in the universe's festering Uranus.

"Would you like to punch something?"

"Huh?"

"Punch something?" Cat offers again with a slight smirk turning up one side of her lips. "You have a lot of understandable anger to work through thanks to that fuckboy. And I have a safe area for such an activity if you're at all interested."

"No, I-I've done that at the DEO." Kara smiles again but it's dim by her usual standards. "I like to use really old cars; the ones with steel bodies." Kara fidgets with her glasses. "And I don't have any repressed anger, Miss Grant."

Cat takes another step closer to Kara, "Sure you do. And alien or not you're still a woman living in this misogynist world."

It's a push, a big one and it's said in a manner and tone Cat that uses when she orders lunch. There is relative privacy standing here at the entrance way and it's technically the precipice in formality; it’s the last hurdle before Kara is in Cat's underground. And while Cat is attracted to Kara she doesn't know her nearly well enough to trust her with everything, yet.

Kara licks her lips, "My reputation is gone, Miss Grant. I know people are too afraid to say much to my face but I can still hear them." Kara shyly looks away at nothing because the only scenery is the bare silver cloud colored walls. "Deep down I knew there was nothing honorable about Mon-El and I thought I was ready for something more." Kara inhales sharply and then makes eye contact with Cat again. Those blue, blue eyes are darker and have an air of wounded danger. "He talked down to me like I was stupid and the worst part is I let him. I still could've snapped him like a twig if I wanted to that night even as drunk as I was. Those pictures are gone but people will never forget and I came here to tell you that I can't face them. I don't want to talk about what happened again. I'm so sorry I've wasted your time."

Cat almost smiles since her and Kara are on the same page as it were in the same book, both of them wanting to stop on this chapter but for different reasons. Cat is not happy to be proven right about this particular part of Kara again. Circling the drain is something to swim away from, not dive into.

Cat sighs and places her hand on her hip, "You're the first superhero with nude photographs but let me give you a few other names: Emma Watson, Kristen Stewart, Miley Cyrus, Kate Upton, Katherine McPhee and the biggest unforgettable one of them all Jennifer Lawrence who plays that blue anti-hero mutant in those X-Men movies."

"But they're celebrities, Miss Grant." Kara sports her guileless land of confusion expression once more. "And they clearly want all that attention. Maybe not that kind but their jobs and livelihood depend on it."

Cat faintly smirks, "That's my point and here we are nearly four years later since her incident and you can still see the selfie J-Law took of her rusty bullet hole and noticeably wet ill-na-na." Kara makes a face and Cat almost laughs at the sight of it, hence why she phrased it like that. "The difference between them and you is you weren't aware of what was happening. Those idiots took the damn pictures of their own free will and taking pictures of that nature in times like these you're essentially throwing a naked welcome home party for everyone when you so much as snap the picture. Never mind being patently stupid enough to upload the things to a damn iCloud."

A small laugh stumbles out of Kara, "Yeah, I don't really understand why people do that."

"Neither do I, and long before your unfortunate ordeal I had always advised my clients to never under any circumstances do anything that pedestrian." Cat rolls her eyes at the memories of having to suggest basic common fucking sense to some of the people she's been paid to put up with over the years. "I told them if you want to do porn then do actual porn. Though I find it worth noting that men meanwhile aren't quite the scandal and never will be not when you can go anywhere on the internet and get slammed by a dick pic. It's an epidemic at this point."

Kara laughs and the sound carries and Cat likes the sound. Kara has a great laugh and the fact that Cat facilitated it sweetens some of the sour in the broad conversation that has taken place thus far.

"So, are you still interested in being my superhero?"

Kara blushes again, "Y-your superhero?"

"Yes, you're a member of my brand now." Cat brushes over her deliberate flirt because nothing has changed since Cat's earlier observation of Kara not being anywhere near ready for anything. "But before we go any further we need to go over a few rules. So rule number one."

Kara grins, "Don't talk about fight club?"

Cat narrows her eyes at the grinning alien hero, "Do not show up here or leave in a super suit, ever. Not even if I made it. Only show up suited and booted if the place ever catches on fire after I've called for your help like some pathetic damsel and not one second before. Understood?"

Kara vigorously nods and once more Cat is charmed by the type of innate awkwardness Kara exhibits at times. Since Kara signed with her Cat just knows what she's read and what she knows is Kara hasn't been on this planet all long.

"Rule number two, in person visits to my office has to be conducted in all your primary color glory."

Cat is the type of person who thinks on her feet; always has and always will. The parade of superheroes and metahumans Cat has either made suits for or everything else is for the most part only permitted to come to Cat's office in full regalia. There are exceptions though. Among Cat's office staff it's commonplace for someone like Oliver Queen to stroll into her office looking dashing in one of Cat's finest men's suits just as any other celebrity, designer, model or someone angling (begging) for an interview. But here at Cat's private residence it's another story and that is strictly day clothed alter egos.

"I get it." Kara nods and fiddles with her glasses again. "To protect my identity and to preserve your public image."

Cat loves it when she doesn't have to explain herself to simpletons, "Good, Kara. People know I make clothes and cultivate public personas for the media's consumption but that's all and I intend for it to stay that way. Now for rule number three, the non-disclosure agreement has its legal binding issues but for me there's nothing like holding a person to their word to see if it in fact means anything."

"Sooo, don't talk about what I see here to anyone?"

"Clearly, this includes all of your entourage." Cat's lips twitch up as her eyes take in Kara's daywear. "Why do you think Clark-Bar never mentioned who upgraded his suit to you?" Kara frowns a little and all Cat can think about Kara's outfit is 'when you're right you're right' which is a cliché saying but it's not without merit in this case. "Did you really think he could make a suit like that?"

"No, I just never asked. I don't see Kal that much." Kara's voice leaks with sadness but then she flashes Cat a quick smile. "You can trust me, Miss Grant."

Cat let's Kara's promise hang in the air for a spell but then Cat tilts her head to the side and smirks, "So Kara, when you're not saving falling planes you're shopping at Target? Buying all the sundresses, which I find funny given who you are, and all cardi's you can get your hands on? And to what avail? To blend in? To detract from your beauty? The glasses do not hide a damn thing. That is unless this, those clothes, are your Kara Danvers super kindergarten teacher disguise?"

Kara gapes but then she lowly clears her throat, "I teach sixth grade math but I'm also a substitute Trigonometry, Calculus and AP Calculus teacher." Kara straightens her posture and to Cat it's a transformation that goes from somewhat meek to distinctly proud. "I was first in my class at the Science Academy on Krypton. The math they teach here on Earth is, well, unnecessarily complex. So I've tried to subtly incorporate more efficient ways into my teaching method so the kids actually understand and retain what I'm teaching them."

And there it is yet another thing about Kara to be impressed by and that is the highly intelligent alien brain of her's. Cat let's her eyes flick over Kara's pouty lips and those phenomenal blue eyes that Cat would love to see up close right before tasting Kara's lips.

"Hmm, all of my uptight teachers were right then." Cat taps her chin with the edge of her cell phone. "Math is the universal language. However, I still find it deathly boring unless it's about the health of my company."

Kara's forehead wrinkles up, "Math can be fun Miss Grant."

"So you say, but I'm just not made for it." Cat waves off the very suggestion with a flick of her wrist. "I've made my living by my wits, words and working my ass off. The only math I do beyond making sure my company stays in the black and has a healthy bottom line is measurements."

Kara nods her head and Cat wonders if Kara knows what it takes to build such an empire which is only as strong as its people. Sure Cat enjoys being wealthy but she has no interest in hoarding her wealth. A smart person spreads it around to grow stronger more solid foundations that and everyone has bills to pay. Cat believes in paying it forward but with considerably less fanfare than types who covets praise.

Cat's cell phone beeps but Cat lets the text message go unchecked for now, "So are you still in or are you out, Supergirl?"

Kara smiles, "I'm still in."

"In that case I want to show you something you might find interesting."

"Alright, sure."

Cat then simply turns and starts walking down the hallway. She walks ahead for a few moments putting a touch more sway into her steps. Cat can play the game better than anyone and have fun doing it. And Cat can't keep from smiling a little when she feels Kara fall in stride by her side even in her unstylish oxfords.

Cat moves down the hallway with purpose, "So tell me something, how does this place compare to your sister's government sanctioned work environment?"

"This feels friendlier I guess? Less sterile." Cat catches Kara pulling down her glasses a little but then she pushes them back up her nose. "And there aren't any cells here. Lots of security doors though which is understandable."

Cat grins, "Here."

Cat stops and turns towards the door and then presses her palm to the security scanner and with a pass of the light blue bar the door opens. Behind this door are completed suits for two of her Kryptonian clients. When Cat makes a suit it’s obviously custom-made for each wearer. All of the suits Cat has ever made though starts with an experimental blend of Kevlar, Nomex and polybenzimidazole or PBI for short. The combination of synthetic materials has an extremely high melting point on top of being five times stronger than steel.

Cat steps inside and the lighting fades on as intended. A smile flits over Cat's lips because the suits in this room started in the same way as her other creations but they also became more by the time they were completed. However, these suits will never see their full potential until they're worn and proven. Cat has faith though that maybe they'll get their time in the light. Cat is nothing if not persistent. Cat feels Kara step beside her and in this moment Cat chooses to remain silent. Things like this tend to speak for themselves.

Cat waits out the silence that is only filled with the hum of the central air and the sound of the door automatically closing behind them. A few more seconds pass and Kara moves towards the suits that are draped over blank mannequins that shares the same measurements that Cat estimated Kara to be. The first suit is the attention-getter, no question about it. Cat grins as Kara reaches out to touch the suit but then quickly retracts her hand. Cat feels like she should tell Kara that while the suits are works of art she is allowed to touch them. Maybe another day Kara will try one of them on.

Cat steps forward, "I call that one 'Flamebird' which is my equivalent of high-end superhero couture."

Kara turns her head and her smile is as bright as the sun, "Golden wings? That's awesome."

Cat chuckles, "Like a badass Victoria's Secret Angel that's showing considerably less skin and who most certainly has no intention of parading around in her lacy underwear. The suit is just as deadly though."

Cat is proud of the 'Flamebird' suit. The red is brighter, bolder than the shade Kara normally sports. The suit has gold accents on the knees of the boots and belt. The true untested value of the suit though is the fact it's never been worn by the person it was designed for. The suit is meant to respond to Kara's powers; meaning Cat didn't name it 'Flamebird' for nothing. Beyond the bold red the rest of the suit is black and Cat is adamant in her belief that black isn't reserved for villains. The Joker has an eccentric look that even Cat can appreciate and his chosen palette is purple and green. Demented clown make-up aside.

Kara's cheeks flush with color, "When did you make this?"

"Two years ago."

"M-Miss Grant!" Kara turns to face her and again her expression, one of surprise this time, is nothing short of cute. "It's beautiful but there's no way I could wear that under my street clothes. I like the pants though and the boots are killer. And the helmet is so cool! But no crest? You wanted me to protect my identity?"

Cat shrugs, "I wanted a lot for you before the media caught up with you. That you were Superman's cousin. Don't misunderstand me when I say there's nothing wrong with being out and proud Kara but it can also lead to a lonely life."

Kara lowly clears her throat, "I understand all that, better than most would think."

Cat takes a deep breath and gestures to the next suit, "This one is a work in progress but it's called 'Rebirth'. I started the sketches just before you walked into my office when you finally signed with me."

Kara gapes a bit and then turns her attention back to the less flashy suit though it’s still just as impressive. Cat made both suits with a high neck not only for protection but due to the fact that Cat sticks to her guns about her female heroes not having an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction.

"The main color is a distressed steel blue. The gauntlets are streamlined and are far better than your little thumb hole. The House of El crest is there." Cat glances over Kara's body in a purely professional manner; more or less trying to imagine the suit on her. "You have shoulders like a linebacker which isn't horrible for a warrior like yourself. The women on this planet need to be shown healthier body images at any rate. Not just women who are walking toothpicks. You could use some of my models as such."

Kara chuckles and bites down on her lower lip, "I stand by my opinion that you're funny, Miss Grant."

Cat rolls her eyes, "You see that the red is deeper, stronger and I used it purely as accents only. I even made the suit so you can attach your cape to it. That is after I found a way to alter its color to match my chosen shade of red. I assume it's from your home world, correct?"

"Yes, my cape is from my cousin, Clark gave it. I wasn't expecting." Kara takes a deep breath and places her hands on her chest. "Miss Grant, I love them both. I-I want pants eventually. I'm almost twenty-nine in Earth years and I really don't see myself wearing that red skirt when I'm thirty."

Cat wouldn't have put Kara in that red skirt to start with unless they were having some private bedroom cosplay fun, "Kara, a word of advice a woman doesn't blurt out her age. She either dodges it or vehemently denies it."

The young cardigan clad hero laughs again, "So I guess asking you how old you are is out of the question?"

"How old do I look, Kara?"

A blush to end all blushes colors Kara's cheeks practically scarlet, "Oh, um...you look. I'm not good at guessing things like that."

"But I thought you liked numbers, Supergirl."

Kara fiddles with her glasses again, "You look no older than thirty-four, thirty-five?"

"Hmm, good answer." Cat hums out and it's getting so hard not to touch Kara or at least reach out and take off those damn stupid glasses. "So to be clear, and no incoherent babbling, do you like either of the suits? Be honest, I'm not fragile and neither is my ego in terms of fashion design. I know they're superior to any other option but I do collaborate with my heroes for the most part on fit and function and you were not around to provide input in their creation so I'll allow the critique."

Kara rocks back on her heels, "I meant what I said. They're both beautiful. I don't know what else to say other than I would be proud to wear either one or both of them."

Cat doesn't hold back her smile, "You're quite the flatterer. I like it. And since you came here to end our contract I must confess that I thought about upholding my trial-period suggestion for the first time ever but having said that I don't really see myself quitting. I'm certainly not in the habit of it and I'm not letting you do that either. It's time to re-invent Supergirl because that's who people saw in those pictures, thankfully not Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers but it's still you all the same. You need this. A new suit is a part of my plan for your image upgrade."

Cat's not lying, not really. A new suit would certainly distract the public but it's not a permenant solution. Kara is right about one part of her reputation being gone, but given the information Cat has presented to the public with what happened to Kara it's nothing she can't come back from. Cat wants Kara to rise above her humilation in a way that would make a phoenix jealous when it rises from its own ashes.

Kara bites her lower lip and glances at the three suits, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." Cat's cell phone chimes again and Cat ignores it for the moment. She has extra time still since she had a quick fifteen minute lunch after seeing Thea, that and Kara was very punctual. "Despite how much fun I have teasing you I promise this not an ultimatum."

Kara smiles and Cat watches Kara closely while those all-seeing eyes of Kara's track over to the third suit in the room. The third suit quite simply is all black and fierce. Kara appears to closely inspect the mask on the blank face of the mannequin which is designed to not only cover but obscure Sam's face. Cat finds the whole design darkly sexy and Sam had no objections when she tried it on for the first time. Thea was also wildly thrilled about her upgraded suit, mask and quiver.

"Is this one designed for me too? There's no crest on it either and no cape."

Cat taps her cell phone to wake it and looks at the time and the new string of unopened messages, "No, that's 'Blackbird' and it belongs to Samantha Arias."

"That's Reign, right? Is she here?"

Cat puts her cell phone to sleep again. It goes without saying that Kara's curiosity is well past being described as merely blatant. Cat knows where the fascination comes from and Cat is to blame for it. As much as Cat is to blame for indeed dragging the girl of steel into the underground just an hour later after J'onn joked about in his usual dry fashion. The Martian likes to pretend he doesn't understand humor but that's the biggest lie ever.

"Yes."

"Can I meet her?"

"If you like." Cat has no secret agenda where Sam is concerned but at the same time Cat thinks it won't hurt for the two Kryptonians to meet. Sam is more than aware of Supergirl since Ruby was thoroughly enamored until her own mother developed powers. "I already mentioned to her that you were coming here earlier."

Kara's smile is easy and warm, "Cool. Wait, um...how did you know my size? For the suits I mean?"

The wicked smirk returns to Cat's face, "I told you, you're very photogenic and surely you haven't forgotten what one of my day jobs is?"

Kara blushes yet again and the sight only makes Cat long for the time when she can take that face into her hands and coax some other responses out of Kara. This attraction Cat has for Kara is a borderline mystery in the sense it came from out of nowhere which Cat summarily tried to stomp out after their first meeting two years didn't end with Supergirl coming on board. So for two years it simmered to the point Cat merely acknowledged it when she saw Supergirl on the news but then let it go. Come what may Kara is in Cat's life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The super suit 'Flamebird' is straight from the Supergirl comics. For a good visual on the other suit just have a look at Supergirl in 'Injustice 2'.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

Cat's office is bright but cool in the mid-morning sunlight. The day started off peacefully for Cat but for Supergirl it started off chaotic as it always seems ot be for her on the semi-regular. Cat wonders how Kara keeps her teaching job or why she wanted it in the first place. Not that's there is anything too terribly wrong with the unsung and very underpaid profession that involves a lot of early starts and an assortment of little shits.

Cat glances away at the live footage of Supergirl flying in to make another hell-bent on destruction alien rue the day it decided to redecorate National City. Supergirl is a big draw as usual and all the news networks are on her like a fat kid at an all you can eat buffet in between commercial breaks for birth control, Cialis and Carnival cruises. The advertising alone implies to Cat that the viewing audience should take a cruise and fuck like mad horny rabbits on the high seas as a palate cleanser.

Cat is still fielding very specific interview requests as expected for Supergirl since the naked stumble which has been lovingly hash tagged as 'SuperFap'. And if there's one thing Cat knows it's that the heartless degenerates are out there in droves stroking their creamers to those pictures. Cat has Wilga on shit patrol even though all pictures have been removed from the internet but people who have copies are trading the images on request.

Wilga has been instructed to scour the internet for the keywords 'Supergirl Naked' and other creative variations, and when he finds them he's been instructed to seek and destroy all surviving images of Supergirl compromised by the hairy termite. Wilga, who is thoroughly armed with his clip-on ties and my precious have already caught more than a few encrypted exchanges thus far.

And with Supergirl currently spending her morning knocking her fists against some kind of an alien invader the interest is continually renewed in seeing another angle of the highly attractive hero. The foster sister Alex being not only the holy grail of big sister's in Kara's eyes, but she is also the Director of the DEO is not pleased with how things are going. Cat hasn't fully committed to whether or not she somewhat likes or dislikes this Alex person.

Cat sighs and leans back in her chair as she moves her neck from side to side. The slight audible crack in the movement provides more adjustment than relief. Cat has found a kind of clarity now that Kara has seen the suits and needless to say the meeting between Kara and Sam was interesting or so Cat was told by Sam. Cat didn't linger once the introductions were made since it was not truly necessary for her to remain there when there were other places Cat was needed.

Sam of course informed Cat about the details of the conversation. Sam was obviously bowled over by meeting Supergirl or rather Sunny D. Cat chuckles under her breath at Kara's new moniker that Cat's not yet made the girl of steel aware of. Cat isn't worried since all Kara was permitted was a generous peek into the underground. Cat saw no cause for alarm when she showed Kara out the same way she came in.

According to Sam there were three things that blew Kara away. The first being finding out that Sam's day job is being the CFO of CatCo. The second was the fact that Sam doesn't hail from a designated house and the third was Ruby. What Cat remembers the most in this moment has nothing to do with Kara's visit and that is after the tests were run on Sam Cat gently suggested that it was time to talk to her mother Patricia.

In Cat's mind the woman knew everything, how could she not, and clearly one of Patricia's reasons for keeping such a secret was to ensure Sam's safety. Cat couldn't very well tell Sam how to feel about Patricia keeping such a secret for this long but Cat thought about how she would feel on the matter were she in Sam's position. Cat has always questioned if Katherine Grant is her actual birth mother since before puberty kicked in.

And while Cat hasn't been able to find concrete evidence that she wasn't swapped at birth since Cat was born in the days before babies were lo-jacked in their clear plastic cribs like they are now so it's entirely possible. Cat's not even convinced her mother is human and that's not to say Katherine Grant is an alien. In all honesty Cat thinks that her mother is not so secretly a hybrid of a witch, a troll and Satan.

Cat shakes her head in an effort to dislodge one overbearing and entitled snob named Katherine Grant from her thoughts. Cat taps the keys on her laptop with more force and speed before punctuating her sentence with a definite period. Cat pushes away from her desk and swivels in her chair to face towards the windows.

Sam played it smart even though she was as friendly with Kara as everyone else. Sam told Cat that she didn't mention the hologram of the woman in red robes that came with her pod. Or that Sam's fortress of solitude is not an arctic oasis like Clark's home for wayward penguins. Sam's fortress is warm but dark and Cat has done her best to make sure that it won't be picked up via a nosey satellite circling the Earth.

The hologram woman, a priestess named Selena spoke of people being coded and engineered to the betterment of society. How everyone was designed to fulfill a pre-determined role as a worker, a warrior or a leader. Two notable parts of Krypton's belief system was that there was too much randomness in natural birth, and that the collective needs of the society were deemed greater than the needs of one. Cat found the notions not entirely unpalatable but at the same time it wouldn't be ideas she would endorse.

The hologram Selena also spoke of the revolution on Krypton. Cat immediately thinks of Astra and how she probably knows the story best because she lived it. Selena went to note that a growing number of Kryptonian women had grown to hate a select group of men. And all while that was going on, the planet was not so quietly dying, and the Krypton priestess Selena along with a few unnamed but key scientists started apparently playing the equivalent of alien genetic bingo as a distraction.

Cat feels strongly that Sam is not and never will be the Krypton version of Frankenstein's monster. Cat takes a deep breath that settles low within her chest before being expelled automatically. Sam did tell Kara once specific thing though. Sam basically told Kara outright that after all the tests where done and the truth was universally accepted and swallowed it all boiled down to one thing.

The one undeniable about Samantha Arias is that she was a fully matured Kryptonian female at the time when she absorbed the Earth's yellow solar energy. She wasn't a child like Clark or Kara so naturally the scope of her powers are different on top of her being genetically altered. Sam also divulged to Kara that she's now fluent in her native planet's language. Cat smiles now as she recalls how Sam wrote out the entire Kryptonese character driven alphabet along with translations for Cat.

Cat thinks that the language sounds beautiful what bits of it Sam has tried. But in this moment all Cat wants is to hear Kara speak it. Cat plants the sharp spike of her heel into the carpet and uses the leverage to twist her chair slightly. Kara has been on Cat's mind for so long Cat can scarcely remember now what occupied her free thoughts before Miss Alien Congeniality came along.

Cat uncrosses her legs at the feeling of an eager smile being beamed directly at the side of her face but that doesn't mean she has to acknowledge it even if such an intrusion is a regular event during this time of the day. Cat reaches out with one hand and grabs the side of her desk to swivel her chair back around. Some days are more trying tan others when dealing with certain employees.

And as expected Cat's newly record setting assistant for survival this year is standing front and center at Cat's desk armed with a bright smile courtesy of veneers that she most certainly can't afford on the salary allocated to her job description. The short blonde bouncy hair Eve's sporting is starting to make Cat think that her assistant is one more upgrade from going full on Single White Female in an effort to please.

Cat coolly glances over the woman standing in front of her desk, "Tessmacher, what are you wearing?"

Eve's smile dims a few satisfying notches while she simply blinks and then hazards a quick glance down at her outfit, "Is there something wrong, Miss Grant?"

"That depends on you and how you answer my next two questions." Cat hums out in her most droll and bored tone before taking off her reading glasses which are magnifying and enhancing the very thing that's been assaulting her vision since she walked into the office this morning. "Why on Earth does your shirt look as though it began as a quaint table cloth at one point? Am I to surmise that you just woke up this morning and while loitering in your closet you started channeling your inner Dolly Parton circa 1980 Doralee Rhodes a touch too much?"

Eve visibly tries to put a cork on a case of the early onset sniffles, "I didn't, I thought. Do you want me to go change?"

Cat is far too tempted to make such an outlandish demand but Cat isn't in the mood to endure waterworks, "No, I don't need to see your next trick. But in the future you will refrain from wearing such a monstrosity in my presence ever again."

"Right, yes." Eve nods and smiles wetly and Cat wonders if bug spray would drive her away faster than threats of terminating her employment. "It won't happen again, Miss Grant."

Cat cocks her head to the side, "And the reason you are here in the first place?"

Eve jerks marginally and then that blasted smile starts to emerge again, "Your next scheduled performance review." Eve taps on the tablet's screen. "Mr.Winn Schott, Jr. And you have approximately fifteen minutes before your next appointment; a conference call with a Mr. John Diggle."

Cat suppresses the urge to smirk. She never once thought about using an anagram for the man behind Spartan because when you have a name like John Diggle why bother when it already sounds made up? Cat has rather enjoyed teasing John about his actual name when given the opportunity. Cat's favorite jibe is telling John that his last name is tailor-made for starring in porn films. John at least has a sense of humor about it all.

Cat pushes her glasses up her nose, "Very well then, now send in Wilga."

Eve sports an appropriately confused facial contortion until the light bulb flickers on in her upstairs grey matter, "You mean Winn, oh, right away."

Eve turns and hustles out of Cat's office like the busy-body she is and she's getting better, Cat would dare say more comfortable. But Cat isn't going to trust her with anything beyond fetching lattes, lunch, keeping the day schedule and answering the phone. Cat doesn't trust Eve any further than she could physically throw her if Cat were in a particularly athletic mood.

Cat hits the space bar on her laptop to wake it since it’s been idle too long and quickly brings up Winn Schott's file. Cat sees one surprise in his file which only confirms that Cat's impending decision on Wilga's future at CatCo is sorely overdue. In Cat's defense though she leads busy life which is just the way she likes it and Wilga has been occupied doing what he was originally hired to do.

Cat glances up as Winn hesitantly strides into her office, "Close the door."

Winn quickly turns to do as he was told. Cat likes that quality in an obviously beta male and there's no shame in that. Alpha males are only attractive to Cat when she wants one in her bed for a few hours. Cat doesn't need one long term trying to stand on her shoulder's, or to force her into his shadow or to make himself feel bigger by making her feel smaller.

Cat opens another tab window on her laptop as Winn timidly comes to stand in front of Cat's desk. Cat briefly glances up and notices that his blue geometric pattern polyester clip-on tie is less sedate than usual, and for once Winn doesn't appear as though he's one breath away from fainting from the stress. Instilling a specific type of fear in her employees is fun until somebody ends up practicing their heavy breathing into a paper bag.

Cat looks up from her laptop's screen to give her employee her full attention which the majority shrink back from and now is no different, "Mr. Schott how long have you worked for me?"

"Nearly four years, Miss Grant."

"Four years you say."

"Um, yes?"

Cat leisurely leans back in her seat, "Do you feel like your work doesn't challenge you anymore?"

"Am I being fired?"

"Not yet, so just answer the question Mr. Schott."

"Yes and no." Winn's eyes dart away for a moment like he's not sure it's safe to make direct eye contact with her. "Lately, since you've acquired Supergirl as a client I've been faced with more challenges other than maintaining the database. Running down leads and hacking servers to erase those photos of her is no easy task. But before that I felt like my work had become stagnant. Not that keeping your servers secure isn't a full-time job but I've long since installed an algorithm I wrote to monitor any potential hacks from the inside as well as outside of CatCo. I've made your firewall as secure as it can be, Miss Grant. But I still stand as sentry."

Cat faintly smiles, "Very good Mr. Schott. You may or may not know this but I've always promoted from within and I feel that your brand of loyalty deserves something more."

Winn fidgets with his hands before putting them behind his back, "Like what?"

"CatCo has a, shall we say, a private branch." Cat pulls off her glasses and then runs the warm earpiece of the arm along her bottom lip. "I've heard it referred to as such by the proverbial water-cooler gossip amongst my minions."

Winn's forehead wrinkles up, "And that's where you want me to work?"

Cat folds her glasses together and then places them on her desk, "The promotion I'm offering you is Network Systems Administrator and it comes with certain perks along with a healthy raise. You have talents that have not been fully put to good use here at this public face of CatCo."

Right then Winn becomes the poster boy for gob smacked which is not a candy you suck on until it feels like your jaw is going to fall off from the ache.

Cat rolls her eyes, "You'll have to stop by HR before the end of the business day for details and you can decline the promotion if it’s not to your liking. You'll still be doing some elements of your current job as needed you just won't be doing it in this office should you accept. If you decline the position then I'll search elsewhere but know that you are my first choice."

Winn clears his throat, "When would I start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That soon?"

Cat leans forward in her seat and re-crosses her legs, "Is there some waiting period that I've not been made aware of?"

Winn shakes his head, "No, you're the boss. And just thank you, Miss Grant. You won't regret it."

"I hope so." Cat quickly starts updating Winn's file while adding the necessary instructions on the other open tab to her other HR, not the idiot Cat hasn't had time to fire who sent her Eve. "HR will be emailing you shortly. Congratulations, Winn."

"Wow, that's the first time you've gotten my name right, Miss Grant. I mean I've corrected you a few times over the years even though you hate that."

Cat narrows her eyes at the laptop's screen, "Mispronouncing your first name was nothing personal."

"I know." Winn smiles hesitantly and shrugs. "It's your thing, you do it with all the newbies and me."

Cat glances up from her laptop, "Why are you still standing in my office?"

Winn's smile vanishes and his mouth closes up tighter than a Venus flytrap. He simply nods and then Cat dismisses him with a flick of her wrist. Cat is already wondering how the new dynamic will develop when she has him running the network security protocols for the underground. Cat's tired of putting her trust in creative outsourcing and she may very well continue saying Winn's name wrong purely for the hell of it now. Cat reaches for her discarded glasses and puts them back on.

The rest of Cat's day is business as usual save for the barrage of emails crowding Cat's inbox about Supergirl which unfortunately had dick to do with her impressive alien bashing today. The shadows cast in Cat's office by the sun's impressions on her furniture grow longer as the day wears on. Cat doesn't even look up at Eve when she dismisses her for the day along with her picnic inspired blouse. Cat gives serious thought to telling Eve that on her way out she should find a blind homeless person to donate her shirt to but Cat refrains. The remark isn't worth the oxygen it wastes.

The call from Diggle went as expected even if Cat's mind had been so occupied that she forgot but then again that's what Cat pays Eve for. Cat had put Diggle's designs for an upgraded suit aside in favor of Thea's that and Diggle said he was in no hurry. But now Diggle is more than ready since apparently Thea took a few minutes out of her schedule to brag which made Cat's afternoon. Cat yanks her glasses off and throws them on her desk before pushing away from her desk as she stands up from her chair.

Not so long ago it would be a high time for Cat to take a pull of her preferred bourbon or something suitably aged but not anymore. The elaborate bar in her office now only has various kinds of water, soda and M&M's. Cat still has wine like a normal person but she has sworn off hard liquor for a reason. After all trying to see how buoyant your liver is a short, stupid and expensive game.

Cat educated herself on what Cirrhosis of the liver is and upon reflection during another moment of clarity Cat decided that she had no interest in shuffling off her mortal coil in that fashion. Because who in their right mind would choose to go out looking like a pregnant banana on its deathbed. Day drinking isn't a romantic notion when you begin to realize that you're well on your way to becoming an alcoholic.

Cat takes a moment to stretch out her back when she hears a rhythmic tapping noise on the glass door to her balcony. Cat smiles and quickly turns around expecting to see a very unexpected but welcome all the same caped visitor but it's not Kara in all her glaring glory. Cat's smile fades since the person standing on Cat's balcony is none other than the aunt Astra from Krypton.

As far as first impressions go Cat thinks this isn't a good development but then again who knows? And besides Cat never goes anywhere without her brand of protection and today is no different. Forewarned is forearmed. In fact if Cat were selling her watches to the public she would brand them as stylish, functional and secretly packs one hell of a wallop.

Cat in a practiced but simple gesture runs her thumb over the face of her watch to activate it as she stalks over to the door. Astra is none the wiser and even though Cat knows Astra could break the door or her for that matter with a single finger. Cat doesn't think Astra is here for that though otherwise why bother knocking?

That is unless Astra is trying to make the world's dumbest criminal list and Cat seriously doubts she is. Cat makes a show of unlocking the door and for a moment she simply stares at the alien woman clad in black standing patiently on the other side. Astra looks every bit like a fierce warrior but at the same time not at all like a threat.

The abrupt breeze blows Cat's hair slightly as she slowly opens the door for her guest, "I'm flattered you thought to include me in your rebellion against your curfew?"

Astra faintly smirks, "You have a world killer in your ranks, Cat Grant."

Cat rolls her eyes even though she is starting to like how Astra says her name. The alien woman makes it sound like a title. But that's not nearly enough to detract from the sudden sting of Kara's hastily broken promise to not talk about fight club as the girl of steel jokingly coined it.

"Well, I see a certain someone broke one of my rules faster than you can say: 'truth, justice and the American way'." Cat steps to the side and gestures for Astra to enter. "But Sam is no such thing and if she were its not going to happen on my watch."

Cat imagines Lena wouldn't let it happen either or Ruby for that matter. Cat closes the balcony door and moves to stand a good distance from Astra who looks like she's about to hold court in the middle of Cat's office. Astra is also subtly glancing around the room as though she's scanning for some hidden threat.

"You mustn't hold Kara's actions against her." Astra calmly states finally meeting Cat gaze. "She was excited to meet another Kryptonian. There are so few of us left. But after Kara's excitement ran its course she informed me that she had broken a promise to you. Alexandra was also present and she would also like to meet Samantha as would I. You were arranging that last we spoke knowing your Reign is Kryptonian the same as I."

Cat sighs and places a hand on her hip, "Yes, but Sam is back with her long-term girlfriend."

"I don't wish to bed her."

"Then what do you wish to do?" Cat parrots back while lowering her own power pose before moving towards the sofa. Cat isn't in the mood for a standoff though but she will be having words with Kara later. "I won't have one of my finest employees and close friends threatened even though Sam can defend herself against anything in this life and probably the next."

Cat gracefully sits down on the sofa and Astra responds in kind by taking a seat on the other sofa directly across from Cat. Astra is wearing her black suit which Cat has to admit isn't terrible at all. There's room for improvement of course. Cat grazes her thumb over the face of her watch to deactivate it.

"I told you I wish to meet with her. Speak with her. Kara told me Samantha is even fluent in our native language."

Cat's eyes trace over Astra's face and there is a resemblance to Kara aside from Astra being a brunette. Cat wonders where the white streak comes from. Cat wouldn't change it though or hide it with dye if you could actually do that to a Kryptonian's hair. It suits the woman.

"You understand Kara was specifically told not to mention anything?" Cat crosses her legs while her hands to grip the edges of the sofa's cushions. "And in Sam's defense I believe it would be beneficial if you considered her as an evolved Kryptonian and a citizen of Earth. Sam has lived on this planet since she landed thirty-nine years ago, and while she may have originated from your world this third rock from the sun is her home."

Astra smirks while her intense gaze never wavers, "Like Kal-El."

"Yes."

A small smile graces Astra's face for a few seconds, "I respect your loyalty to your friend Cat Grant. It's a noble and rare quality but having said that I do hope you will go easy on Kara for betraying your trust to me and Alexandra, who are her family."

Cat rolls her eyes. She will not let this slide so easily under the rug. It would've been one thing had Kara at least waited a week or two but Sunny D apparently couldn't hold it in for longer than one damn day. And using family as an excuse doesn't automatically mean Cat's going to give Kara the 'do not pass go and collect two hundred dollars' all clear. Kara lied to her plain and simple. It's almost enough to make Cat question what other little lies Kara is capable of? But then again Astra didn't have to storm Cat's castle after Kara spilled her guts when the fuck ever.

"Samantha has no Kryptonian name does she?"

The sound of Astra's level and highly enunciated voice forces Cat out of her thoughts, "No, but she does prefer to just be called Sam." Cat shifts on the sofa and narrows her eyes at her guest. "What's your full Kryptonian name?"

"Astra In-Ze."

"And Kara's mothers name?"

"My sister was called Alura."

"Kara told me you were twins."

"Only on surface level." Astra's eyes drift away for a few moments but her stiff posture doesn't falter in the slightest. "Where it truly mattered we were...what's the Earth saying...day and night?"

Cat nods in the affirmative. She has listened to many people reiterate the stories of their lives for various reasons. Some just wanted pity while some just like to hear themselves talk about their favorite subject. The rare few were people Cat chose to get to know after the other person took the leap. Cat is of course interested in what Astra has to say for many reasons; Kara being one of those reasons even though she's on Cat's shit list as of five minutes ago.

Astra's face rapidly loses it's more stoic setting that Cat has become accustomed to, "Krypton was dying and I lead the revolution for a salvation that was decades too late. I was born a soldier, a general, I know no other way than to fight even when there is no clear victory. My sister had me imprisoned for my crimes. Prison turned out to be my reprieve from annihilation though. Fort Rozz was filled with undesirables that Alura cast there. I was labeled a terrorist in Earth terms. But still I had to always be on guard because of who my sister was. It was a requirement to survive."

Cat has never been in prison and she has no desire to find out whether she would be the butch or the bitch. Though Cat wouldn't willingly be the bitch for anyone without a fight preferably to the death. Their death or hers since either way Cat is nobody's bitch.

"Your Reign was born out of that revolution." Astra reaches out and runs a single finger along the petal of the pink hydrangea blooms filling the vase on the low table between them. "Samantha Arias is the most powerful among us survivors of a long gone planet. You've chosen to align yourself with a most impressive Kryptonian, Cat Grant. She is without a house though. Kara could extend an offer to join the House of El. I chose to keep my families name even when I married." Astra drops her hand from the flowers. "Should I make an offer to Samantha to join my house instead?"

Cat arches an eyebrow. Alien customs are somewhat new to Cat. Aside from knowing J'onn almost ten years now Cat hasn't really done business with that many aliens that she knew of at the time. Metahumans are another matter entirely. But Astra's offer seems to stem from pure honor in preserving a culture that doesn't exist anymore. Cat cannot decline the offer on Sam's behalf but she can protect her interests for now. Kara knows where Cat lives but she most certainly doesn't know where Sam lives or who Sam's girlfriend is.

"Would you like a job?"

Astra looks momentarily confused at the rapid deflection, "Being a hero under your brand?"

"That's up to you." Cat faintly shrugs, her motives are her own and right now she isn't all that in the mood to share. "Or are you already tagged and bagged by DEO?"

"No, I do not serve under Alexandra." Astra's voice hardens and Cat wonders exactly how much Astra's little improvised tete-a-tete here is going to cause dissention in the ranks. "However, I'm still required to adhere to what she calls probation. In my research of this world it's something offered to those who have been incarcerated and upon serving their sentence they are freed but with conditions. A time designated code of conduct to earn back trust."

"Yes, that's generally how it works." Cat hums out while smirking at the alien woman sitting across from her. "We could call working for me as you doing community service?"

Astra faintly grins again, "I know who you are in public, Cat Grant. Privately you are something else. Even Kara has yet to earn your absolute trust, which due to our combined actions has been tarnished, all while you still desire her as a mate."

Cat can't help but smirk at Astra's bluntness, "You're very observant."

"Kara desires you as well. I know my niece as she was when she was small on Krypton. She is a grown woman now that I'm getting to know but I can recognize a bond when I see it. Kara is a fully matured Kryptonian woman now and had our planet survived she would've been matched by the Matrix to a compatible mate by now."

Cat leans forward and clasps her hands together to rest on her knees, "Am I to understand that you see me as a compatible mate for Kara?"

"By all accounts, yes. You would not match on a cellular level since you are human but that was how it was done on Krypton to ensure healthy and productive offspring. You must understand that there were no more people born on Krypton than was needed. Everyone was guaranteed a standard of living and a purpose. This world has lost its way on that front."

Cat nods sadly, "It has."

"Then if Alexandra will agree to lift some constraints I would like to see if I could be of some aide to you." Astra offers Cat a reserved smile before standing from her seat. "I tried to start where I left off when I finally arrived on Earth but Kara convinced me that it was not too late for this planet to save itself."

"Are you going to tell Kara about my offer to you?"

Another small smile pulls at Astra's lips, "After I make my decision we will see. My niece whom I will forever see as my Little One is struggling on the inside. She may do that for the rest of her days and I will be there for her as long as I draw breath. She spoke of the suits you made for her as well."

"I bet she did." Cat rises from her seat and steps around the small table towards Astra. "And while we're on the topic of suits I like the clean lines and cut of yours. I take it’s from your home world?"

"Yes, it was my uniform." Astra's already impeccable posture straightens more from what Cat can only describe as inherent pride. "I only donned it once again after I freed myself from Fort Rozz."

Cat takes another few steps closer to Astra, "You mentioned that you were a general on Krypton."

"I am still even though my planet that I was born to protect is no more."

Cat already respects this extraterrestrial humanoid woman which is the official classification for her, "Good, now tell me, what's your stance on Martians?"

"Green or white?"

Cat grins, "Green."

Astra nods, "Excellent fighters, loyal and very strong. Possibly stronger than even a Kryptonian, and armed with telepathic and shapeshifting abilities, correct?"

Cat rolls her eyes, "J'onn's ego will expand faster than any known galaxy if you let any of that admiration slip on so much as a mental level around him."

Astra laughs lightly, "Martian's cannot read a Kryptonian's mind. And I like you Cat Grant. I will let you know where I stand no later than tomorrow afternoon."

Cat smiles, "You may call my assistant unless you plan on doing a flyby again."

Astra smirks and nods before moving towards the balcony door but as she lays her hand on the latch she pauses, "Try not to be too hard on Kara for both your sakes, yes?"

Cat purses her lips, "No promises."

Astra pulls the door open gently and without a backward glance she flies off. Cat would love to have powers like that; the freedom it buys if only for a short while. Cat walks towards the open door and the breeze blowing in sends a slight shiver over her body. Cat takes a moment to look out at the skyline and the stars blinking into vision as the daylight dies. With a sigh Cat closes and locks the balcony door. Cat has been considering for a while now to upgrading the glass to bulletproof and alien resistant.

For now though tomorrow is another day and Cat's going to sleep on how much ire Kara Zor-El has earned for lying to Cat's face. Cat knows Kara hasn't been on Earth long but there's only so much ignorance you can plead. And this crush Cat has been nurturing is getting to be taxing. Not to mention Cat knows in her bones that mutual attraction aside Kara wouldn't have set foot in her office again if Supergirl hadn't been humiliated by her alien fuckboy for all to see.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

Cat considered sleeping on her growing vitriol that was spurned by Kara's eagerness to overshare with the rest of the class for over two hours. But after lying in bed directing her anger at the ceiling Cat said fuck it and hailed one of her drivers to take her to a very specific address. An address Cat swore to herself she wouldn't go to but since Kara welched on a promise all bets are null and void. By the time Cat arrived at Kara's apartment building Cat came to the conclusion that this house call is thoroughly justified, warranted and goddammit fuck the hour too. Sleep is for slackers.

Cat uses the sleeve of her leather jacket to press the elevator button. The wait is only a few seconds before the elevator doors open. Cat's not a hardcore germaphobe in the way most people would assume. Their assumption being that Cat carries a gold-plated toilet seat for example wherever she goes or that she's one move away from being worse than Sheldon Cooper. Wrong. The simple fact is that people make Cat sick; some on other levels that have nothing do with their germs, but that's a whole other topic. A sneeze or a cough in Cat's general direction from a germ-riddled imbecile with no manners and that's all it takes. So is it any wonder Cat would rather pass on such a thing?

Cat steps into the elevator and makes a point to stand in the middle of it. Once more Cat uses her jacket sleeve as protective barrier to press the button for Kara's floor. Cat tries to hold her breath on the way up while focusing on her distorted reflection in the elevator's doors. Honestly, Cat wishes that the vast majority of uncouth people would look into behavior therapy to learn to keep their germs to themselves instead of making such a grand effort to spread them around. A cough or a sneeze isn't really something that just catches you by surprise that much if at all.

The elevator arrives and the jerk shifts Cat back on her heels slightly. Before the doors slide all the way open Cat quickly steps out while taking in a breath through her nose and mouth since getting on the elevator. An elevator which definitely has been urinated in at least once since its service life of lifting and dropping began. It's basic logic. Cat's ire is still up higher than her blood pressure and it’s with that kind of motivation that she stalks to the end of the hallway at her target. Cat knocks three times or rather raps loudly with a purpose on Kara's door.

Cat listens closely for shuffling, signs of life, but then it's the sound of the locks turning that Cat doesn't miss. Kara most likely x-rayed the door because really why bother with checking a peephole when you can do shit like that from the comfort of your sofa or bed? The door opens gradually and Kara peeks from around the door like a feeble fighter hides behind his shield that's bigger than him. For a second it's gratifying in precise way for Cat to know that she can rattle Supergirl with a few unexpected and forceful knocks. Kara steps out from behind her front door and more or less blocks Cat's view of what lies beyond the threshold.

Kara clears her throat and then smiles nervously, "What are you doing here, Miss Grant? It's really late or early depending on who you ask."

Cat frowns as her eyes rake over Kara's nighttime lazing around the house attire. Cat sleeps in the nude as do most people who live alone and she assumes alien women shouldn't be the exception to the practice. But given how Kara presents herself she probably does sleep in such worn t-shirts paired with too baggy sleep bottoms. Cat supposes though that at least it’s something that Kara isn't wearing pajama's with feet. Supergirl clearly needs a certain type of woman in her life not a disgusting slob representation of either gender.

"May I come in or shall I just state my grievances here?"

Kara reaches up to fidget with glasses that she currently isn't wearing, "Sure, sorry. I just wasn't expecting company tonight."

Cat pushes past Kara and for a passing moment Cat sincerely hopes Kara's not a closeted hoarder or going through a deep depression due to her public humiliation. But with the way Cat's current mood is leveling-up she could ignore Kara's mess until she's had her say. Cat pauses at the kitchen island and sets her small clutch purse down on the very clean surface. Cat listens to Kara reengage the sturdy-sounding door locks before she decides its go time.

"Look Kara, I don't care if I'm interrupting your love affair with Netflix since you broke your promise to me."

It's strong opening and Kara's steps seem to falter just behind Cat before she shuffles her way into the kitchen space.

"How did you? Astra, she...wait you've seen my aunt?" Kara moves to stand at the kitchen island directly across from Cat. "So that's where she...when did you? She's not supposed to be out of the DEO without supervision."

Kara's disjointed rambling isn't enough to distract Cat from her ire but her eyes do thoroughly take in Kara's messy bun and make-up free face. The woman is naturally beautiful and obviously doesn't need to wear much to start with. Even Kara's eyes are just as startling without those little touches of eyeliner and mascara. Cat faintly shakes her head because now isn't the time to be appreciating the view. Cat's here to give Kara a decent chewing out for insubordination.

"Well to clear my name let me assure you I wasn't in collusion with Astra's stealthy liberation. So needless to say I found her visit to be the strangest thing for about twenty-seconds which is a record considering what my life looks like." Cat's hip cocks out to the side as she places her hand on the curvy and indignant perch. "You see I was sitting there in Drive Thru line at McDonald's waiting for my McFlurry and she just came to me like a vision in a black suit complete with a Happy Meal."

Kara's face scrunches up in a far too adorable way, "You saw her at McDonald's? You eat there?"

Cat huffs out a sigh, "No and no. Moving on, Astra, the badass Krypton version of Mary Poppins minus the umbrella, carpet bag and cheery disposition came in with wind to my office this evening to tell me all about her opinion of Sam. And let's think hard about how dear Aunt Astra found out about Sam's heritage shall we, hmm?"

A flash of anger mars Kara's face, "You were going to introduce them anyway. You told me that the time I called you on my way to that forest fire."

Cat's hand slips off her hip, "So that's your defense?"

"No."

Cat shakes her head and looks away from her frustrating crush and simultaneously wallowing client. Cat's hazel eyes scan over the living space and Kara has a fair amount of space for a surface millennial and an age-defying alien who teaches middle and high school math while moonlighting as a hero in a little red skirt. Cat wonders how Kara is paying for a place like this.

"Is it true then?" Kara reaches up to fidget but then redirects the action by tucking a stray curl of golden hair behind her ear. "Is Sam some kind of Krypton engineered world killer?"

Kara's words are hesitant but there's more than a hint of an accusation in there too. There's more that Kara's reluctant to say without the big 'S' front and center on her chest.

Cat aims one of her best low-grade glares at Kara, "Sam is a valuable member of my company and close friend so I advise you to choose your next words very carefully."

"No, I mean I know she's not a threat." Kara's nervous smile is almost as endearing as the one that radiates solar energy. "I'm sorry, Miss Grant. I just couldn't believe it, but anyway I'm so sorry."

"No you're not and that half-ass apology isn't good enough. Kara you have serious impulse control issues. And you're not coming back to the underground anytime soon for any reason."

"Wait, that's not fair!"

"Then what would be, hmm?" Cat's tone is all bite and no filler. "Am I just supposed to break all my rules for you? Jeopardize the people I employ and protect for you? I won't do that. Not for anyone."

The sad pout Kara throws at Cat softens some of her fluctuating anger. And let it be noted that it hasn't escaped Cat's notice for one second that if she weren't so damn disappointed and pissed with Kara this scenario has all the makings of a nice after midnight booty call.

"Miss Grant, um, does this mean you're terminating my contract?"

Cat places her hands on the edge of the kitchen island as though she's bracing herself, "I thought about it again for a half second. And to be blunt I've done all I can for you. I gave you options and you've done one damn press conference. My next suggestion was a form of therapy with another trusted friend of mine, not Sam, to put your inquiring mind at ease." Cat sighs heavily and then meets those blue, blue eyes of Kara's. "You politely rejected my suits and then to add insult you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You're leaving with me few other plays yet again."

Kara shrugs and then gestures wildly, "It was just Astra and Alex, no one else! It's not like I told a stranger or Max Lord or went on TV to have a heart to heart with Oprah!"

"And I said even your entourage was not to know!" Cat grips the edge of the countertop tighter until her knuckles go white. "You don't see me at the DEO and then running out of their bunker to blab! I have all the information about the organization Alex runs that I need as does she about mine but you just had to give her more!"

Kara's eyes snap closed, "I just told them about another Kryptonian survivor!"

Cat fears for Sam in essence even though she knows that even Kryptonite couldn't put Sam down. Sam is just that strong. Another way to phrase would be to say if Clark and Kara are made of steel then Sam is titanium. Cat closes her eyes for a moment and lets out a deep sigh as her hands loosen and drop from their hold on the edge of Kara's butcher's block of a kitchen island. They could go back and forth until the sun comes up apparently that and staying angry with Kara isn't proving to be such an easy feat.

"Do you wear Spanx under your suit?"

"What?" Kara's eyelids slowly open to reveal those striking eyes once more. She seems caught off guard by the question which was Cat's intention. "No, it's all me. Why?"

Cat's gaze drags over Kara's arms in a manner that's wholly appreciative. The old washed out loose blue t-shirt isn't enhancing a damn thing but it's also not taking anything away from Kara's natural magnificence. The planet Krypton sure produced insanely attractive people.

"And who designed that glaring suit of yours?" Cat has been eager ask the question since the first time she saw the briefly dubbed in the media 'Maiden of Might' streak across the sky into battle and then Cat promptly cringed at the visual disaster of a super suit. "I have two suspects in mind so just give me the confirmation. Call it my need to know. You owe me that now."

Kara smiles shyly, "Uh, the person who designed it is, Cisco Ramon."

Cat rolls her eyes because of fucking course he did, "You let the man responsible for The Alley Flashers suit design yours? Say it isn't so, Kara."

"Hey, I travel as fast as Ba...I mean The Flash or more likely faster when I want to so I needed something that could withstand the abuse. I can't very well fly around naked or end up that way during a mission."

"I know Barry Allen is The Flash, Kara." Cat thinks it's the worst kept secret in the superhero community. Barry is shameless in that respect. Barry's mask is just decorative function at this stage. The sole function being Barry not getting a permanent face-lift every time he does his so called speedforce trick. "Nearly everyone in this universe knows and he's probably working on the last stone unturned as we speak."

Kara lightly laughs and shakes her head, "Miss Grant, is there anything that doesn't get by you?"

"Cat."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my first name. I mean it's not like you work for me."

"But I thought I was being respectful?" Kara gapes for a moment. "That's what I was taught by both of my mothers."

Cat faintly smiles, "You are always respectful but the formality is not necessary since I'm standing in your kitchen well after midnight."

Kara blushes and as pleasing as it is to get that reaction from her Cat glances away at what is showing on Kara's flat screen. The show is paused but even from here Cat can see the title in the cue. Who would've guessed that 'Stranger Things' could grab and hold Supergirl's attention? Pun intended of course. Cat smirks at what the single small lamp angled at the sofa which is a noticeably rumpled large blanket haphazardly thrown back along the back of the sofa's cushions.

"Are you still mad?"

"Hell yes I'm still mad, Kara."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Noted, but you're still banned from the underground until I say otherwise Sunny D."

Cat thinks Kara apologizes too much but she's not about to tell her to stop. Cat's ire has gotten lost somewhere in the last few minutes and her blood pressure is still up but for another more pleasing reason.

"Oh Rao, where are my manners." Kara smiles nervously. "Would you like something to drink? Hey, did you just call me the orange juice?"

Cat has to repress the eye roll because there Kara goes again being too nice for her own good. Not to mention Cat finds it far too charming right now.

"Just water or if you have some wine I won't turn it down."

"I told you human alcohol doesn't affect me but I do like the taste of some of the wines." Kara turns towards the countertop behind her and grabs a bottle of wine off the small rack. "I won't be touching the alien stuff for the rest of my life though."

"I drink wine for the taste as well." Cat offers because honestly what the hell else is there to drink it for unless you are an alcoholic or on your way to being one? "I gave up drinking hard liquor for recreation and as a means for dealing with stress recently."

Kara pulls out two wine glasses, "Did you do it cold turkey?"

"No, I'm not that strong I'm afraid." Cat has the urge to roll her eyes since the truth is falling from her lip as fast as Kara can shed her cardigan for her suit. "I did it like you'd carefully step down from a very high ladder. One rung at a time."

Kara smiles and Cat watches as she squeezes the neck of the bottle of wine and then works the slipping cork out of the neck the rest of the way with just her fingers. Cat nearly shivers at the tiny display of strength. Kara has so much power and so much beauty all contained in such a lovely being with a vast capacity for potential but just like everyone else there are also flaws.

Kara generously pours out a decent amount in both glasses before putting the cork back in the half empty bottle, "We can sit down in the living room if you like? That is if you're staying a while?"

Cat's short term plan on the drive over was to thoroughly chastise Kara and that's about as far as Cat planned in her haste. Her driver is waiting out on the street and he will continue to wait unless told otherwise. But between then and now after airing out her disappointment at Kara the alien woman is standing there giving Cat either the best or worst hang dog-puppy dog expression Cat has ever seen while offering wine.

"I'll stay for a while." Cat accepts the glass of wine and takes a tentative sip in case its bargain bin shit. The wine turns out to be surprisingly not awful. "My driver doesn't run on a meter."

Kara grins and then walks ahead of Cat towards the living room. Cat only lets her eyes wonder to Kara's ass twice before the woman plops down on the sofa on top of the rumpled blanket. Cat sits down too but makes sure there's space between them. The sofa is comfortable and Cat sinks down into it. Cat doesn't miss the fact that Kara makes no move for the remote on the table to resume watching whichever episode she was currently absorbing.

"This is none of my business but how do you afford this place?" Cat gestures with her wine glass before indulging in another more lingering sip. The wine is sweet and has hints of chocolate. "Do you have a Kryptonian super trust fund collecting dividends? Or does the DEO pay you a stipend for doing all that punching and flying around?"

Kara shrugs and then reaches forward to place her empty glass on the low coffee table in front of them. Cat is somewhat impressed that Kara can throw it back like that. Cat wonders how Kara eats; if it's something to turn away from to save yourself from being scarred for life.

"Mrs. Needleburg gives me a discount on the rent in exchange for helping her out. She owns the building."

"Does she know your not a secret, secret?"

"Not really." Kara shrugs and then leans back against the pillows situated behind her heavily. "Alex used to live here too but then she got her own place and then she got married almost a year ago now."

Cat nods and then finishes off what remains of her wine. She may have given up hard drinking but she can still knock it back like she's drinking hard.

Cat leans forward and sits her empty glass down on the coaster lying on the coffee table, "Was Alex's nuptials one of the reasons why you took that termite out for a test drive?"

Kara turns sideways on the sofa and her knee grazes Cat's thigh, "Excuse me, but you don't know what you're talking about."

Cat pivots in her seat to look at Kara, "Fine, let's try it another way then. Were you so lonely in the face of your sister's bliss that you thought there were no other options than that termite?"

The room is quiet and Cat stares into those intense blue eyes of Kara's which are closer than they've ever been. Still Cat would like to see them up close one of these days.

"Daxamite." There's bite in Kara's voice and Cat nearly smiles at the sound of it. "And what does it matter now? Mon-El, took those pictures to destroy my reputation. He's Daxam royalty and they had issues with the House of El. Well, all of Krypton really."

"And yet you still went out with him."

"Hey! I didn't find out who he really was until later." Kara's indignant face is adorable to Cat which should be a more disturbing revelation than it is currently. "And in the beginning I thought he deserved a chance."

"A chance to what? Humiliate you on a global scale?" Cat's anger flares up again but this time at that dickwad and not the lovely young woman sitting next to her who apparently experiences word vomit episodes. "I call bullshit, Kara. You are far too trusting. He didn't deserve anything from you. And do tell where it was written that you owed Mon-Puke so much as the time of day much less letting that rat up your drainpipe?"

Kara makes a face but then huffs out a small laugh, "Mon-Puke?"

"That's his name isn't it?"

Cat has it on good authority that the surviving pictures of Supergirl without a stitch of spandex on just features her and not the fuckboy. The people still getting their jollies have cropped or redacted said hairy fuckboy from the now infamous 'SuperFap' pictures. Though Cat imagines they sing his praises though because without him those pictures wouldn't have happened.

"Kara, what I'm going to ask of you next is really none of my business and you don't have to answer." Cat takes a moment to appreciate Kara's smile and the slight blush beginning to color her cheeks. "I have few more personal questions about the night those pictures were made. My questions have nothing to do with you being my client and everything to do with me being attracted to you."

Kara's blush deepens, "Okay."

Cat lowly clears her throat because being delicate is not how Cat wants to open this can of worms, "Did he ask you to suck his cock?"

Kara gapes for a moment and then ducks her head, "Yes."

"Did you comply?"

Cat doesn't do jealously but the thought of fuckboy's dick being thrusted in Kara's mouth is a mood killer and Cat wants the thought squashed in any format available. This line of questioning is blunt as hell but Cat knows without a doubt that Kara had to have given him a hand job though. She was fondling his balls in one of those pictures. If Kara's answer is 'Yes' Cat will assume tea bagging was involved too.

Kara's head springs up with a frown marring her bare lips, "No, I-I told him I didn't want his th-thing in my mouth. He gave me more alcohol then."

Cat loathes that furry alien pile of shit, "Did he go down on you?"

Kara blushes more and looks down at her hands resting on her lap, "No, he said something like that is, um." Kara shakes her head and glances up at Cat. "He said he wouldn't do that for anyone, ever. Then I sort of remember him squirting lube on me that he had in the drawer in the nightstand. I made him wear a condom though. I wasn't so far gone that I would've let what he really wanted to happen, you know happen. I'm stronger than he'll ever be even drunk. He knew that I could still hurt him if I felt threatened no matter how wasted I was."

Cat can safely say that she now hates the alien fuckboy with every living and dying cell in her body. Typical male. They don't care about a woman's pleasure so long as they get to stick it in somewhere until they get off thus transforming you into a human cumsock one dribbling spurt at a time.

"Hmm, your termite reminds me of the last swine I foolishly dated." Cat's voice dips down into more of a growl. "No, let me rephrase my very last serious relationship some time ago was with a world class dick tip that I was mentally compromised just enough to think of as handsome and not too arrogant."

Cat clenches her hand into fist so tightly Cat hears the bones pop, "I actually caught the man I was stupidly dating telling one of his friends over the phone that since I'd started putting out he was going to take a small sewing needle and poke holes in all of the condoms in my house and his." Cat has never told anyone about this since she handled it without much of a fuss. "His masterplan being that he thought if he accidentally on purpose knocked me up then he would be set for life. His delusions of entitlement were using my body as he saw fit, living the good life on my dime all whilst I raised his spawn. Sounds so wonderful for me doesn't it?"

Cat isn't using sarcasm to mask some hurt; she's using it to temper the rage she feels when she thinks about that incident. Cat wanted to strangle the moron among other unlady-like things that are illegal and would leave a mark.

Kara looks suitably horrified, "That's just, awful! What happened?"

Cat isn't going give Kara explicit details but as soon as Cat heard what he'd been planning she immediately went and bought a Plan B since they'd had sex the night before and who knew if he'd already started sabotaging all the condoms. Cat was in her early thirties during that ordeal and therefore still young and plenty healthy enough to easily get pregnant. Cat didn't want any children with such scum so the Plan B was an easy pill to swallow but Cat was still on the lookout for weeks afterwards.

"I sent the asshole packing right then and there!" Cat barely manages to keep her voice down while she unclenches her tight fists. "Honestly Kara, do you think I was just going to cuddle with him until I felt like throwing him out of my home and life?"

Kara frowns for a moment before her beautiful face scrunches up, "Um, a-anal sex is not something I will ever do simply because I don't have an anus. Kryptonian's don't go, you know, number two. Our digestive systems are different. That's why Astra laughed when you made a joke about how it looked like Mon-El was doing that to me in those pictures."

Cat smiles and makes a mental note of that valuable piece of information regarding female Kryptonian anatomy. That and Clark Kent is apparently the one man on Earth that doesn't fart in bed or at every waking moment. Lois Lane is one blessed bitch.

"Charmin will be heartbroken if they find out."

A short laugh bursts out of Kara while she blushes again, "Yeah and with the way I have to eat I would really give them some business." Kara's blue eyes dart away and she licks her lips. "Aside from that, well, you saw the pictures of me. I'm somewhat similar down there but not exactly like you. I, um, don't menstruate either."

Cat smirks wryly, "Lucky girl. You can eat your weight in food and not have to worry about what it's going to do to your waistline. You don't have to work out to keep those muscles looking fabulous. And to add insult to injury you don't even have to plug it once a month. A human woman could grow to hate you Kara Zor-El."

The only way Cat could ever truly despise Kara would be if Cat had showed her everything, slept with her, and then Kara advertised it all to the world at large. And with the way Kara is obviously sulking it's safe to assume that Kara isn't capable of anything remotely dishonorable. Kara being shit at keeping a secret is something that they can work on.

"If we were on Krypton I wouldn't have my powers. I would just be a regular citizen." Kara's blush is fading while those blue eyes seem to lighten even in the low light. "I think I would've followed in my mother's footsteps, maybe. There is no way I could be a brilliant scientist like my father. Being good at math doesn't automatically guarantee that."

Cat glances at the painting on the easel again. The deep reds and ochre shades are enough to remind Cat of the Grand Canyon but there's something else about the half-formed landscape that is not of this Earth just like its creator. Cat will hold on to some resentment towards Kara for breaking her trust on sheer principal. But at the same time Cat feels a little test is required to see how long that resentment is warranted.

Cat brings her arm up to rest along the back of the sofa, "Did you know there's another version of you in a parallel version of Earth?"

"Really?" Kara's forehead wrinkles up slightly. "Wow, that's cool. Wait, how do you know about her and I don't? Alex has never said anything."

Cat doesn't know what Alex's business practices are aside from save National City from all the bad alien threats but she seriously doubts the woman has time for sight-seeing on a universe level.

"I'm well-traveled." Cat scoots forward rather boldly. "And your counterpart goes by the moniker 'Powergirl' since she's aware of you. She thought two Supergirl's were one too many even if they do live in different worlds."

Kara rears back a little but then settles, "Okay, sure. I get that. So, does she look exactly like me?" Kara tucks some more stray strands of golden hair behind her ear. "Is her name is the same as mine? My birth name?"

Cat saw the other Kara Zor-El thanks to J'onn a year ago when they took a trip to Earth-2 on the WaveRider with Sara. During their sojourn on the alternate Earth the only thing that kept Cat from making a pass at Karen Starr was that she was already involved and Cat is no homewrecker. As far as first impressions go Cat thought that Karen Starr was a magnificent take no bullshit unapologetic badass. Kara in fact could learn a thing or two from her counterpart. Though Cat imagines that once Kara saw how well-endowed Karen Starr is she may blush herself to death either that or become offended that Powergirl has no interest in wearing the House of El crest.

"Yes, she looks like you. I thought it was rather fun to finally learn your name after knowing her's but yes it's the same too." Cat smiles fondly and resists the urge to reach out and touch Kara. "Though instead of that impressive mane of hair you have Powergirl wears her hair in a very stylish bob similar to the way Alex does. She's also older than you are now and she goes by the name Karen Starr."

Kara nods somewhat absently, "Did you make her a suit?"

Cat faintly grins at Kara obviously trying to imagine herself with such a haircut, "Yes, but I had to compromise on an essential detail for her."

The compromise was to make allowance for the abundant cleavage Karen Starr has. Cat wanted a higher collar for Powergirl's suit for obvious reasons, prevention of wardrobe malfunction under duress, but Karen refused the cover up. All that aside Cat thoroughly admires the backbone Powergirl has. Karen's rougher around the edges than Kara but no less impressive for it. In short Karen Starr is very proud of being an independent Kryptonian woman.

Kara chuckles and taps her long fingers on her thigh, "She wanted to keep her cape?"

Cat hums out her ascent, "Her shorter cape drapes over one shoulder only and the detail I had to adhere to was no trying to cleverly cover up her décolletage."

Kara sputters and those blue eye widen comically, "She, she, I'm...I have large, you know?"

"Breasts, yes, that version of you most certainly does."

The color in Kara's cheeks are high again, "Why are you telling me this?"

Cat shrugs indifferently, as her eyes briefly catch on the half-done painting sitting on the wooden easel against the wall behind the sofa again, "There's no harm or catch in telling you about another version of yourself. Karen knows about you already. You have your similarities but you're also different from one another yet equally special."

One of the main differences between Kara Danvers and Karen Starr in terms of their narrative is that Karen was raised by Clark and Lois Kent on that version of Earth. Cat thinks that this Earth's Kal-El or Clark Kent is more self-centered since he gave Kara to someone else to raise. But then Kara Danvers wouldn't have her big sister Alex if Clark hadn't been a bit of an asshole.

Kara gasps and those blue, blue eyes darken, "Is she your client now too? Powergirl, Karen?"

Cat feels like she's suddenly been holding her breath at the look Kara is freely giving her, "Don't be ridiculous. She lives in a parallel universe that I was visiting for business reasons. It was just a fortuitous happening. But let it be said that Powergirl is a vision in white, purple and a bit of red thanks to me."

Cat also learned of her own counterpart through Karen on that version of Earth and it goes without saying that Cat approved of what she learned. The other version of her is the literal Queen of All Media. That Cat Grant is in publishing and it was a sight to see the CatCo sign tacked on a very tall building in that world too. Cat's not going to mention that Powergirl was on the cover of CatCo magazine or that Karen Starr is dating that world's Cat Grant. It was a satisfying discovery for Cat to find out that at least one version of her got the girl after all.

Cat hears a buzzing coming from the kitchen where she left her clutch purse which contains her cell phone. Cat playfully rolls her eyes at Kara but before Cat can dislodge herself from the sofa and the lovely alien woman close beside her Cat feels a strong, warm hand gently grasp her wrist. Cat turns to see Kara biting her lower lip but then the next thing Cat knows is that same lip that Kara was chewing on is now hesitantly pressing into hers. It's not a too awkward of a kiss considering it was done ambush style but that may have more to do with the fact that it's Kara kissing her.

Cat closes her eyes and enjoys the moment since it's not going to last. But it does last, long enough that Cat has to make an effort not to put her hands on Kara. Cat is at least strong enough to stick to her guns about not touching Kara until she initiates it. Reconciling the fact that Kara has been violated in a particular way is not lost on Cat. And a thought like that makes it easy for Cat to be the one to pull away just as Kara's tongue gently skims Cat's bottom lip. Cat turns her head away and scoots back on the sofa. Cat's heart is thundering away in her chest.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" Kara blurts out as Cat's eyes flutter open. "I wanted to, clearly." Kara is blushing yet again and reaching up to adjust glasses that/p/p she isn't wearing. "But I can't do a relationship right now, Miss...sorry, I mean Cat. I tried that and it didn't work and I can't do friends with benefits either. I'm just not built for that."

The rambling is in full effect and it's enough to give Cat time to collect herself. Cat can only imagine what kind of damage that they would be capable of doing to each other when they mean it.

"I know. It's fine." Cat touches a trembling hand against her lower lip. "But I need you to know right now that would never do such a thing to you. Embarrass you like the way Mon-Puke has. I wouldn't want anyone to see what I was only allowed to see."

Kara takes in a shaky breath and if Cat were in her right mind that would've come out so much smoother. Still it would appear the target hit its unintentional mark because Kara is moving to close the small distance Cat created.

"I would like to spend more time with you. Earn back your trust in me." Kara reaches out and takes one of Cat's hands in hers. "I like you. I have since that morning I met you in person over two years ago."

Cat playfully rolls her eyes because if she doesn't administer some form of snark into this tension-filled situation then she may very well end up embarrassing herself by giving into the dire temptation of straddling Kara's rather inviting lap.

"Flirting and sex aside, Kara if we're going to have this conversation you'll really have to start calling me Cat and stick to it." Cat strokes her thumb over the top of Kara's knuckles while looking into those darkening blue eyes again. "You're a little young for me even though I don't date people older than I am."

Kara moves in even closer, "I was technically born in 1966 if we're counting in Earth years. And I'll always be twelve years older than Kal-El."

Cat lets go of Kara's hand with a groan and then quickly straddles Kara's lap which seems to stun the girl of steel. Cat is an unapologetic top and during her time with Lucy that was the first time in a while that it wasn't a problem not like it had been with others. Cat's phone keeps up its intermittent muffled buzzing until it gives up the ghost. Cat looks into those gorgeous blue eyes and slowly places Kara's hands on her hips for starters. Cat isn't going to try for second base tonight and therefore neither will Kara. Fair is fair and you have to crawl before you walk. Cat's also fine with baby steps.

Cat smiles as she takes Kara's flushed face in her hands, "We are going to make-out for a while and then I'm going home. So as of now I have two important jobs for you; one don't mess up my hair and two kiss good."

Kara nods enthusiastically and Cat smiles smugly before capturing Kara's lips to show her how it’s really done. Cat's not going to go overboard with tongue-action since Cat hates that herself much less willfully subjecting another person to that kind of treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you require a less masculine fantasy driven visual (as did I) for Powergirl in all honesty I thought the one depicted in 'Injustice 2' wasn't too bad. That's the version I was describing cool hairstyle and suit-wise.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Cat is making an effort to not dwell on last night's unplanned make out session with Kara. Though it proved to be as enjoyable as it was sexually frustrating. That's not Kara's fault though. Cat had absolutely no ulterior motives when she stormed Kara's apartment. Cat certainly didn't plan for Kara to look at her the way she did and turn on all those innocent charms that the young woman possesses. It was more than likely a one-time fumble on Kara's part since she's not been making the most sound decisions as of late. Cat thinks that Kara hasn't fully come to terms with the fact that Mon-Puke taking those pictures wasn't her fault.

As Cat was leaving Supergirl's bright open lair after roughly twenty minutes of tasting Kara's mouth Cat finally looked to see what messages and calls she ignored while she was otherwise engaged. What Cat found was that it was Lucy who had called and then texted when her attentions went unanswered. Lucy apparently is going to be back in National City this coming weekend and she wants to get together. Cat hasn't responded to Lucy's calls or texts and that has everything to do with Cat being as busy as Hell's gatekeeper after the roof falls on all the meat puppets and the patrons of a red-hot brothel on coupon night.

"It's not too late to change your mind." Cat patiently intones into her cell phone while she inspects the manicure on her unoccupied hand. "You don't have to be there. I'm the one who hired her practically on a whim."

"I'm aware."

Cat shifts against the leather seat in the back of the car, "You don't have to do this, Sam."

"She's coming to work for you." Sam's voice always seems to carry unmistakable warmth regardless of topic. "Our paths are going to cross at some point. Might as well get it over with."

Cat moves her cell phone away from her mouth slightly as she sighs heavily, "That's not nearly a good enough reason."

Cat's increased protectiveness over Sam has more to do with Lena's meltdown six months ago when Sam's powers awakened for lack of a better term. Lena had somehow skipped past shocked right to the part where she felt of all things betrayed that Sam had kept this from her. Sam made apologies for Lena since everyone was equally shocked but Cat feels that Lena handled it poorly whereas Ruby was ecstatic. Children are more elastic than adults especially so where suddenly having superpowers are involved. Ruby's reaction being the prime example.

"But you saw something in her or you wouldn't have offered her a job. I know you too well."

"Astra isn't you Sam." Cat reaches up and lightly runs her fingers along the statement necklace she blindly chose this morning since she was running late. "What I offered her isn't remotely the same."

"Clearly, and while we have different beginnings and my day job aside you want me to be a hero too. So how are we different?"

There are more differences than Cat's comfortable listing off since by her own confession Astra called herself a terrorist at one time but not now. Fighting the good fight can be lonely if you're on the losing side. But Astra's story is more complex than that. Astra was imprisoned by her own sister for trying to save Krypton too late in the game. Cat knows thanks to Sam's hologram informant that Krypton had no death penalty. They simply threw the failed citizens in society's eyes into a timeless prison called Fort Rozz. Essentially Cat has offered Astra a chance at redemption with a purpose and Cat had a strong feeling that Astra saw it as such hence why she accepted.

"You are worlds apart, Sam. And Astra shares some resemblances with Kara if you picture blondie as the quiet type but older and as a brunette with a white streak in her hair."

Sam lightly snorts, "You're holding something back. Tell me."

Cat is not going to stumble into a conversation with her closest friend about her supposedly being some kind of Kryptonian engineered world killer. It's not at all like Patricia keeping Sam's delivery origins a secret. For fucks sake Cat didn't even know there could even be such a thing as world killer until Astra opened with it.

"Not over the phone." Cat's phone beeps its security reminder. "I'll be at the underground in less than five minutes; we'll talk about this then over lunch."

"You're feeding me? Well, in that case I'll be waiting."

Cat smirks, Sam's appetite hasn't increased in the slightest since her powerful awakening which was a great relief to Sam. Jokes were made about Sam's entire salary going towards groceries and furthering world hunger if she was going to morph into anything like the supercousins.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Did Wilmer make it to his new station this morning?"

Sam chuckles, "You can be such a shit but yes, Winn as he calls himself as does his employee file and background check seems to be adjusting once he was done fangirling." Cat grins at Sam's jibe at Wilmer. "His security clearance to the underground is limited as you requested and he was briefed on his probationary period before he signed his newly revised NDA."

"Good, keep me posted. If he doesn't work out I'm going to have J'onn erase his memories of the underground and most of his tenure at CatCo over the last four years in general."

"Cat!"

"What? I'll still provide a reference and a letter of recommendation for the clip-on tie wearing binary code loving gnome."

"I'm hanging up now."

Cat huffs out a chuckle, "The car is pulling up to the entry gate any way, Sam."

Cat ends the call and goes through the security protocols she remotely accesses with her heavily encrypted cell phone which for her only takes a few seconds. Cat brushed over Astra's assumptions about who Sam could be since really what does it matter now? Sam's powers clicked on six months ago and Cat didn't even broach the topic of Sam donning a suit and a mask until a touch over a month ago if memory serves. Cat's car pulls to a stop and she dons her large sunglasses before stepping out of the car and into the bright sunshine.

Cat always enters the underground via Bast only instead of J'onn waiting for her like usual Sam is there in an extremely flattering suit. One of Cat's creations of course. Cat yanks off her sunglasses and then slips them inside her small purse. J'onn is off doing his closeted superhero gig. The Martian Manhunter is a legend and thus a big gun that only gets hauled out in the most dire of situations. J'onn has had comic books dedicated to him for the last several years right alongside Superman. J'onn earns his keep by helping Cat develop her clandestine empire in any way he can. Not to mention Cat keeps him in suits which he absorbs; talk about a quick change with that one.

"Anything going sideways I should know about?"

Cat smirks, she's the type of person who appreciates the direct approach. Sam of course matches Cat's stride even though Sam's legs are a good deal longer.

"We're having this discussion in your office."

Astra called Cat's office just after eleven this morning to punctually confirm that she was available and interested in working with Cat. And Cat is dying to know how the conversation played out with Director Scully. Details weren't discussed over the phone but Cat did give directions to her beach house and the preferred dress code. So here they are prepping for Astra's arrival at 2pm. Cat isn't deliberately trying to step on Scully's booted toes since she's the one that's feeding and housing Astra. Cat isn't trying to be Astra's keeper like Alex more than likely is.

"Must've been one hell of a night last night." Sam mutters under her breath but Cat hears it all the same. Cat watches Sam place her hand on the reader before the door to Sam's office eventually slides open. Cat walks in first with Sam right behind her. "Lena was in a mood herself last night over the latest blunder in R & D at L-Corp."

Cat likes Lena all things considered; they have obvious things in common. Cat has even thought about collaborating with Lena on some projects since she employs Sam. After all Lena can't help who her family is and Cat can easily relate to that dilemma. Cat doesn't have a psychotic brother but Cat's mother on the other hand is something far worse. Katherine Grant is an uncatalogued species from the bowels of the darkest pit.

Cat glances around Sam's tasteful and welcoming office before looking at the other woman head on, "I'm not in a mood."

"Then what is it?" Sam sits down behind her desk and wakes up her laptop. "Are you feeling the need for drama today?"

Cat glares at Sam and immediately finds Sam's attempts to hide the smirk itching to spread across her lips an epic fail. Half of Sam's attention is on the laptop's screen and the precise clicking of Sam's long fingers hitting the keys is audible.

"Why yes, that's me. The fashionable dramatic asshole."

Sam snorts out a short laugh and shakes her head, "I hope that's not a new label for your upcoming menswear collection. It would be a tough sell."

Cat walks over to the front of Sam's desk and pushes the laptop closed on Sam's active typing, "Not likely if I had anything to say about it and I do."

Sam looks up and moves her hands away from the laptop which Cat snicks closed, "Look, let's just clear the air. I know you're mad about Kara telling her sister and aunt about me but you don't need to worry so much."

"I'm not mad about you, Helen Hunt. But yes, I do worry." Cat meets Sam's deep brown eyes. "Astra had a name for you. She called you a world killer which doesn't read complimentary at all from any angle."

Sam doesn't even flinch, "So, I don't really consider myself Kryptonian anyway. I have no memory of that place. No parents to speak of until I came here. And I can turn off my powers to a degree that I could forget I even have them."

Cat looks away for a moment and swallows against the dryness in her throat, "Astra was impressed by the idea of you and while that part doesn't bother me in the slightest, I can't help but be concerned about what your future holds now. I gave Astra your name while you were briefly on my infamous list."

A weary sigh slips past Sam's lips, "Yeah, I gave you permission to do that remember? I was lonely and I'd been with Lena so long and I didn't think she would want me again after what happened. But she does."

"And there's another thing I'm concerned about." Cat emphasizes her chosen synonym for worry since the original word caused an undue fuss. "Your personal life is none of my business but you've had a major life changing event and Lena telling you she needed space was the last thing you could use."

"Cat," Sam smiles in a patient and obnoxiously knowing way. Cat rolls her eyes at the sight of it. "I really appreciate the whole big sister routine since I didn't have a sister any more than you did, but you don't have to keep protecting me. I mean you're only..."

"If you value your place in my life you will not even think about finishing that sentence."

Sam just keeps smiling as she holds her hands up in abject surrender minus a white flag, "Touchy subject I know. And shit, I'm about to be forty so believe me I get it."

Cat places her hands on her hips and paces across the room again, "Sam when your powers kicked on it was like a good twelve years or more was wiped from your face. You don't look a day over twenty-five now."

Sam leans back in chair and crosses her arms over her chest, "You don't exactly look your age either."

Cat scoffs, "I'm not going into detail about how I manage to maintain this." Cat idly gestures to her face before placing her hand back on her hip. "But I assure you it's not a hundred percent natural. Nature isn't kind or graceful."

Sam pivots in her chair, "No shit, especially since I could've used my superpowers to really stamp out the agony when I was pushing Ruby out. I get phantom pains from that ordeal everytime when I think about it."

Cat laughs and then moves and sits down in the chair off to the side of Sam's desk. Time marches on during their friendly bullshitting and smoothing over ruffled feathers and the like get together. The lunch Cat ordered prior to leaving the office for the day arrives at 1pm. Cat eats with Sam and all the while off and on Cat's thoughts meander right back to the well of sunshine that masquerades as an alien blonde superhero. If Cat were to seriously count Kara's Earth birthday as occurring in nineteen sixty-six then based on that technicality Kara is three years older than her.

It's more than apparent to Cat that Kara is rapidly becoming a dichotomy in every sense of the meaning of the word and if Cat isn't careful Kara's liable to become an exception to all of Cat's boundaries and rules. Not to mention with Kara's little confession about her anatomy Cat can't help but reflect on how Sam is made in contrast. Sam obviously has all the same parts as a human female born of Earth. Sam was made to be able to hide completely; to be fully immersed and yet she is also Kryptonian. Just not a pure one in a sense that Cat has come to understand.

The priestess Selena along with the unnamed Kryptonian scientists took things away from Sam but gave her immense and inexhaustible power in place of the things they took from her to what end though? Did Krypton make a weapon of mass destruction and send it to Earth to hide in plain sight until the time was right? Cat frowns and sets her chopsticks down. All those awful insights and questions are enough to make her lose her appetite. Still no matter what lies ahead Cat has faith in her friend and co-worker.

"What's wrong with your Tiger Roll?"

"Hopefully nothing that will have me hanging my head over the toilet."

Sam grins and clicks her chopsticks together, "I'll hold your hair back if that happens."

Cat rolls her eye and picks up her discarded chopsticks and positions them between her fingers with ease, "Hmm, shut up and eat your Spider Roll."

Sam smirks and they're still finishing off their late lunch when it's not quite 2pm and Cat's phone notifies her of a visitor at the garage entry gate to the underground. Cat wipes her hands on a napkin and then reaches for her cell phone. Astra is punctual which isn't surprising in the least since despite being labeled as rebel scum on Krypton Cat expected Astra to be a disciplined decenter.

"My very punctual two o'clock is here. I like that." Cat says as she stands up from her seat and turns to leave Sam's office. "So are you facing the music with me or am I going solo for a few bars?"

Sam simply rises from her seat and pulls on the front of her blazer as she moves around her desk. Cat smirks as the door to Sam's office slides open they walk out towards the entrance. As Cat walks closer she notices Astra's version of civilian Earth wear. It's not terrible and suits her. Cat unlocks her phone and enters her password to remotely open the doors. Astra is standing at what can only described as a relaxed state of attention while the doors slide open to admit the alien refugee.

Cat steps forward while critically eyeing Astra's ensemble now that there's less modified ballistic glass between them, "Who dressed you?"

Astra is wearing an all black ensemble that consists of tight dark jeans with low boots, a black button down shirt under a short black leather jacket. Cat is close enough to Astra to notice that her eyes aren't a similar shade of blue as Kara's. Astra's eyes are more of green-blue but nonetheless just as dazzling as Kara's now that Cat has finally seen Kara's up close.

Astra stops a foot shy of Cat, "Alexandra's significant other Margarita helped choose these clothes for me. I'm beginning to not dislike them."

They certainly don't call it the queer eye for nothing. Alex's wife Maggie has a taste for clothes apparently and kudos to her for getting Astra attire that the Kryptonian could become comfortable with. Cat would've added some color though.

Cat flashes a quick wry smile, "Would you agree to sign a contract?"

"Yes."

"And you will guard my secrets as if they were your own?"

"Yes."

Cat stares at Astra intently, trying to read her. Cat can't really threaten Astra with a lawsuit should she defy an NDA or really take away any opportunities from the woman. Astra is an alien with no human connections and as such Cat feels like she needs something other than threats or the promise of a reward. Having a purpose is the best thing Cat can offer Astra that and a possible identity in this world. Alex could offer that too but it would probably be more like joining the Witness Protection Program.

"Then let's begin." Cat smiles and gestures to her right. "Astra In-Ze this is Samantha Arias, CFO of CatCo."

A beat of silence passes between Sam and Astra and Cat lets it be. This meeting was bound to happen at some point as Sam said even if Cat is the early architect of it. Cat has asked Sam many times if she sees things differently beyond having x-ray vision and the laser eyes trick. But Sam says that without her powers cranked up her vision is as it has always been which is a perfect 20/20. Cat wonders what Astra's eyes see looking upon Sam.

Astra smiles briefly, "You bear many characteristics of the citizens from the continent Twenx on Krypton. Some of my ancestors were from Twenx too but you mostly seem human as was the intention. Those responsible for your original, forgive the term, programming are long gone. Your agenda is now your own."

Cat reaches out and places her hand on Sam's arm which is trembling faintly under Cat's hand. Astra is freely giving so much already. Cat has never heard of any other places that existed on Krypton. Cat only knows of one city, Argo City, but now to know more is a staggering truth to what Astra can offer beyond her powers.

"Kara mentioned you have a daughter." Astra grasps her hands together in front and just the sound of her voice; soft but direct, is different than what Cat has been privy to before. "She won't share your gifts though. You were merely human when she was conceived as was the other party I'm assuming? So I should think that you have little to worry over in terms of passing on your once dormant Kryptonian genes."

Kara's confession about her anatomy springs to Cat's mind and she can't help but reflect on how Sam was made. Sam has all the same parts as a human female born of Earth since Sam was obviously made to be able to hide completely; to be fully immersed and yet she is also Kryptonian. Just not a pure one in a sense if you choose to see it that way.

That priestess and the unnamed Kryptonian scientists took things away from Sam but gave her immense and inexhaustible power in place of the parts they omitted from her. The same can be said about Kara and Astra in a sense. But Cat knows that Sam doesn't really care all that much about her origins because all that truly matters to Sam on a personal level is Ruby and Lena.

Sam lowly clears her throat, "I've been concerned about that, about Ruby. Wait, Twenx? That's the place on Krypton where I came from?"

Cat has questions of her own taking up a que. Clark's fortress of solitude and its contents are like a small local public library whereas Astra's brain is looking like the Krypton version of the damn Library of Congress.

"What this planet calls DNA that was harvested most certainly came from Twenx." Astra glances between Cat and Sam. "You are aware of the codex? That there were no natural births on Krypton?" Cat sees Sam nod out of the corner of her eye. "Jor-El, Superman's father broke that law though. But I suppose though since our planet was dying he saw no need in clinging onto old dying practices. On Krypton nothing was left to chance in terms of our society and its citizens but we did ruthlessly gamble with our planet in the name of greed and we ultimately lost."

Cat arches and eyebrow; Astra is an insightful rebel scum. Cat isn't surprised about that either. After the introductions Astra signs an employment contract with Cat along with the impressive NDA that comes with working in the underground as it's affectionately called by the inner circle. Cat has never minded the moniker though it is as highly unimaginative as it is unoriginal. Cat didn't feel the need to brand it like it was her version of the BatCave or something in that vein. Though Cat will concede that making her own personal entrance in the form of the Goddess Bast is pushing it.

Sam politely excuses herself to her duties which are not only performed in the service of maintaining the underground but also the very public face of CatCo. It's in this moment that Cat makes a decision that won't cost her anything. Creating a 'what if' scenario can be highly interesting or entertaining depending on the subject. Cat leads Astra out of the private room where she signed her allegiance to Cat and towards the room Cat allowed Kara to see. A room where Cat lead the metaphorical horse to water but couldn't make her drink.

"Now that we've cemented our accord and you've met Sam who is anything but a world killer let's move on." Cat presses her palm to the scanner and the door soundlessly slides open. Cat glides into the room and the overhead lighting slowly fades on. "Kara tattled about my suits, along with everything else, so I thought I would show you precisely what she passed on."

Cat knows when she makes a lasting impression on people and she has never measured her achievements in terms of monetary gains. Though it is very satisfying buying what you wish when you want it without having to do without something else to be able to afford it. Spoiling yourself is becoming a luxury that few can afford in these trying days.

Cat does recall her own trying days but not with any sort of fondness other than as a reminder to never take what she has for granted. Cat was always eager to skip to the good part but having known those bad parts so intimately the good is all the more sweeter. Cat is consciously reluctant in a sense to savor certain types of goodness in her life.

Astra steps past Cat and moves towards the suits. Cat watches closely as Astra gazes upon the suits but not in the obvious state of awe Kara did. Astra stops in front of 'Flamebird' and Cat waits for it, "Rao's fire. How have you done this, Cat Grant?"

"That's a trade secret but I will say that the suit is designed to respond to Kryptonian powers." Cat smiles proudly and moves to stand beside Astra and one of her grandest creations which has been wasting away on a faceless mannequin for over two years now. "You and Kara are the same size. The suit may need some adjustments though since it's meant to feel like a second skin."

Astra's eyes are noticeably lighter as she turns to face Cat, "You would give me Kara's suit?"

"It's not anyone’s suit but mine." Cat taps the clear face of her watch to turn it on instead of a thumb swipe that simply warms it up in a sense. Cat then crosses her arms over her chest. Astra isn't a threat and Cat's not about to threaten her but Cat is entertaining the thought of allowing Astra a further peek behind the curtain. "I designed it with Kara in mind, yes, but perhaps it’s too much for her. So I don't see why it can't be yours if you choose to 'be all you can be' as the saying goes."

Cat means every word and yet those words are not to secretly wound Kara in the face of her aunt. 'Flamebird' is a bold creation inspired by a new face Cat almost instantly fell in lust with. Time and circumstances has sobered that impulse to something almost wholesome going by the fact that Cat never went past first base with Kara last night or rather the wee hours early this morning. Though Cat is grudgingly starting to acknowledge that the steel blue suit called 'Rebirth' will always be Kara's whether she wears it or not.

Astra squares her shoulders and as her eyes track down to Cat's watch, "I saw you do that gesture the other evening. Kara told me of that clone of her that you subdued yourself weeks ago. Alexandra studied the clone until it disintegrated on the examination table. It had a self-destruct no doubt."

"Director Scully let you see that?"

"I have earned some freedoms over the last eleven months I've been on this planet." Astra sounds indignant and Cat can't blame her for that. "I no longer have to sleep in a cell that emits a low level of radiation that weakens me. Alexandra requested that I be present in case the clone awoke and help was needed to help subdue it since Kara was unavailable. Alexandra hypothesized that the clone was at least as strong as Kara and yet you managed to dispatch it without aide."

Cat is going to keep the commentary that's suddenly dying to come out about the conditions Astra has been living in at the DEO. That's no way to rehabilitate someone who has spent over twenty-five plus years in prison dispite the fact that Cat doesn't know how a timeless limbo prison works. And Cat can only hazard a guess at Astra's offenses she committed on Krypton since one person's freedom fighter can be labeled as another’s terrorist.

Cat shrugs, "Maxwell Lord is always looking to get the upper hand on me. And I know how he learned of Sam but it was that incident where I found out that he knows which is another reason why I'm still somewhat angry with Kara. I've already had one traitor in my midst."

"Had?"

"I've only fired one person that worked in the underground in the last six months which is how long it's been since Sam gained her powers." Cat flicks dismissive wrist as a sneer curls her lips at the thought of Leslie. A person Cat hired herself over five years ago to work at CatCo's public face and then promoted to the underground nearly three years ago at the time of Leslie's expulsion. "Therefore, I know exactly who squealed on me and she would do anything in the name of revenge and a sweetener."

"What is sweetener?"

"In this case, money." Cat's gaze briefly wanders over Astra's clothes again. Astra's shoulders may not be as broad as Kara's but otherwise they're close in other measurements. "Capitalism is practically a religon in this country."

"Greed then."

Cat grins, "Motivation for many."

"You are wealthy."

"I am and yet look around." Cat uncrosses her arms and gestures to the quiet space that surrounds them. "I'm doing what can, covertly, and yes I admit my ego builds with every well-meaning hero that I dress and with every worthy person I support and every charity. But I'm living within my means and it has never been about greed for me."

"Your public face is..."

"What it is, Astra. We all have to start somewhere and that was my starting point and not a bad one hence why I've kept it these many years later when I don't need to. This entire planet continues to treat women a certain way no matter how much we claw and fight back."

Astra's brow furrows, "I'm aware and I find it disgusting. For my planets flaws we did not look down at a person's gender or any other surface characteristic. It was irrelevant. We even made it so a woman was not expected to carry a child as if it were her only function. DNA was harvested from mated pairs and then screened by the codex for the best traits offered by both parents."

"So I'm assuming Krypton was rather what we here on Earth label as progressive?"

Astra moves away from the short row of suits, "We had what you call here on Earth as same-sex pairs, yes. As I said gender was not an issue in our society. The only real distinctions on Krypton was whether or not you were of a noble house or not." Astra shakes her head and then grins rather sadly. "Alura was matched to Jor-El and the House of El was held the highest among all the other noble houses on Krypton. I was matched to Non who hailed from no noble house as I did. He took my name when we married."

It would appear to Cat that the late Non married up when he was matched to Astra. And Cat knows it's not her business in regards to whatever happened with Astra's husband Non which is a decidedly odd name if there ever was one. But Cat supposes anything is better than being named Apple, Scout or Baron.

"Tell me how did Alex take it when you told her you were offered gainful employment?"

"Director Danvers thought I was trying to make a joke until I told her it was you that made the offer and after giving it serious consideration I told Alexandra I had every intention to accept your proposal."

"And what made you decide to say I do?" Cat will never be so blithely stupid as to trust just anyone. Trust must be earned not given away to the first friendly face. "I encourage you not to lie to me."

Astra smiles again, "If it were you that were a refugee on Krypton you would've fit in our society better than Kara or I will ever belong here. Everything about you reminds me of home. The better parts of it. I imagine Kara has recognized those same traits in you as well. She was old enough to remember before she was sent away."

Cat is flattered in ways she has never been before. What do you say to something like that? Instead Cat flexes her hand and the purple energy hammer flares out in its menacing arc; Cat was going for a wickedly curved tomahawk. The pleasant hum the watches sizzling energy makes Cat smile when she shouldn't be but thankfully though this isn't one of those times.

"So that's one of your secrets. I'm impressed." Astra smiles again and once more Cat is reminded how Krypton was a planet that was populated by insanely attractive people. Cat wonders how old Astra actually is since the woman barely looks like she's thirty? Beyond the surface though it's easy to see that Astra's miles are in those eyes of hers. "One hit Cat Grant and there will be no reprisal, I swear it. I want to see how powerful you are for a human."

Cat learned how to fight from J'onn years ago because the sad fact is that every woman should know how to defend herself. J'onn was more than happy to help. In Cat's opinion J'onn is one of the finest people she has known. Now J'onn is passing that warrior knowledge on to Sam but true to her character Sam is approaching it in a more Zen fashion. At one point Cat considered making Sam's suit more of a washed out black near grey since the wearer isn't the kind of person who only sees life's hurtles in solely black or white.

"My watches were my first breakthrough and I designed them so they cannot be used against me." Cat smirks as she circles Astra. "I took my cues from others people’s blunders and the biggest in my opinion is engineering anything that can be used against you at a date as yet unspecified. I'm a devout believer in that forewarned is forearmed."

Astra smiles brightly for a fleeting moment, "I meant it when I said that I liked you. I can easily see why Kara is so taken with you."

Cat barely manages to keep from rolling her eyes at the mention of Kara. Because as sure as God loves the little children Kara has possibly wasted no time in telling her aunt about what happened last night. Cat should've never let it happen but it has, however that doesn't mean it has to happen again. It was just a few kisses, no more, no less and Cat thinks that's hardly making concrete promises with your body.

"Are you certain about there being no hard feelings?" Cat drawls out with a smirk. She's perfectly comfortable kicking a smidgen of ass in one of her best dresses and in one of her favorite pairs of Jimmy Choo's though the ensemble is highly impractical in this instance. "I don't want to mangle my new hire on the first day. It's bad for morale or so I was told."

Astra laughs in a way that is less supervillain and more genuinely amused by Cat's intentional hubris. Cat thinks it's a good beginning getting an alien ex-con to lighten up. In time Astra may literally lighten up the sky of National City while she's kicking more ass than a three-legged man in an ass kicking contest. Cat has a good feeling Astra may even draw Sam out of her reluctant shell. Possibly Kara too.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

"Don't." Cat growls out through clenched teeth at the sight of Eve's trembling lower lip and her extra watery eyes. "Stop it, right now." It cannot be accurately measured just how much Cat hates crying women; herself included when the shitty side of life gets the upper hand. "I'm going to count down from five and if you haven't gone high and dry by then you're fired, Edwina."

The loud nasally, wet and mucus laden sniffles and Eve's pathetic face makes Cat shudder, "I'm so sorry, Miss Grant."

"Five, four, three."

Eve inhales sharply, "I'm done. I swear."

Cat was just about ready to call out 'two' while watching Eve valiantly silence her sniffles and wipe off the tears on her cheeks under the time constraints. Cat hardly thinks her very streamlined reaction and fairly low-key beratement was unexpected. A tad unreasonable perhaps but Cat has her reputation to maintain since it keeps the wolves from door for the most part.

"It's coffee, Everly. Not nuclear physics which you know a good deal about." Cat sighs as she moves to stand near her wastebasket and lets the luke-warm and equally watered down latte casually slip from her fingers and it thunks down to nestle with the rest of her trash. "And with credentials like that it only makes your errors all the more worse since I've recently familiarized myself with your resume and background check."

Cat was pleasantly surprised to learn that Eve isn't anywhere near as dumb as she behaves. Cat will continue to intentionally try to make her assistant nervous though. Rattled is even better. Still Tessmacher should be an old hand at getting her coffee order right by now. Eve is the new record holder at longest-lasting person to survive Cat's hazing whims, needs and wants. Cat doesn't feel the least bit remorseful for her actions since she's paying them to put up with her while affording them the opportunity to develop a thicker skin or they can quit and run crying out of the building towards their next failure.

Eve sniffles again and at the sound Cat glares at her in a final warning, "You know that I went to Yale, Miss Grant?"

Cat pulls out her chair and runs her hands down the back of her skirt as she sits down behind her desk, "And while the tears have mostly dried we're back to asinine questions."

"I'm sor.."

"Stop saying that." Cat's voice is low but it carries in weight what it lacks in volume. "You're like a deeply scratched old vinyl record skipping along at a college radio station that plays only sad bastard themed warble."

Eve bites her trembling lower lip and nods her head. Cat rolls her eyes and hits the space bar on her laptop to wake it up from its energy-saver mode. Cat starts clicking away at some emails for fabric orders and various other requests. Cat looks up over the top of her glasses to see Eve clutching the tablet tightly to her chest.

"You're not living up to your expensive credentials and that's the real crying shame, Tessmacher." Cat says as she clicks away on the keys of her laptop. "But life goes on, so another latte if you can manage it would be nice. Preferably one that's not masquerading as a weak astringent. Now go away and don't come back without it. Chop-chop."

Cat listens to Eve's hasty retreat as she skims over the requests for Supergirl for interviews from some female driven publications that aren't in the same arena as the Cosmo rag. Cat is of the opinion that Cosmo pimps the male agenda far too much for her taste. Seriously, how many ways do women really need to learn to pleasure men? Cat thinks another man is the answer. Consider the facts that who better to worship a penis, and all men want that, than another man who also treats his cock and balls like it’s his very best friend in the whole wide world. Two men together are quite something.

If asked and if she were in a sharing mood Cat would have to say gay porn is the only other sort that she finds palatable. Two beautiful men hard for each other with hair where there's supposed to be hair and no hair where it has no business being since the seventies came and went with all the overgrown wild bush. Though younger men have taken it upon themselves to grow such bushes on their face in recent years. Cat finds it abhorrent to look at never mind kissing around it. And who in their right mind would actually want to live with the feeling of pubic hairs on their lips and mouth all day every day?

Cat purses her lips and moves through more of her emails. The world at large couldn't handle Cat's opinions on the male of the species without falling into a snit. Women in general have much better grooming standards. Cat's eyes land on one request from an independent magazine about the overlooked element about 'SuperFap' and that's the consent factor. Cat knows that Kara won't talk about that at length or allow her views inked in print and that includes digital damning. Frankly, if Kara agreed to the interview it would read denial in all caps to anyone with even moderate I.Q. points.

Cat sighs and skips over the email and goes on to read one from Sam concerning the budget for the underground now that it essentially has two new employees. Astra made it clear she wasn't interested in a salary but she will still need an income whether she likes it or not. Cat has quietly suggested to Sam either a stipend or an expense account while holding onto Astra's future earnings until she gets her head in the game. Cat is considering Astra not only as a masked hero but possibly personal security in time for Cat or anything really. Astra has potential.

Cat's cell phone does its angry buzzing and sliding on her desk and Cat stops typing to pick it up. Cat hasn't heard from Kara today, not that she's expecting to. Cat unlocks her phone with some elaborate swipes and then pivots around in her chair to face her wall of screens which is showing nothing but another entitled little asshole trying to weasel his way into more power to abuse. Turning her attention back to her unlocked phone Cat sees that it’s a text from Lucy. Cat has put this off long enough and she's certainly not about to become that bitch in Lucy's eyes.

**Lucy Lane: [10:30 am] 'You still ignoring me or are you just that busy you can't holler back?'**

**C. Grant: [10:32 am] 'I'm always busy. You know this, Major Lane.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:33 am] 'There you go doing your sexy thing with my rank. You're an evil woman ;)'**

**C. Grant: [10:34 am] 'So you say. I take it you're on pins and needles about my answers to your questions?'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:34 am] 'I would be lying if I said I wasn't. I've missed talking to you these last few weeks. DC sucks ass right now btw.'**

**C. Grant: [10:35 am] 'No dashing young man has caught your eye yet? Or woman with legs that go on for miles since I know you have a weakness for those?'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:36 am] 'I barely want one and I wish. DC is full of old white men and their stream of mistresses. And I'm so not touching any woman or man (let's be modern here) who regularly wraps their lips around some codger's wrinkly old dick and ballsack.'**

Cat drops the phone into her lap and covers her mouth to mask her laugh. She's missed Lucy's since of humor and candor really. Cat is still trying to silence in her laugh as her phone vibrates two times in a row while resting in her lap. Cat smiles and picks her phone up to see what Lucy's got to say for herself now.

**Lucy Lane: [10:38 am] 'Made you laugh didn't I?'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:38 am] 'Go on, admit it. It's not going to hurt your rep with me ;)'**

**C. Grant: [10:39 am] 'You have your moments, Major Lane.'**

**C. Grant: [10:39 am] 'And to answer your burning question I'll be out of town. I do apologize that I won't be in National City to provide a break from those spoiling old men you find yourself awash in.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:41 am] 'Well shit. Some other time then?'**

Cat looks up from the screen of her phone and considers her options. It would be best to stick to the agreement Lucy suggested before she left but has since changed her mind about. And then there's Kara a sort of old-new edition to this equation. Cat sighs while her thumb twitches over the screen of her phone as two new messages are added to the message thread.

**Lucy Lane: [10:42 am] 'I fucked up when I said that night was the last night.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:42 am] 'Is there someone else?'**

**C. Grant: [10:43 am] 'Maybe. It's complicated like my life tends to be as you well know.'**

Cat hears footsteps approaching so she turns around to see Eve doing her version of the quick-step into her office welding Cat's latte like a shield held out in front of her. Cat holds her hand out and Eve places the cup in Cat's awaiting hand. The cup is very warm and Cat stifles a grin as Eve smiles brightly and then turns and leaves Cat's office; her short blonde hair bouncing behind her with each step. Cat takes a sip and this time her latte is really good and not watered-down. Cat takes another longer sip and then places her latte down on her desk before turning her attention back to Lucy.

**Lucy Lane: [10:45 am] 'Not to sound like a bitch but that was fast. I'm not shocked though. You're a total catch.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:45 am] 'Is it that special lady in red and blue?'**

Cat doesn't have to worry about her cell being hacked or she would be smashing it and ripping out the sim card right now. Lucy's message is just vague enough to fool someone with no imagination whatsoever.

**C. Grant: [10:46 am] 'No, comment.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:47 am] 'That's a subtle YES if there ever was one.'**

**C. Grant: [10:48 am] 'If you say so.'**

**C. Grant: [10:49 am] 'You're a catch too Major Lane if you turn a fraction of your charm on your next paramour.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:50 am] 'I try but it never seems to be enough.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:51 am] 'Hey, delete that last text since I sound like a real Debbie Downer. And don't tell anybody or I'll find a way to sue your hot ass.'**

Cat chuckles under her breath. Hiring a Lane of all people was something Cat did on a whim but she never anticipated anything like this would occur between them. When Lucy started working at CatCo she was fun and great at her job no matter how much hazing Cat threw her way in the beginning. To everyone in the office Olsen and Lucy seemed to be on cloud fucking nine until they weren't. Cat has never asked for details on why James felt the need to cheat on the wonderful Lucy Lane. Cat thinks James Olsen is a fucking idiot in a class of his own all in the name of getting his dick wet in an office supply closet.

**C. Grant: [10:52 am] 'Good luck trying to do that should I ever spill your secrets. On a more serious note though I have an empire to run, Major Lane. But the lines of communication are always open, Lucy.'**

**Lucy Lane: [10:53 am] 'Do your thang then, Cat. Ttyl, XOX.'**

Cat smiles as she cradles her phone in one hand while considering her next move. Prior to Eve's blunder with the coffee order they were going over Cat's itinerary. The weekend business trip was not some brush-off Cat concocted off the top of her head as an excuse for Lucy. The trip has been on the menu for weeks and had gotten shuffled to the back of Cat's mind no doubt thanks to a certain someone who swishes around in a red cape and has brought a scandal with her.

Cat truly loathes capes for the most part. They can be practical only in one instance and that is to keep people from staring at your ass. In combat they're a hazard at best unless the damn thing is bulletproof. A suit for Kara is pure window dressing up until the moment she drains her powers and then she would need a shield the same as any other hero. Kara's taste in men is just as terrible as her clothing choices for her day job and side job.

Cat sighs and reaches for her latte and takes another sip; it's still reasonably warm and drinkable. Cat takes another longer sip and then decides she's done with it. Any more caffeine and Cat knows she'll have a headache for days on top of withdrawals if she doesn't quit while she's ahead. Cat taps the face of her cell phone to wake it up and selects a particular person from her contacts. Cat grins and decides to have a little fun at the same time.

**C. Grant: [11:02 am] 'I need your help.'**

**Kiera: [11:02 am] 'What's wrong? Are you hurt? What kind of help? I can be there in less than a minute if it's an emergency. Is it an emergency?'**

Cat smiles and pictures Kara fretting over her cell phone that she's more than likely hiding behind her desk. It's a weekday so naturally Cat is assuming Kara is doing her day job since the news has been quiet all morning on the Supergirl saving lives front. The sensationalism has finally died down on 'SuperFap'. Cat thinks with one bold move it could be dead and buried to never to see the light of day. The pictures have even stopped circulating on the net but Cat isn't stupid enough to honestly think there aren't remaining copies still out there in hiding.

**C. Grant: [11:03 am] 'Calm yourself, Miss Danvers. Though I am comforted to know you value my safety.'**

**Kiera: [11:03 am] 'Of course I worry about you. Can I see you soon?'**

Cat pivots around in her seat to face her wall of screens to hide her growing smile. And why not smile? Cat has had two gorgeous women in less than ten minutes vying for her time while charming her in their own unique ways.

**C. Grant: [11:04 am] 'I was texting you for that very request, your company.'**

**Kiera: [11:05 am] 'When? Oh gosh, I can't right now. I just gave my third period a pop quiz.'**

Kara's earnest nature is so fucking cute that Cat wonders if it’s in spite of the lies she has to maintain every day to live out her life on this planet. Cat values honesty above all else but Kara has to lie for a reason that has nothing in common with a person who thrives on dishonesty.

**C. Grant: [11:06 am] 'Well then all I can say is should you even be texting me, Miss Danvers?'**

Cat smirks and vividly imagines the blush she hopes is coloring Kara's cheeks. Cat easily recalls how Kara panted at her lips and those little sounds Kara made too every time Cat would slide her tongue inside. Cat finds it thrilling now just as much as the other night to know that she can coax such reactions out of Kara.

**Kiera: [11:07 am] 'Why do I feel like that message was dripping with subtext?'**

**C. Grant: [11:07 am] 'Perhaps that's due to the simple fact it was. I'm not sorry.'**

Cat chuckles under her breath and shifts in her seat at seeing her last message read and then those three grey dots indicating Kara's incoming response. It's been fun exchanging words with Lucy and Kara but times a wasting.

**Kiera: [11:08 am] 'That's mean.'**

**Kiera: [11:08 am] 'Shoot, I have eight minutes left before the time limit is up on the quiz. What did you need?'**

Cat suspects that those same young minds Kara is around are still gossiping about Supergirl and her ex-boyfriend getting buck wild together. How could they not be? Everyone knows unless they're dead or living in a yurt. It should go without saying that if Supergirl's identity were known Kara would no longer be able to mold and shape young minds. The scandal would have been a solid DEFCON 2. Only naked celebrities can shake off such a thing and watch their offers get bigger once they've bared it all for the camera and the on-line world at large.

**C. Grant: [11:09 am] 'Are you interested in going on a field trip with me, Miss Danvers?'**

The only way Kara could've attained a DEFCON 1 level would be something along the lines of a teacher having sexual relations with a very underage student which Cat finds flat-out disgusting. And with as many adults as there are out in the world just giving it away why would a grown adult look to a child to fulfill their sexual appetites? It's a sick world out there in all honesty.

**Kiera: [11:10 am] 'Field trip? Where would we be going? Hey, is this your way of asking me out on a date?'**

Cat grins and shakes her head. Kara rambling in text format is no surprise but it is rather fascinating that Cat is finding it somewhat charming. Cat takes a second to ponder how best to inform Kara what she's offering is not to be confused with something so pedestrian as a date.

**C. Grant: [11:10 am] 'I'm requesting your company on a working trip with me this weekend.'**

**Kiera: [11:11 am] 'Working trip? Just me or you know who too?'**

**C. Grant: [11:11 am] 'Both. Having some lovely muscle with me would be appreciated since my most trusted companion is away on his own version of a business trip.'**

**Kiera: [11:12 am] 'He? Most trusted?'**

Cat smirks with glee since she threw that bit of information out for the hell of it. J'onn is off-world essentially but to be specific he was picked up by Captain Sara of the WaveRider on his way back to National City. Cat skimmed over the message blah-blah Sara left about needing the Martian Manhunter for some kind of emergency mission in the very distant future.

**C. Grant: [11:13 am] 'We've got less than 3 minutes before you call time on your pop quiz Miss Danvers, so how about you think about how you'll accept and then get back to me before your last class?'**

**Kiera: [11:14 am] 'Thanks for the time reminder.'**

**Kiera: [11:14 am] 'And you don't have to wait for an answer. I'll go with you.'**

**Kiera: [11:15 am] 'Wait, where are we going?'**

Cat isn't famous for her whims but she could be. A fair amount of Cat's methods are just her version of having fun. This is another test in trust-building if you will and creating an opportunity to possibly kiss Kara again. Cat knows that Kara is in no way ready for anything more and that's more than fine given the condition of their working relationship.

**C. Grant: [11:16 am] 'Metropolis. The plane leaves tomorrow at 6 pm. Don't be late.'**

**C. Grant: [11:16 am] 'And times up Miss Danvers. Back to work for the both of us. Chop-chop.'**

Cat smiles as she turns her chair back around to face her desk and then places her cell phone off to the side. The arrangements to the trip have already been made and confirmed minus the new change but that won't cause any ripples. This trip could be a positive experience for Kara given the nature of this excursion hence one of the reasons why Cat extended the invitation. J'onn not being available was a happy accident though Cat has missed his presence the last few days. He'll be back complete with a secret smile on his face.

Cat turns her attention towards her laptop and the long list of unread emails she has to get through and not all of them are Supergirl-centric. One of Eve's other jobs is to screen some of the emails and Cat's list has supposedly been screened for abject wastes of time. Cat quickly opens what she deems as a more pertinent email while her thoughts wonder back to Kara's duality. After the contracts were signed it was with minimal effort Cat found out how Kara gets away with being an absentee teacher at times.

The big secret rests with a certain Eliza Danvers who is not only Kara's foster mother but she is also on the school board of the district Kara teaches in. Eliza is also a secretly semi-retired bio-engineer as is one Jeremiah Danvers. Cat also imagines that Kara has someone on the faculty that covers for her too but Cat isn't going to dig that far. That's not a part of Cat's and Supergirl's business venture which would've took off like rocket weeks ago if only Kara had simply agreed to the super suit makeover and then just flew with it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday at six pm Cat settles into her plush seat and fastens her seatbelt. Kara is sitting in the seat right across from her in Cat's Learjet 75. Kara had to duck her head more before sitting down since the cabin is slightly better than five feet in height. It was all rather cute to witness and Cat knows that the show is far from over. At this moment though Cat thinks it’s rather quaint that an alien who can fly is snapping her seatbelt on like it will ever be a useful form of protection for her in any real way.

Cat stopped flying commercial as soon as she could afford it. And these days especially after hearing stories about cockroaches crawling across seatbacks on top of the swill they serve Cat thinks she got off that public mode of transportation not a moment too soon. In fact if Cat were to lose every cent to her name she still wouldn't go back to flying commercially. The ticket prices alone for a real escape trip are enough to charter a jet like hers so why bother? Why sacrifice privacy, comfort, timely and hassle-free travel that a jet provides?

Cat's Learjet 75 has reclinable quilted leather seats which Cat requested be upholstered in black instead of the standard color options. Otherwise Cat signed off on the other standard options that consist of touchscreen Blu-Ray players, Bose headphones, pull-out dining tables and what amounts to mood lighting. Though Cat thinks the toilet lid in the lavatory decked out in the same leather was a touch too much. But that one thing aside Cat does thoroughly appreciate the standard package of dependable Wi-Fi and satellite phones.

Cat crosses her legs and gazes across the way at Kara who is none too subtley glancing around the interior still. Cat watches those blue, blue eyes dart around the area while Kara scrunches up her nose in a rather adorable way. Cat finds it amusing but she's not about to advertise that development this early in the game. It's a safe bet to assume Kara has never been on a private jet or many other planes since she really has no use for them. If Cat had that one ability of Kara's she would be flying herself everywhere.

Cat clears her throat and clasps her hands together on her lap, "Is there a problem, Kara? Are the wings not welded tight enough? Is there a screw loose somewhere? Do we have enough fuel?"

"What? Oh, no. I mean yes everything is fine." Kara smiles nervously, pushes her glasses up and then laughs a little. "How did you know what I was doing?"

Cat smirks and rocks her high-heel clad foot from side to side, "Lucky guess. But I'll have you know that my plane is reliable and fast yet fuel efficient and best of all I got it for a song. Though I now consider it safer than ever given my present company."

Kara predictably ducks her head and blushes. Cat is starting to believe that she may never get tired of that reaction alone. It's rather fun flirting with Kara and even more so now that Cat has expressed permission to do so. Kara fiddles with her glasses and leans over the side of her armrest and looks towards the back of the plane and then she turns and glances towards the cockpit. Kara turns back around and Cat notices a slight frown on those pouty lips that are a near match for the blush enhancing Kara's cheekbones.

Cat tilts her head to the side, "Have you been watching that 'Iron Man' movie?"

"Huh?"

Cat grins at the sight of those expressive blue eyes widening behind the unnecessary glasses, "Are you expecting attractive flight attendants, a stripper pole and some scantily clad in-flight entertainment?"

"What? No!" Kara's voice is high and she squirms delightfully in her seat. "I've seen that movie, not in years though, but I wasn't thinking that. I mean what made you leap to, you know what no, just no. I've never been on a private jet before and while I had a fairly good idea what it was going to look like this is nothing like I thought."

The plane starts to move slowly and to Cat's amusement Kara grips her armrests. Cat worries for a moment that Kara is going to break something but then Kara releases the armrest and smiles at Cat.

"Hmm, then it’s my pleasure to be the one to tell you I'm proud to not be the very female version of Tony Stark. And that there are no flight attendants. However, if my assistant were with me she would be doing the fetching but it’s also not beneath me to serve myself. The plane or my ego isn't so big that I need to employ a full crew. I'm not running an airborne taxi service after all."

Kara laughs and shakes her head as the pilot informs them that they've been cleared and that they'll be taking off shortly. Cat loves this plane; it was one of her recent spurges when this model was put into production in 2013. Cat sold her very well maintained Learjet 45 after acquiring this one just last year.

Cat allows her eyes to track over Kara's smooth long legs before meeting those blue eyes again, "We climb fast and we're going to be flying at a higher altitude, 51,00ft. So no air traffic and we'll be far away from bad weather and turbulence. Our cruising speed is around 535mph but I imagine you can fly faster than that."

Kara visibly swallows and then reaches up to fiddle with her glasses again, "Why did you have to make that sound...sexy?"

Cat laughs as the plane suddenly starts to accelerate. Kara's mouth drops open slightly while her knees lock together. Cat feels the plane lift and she leans back in her seat because within a few more seconds the plane will feel like it’s going completely vertical. Cat would be lying if she said it didn't scare her in a distinct way while loving the feeling of it. Cat idly wonders what it would be like to fly with Kara.

"So why are we going to Metropolis?" Kara's voice breaks through the muffled but powerful hum of the plane's engines as they continue to climb. "You didn't say. Not that I needed more incentive to go with you or anything."

"Were going to visit Lois and Clark for high tea."

Kara's nose scrunches up, "Um, really?"

"No, and that’s only going to happen over someone else's dead body." Cat would be incredulous if she felt like but she rather enjoys Kara's intermittent ineptitude with sarcasm. The plane starts leveling out and Cat feels less like she's reclining without reclining the seat. "I wouldn't mind having lunch with Clark-Bar though, but we're delivering suits."

"Cool." Kara frowns briefly but then she smiles and taps her fingers on the leather armrest. "And can I know who they're for? The suits."

"Black Lightning and Thunder."

Kara nods thoughtfully while her face scrunches up, "Oh, great names but I haven't heard of them."

"Most wouldn't." Cat shrugs because that's a consistently smart move on Jefferson's part without any coaching. "They try to keep it low key as much as a superhero can whilst on the job. Black Lightning retired for a while before taking up the mantle again when things started taking a turn for the worse in the Suicide Slums where he grew up."

Cat unfastens her seatbelt and then moves to retrieve her stored laptop, "He lives in the community of Freeland now and his day job is as a high school principal so you two should get along famously being that you have so much in common. Thunder is in medical school and she teaches part-time at the same school."

Cat pulls out the large tray table between her's and Kara's seats and sits her laptop on it. The click of Kara unfastening her seatbelt draws Cat's attention from entering her password on her awakened laptop for a moment before she continues her multitasking.

"At any rate Jefferson and Anissa only want to protect their neighborhood." Cat admires and respects Jefferson and his ethics. "They try their absolute best to make their corner of the world a better version of itself."

"That's awesome but Clark's never mentioned them."

Cat logs into the underground and immediately runs into Witt-less from the colony of clip-on ties which was the whole damn point before he wraps up his very first day.

Cat purses her lips, "Of course he wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're metahumans, Kara. Not aliens from another planet." Cat quickly types her access code and then confirms her security questions and answers along with a special message for the new keeper of gates. "Just your formerly run of the mill humans who've naturally evolved into something more."

Cat smirks as full access is rightfully granted to her, "Jefferson Pierce was born with his powers and he passed those traits onto his two daughters. Anissa is invulnerable like you; bullets bounce off her like nothing which is but one of her many skills. Jefferson's youngest daughter, Jennifer isn't in control of her powers yet. But her gifts are nearly identical to her father's save for the fact she can fly like you but he can't."

Cat glances over what she can make out over testing results on new materials, current inventory and new order requests and upgrades. Cat squints a little at the text in front of her but she's not about to go foraging for her glasses. Cat simply clicks on the tools and uses the magnifier to enlarge the text.

"Peter Gambi is Jefferson's usual tailor if you will." Cat glances over a few more notices before logging out and then clearing the browser history on reflex. She's not trying to ignore Kara in any small way since she's an invited guest. "Anissa made her first suit on her own and I like that she took the initiative. Peter made the one she's currently wearing."

"So are they your clients now?"

Cat looks up from her laptop's screen as she pauses her typing, "No, this is a favor. Peter's suits haven't been able to last long and he doesn't have the advancements to make suits the way I can. Most suits are like slapping a label on, a brand, not a true helmet and a shield. My suits are meant to stand up to the hard knock life and keep going until the wearer wants an upgrade. I can change your look if you're feeling brazen or I can add to your fierce."

Kara hands flex on the armrests again, "And what if they want more suits or other stuff?"

Cat smirks at Kara while putting the laptop to sleep for now, closing it and moving it off to the side of the table top, "Then I'll provide it. Since it's not like Peter has any right to be butthurt about anything seeing as he's the one who contacted me on Jefferson's and Anissa's behalf."

Kara chuckles, "So why did you ask me to come along?"

The sound of Kara's laugh could be infectious if Cat allowed it, "Did you or did you not want to spend time with me? Earn back my trust? You're still banned from the underground so it was this or nothing."

"Well yeah, I know what I said but I thought we'd you know."

"We'd what?" Cat stands up from her seat and then moves towards the champagne bar. There should be some damn M&M's on this plane. The hard liquor has been removed but there is wine and of course the as advertised champagne. "I don't date Kara. I told you that. I'm not interested in playing house or being domesticated." Cat prowls through the cupboard and finds an assortment of candy and sparkling tumblers. "I've lived my life too long free and clear to be any other way at this stage. I don't want to be a kept woman."

Cat thinks back to her counterpart on the other Earth. That Cat Grant has been divorced two or three or four times, Cat forgets the number on purpose, and that her counterpart has two sons with a wide age gap between them and different fathers. The other Cat Grant dating Powergirl is a long overdue bonus as is that Cat Grant's son named Carter. Cat hopes that her counterpart on the other Earth is smart enough to marry Karen Starr, since that version of Cat Grant is the marrying type, and then not be stupid enough to drive her away. Cat rips open a small bag of plain M&M's and pours them into a clean tumbler and then tears open three bags and dumps them with a louder clatter into another tumbler.

"I-I don't want any of those things either."

Cat's eyebrows rise slightly as she pivots around to face Kara, "Then what's your problem, hmm? Look around. You're flying with me on my private jet and spending the next two days with me which will include a stop in Gotham before we head back Sunday afternoon." Cat moves back to her seat and as she sits down she pushes the more M&M filled tumbler across the table to Kara. "Did you really think we were going to dinner and a movie and then make-out on your sofa again?"

"N-no." Kara smiles briefly and reaches for the candy Cat has so generously offered. "Thanks, I love chocolate. It's right up there with potstickers and doughnuts."

Cat huffs out a small laugh before popping a few pieces of candy in her mouth as Kara does the same. Being with Kara is rather relaxing, comfortable really. This will be the longest stretch of time they've spent together yet. Cat is going to gage this weekend on whether or not they should quit while they're ahead. Cat eats a few more pieces of candy before sitting the glass down in a holder. Meanwhile Kara has decimated her tumbler of candy.

Cat crosses her legs and rests her hands back in her lap, "Do my stances on independence frighten you?"

"No, of course not. And I meant what I said." Kara looks around for moment and then places her empty glass in a holder by her seat. "I don't want someone to see or even think of me as property either. Life wasn't like that on Krypton. But the way I let Mon-El treat me is as close as I want to get to it for the rest of my life."

Cat feels a flash of anger wash over her. Mon-Puke is day old dogshit left to fester in the hot sun to Cat. His type is the worst kind of disgusting. Cat is tempted to ask Kara what she saw in him in the first place but Cat doesn't want to hear Kara extoling the virtues she was tricked into thinking he possessed. Cat just wants the vitriol.

"Kara, if I may impart some wisdom there are times when a person needs to ask themselves two pertinent questions when faced with the prospect of getting physically involved with another person." Cat makes a point to meet Kara's lovely and otherworldly eyes. Cat wants to take those silly glasses off but she will respect Kara's pathetic disguise until they're at the hotel or Kara sheds them on her own. "You simply have to look at them and then ask yourself: 'Is this the face of my next mistake or my next it could be good for a while'?"

Kara makes a face and sure Cat could've padded her bluntness but what purpose does that really serve? Kara could do with people being more direct with her. It would cut down on confusion and the aggravating mixed signals and the poor interpretations she clearly makes.

Cat scoots forward in her seat slightly and rests her arms on her knees, "Kara, you don't owe me anything. We can even pretend that you haven't kissed me or felt me up. I won't lie and say that I'm not attracted to you, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but perhaps we've made a mistake?"

Cat isn't as selfish as most people thinks she is. Cat has had her fantasies starring the woman sitting across from her for years but this is reality.

"I'm not some fragile little girl, Cat!" Kara's voice carries and she flinches at her own volume. "I like you alot. And I don't care about our...surface differences. I'm always going to be different than anybody else." Kara stands up from her seat and moves towards the champagne bar. Cat watches after her; Kara's broad shoulders encased in a not too awful sleeveless dress is a pleasing sight. "Two years ago you looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing you'd ever saw and I liked that but I wasn't ready for it."

Cat's heart speeds up at Kara's brazen confession as Kara pulls out bottle of soda from the small mini fridge in the cupboard and turns around to face Cat while twisting the plastic cap off. The sizzle of the carbonated air being released is almost like a gasp in the space of the cabin.

"And-and, and then again in your office over a month ago when I signed a contract with you." Kara takes a quick drink and then moves back to her seat and sits down gracelessly. "But since then it's like you feel sorry for me. Like you're waiting for me to have some sort of breakdown or you think I need to."

Cat is willing to acknowledge that Kara's observations have merit and are rather astute. Cat expects nothing less from Kara and with time and maturity Kara really will be a force to be reckoned with. Kara is anomaly though in regards to time given how long she spent in space, floating around where time does not exist. Cat thinks it's quite a bit of truth and a vast expanse to wrap your head around.

"You're wrong about one detail; I don't feel sorry for you." Cat gives Kara one of her milder glares because she can. "What I think is you haven't processed all that has happened to you. And I'm willing to concede that after surviving your planet blowing up the volume will always be pretty much turned down on anything else that could come along in your life." Cat scoots back in her seat and reaches for her tumbler of M&M's. "But Kara, your termite humiliated you. If people knew your identity you wouldn't be teaching so much as needle-point to a child. You came to me asking for my help but you don't listen to me and you haven't actually done anything to help yourself beyond the usual selfless deeds."

"I know! Okay!" Kara huffs out loudly and sags further back into her seat. Cat is slightly concerned that Kara is going to accidentally squeeze the bottle of soda until it explodes all over the plane. "I told you I can hear people and I've heard some of my students too. If I could throw up I would've been doing that by the third period bell every day since those pictures happened. I wish I could go back and make it all go away. Never indulge Mon-El and certainly never agree to date him but I can't and I know there's no going back!"

Cat isn't a trained therapist but Kara's venting some more and that's a start. Cat takes a few pieces of candy and pops them into her mouth while Kara cools her jets. The hard shell of the candy quickly melts in Cat's mouth and the sweetness is good and satisfying for chocolate not made by the Swiss. Not that Cat is a snob about who manufactures the chocolate she consumes.

"So how's Astra." Kara says before tipping her bottle of soda back for a longer drink which empties it. The bottle makes a crinkling sound as Kara lowers it from her mouth. "Alex told me my aunt's working for you now."

Cat picks through her candy for a blue shelled M&M, "Astra hasn't told you anything?"

"No, and I know why so I haven't pushed." Kara screws the plastic lid back on the empty bottle and simply holds it in her hand for a moment before discarding it to another holder near her seat. "I meant what I said about respecting your privacy requests better. But how is she? Astra seems like she's doing better what little I see of her."

Cat shrugs and keeps eating her candy; picking through all the brown ones for a green one. It's still very early but Cat already likes Astra. Cat did hit Astra just once with her secret weapon, as requested, and the Kryptonian hit the wall with some force. Astra simply stood right up with small smile on her face.

"I'm glad you've given my aunt a chance too." Kara's voice has a slight wobble to it. "She needed it. When she got here she was dangerous and I didn't want to lose her again but for a while I thought that's what was going to happen."

"Astra In-Ze, is an amazing person." Cat eats the last green M&M, leaving just the brown ones in the tumbler and puts it back in the cupholder again. "She's going to do magnificent things when she's ready. She invited Sam to join her house by the way. Could you explain that custom?"

Kara gapes briefly and the cutest little wrinkle forms in the center of her forehead, "Sam wouldn't want to join the House of El?"

Cat smirks even though her request for an explanation was glossed over in the face of what seems to Cat as a perceived slight, "Should I be concerned that this is this going to become some weird Kryptonian competition for pledges to your sorority houses that needs settling?"

Kara rolls her eyes while her lips form a pout, "It's not anything like a sorority. And it's a gesture of welcome."

Cat laughs at the sight and resists the temptation to lean across the table to kiss those same pouty lips, "I can't speak for Sam but I think she's more than happy with her current name. Though that may change if she and Lena ever strap on the ball and chain complete with tax breaks. Though I think Lena would probably take Sam's name to shed her own though. Lena Arias has a nice ring to it."

Kara smiles brightly and while they have just over three and a half hours of flight time left Cat is suddenly aware that she hasn't set one stylish heel back to Metropolis since she was visiting an old friend who's now got her very own cell in Arkham Asylum. Clark has always flown to National City. But as for the last time Cat was in Metropolis it was because she has never been able to let go of the fact Pamela Isley made herself into a villain then allowed herself to get caught after embracing a more anti-heroine way of life.

Cat knew secretly taking on Poison Ivy as a client was a risk but Cat thought it was worth it particularly since Pamela was so devastated over Harley becoming entangled with the Joker yet again for the umpteenth time. Cat is of the mind that Harley is a lost cause since she obviously prefers to drown in one of the most toxic relationships ever glorified in a damn comic book and in a movie. Pamela is not about to give up the ghost yet though and Cat has made an effort to stay out of that part of Pamela's dramatic personal life.

Kara grins and fidgets with her glasses, "So you would go to Sam's and Lena's wedding even though you're anti-marriage?"

Cat rolls her eyes, "I'll be standing up there as Sam's best person."

Kara smiles even brighter and Cat has distinct urge to plant herself in Kara's lap again. Cat has zero interest in joining the mile high club but that's not to say she wouldn't like to make out with Kara while traveling over five hundred miles an hour. Cat quietly sizes Kara up and one look at those eyes confirms everything. Cat stands up and moves around the table to lean back against Kara's side of it.

Kara licks her lips and leans forward in her seat, "Are you going to kiss me?"

"I was thinking about it."

Kara blushes deeply and removes her glasses and carefully sets them aside, "So was I. And all day yesterday and last night after we texted. Basically since you left the other night."

"Hmm, that's very good to know." Cat stands and pulls up the skirt of her dress enough to straddle Kara's lap. Kara quickly leans back to accept Cat's offer and Cat settles down against Kara's warmth and then wraps her arms around Kara's neck. "It's nice to know my skills aren't ineffective towards a powerful alien woman."

Kara gasps as Cat grinds into her lap once and Cat quickly swallows the sound and the others yet to come with a deep kiss. Cat grins at the sensation of Kara's hands running along her thigh and back to her hips over and over. They're still not joining that stupid club because Cat will have that first time be in a large bed with room to roam. They can be more debauched once they have a leg to stand on so to speak. For now Cat's going to enjoy the taste of chocolate on their lips and tongue.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

 

As pleasing as the mile-high make out session was Cat kept it to a minimum for two key reasons. The first being that while Kara doesn't have to worry about swollen lips Cat does. And Cat saw zero appeal in willingly stepping out in public looking like Angelina Jolie took a hard slap across the mouth from an orphan who didn't want to call her 'mommy'. The second reason is there are only so many levels of sexual frustration that are manageable since clearly at a certain point something must be done. Cat has been self-caring slightly more than usual to keep the volume turned down on her healthy libido.

It's just after ten as Cat and Kara check in to the hotel. A suite was booked in Cat's name complete with two beds prior to the trip weeks ago but Kara doesn't know that. Cat is currently weighing how many pros she can achieve with the rousing spectacle of watching Kara blush her way through a bluff on the old 'whatever shall we do now?' bed-sharing trope. Cat wonders if the ruse will play out to her amusement since the fun could be cut short if Kara takes a moment to realize that Cat's original traveling companion was supposed to accompany Cat thus the suite has two beds.

Cat wordlessly struts towards the elevator bank and then uses her elbow to hit the call button for the elevator. Cat wanted to introduce Kara to J'onn but that will have to wait until Cat is feeling less contractually threatened by her loose-lipped companion and client. Once more Cat ponders terminating Kara's contract since it would be in their best interests but knowing Kara she would take it as a personal attack. The last two times Cat brought it up in pointed conversation Kara didn't react well. Cat is a realist but at the same time she has one last card to play on this trip before she'll fold her hand.

The elevator arrives with a bright chime and the doors slide open and then Cat moves inside, "You could pretend to be my assistant tomorrow if you wish."

Cat grins at Kara slightly rumpled state as sidles inside the elevator with three cases in her grasp. The three parcels Cat entrusted to Kara that she is complaining about are highly functional as well as aesthetically pleasing are Samsonite secure attaché cases in a gunmetal finish. The cases are Cat's version of a thank you for shopping bag for her suits. It's not like Cat would let any of the heroes she's dressed walk out carrying their suits in a garment bag like they were just there picking up their dry cleaning.

"Sure, why not?" Kara scrunches up her face and adjusts her grip on each case in her hands and the one tucked under her arm. "You've already made me your pack mule."

Cat is willing to admit that while Kara is a shoddy liar in terms of protecting her identity she isn't a half bad actress in terms of downplaying how super she secretly is. The huffing and puffing show Kara has put on thus far would fool anybody. If Kara's hands weren't occupied Cat would suggest Kara press the button for their floor since Cat truly abhors and does her best to not actively touch elevator buttons that aren't her own.

"Such drama, Kara." Cat rolls her eyes and uses the rounded edge of the suite's keycard to press the button for their floor and the elevator doors quickly close and the elevator starts to ascend. "I tipped the bellman very well to take the remaining luggage and your bag up to the suite. What you're carrying in those briefcases are just as valuable if not more and I won't entrust those to just anyone." Cat smirks and slowly reaches out to run her fingers along the warm smooth skin on Kara's fantastic bicep. "Besides they hardly weigh anything." Kara's muscles jump under the intense appreciation of Cat's touch which causes her smirk to quirk up one side of her mouth more. "Not that you could possibly notice."

Kara predictably blushes and then clears her throat, "Y-yeah, they're not heavy or anything."

Cat lets her touch linger a few more moments before the elevator comes to stop and the doors open, "Hmm, I bet you could lift me effortlessly too."

Kara slightly chokes and Cat laughs. The satisfaction of Kara's blushing beauty routine is nearly as good as the visual Cat could conjure in a heartbeat. Cat quickly strides out of the elevator and then moves towards the door to her suite. Cat slips the keycard into the slotted lock and the light switches from red to green and then beeps as a bonus welcome. Just as Cat tries to open the door handle without making direct contact with it Kara appears by her side and gently drops one of the cases and opens the door. Kara picks up the case again while holding the door open for Cat.

Cat smirks and breezes past Kara, "So thoughtful." Cat tucks the keycard into her clutch and then places her purse on the table by sofa. "You would be wasted as my assistant."

Cat turns around at the sound of Kara locking the door. Cat watches Kara slowly move into the room while her widening eyes scan the room. This is truly a scenario Cat couldn't have planned if she'd felt like being more covert in her devious attempts at seduction. On the subject of unlikely situations Cat has never had any amorous designs of any kind on J'onn and he's well aware of that fact. Cat isn't attracted to J'onn in that capacity and their partnership is all the better for it.

J'onn is more like family to Cat in the same manner Sam has become. Cat isn't one of those people that freely embraces those kinds of benign yet not blood-related but still rather incestuous-feeling and wholly unnecessary entanglements. There's a whole world out there full of people to choose from so dare to be bold and for fucks sake stop thinking small. Cat feels like dating in the inner circle is like a dating a co-worker; either situation screams lack of imagination. That and people let the illusion of comfort blind them to a great many things.

"Please put those cases in my bedroom."

Kara complies with a quick smile and Cat takes a moment to appreciate those broad shoulders in that sleeveless light grey off the rack dress again. Kara's body has the potential to elevate any garment she drapes on it save for those shapeless cardigans Cat is willing to bet that populates Kara's closet. Any other time Cat would be kicking off her heels but she's not about to give Kara the extreme height advantage this early in the proceedings.

"There are two beds, Kara." Cat says as she moves towards the mini fridge and then pulls out a bottle of water. Cat makes sure that the seal hasn't been broken on the lid before breaking it and then taking a sip. "There have always been two beds on the itinerary for this trip so there's no need to be awkward about this arrangement."

Kara fidgets with her glasses and nods as she opens her mouth to speak a loud rumbling growl erupts from Kara instead. Kara blushes and puffs out her cheeks and then swings her arms back behind her back. Cat has a strong urge to laugh in such a way that would permanently deepen any laugh lines she softens the hell out of with her extensive skin care regimen.

"And on that powerfully shrill note there is no doubt in my mind that you need more to eat." Cat moves away from the mini fridge and closer towards Kara. "So I suggest you call down and order room service before it gets any later since cleaning out my M&M stash on the plane clearly didn't put much of dent in your calorie requirements."

Kara smiles while there's another lower rumble that emanates from her person, "Yeah, I hate that I have to eat a lot since there are people in this world who don't get enough. I love food but I wish I didn't have to eat so much. Does Sam eat like me, Astra and Clark have to?"

One of Cat's sculpted eyebrows arch on her forehead, "If I answer that question is it off the record?"

Kara huffs, "I won't tell Alex. I guess it doesn't matter about Astra though since she works for you now."

"Astra will be working with me." Cat takes another small sip of her water and then puts the small cap back on the bottle. "And to answer your question, no. Sam eats more normal portions."

Kara sighs, "What I wouldn't give to be her then."

"You do understand that Sam is more human in terms of anatomy than you are?"

"Yeah, I figured that out when she was talking about her daughter Ruby and stuff. I would hate to have to go number two and have a period and the whole being pregnant for so long. It all seems so...you know uncomfortable and seriously messy."

Cat's mind rather helpfully latches onto those nude pictures Kara unknowingly starred in. Kara obviously didn't get a chance to weigh in how she really felt about sex and all the messy fluids involved in that ordeal while intoxicated. Cat hasn't thought about the picture's contents since the night Cat deleted them off her hard drive over a month ago.

"All true." Cat grins while having a moment of weakness on whether or not she could entice Kara into warming her bed for the night in a non naked capacity. "I don't know about you but I've had all the fun I can stand in a twenty-four hour period so I'm going to wash this day off and sleep for a few hours."

"Wait, you're going to bed now?" Kara frowns and bites on her lower lip. "I thought we could...talk some more."

Cat really is starting to feel the seventeen hours she's been awake on today's restricted caffeine intake. But at the same time Kara wording sounds an awfully lot like talking is the last thing she wants. Will power turned up as high as it will go on the fumes Cat is running on she decides that she has given Kara all the physical perks she's going to get for what's left of today on the plane.

"Fine, what subject would you like to quickly cover?"

Kara looks thoughtful for a moment, "You said Sam's girlfriend was named Lena and that Lena wouldn't mind getting rid of her last name. Were you talking about Lena Luthor?"

Cat doesn't have slips, she tests the waters, but apparently her charms were distracting Kara on the plane to such a degree that the dots just now connected. Cat smiles because sometimes it is the little things that provide a thrill.

"There are other Lena's in this world but yes. They've been quite the item for years. Does that bother you?"

"No, I just...how, what about Ruby's father?"

"He's a non-issue." Cat shrugs because she's fairly certain Sam has forgotten his name too. Though Cat does remember that Sam didn't go fishing for donors via the man gravy business to get Ruby. "Sam is bisexual like me and in case you've forgotten if you spend much time welcoming a penis into your baby chute, even when its wrapped, pregnancy is bound to occur unless the male in question has had a vasectomy."

Kara nods and her posture is so authoritative that she looks as though she's damn near ready to go all hands on hips superpose, "I'm not pregnant. It was just the one time with Mon-El."

Cat grimaces at the thought of the termite sliding his average-sized prick into Kara, "Sometimes that's all it takes."

"Yeah, I know but I don't think it’s possible for me given the mutations that give me my powers because of the yellow sun's radiation. And pregnancy on Krypton wasn't carried out like it is here on Earth anyway."

"I know." Cat toys with the bottle of water in her hand. "Krypton's methods certainly sound more efficient and a good deal more comfortable than a woman having to rent out space in her own body. Not to mention what's going to happen to your vagina when it's time to scream and push." Cat's mouth turns up in distaste at the graphic imagery her mind is suddenly providing. "I've read what amounts to copious horror stories in regards to torn labia's, bladder's falling out, lasting personal dryness that requires lube intervention no matter how horny you get."

Kara makes a sour face and shivers. Cat has a similar reaction when she thinks about it all too. Cat has been extra careful in her life. When Cat was in her mid-twenties she started carrying around testing sticks in her purse for her drinks when she went out to a bar or a club. For quite a few years Cat saw first-hand when those sticks came up positive for drugs that had Cat not been smart enough she would've been date raped. STI's and unplanned pregnancies are the next thing you're hit with regarding an ordeal like rape on top of the inevitable PTSD.

Cat takes a deep breath and wills away all those dark thoughts back to the corners of her mind. Cat has been shaped by life in a manner to aide in surviving on her terms. All the men Cat tried to have even the most casual relationships with proved to be untrustworthy and a tiny portion of the women were barely any better. But all that's in the past. Cat vetting the people on her infamous list and people for her clients is not a habit born from sound business practices. Such habits were honed from personal experience.

"Kara, I know it's been weeks since the incident at my fashion show but please tell me that you're highly aware of the fact Max Lord knows who you are?"

Kara seems off-balance for a few beats but then she smiles, "Yeah, I know. I've known since before that clone showed up at your fashion show. He's been warned by Alex. His lifestyle would be voided in a sense the world over if he were to breathe a word of who I am. I'm not comfortable with some of Alex's methods but it was my fault he found out about me. I made more than a few mistakes that first year."

Cat can list off some of Kara's very public mistakes in her early cape days and that's not counting her last one that provided everyone on the planet with functioning vision absolute color on how a superhero gets her fuck on. Cat idly wonders how the public would react if she were to covertly leak the information that Kara was forcefully intoxicated in those pictures? The public does know that the pictures weren't taken with Kara's consent though since they're nothing like naked selfies in the bathroom mirror.

"Jefferson and Anissa haven't been informed of who you are or that your J'onn's stand-in as it were." Cat steps closer to Kara and gazes up into those blue, blue eyes. "They trust me and my associates though with their secret hence why I casually told you. I know Alex deals only in aliens but do try to not tell Director Skully anything about this weekend other than what an exceptional kisser I am."

Kara blushes, "I won't tell Alex t-that or anything. I swear. And she'd just tease me if I told her about how you kiss me. She's always done that and Maggie isn't any better."

"So you've told your sister about our little exchange?"

"N-no, not really. Alex guessed." Kara shrugs and fiddles with her glasses. Cat decides right then that if Kara does that one more time tonight she's confiscating the damn glasses. "She said she saw enough to fill in the blanks that day in your office when I signed the contract. Alex said you were as subtle as a car through a plate glass window with the eye sex you were sending my way."

Cat reluctantly smirks at the continued lack of transparency with Alex and pivots towards her bedroom in the suite, "If that's how Director Skully feels about my lack of subtlety then perhaps I should upgrade her women in black uniforms? They could use a fresh coat of paint as the saying goes."

Kara smiles brightly and laughs. Cat imagines Alex is quite a capable woman otherwise she wouldn't be the Director of the alien branch of the Area 51 brand of government. Cat pauses at the doors to her bedroom and just listens to Kara's wonderful laugh for several heartbeats.

Cat closes one of the double doors and then turns and rest her free hand on the other door, "Now, order some room service before you fall down through the sub-floor Supergirl or worse wake up the entire hotel with that yowling beast that you call a stomach."

Cat smirks at the sight of Kara's rapid and indignant little pout, "I take it back, you're not funny, Cat."

Cat's hand drops from the door and she places it on her heart, "I could've said your stomach sounds like a malfunctioning garbage disposal."

Kara makes a face and sticks her tongue out, "Goodnight, Cat."

Cat chuckles as she steps back from the door and then closes it behind her. Cat doesn't date but she will admit that she's having fun with Kara. Cat strides to the nightstand and sets her bottle of water on it before heading into the bathroom. Cat flips on the light in the room and smells the distinct aroma of disinfectant which is a hell of a lot better than that sad tacky shit Poo-Pourri spray they're peddling for so called girls that don't poop. Cat lightly laughs as she unzips her dress because Kara, Astra and Clark don't have to worry about offending anyone with potent number twos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat allowed herself an extra ten minutes after the alarm on her cell phone went off to lie in a bed that was nearly as heavenly as the ones at either of her homes. And while Cat may quip at random that sleep is for slackers Cat does believe in beauty sleep. After flinging off the covers, like ripping off a soiled past its prime use by date Band-Aide, Cat commenced with her daily ritual of accentuating what nature gave her whilst simultaneously downplaying what nature is gradually taking away from her. Cat has learned that the margin for error is a slippery slope as you get older no matter how attractive you are.

Upon emerging from her temporary bedroom Cat found Kara passed out on the sofa and the low table in front of it decorated with a two large pizza boxes and three containers of what smelled like Pad Tai. Cat's next thought was how much of Kara's salary goes to food alone. Purely for fun Cat simply left Kara were she was laying and proceeded to call up for some breakfast. Cat quietly sat down on a stool in the small kitchen and slid on her heels while she waited for room service to deliver. The sound of the firm knock on the door caused Kara to roll off the sofa. Cat laughed as she sauntered to the door for her breakfast on a covered platter.

At exactly eleven thirty as scheduled Jefferson and Anissa arrived at Cat's suite. When Peter emailed Cat Jefferson's and Anissa's measurements she took it as a challenge. Peter also included a guideline of Jefferson's and Anissa's do's and rather not's in terms of suit design. By then Kara had turned the TV on, inhaled the leftovers from the large breakfast Cat ordered, easily hefted the large mirror from Cat's bedroom to the living room, and then finally changed into her day disguise as mild-mannered but perky spectacled middle school teacher. Cat is of the mind Kara should consider a image detour on the sexy librarian route.

But as of right now Cat isn't even pretending to try to downplay her appreciation on what an impressive figure Anissa Pierce cuts in her new suit. Cat has outdone herself again if she does say so and she does and will if asked or not. In fact Cat wouldn't hesitate to let Anissa own one of Cat's runways if the hero wanted to be that kind of brave. Anissa's high cheekbones alone demand attention not to mention the rest of her healthy and supremely feminine figure. Cat thinks that Anissa will be one of those women who will only become more beautiful as she ages.

"Damn Cat, this is tight!"

Cat smiles at the young woman turning side to side in the floor length mirror to admire the fit and look of her new suit. Meanwhile Kara is turning Anissa's upgraded mask or more accurately oversized goggles over in her hands. It's apparent to Cat that it never crossed Kara's or Clark's mind that discretion is the better part of valor. Cat supposes though Clark rationalized the bare-face hero look as to not even allow the media or the authorities to hint at him potentially being labeled as a masked vigilante.

Kara puts Anissa's mask-goggles back in the open stylish briefcase laying on the table in front of the sofa that the ensemble was transported in, "If you don't mind me saying the suit really does look great on you but, um, I'm sure Cat can do an adjustment. Maybe?"

Cat rolls her eyes fondly at the alien in the room, "Anissa means the suit is awesome Kara not that it's ill-fitting."

"Oh right! Sorry." Kara fiddles with her glasses and smiles nervously. "I forgot about that way of using that word. English can be a confusing language at times. You know like bare and bear, beet and beat to name a few."

Cat silently opted on the flight to leave it up to Kara on whether she would disclose her super origins and side job to her fellow warriors. But at Kara's obvious slip Cat nearly laughs at the single eyebrow arch Anissa throws in Kara's general direction for a few meaningful seconds. Cat is willing to let Anissa think that Kara is a foreigner of any sort considering the world they're all living in that and Anissa is a metahuman herself.

"So Cat what do you think about my action hair?" Anissa fluffs her long hair out even though she's wearing it down. "Is too hard edge? Maybe too butch? Not that I'm trying to be butch or even diesel in my other life."

Cat smiles warmly, "No, I love the cornrows. It's best to get all that beautiful hair out of your face while you’re up to your eyeballs in shitheads. Though a faux-hawk on the braid up the middle, if you're feeling it, would only enhance your badass." Anissa laughs and the sound makes Cat smile wider. "Honestly, though you don't have any relevant broke to fix aside from me doing your suits from now on. Peter told me he's going to be more of an Alfred Pennyworth than a Lucius Fox in the future anyway."

Anissa smiles brightly and there's yet another physical trait of Anissa's that Cat finds incredibly attractive. Women are truly a work of art. Anissa has a really beautiful smile. But Anissa is even younger than Kara and more to the point Anissa is very taken by an Amazon no less. Grace Choi is the half-Amazonian's name and Anissa's girlfriend. Grace is also another woman Cat would happily let on her runway in anything. Cat has secretly wanted to do a hero showcase but that probably will never happen since its undeniably shallow in ambition.

Jefferson clears his throat and steps into the living room. Cat immediately thinks some men are a work of art too. Jefferson Pierce has impressively broad shoulders, Cat privately admits that she has a thing for those on either gender, and Cat's suit is highlighting all that close to perfect maleness of his as intended. Cat applied one of her design functions that she first experimented with in the 'Flamebird' suit. Jefferson's signature lightning bolts that frame his chest will respond to his powers. In short the whole suits will glow with his powers when he lights them up.

"Cat, this is the most comfortable suit I've ever worn." Jefferson runs his hands down the front of his suits and grins at Cat. "I can barely tell I'm wearing anything. It's like a second skin."

Nothing warms a specially reserved section of Cat's heart like seeing her suits recognized for the wearable and highly functional masterpieces they are. For Anissa's suit Cat kept the black motif in a sense but instead of the boring maize yellow contrast Peter went with Cat chose a more elegant golden-infused jonquil yellow for Anissa's chest piece and gauntlets. Jefferson's suit is an upgraded classic for lack of better terms. Cat knows better than to fix something that isn't broke. Jefferson's suit has small design upgrades in terms of visuals while the functions are all the bells and whistles Cat has to offer fabric-wise.

"Both of your suits are like a second skin that can take one hell of a beating and still keep going in various conditions." Cat walks around Jefferson to inspect the fit. "Your goggle masks provide more than one kind of protection. They're equipped with quite a few additions I think are fun. But I suggest experimenting with them and getting used to the upgrades before a field run."

Cat offered her bedroom as a testing room after unveiling the suits in the suite's living room. Again Cat is well educated on the little unspoken truth that heroes of all sorts don't like the phrase fitting room. Cat suspects its something tied to an embarrassing childhood trauma that didn't involve a reward for good behavior.

"So what happened with J'onn? Not that it hasn't been cool meeting you Kara." Jefferson says while flexing his arms and his impressive biceps are accentuated by the material and cut of the suit. "Who called him in to do his Martian Manhunter thing?"

Cat sighs as she moves to sit down on the sofa Kara was sprawled out on, "Blame Sara Lance and the cast and crew of the S.S.WaveRider."

Anissa chuckles and turns away from her suited and booted visage in the mirror, "You know I wouldn't mind getting in on some of that action just once."

"Sara or the WaveRider?" Cat quips as she crosses her legs.

Anissa shakes her head while suppressing a grin and places her hands on her hips, "The spaceship, Cat. Time traveling and all that. It's fascinating and scary as hell but I'd like to experience something like that at least one time."

Cat smiles because Anissa is on to something. Cat has had her turn already traveling to another universe, seeing Powergirl and another version of herself running a media empire on an Oprah level. Cat glances at Kara and her studious gaze that is alternating between Anissa and Jefferson. Kara has been mostly quiet after the hello my name and my day job is introductions were made. Cat implied to Jefferson and Anissa that Kara was her friend and nothing more. Cat meant what she said that Kara pretending to be her assistant was a stupid waste of a ruse.

"You can do what you want so long as you graduate medical school." Jefferson turns towards the mirror and Cat sees his eyes widen in his reflection at the kickass image he's rocking something fierce now. "Or you can become a college professor because you can't do the superhero gig forever, trust me on that baby girl."

Anissa's hands slip from their place on her hips to rest at her sides, "I'm not gonna stop aiming for the paging Dr. Pierce deal, trust me on that."

Jefferson chuckles and turns away from his reflection, "Cat, I know this was a favor to Peter but you have to let us give you something for your time and the effort?"

Cat turns her most ginuine smile on her two newest friends, "Jefferson, I know you had to have heard me tell Anissa that the best payoff for me will be to have me make both of your suits from now on."

Jefferson grins and for Cat so much of what she does under the radar isn't about money. Cat watches Kara silently move around the end of the sofa and then she sits down a half a cushion away from Cat.

"You're Supergirl aren't you."

Anissa's statement is loud in the room even over the low-murmuring background fizzle of the 'Barefoot Contessa'. It was no shocker to Cat that when Kara isn't Netflixing she's a diehard fan of the Food Network. Anissa's blurt is a surprise to Cat though.

"What? How do you? Why would you think that I?" Kara sputters and then gapes for a few very long seconds before she calmly pulls off her glasses and lays them on the sofa cushion. "Yes."

Cat is impressed with Kara's honesty even if she did fumble a little. Kara has nothing to be afraid of in regards to Jefferson and Anissa. Kara should've seen it coming though since Cat has not only tried to instill how stupid capes are along with the piss poor disguise Clark pioneered and Kara regurgitates.

"That's cool." Anissa smiles and Cat notices how studiously Anissa's eyes flick over Kara's person. "I know you're from another planet and all but I never expected an alien to look like you do. That is you, right?"

Jefferson snorts, "She's from Krypton not Mars."

Anissa rolls her eyes, "Like I don't know that. It's just J'onn's got his people costume." Cat laughs under her breath at Anissa's implied air quotes. "And don't stand there and tell me you weren't like 'damn!' the first time you saw him go all green and shit, Dad."

"Oh my God!" Kara bounces on the sofa in her excitement while Cat begins to consider how one could possibly restrain an over-sized bounding alien puppy before it tackles you and tries to slabber you to death. "You're talking about the Martian Manhunter! Cat you know-know him too! Wait, he's your friend too! His name is J'onn?"

Cat rolls her eyes at the highly chipper rambling, "Anissa, Jefferson in the interest of stealth Kara's code name is Sunny D or I suppose Excited Rambler will suffice too."

Jefferson and Anissa both snort at the layers of puns in Kara's nicknames. Cat scoots forward on the sofa and then she feels Kara shift slightly closer beside her. Cat is anticipating a reprisal or maybe a light verbal reprimand once they're alone.

"Cat, I've got to change out of the suit before I do something stupid like strut out of here wearing it." Anissa says with a grin and then moves towards Cat's bedroom but then she stops. "Hold up, Cat does the suit make my ass look big?"

Cat smirks and pivots on the sofa enough to make an informed opinion on Anissa's fishing for a compliment expedition, "Only in the best way and you know this."

The volume of Anissa's laugh only gets turned down when she closes the doors to Cat's bedroom behind her. Cat turns back around to see Jefferson smiling and Kara gaping at her. Cat smirks and presses on to ask what she feels is a stupid question and the question is who's would like some lunch? Cat knows that Kara is all for it not that Cat finds Kara's appetite bothersome. It's kind of fascinating really; wondering where does she put it? Jefferson accepts the invitation too on the condition that he's out of his suit before the food arrives.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With their suits stowed back in the cases Jefferson and Anissa left with full stomachs too. Cat truly hopes that they both will take her offer seriously. Cat knows Jefferson retired once already but came back into the saving lives game due to his family being in danger. Jefferson is divorced but that didn't stop his dedication to saving the person who gave birth to his daughters. Cat finds it empowering that Jefferson, a man nearly the same age as her, is back in the saving lives game.

Then there's Anissa, who is young, and Jennifer too who is even younger but is starting to come into her own according to Jefferson. There is no guesswork in arriving at the conclusion that Jefferson is very proud of his two daughters. But Jennifer has already made a potential future nemesis in her ex-boyfriend. Khalil's wasted no time in picking out a new name since his recuperation from his Syonide accident sponsored by the A.S.A. Painkiller is just starting his career.

Cat picks through the remains of her Cobb salad while none too subtly eyes Kara over the short countertop that separates them. Cat appreciates Kara's tact and discretion while Jefferson and Anissa were there but they've been gone for possibly ten minutes now. Everything with Kara is still very much new but comfortable. However, what's slightly off-putting is how uncharacteristically quiet Kara has been most of the morning and now afternoon. Intriguingly though Kara hasn't bothered with putting those infernal glasses back on since the confirmation.

Still, Cat wonders if Kara is embarrassed about how Cat caught her on the sofa. Cat can respect that if that's at the heart of the matter. It will be some time before Cat allows Kara to see her without makeup much less draped and drooling into a sofa cushion. Cat has yet to broach the topic on why the other bedroom wasn't worth passing out in. At any rate this will be their last night in Metropolis so maybe Kara will use the other bed or not and save housekeeping the trouble.

"Those suits were pretty awesome, Cat."

Cat smirks and plucks the last baby tomato off what's left of her salad, "You don't sound surprised but I would venture to say that you do sound a tad jelly."

Kara purses her lips, "I am not...jelly."

Cat pops the deep red tomato in her mouth; its sweet and potent flavor satisfies her taste buds as she swallows the tender and juicy morsel. Cat takes measured pause just because she can. A rapt audience is worth toying with when you know the scale of the payoff. Cat presses her legs together to relieve some of the abrupt twinges Kara inspires south of Cat's equator.

"You're lime green jello, Supergirl."

Cat closely watches those blue, blue eyes darken and starts counting down from ten. Cat never once contemplated what it would be like should Kara actually want her but now they've arrived at that destination. Cat is aroused by the prospects of it all. Cat makes it four in her head and then in a blink of an eye she's sitting on top of the countertop beside her mostly eaten salad and Kara is standing between the small space between Cat's knees. A tight pencil skirt only allows for so much room unless you yank it up well past propriety or down past your knees.

Kara leans in and moves her hands from Cat's waist down to her thighs, "You really love teasing me, don't you?"

Cat hums out a laugh even as she feels herself getting wetter by the second, "That's like asking me if I'm fond of the color black."

Kara smiles brightly and Cat reaches out and pulls out the elastic that's holding Kara's hair up in her common ponytail. Kara's hair is like cool silk slipping through Cat's fingers. Cat tosses the elastic to the floor and buries both of her hands back in those golden strands.

"I love the color of your eyes." Kara mumbles out but Cat has no trouble hearing her. The color in Kara's cheekbones deepens as her eyes dip down to Cat's lips before flicking back up. "Every time I look at them they're a different color depending the light."

Cat is going to bite her tongue on her own pre-occupation with Kara's equally gorgeous eyes. For now anyway. Right now it's simply gratifying to have Kara looking at her with such desire. Cat shifts on the countertop and slides her hands out of Kara's hair to hold those rose-tinged warm cheeks in her palms.

"As much as I liked your show of strength, next time be braver and go slower." Cat leans in and brushes her lips over Kara's. "But even with that and your sweet words you really need to take off that cotton candy flavored cardigan so I might actually be able to get aroused."

Cat is lying through her perfected teeth; she's plenty aroused, and if Kara's sense of smell is like her hearing then she knows and so the fuck what. Kara's mediocre and very poor clothing choices barely detract from her appeal. Kara doesn't need to know that yet though. Cat enjoys giving her shit because its fun.

"There you go being mean again." Kara steps back just enough to quickly strip off the offending garment to the floor which just leaves Kara in a button up shirt that's cut is at least flattering. Cat hitches up her skirt enough to allow Kara back in closer. "Oh, your legs are just wow too. Not that I hadn't noticed before. I did. How could I not?"

Cat smirks and then grabs the front of Kara's shirt and hauls her in for a kiss. Cat had a passing though of ripping Kara's shirt open but she's not going to press her good fortune with Kara. They'll get there or they won't. Cat is the rooting for the former. Cat tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss and the first press of Kara's tongue against her's makes Cat shudder and grip her thighs around Kara's toned waist. Kara's solid grip lands on Cat's thighs and then moves higher and higher until Cat feels them at her flimsy excuse for underwear that's barely concealing anything.

Kara must realize where her hand is because it quickly retreats but then Cat feels both of those infinitely strong hands on both of her breasts. Kara's touch is perfect, just the right amount of finesse and intent that does it for Cat. So few have touched Cat the right way without a fair amount of coaching after voicing her objections. Cat lets go of Kara's shirt and wraps her arms around Kara's neck. Cat is nearing the point where she's going to have to apply the brakes on this hot little interlude. Kara's hands move down to Cat's stomach and then wrap around her tiny waist.

Kara pulls back with a short low moan that nearly has Cat chasing after her lips for the loss of contact, "That 'Flamebird' suit is beautiful but it’s not me."

Cat licks her lips and leans in to rest her forehead against Kara's, "It's not your suit."

Cat can multitask like nobody's business and that apparently includes when she's being wound up past just being horny. But Cat's inspired creation that has been nothing more than for display use only now belongs to Astra and Cat made the alterations herself. As it turns out Astra's shoulders aren't as broad as Kara's.

Kara's rapid breathing puffs out as she slowly presses her lips to Cat's again for a short kiss, "Can I have the blue one then?"

Cat nearly laughs at Kara finally agreeing to an upgrade and it’s certainly something to be happy about but instead Cat takes Kara's lower lip between her teeth and adds some pressure. The reaction Cat gets is a noticeable hip thrust from Kara that has Cat wanting to lock her ankles together above Kara's ass.

Cat smiles into the kiss and holds Kara tighter to her, "I suppose. Now shut and kiss me until I tell you to stop."


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

Wearing a thong is an exercise in discomfort. As is a great many of other garment choices aimed at females to provide a pleasing visual for men. Cat's reason for tolerating such trappings is to make damn sure there are no visible panty lines. Cat isn't about to go commando in a public venue. Though in an intimate setting Cat does take some pleasure in seeing her chosen partner discover and then remove her lacy and racy undergarments. Cat has never worn or owned a cursed pair of granny panties though she does own, like every other woman with discerning standards, period panties that is until her body stops releasing eggs.

Cat gazes over at Kara and smiles at the literal otherworldly beauty beside her. Cat hoped that meeting Jefferson and Anissa would spark something with Kara and it worked out according to plan. However, Cat is still not giving up on trying to get Kara to relinquish the cape at some point. Cat is discovering that Kara is exceptionally stubborn even by superhero standards. Cat would blame it on the alien aspect but Cat has met her fair share of regular humans with heads harder than dry cement and as obstinate as any pouting toddler just one second away from having an overly loud tantrum.

Kara grunts under her breath and shifts in her seat, "When I agreed to wear one of your suits was I also agreeing to letting you dress me outside of the cape too?"

Kara has an impressive pout on at the moment but Cat takes that as validation to her assessment instead of an outright irritant. Cat deliberately rakes her eyes over Kara's body that's encased in an almost shimmering green dress even in the poor lighting of the car. The passing street lights have no power to penetrate the dark tint of the car service's windows but the effect of Kara's dress refuses to be hindered in that respect.

"Someone needed to and who better than me so bag the complaining, darling." Cat purposefully adjusts her breasts in the tasteful and deadly sexy black dress she's wearing to get a reaction from Kara. "And furthermore the club we're going to in Gotham has a dress code. So absolutely no khakis, cardi's and sweaters are allowed. I daresay the club is the upper crust villain version of: 'no shirt, no shoes, no service'."

Cat smirks and drops her hands back to her lap while enjoying the sight of growing blush on Kara's cheeks. Those blue, blue eyes of Kara's are hidden behind those stupid glasses somewhat but even with the useless window dressing blocking them they still can't seem to rise above Cat's chin. Cat doesn't mind being ogled by Kara though not when she invites it in the first place and then continues to nurture such attentions when the opportunity arises.

Kara faintly shakes her head and raises her eyes, "Villain? Hey, I thought we were going to dinner somewhere, you know, fancy? And you said we were going to Gotham on Sunday? Has something happened? Alex said I was off the clock this weekend and she made me promise no cape outside of National City unless it's a end of life as we know it emergency!"

Cat is in complete agreement with Skully Danvers. Cat didn't invite Kara along to show off her punching skills even if the shit were to hit the fan. It won't though. Cat isn't interested in getting caught up in that kind of action tonight even though she never leaves either of her homes without one of her watches on. Tonight's watch is small, tasteful and as always secretly modified to pummel whatever into submission.

"The engagement we will be attending doesn't kick into gear until ten so lighten up it’s not like it’s a school night." Cat glances at the remaining briefcase with another suit inside lying on the seat adjacent to them that Kara dutifully carried down without question. "Besides it will most certainly be Sunday by the time we're done for the night which I believe fulfills the promised agenda."

Kara pouts a little again and Cat waits for a moment to see if she's going to be privy to some pulling faces expressions from Kara. Instead, all the reaction Cat gets from her alien companion is some shifting in her seat and then pulling on the hem of the green dress Kara has transformed into resplendent. Cat hasn't told Kara this but the dress is something Cat also designed with Kara in mind.

Cat purses her lips, "In regards to your attire I'll begin by saying that you've elevated that dress to incredible." The dress in question that was presented to Kara carefully. Cat has figured out that training wheels are required with Kara but this time she chose to skip a few steps to save time and curb the potential for a headache. "Green is as much your color as red or blue."

Cat engineered the dress strictly to show off Kara's phenomenal arms and legs whereas the cleavage showcase is modest. Cat does not make wardrobe malfunctions waiting to happen even though there is such a thing as tit-tape. Cat hasn't decided if she's going to make it available for anyone who isn't Kara no matter how deep their pockets are.

"This is...a lot for me and the strappy shoes are." Kara sighs loudly and then fidgets with her glasses. "I'm too tall." In this instance Cat could give a shit that Kara is almost a head taller in the fabulous heels Cat provided in Kara's size. "I just don't feel like myself, Cat."

A fond smile finally turns up Cat's perfectly painted lips, "It was my intention for you to feel beautiful and empowered." Cat presses her thigh against Kara's while placing her hand high on said thigh. The firmness of the muscle under Cat's hand is incredible. Cat isn't going to try and give it a squeeze since the most important conversation hasn't been had yet. The limits of Kara's restraint on her powers when in the throes of passion. "If you can't walk in those heels you can always float a half an inch off the ground." Cat's lips slowly morph into a playful smirk as she moves her hand off Kara's thigh. "I'm certain it'll pass for some serious gliding that any beauty pageant hopeful, starving model or drag queen would be envious of."

Kara rolls her eyes but her bright smile makes it nothing short of her own brand of charming, "And how many drag queens do you know?"

"Conchita Wurst and the late Lady Chablis and speaking of, I've always found her catchphrase rather cathartic: 'Two tears in a bucket, motherfuck it'. But if you need more let's not forget that everyone is familiar with Tyler Perry's other side, Madea."

Kara sort of giggles and then that bright smile of her's pops out again, "Is that all?"

"Am I being quizzed on whether or not I've watched RuPaul's Drag Race?"

Kara laughs and once again Cat is charmed by the sound of it. Cat doesn't really consider herself funny. Witty and sarcastic are accurate modifiers though but then again so is intimidating and will not hesitate to verbally cut someone off at knees if they so much as think about sticking their nose where it isn't welcome.

"We're delivering the other suit aren't we? Don't think I forgot carrying in three shiny cases yesterday or that one over there again tonight." Kara bounces in her seat somewhat which causes her toned thigh to rub pleasantly against Cat's. Kara grins and then bites down on her bottom lip. "So who is it this time?"

Cat smirks at Kara's exuberance and at the pleasant degree of arousal she keeps igniting in Cat's body, "You'll find out."

Kara frowns sweetly, "Not even one little hint?"

"No."

Cat smirks and leans back into the soft leather seats as the car drives onto the bridge over the perpetually troubled waters that leads to Gotham which is considered to be Metropolis' sister city. A dark city though. Cat has always found it conflicting that the 'Man of Steel' and the 'Dark Knight' have very little to do with each other. There's bound to have been a secret dick measuring competition if there ever was one. They're still male after all and Cat thinks it's irrelevant that one happened to hail from another planet while the other was born into privilege and wealth that is nearly obscene.

"So can I know where we're going?"

Cat reaches for her clutch purse beside and pulls her cell phone out, wakes it and then unlocks it with a few elaborate swipes of her fingertips, "The Iceberg Lounge."

Cat has already made the arrangements between the other party she's meeting and they know better than to not show up. But Cat likes to be sure that and she's not about to be accidentally stood up in front of Kara. There would be hell to pay though if the person they're meeting were to be that fucking stupid. It's a good thing that they're not though, not by a mile. Cat opens the text thread with and taps out a short message to the other party saying they have arrived. An equally short confirmation text arrives and Cat smiles as she locks her phone and places it back in her clutch purse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat has just enough miles on her soul to remember the establishment they just walked into back in its early hey-day as it were. The mid to late nineties were it. To further put a stamp on how much time has gone by Kara hadn't even landed on Earth yet. The Iceberg Lounge has been remodeled many times over, along with a single name change to 'The Iceberg Casino' for a while. Now though the re-branded lounge is run by a younger crowd since Oswald is getting long in the tooth and has mellowed substantially the last several years. The ice blue mood lighting hasn't changed a damn bit though.

"This place is cool."

Cat smirks and Kara follows her lead into the lounge. Kara is of course regulated to suitcase detail but Cat doesn't think Kara's at all bothered by this small task. The Iceberg is busy of course; it’s Saturday night and Gotham's young and old money are out in full force but young bodies aren't the sole populace in attendance.

"It's amusing that you should phrase it that way." Cat moves towards the stairwell where the VIP's are only allowed. The tall well-dressed security guard lets them both pass without so much as a word just like the person at the door. Cat's reputation alone opens doors figuratively and literally. "Since that was undoubtedly the Penguin's intention concerning the interior design."

"The Penguin?"

Cat stops on the stairs, as does Kara and since Kara is a step lower their height difference is equalized, "He's a mobster who considers himself to be the gentleman of crime. But more to the point he's one of Batman's favorite villains aside from the Joker. Please tell me you're at least familiar with the demented clown?"

"Yeah, of course." Kara rolls her eyes and nose scrunches up while she switches the silver case to her other hand. "But I know more about you know who more than anyone else since Clark bitches about them a fair bit."

Cat is charmed by the rare profanity and an inside look at the less friendly side of the flying male alien version of that annoying purple dinosaur, "Lois?"

Kara snorts, "Wrong 'L' but that's funny. Lois isn't that bad. Lucy is pretty awesome though."

Cat feels her carefully constructed façade falter for a few seconds at the fond mention of Lucy. Cat will not regret getting involved with Lucy for a short time though no matter who finds out in the future. Not that it’s anybody's business on why Lucy chose Cat or why in the end Cat said yes to Lucy's proposal.

Cat turns and starts walking up the few remaining stairs, "We'll just have to agree to disagree on Lois' numerous personality flaws."

The words are low but Cat knows that Kara can hear her just the same. Cat has so many questions she isn't even sure she'll ever get around to asking all of them. Most of those questions are in the realm of how much Kara has to suppress her powers; her ability to keep them in check. Cat doesn't want to seem like an oversexed and overeager letch but they're going to need to have that conversation about Kara's control during sex. Cat has been keeping Kara's growing amorous attentions at arms length for mostly that reason alone. Kara's outburst on the plane confirmed the other main reason why Cat has been holding back.

Cat stops and looks over the upstairs balcony to the floor below. Cat recalls that the two-story 12,800 square foot space used to also house a restaurant too once upon a time. The Penguin used to have a private dining in this exact spot just over the bar. The Penguin or Oswald Cobblepot deemed it mandatory that a large pool for pet seals and penguins be in the central dining area. There was an iceberg sculpture in the pool too or to be more specific a very frozen Edward Nigma on display. It's been more than a decade now since The Riddler was being publicly punished for pissing off one too many people in general.

The ship-themed dance floor with polar white decor is gone in favor of something darker, richer and rather gothic upscale nightclub. Cat wouldn't have agreed to set one of her Louboutin’s in this place if it'd devolved into some pseudo-rave with thumping bass and excessive amounts of what can only be described as dry-humping interspersed with grinding on the dance floor. The music is low but Cat recognizes the song as 'Real Cool World' by the late and still great David Bowie. Cat closes her eyes and pictures the tuxedoed jazz band that used to play on the makeshift iceberg stage.

Cat opens her eyes at the feeling Kara's firm arm brushing against her's and she suppresses the answering shiver from the intense warmth, "This club isn't run by The Penguin anymore. In his absence it's run by Jay, Raven and Lark."

Kara sits the silver case down on the floor by her feet and then turns towards Cat, "I just realized that I haven't told you how amazing you look."

Cat is fairly certain that she hasn't blushed since she was possibly no more than fourteen and she's not about to start that up now. Cat will silently take the compliment and bask in it without giving up any ground to the alien knockout who charmingly issued it. Instead, Cat opts to treat Kara to a watered-down version of her come hither expression which causes Kara to blush and thus the world is sets to rights once more.

Cat grins and leans in closer but not enough to suggest that she's not doing anything more than trying to have a quiet conversation with her companion, "This club has several hidden backrooms that might've been used for various nefarious purposes in the past." Cat breathes against the skin of Kara's neck while resisting the temptation to skim the tip of her tongue along Kara's earlobe. "Or other, shall we say, marginally less criminal encounters?"

Cat means for her words to be nothing less than suggestive as hell. As Cat moves away it would be impossible to miss how dilated the pupils are in Kara's eyes or that her breathing is slightly elevated. It’s fun to be this way but at the same time Cat chooses to be merciful and she lets Kara off the invisible hook she's currently wriggling on with a playful wink. Kara gapes for a moment but then she lowers her glasses slightly and less than subtly looks around for a few seconds. The low-key spectacle of Kara’s antics is highly amusing for Cat.

Kara frowns and pushes her glasses back up her nose, "I can't see any rooms. They must be lined with lead or you're just pulling my leg?"

The only real leg pulling Cat would do where Kara’s legs are concerned would be one of two things; pulling Kara's long legs tight around her waist as Cat pleasures Kara with something long and with enough width to reach and caress all the right places deep inside. The other instance would be Cat running her hands along those same legs while she made Kara come apart with her mouth and tongue.

"You know dress codes are not illegal but they can be somewhat discriminatory in certain context." A smooth and distinctly feminine drawl carries over the low music and the mingling conversations carrying up from the floor below. "And then there's you two; dressed incite a riot. I think the lines are already forming downstairs."

Cat faintly grins at the familiar voice and the sight of Kara somewhat slack-jawed. The tall red-headed woman with her long flaming mane and bright green eyes is impressive in her long sleeveless black dress. Cat knows for a fact that the red head is taller than Kara even without heels. Cat has dressed this woman many times over the last few years for a variety of functions and then some.

Cat doesn't attempt to reign in her smirk, "Kara Danvers meet Kate Kane."

Kate smiles and extends her hand to Kara who takes it in a firm handshake, "Danvers?"

"Yeah."

"Are you related to Alex Danvers by any chance?"

Kara keeps lightly shaking Kate hand, "She's my sister."

Kate turns to Cat and grins, "You remember one of my more serious ex-girlfriend's years ago, Maggie?" Cat nods and instantly makes the connections she'd never bothered with before about Director Skully's significant other. "That Maggie got married to that Alex Danvers."

Cat quirks an eyebrow, "Small world. But I think it's safe to say you did more than alright seeing as you've been with Renee for years now."

Kara finally let's go of Kate's hand, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

A small laugh slips past Cat's lips, "Kate is more or less a client and a business partner among other things these days and nights."

"Oh come on, Cat." Kate chides and slips her own stylish clutch purse under an impressively sculpted bicep. "You can tell her the truth." Kate leans in closer and rather mischievous smile quirks up her red-slicked lips. "She is Supergirl after all."

Kara sputters and Cat can see the sad protesting denials ready to lurch out of Kara's mouth at a very unconvincing rate. Whether Kara knows it or not this is an ideal environment to be out in. Everyone here has secrets like other people, but the people in this club, for the most part, aren't just regular citizens.

"Fine, Kara Zor-El meet Batwoman." Cat sees no need in over-selling how impressive Kate is. Though she's quite the warrior ninja as it were that hits like a truck and relentlessly at that. "A very rich heiress but also a West Point graduate who needed a business partner to be in cahoots with as a means to test and develop tools for the everyday do-gooder human or metahuman vigilante on the nocturnal prowl."

Kate laughs, her bright green eyes lightening more with mirth, "Not only do we share the same name but we also share tech and whatnot. Cat won't have anything to do with Bruce. The only Gothamites Cat will talk to other than me are Helena, Pamela and once upon a time Harley. Cat has a shit list five miles long and trust me when I say you don't ever want to end up on it."

Kara's eyes go wider behind her glasses, "Wait you mean the Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Huntress?"

This may be a safe venue in a sense to have this conversation but Cat isn't up for discussing some of the so called 'Birds of Prey' ladies she has suited and booted up. Cat has done suits for both of the canaries; black and white now, the incomparable Lance sisters. Cat is pleased though that Kara is knowledgeable about some of her fellow heroines being that her knowledge of villains is lackluster or her ability to recognize one unless they're actively trying to kill her.

Cat rolls her eyes, "I prefer to call her Pamela and she wouldn't have gone full on villain if Harley didn't keep stringing her along." Cat is so fucking sick of that love triangle. "I swear every time the clown prince shows what a manipulative and toxic asshole he really is Harley swoons like a vapid moron." Cat sighs heavily; it's not just a love triangle, its also an evil and poorly written soap opera. "At least Pamela is more of an anti-hero these days."

Kate chuckles, "So is it what I ordered, Cat?" The grin Kate is now sporting is her usual brand of smug as she nods to the silver case on the floor by Kara's feet. "Even though I know it still chafes; our compromise about the cape." Kate arches a playful but accusatory eyebrow at Cat. "Not that you've failed to deliver the goods every time, but this time I said surprise me."

Cat grips her clutch tightly in her hand as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Vampire-like. Black all over with the blood red bat sign front and center, the inside of the cape is the same shade of red. Your belt, boots and armored gauntlets look like they've been painted in fake blood too. It should arouse and yet scare the shit out of your intended targets."

Kate smiles smugly, "Perfect."

"I would also like to add that the suit's not only bullet-proof but stab-resistant and the material has been treated with one of my new compounds which increases it's protective abilities when subjected to stress." Cat feels her iPhone vibrate in her clutch that's resting against her armpit. "And given how I feel about capes I've at least made it worth being draped on your person like a set of blackout curtains." Cat uncrosses her arms as Kate laughs lightly at the minor jibe. "The cape can be used as a shield. It will stop knives, arrows and bullets."

Kate smiles and then winks at Kara, "Cat's one part overachiever and one part show off."

A small smile changes the shape of Kara's lips for a moment, "Wait, why don't you like Bruce Wayne, Cat?"

Cat shakes her head, "Think about Kara."

"Because he's...Batman?"

Cat grins, "All the gold stars for you, Miss Danvers."

"Bruce isn't getting any younger though." Kate throws her two cents in as she reaches down and then hefts the silver case up off the floor. "He's just a regular man in a biological sense."

Normally, Cat would not do an exchange in public like this but this is no ordinary public setting. One look around and Cat sees many people she knows as Kara and Kate make polite small talk Rachel Roth walks by in Cat's eye line. Rachel is one of the overseers of this club but more importantly she is known as 'Raven'. The suit Cat made for her is nearly the same shade as her rare violet eyes. Cat acknowledges Rachel with a small smile and a nod which is quickly returned.

"Cat, your fee should've already been confirmed." Kate's voice draws Cat's attention back to their little affair. "My accountant would've sent the text message by now."

"I know you're good for it, Kane."

Kate winks at Cat and then turns to leave, "Tell Maggie I said 'Hi', Kara."

Cat snorts under her breath. Kate is incorrigible and the right slant of wicked here and there but with no real malice. Kate does enjoy toying with people though and Kara is quite a fun target even when you don't know her all that well. There's just something about Kara that is approachable.

Kara looks incredulously at Cat while Kate makes her way down the stairs, "Do I tell Alex that I met one of Maggie's superhero ex's?"

"I wouldn't mention it if I were you."

Kara rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I'm going to keep my mouth shut about that too."

Cat shakes her head and waves down a server. She could use something to drink. Cat orders a glass of wine and Kara says that the same is fine for her too. Cat chooses something sweet that will appeal to Kara's tastebuds as well. It suddenly occurs to Cat that they both have sworn off hard liquor for different reasons but nonetheless they're both on the same wagon. As the server leaves Cat tracks where Kara's eyes are locked onto and grins. Cat isn't insecure; there's no point in it, not to mention it is not an attractive quality except to a select group of people who get off on it.

Instead of a secret flash of jealously Cat nearly laughs at Kara's newfound fixation on the woman that has drawn Kara's attention from across the room. Cat isn't surprised that none other than Zatarra Zatana who is looking rather seductive and dangerous in her white and black leather corset top and black leather pants has captured Kara's interest. Zatarra's long flowing black hair with heavy bangs are as gorgeous as ever. Cat made a slight pass at her several years ago even though Cat had ascertained beforehand that the woman was or rather still is hopelessly straight.

Cat smirks and leans in closer to Kara, "She's a magi."

"Huh? W-what? Who?"

Cat faintly nudges Kara with her elbow, "The woman you're admiring is Zatarra Zatana and she possesses and uses actual magic. Her man friend there nursing his beer is John Constantine and he also dabbles accordingly in magic when he's not milking his hungover chainsmoking bad boy detective persona for panty dropping purposes."

Kara laughs and nudges Cat back so gently that Cat barely feels the contact, "There's so many of them. I had no idea until this trip."

"Did you really think you were alone save for Clark-Bar?"

"I guess I did?" Kara shrugs and then fiddles with her glasses. "Apparently, I need to get out more."

Cat would be the first to admit that things haven't gone remotely close to the way she engineered it in regards to Kara's re-branding. Cat knew that Kara would be stubborn; if she weren't then Kara would be the first superhero who wasn't cut from that homespun cloth. But at least Cat can say that if everything else fails at least she opened Kara's eyes if even only just a squinting glance in full blinding daylight.

Cat carefully grasps Kara's forearm and runs her fingertips along the smooth, warm flesh, "Your planet may be gone but there are plenty of like-minded people to go round." Kara turns her head and Cat gets the full effect of those blue, blue eyes. "You don't have to be like Clark or have to rely completely on Alex. Though, I've heard a rumor that Clark is starting up a secret bromance with Bruce. I think they deserve each other frankly."

Kara laughs and the sound carries above the rest. Cat smiles and has to restrain herself from kissing Kara. This isn't the place or time to announce that Cat has auditioned and is now showing off another suitor. Thankfully, the server comes back then carrying a tray with two wine glasses balanced on it. Cat moves her hand off Kara's arm and reaches for a generously filled wine glass. The first sip of the pale lemon yellow colored wine is a bouquet of orange blossoms and honeysuckle on Cat's tongue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat could say it was a comfortable dare of sorts or at least that's how it started. Cat had planted the seed and the curiosity grew from there. The curiosity being the factual proof Kara pressed for in regards to the secret rooms Cat hinted at in the Iceberg Lounge. Cat had only been in one of the rooms over fifteen years ago and that was several remodels ago. Cat eventually indulged Kara's mildly pestering whim and to be honest Cat was slightly surprised that when she pushed on the wall in a particular spot the wall slid away just enough to reveal the passageway.

Cat is without a doubt a connoisseur of secret rooms given the way she designed the access ways to the underground. But the room in the Lounge was not as she remembered it. Not that Cat was given much time to appreciate the decor after hearing the passageway close behind them. No, what took up most of Cat's field of view was Kara who immediately seized the moment. Rather Kara seized Cat to be accurate. Cat's clutch purse thoughtlessly hits the floor. Cat is an unapologetic top and that is something about her that's not about to change. It’s not something Cat will yield simply to placate someone's ego.

But at the same time being pushed against the wall by Kara's strong body is an experience in itself. Never mind the sensation of Kara's lips moving over her's in a way that suggests nothing but raw need without it being a messy kind of ugly exchange of lips sliding over each other and missing more than catching. Cat forgets herself and grabs onto Kara's shoulders; holding her solid body that much closer. A breathy, strangled moan passes from Cat's lips as Kara's mouth moves over her jawline and then down her neck. Cat feels those stupid glasses grazing along her skin with each of Kara's kisses.

The back of Cat's head thuds against the wall and she closes her eyes as Kara's lips and then tongue makes contact with her thundering pulse point, "No hickeys or love bites!" Cat drags her hands down from Kara's shoulders to her waist and then back up between them. Kara's lips press harder onto her neck as Cat's hands find and then grope Kara's breasts. "I mean it!"

Cat feels more than hears Kara's answering moan and then she's effortlessly picked up with hands that can bend steel. Cat groans and moves her hands off Kara's fantastic breasts to grab her ass. Kara's mouth covers Cat's once more while those same hands of Kara's urges Cat to wrap her legs around her waist. Cat lightly bites down on Kara's lower lip as Kara opens her mouth to Cat who wastes no time taking full advantage of the invitation. Cat squeezes the firm flesh of Kara's ass in her hands which seems to encourage Kara's hips to begin a rhythm. It's a primal rhythm that Cat instinctively starts to match.

Cat is practically delirious with pleasure and this is going to have to stop soon before they are too far gone. Cat has no intention of christening one of the secret backrooms in the Lounge with Kara. The idea might be arousing but it’s a recipe for disaster and Kara can't afford any more of that and Cat's not about to tarnish her reputation. Cat tilts her head and runs her tongue along Kara's while giving her ass another squeeze. Kara's response is quick but then Cat feels one of Kara's hands land squarely between her legs and then her sodden scrap of lace is pushed aside. Kara's fingers find their target and Cat breaks the kiss with a loud moan.

"Stop, Kara. This isn't going to happen here." Cat's voice is a breathy rasp as she moves the hand Kara forced down between her legs away. Cat is impressively wet and with one look into Kara's eyes Cat wonders if Kara wants to draw those two slick fingers into her mouth. "I won't allow it."

"Allow it? I want you and I thought this is what you wanted from me?" Kara is panting to a degree one would think she was actually capable of being winded. Kara slowly lets go of Cat who wobbles slightly on less than steady legs as her feet touch the floor again. Cat smooths down her dress and then looks up to see Kara's incredibly flushed face. "I've been playing your game, Cat! What more do you want! You said you don't date or do relationships. You said we could have sex but I guess that has to be on your terms too?"

Cat feels like slapping Kara and she damn well would if she weren't concerned about breaking every bone in her hand. Cat has seen bullets from very large guns bounce off Kara's person on television but even that's not enough to hint that it’s only the best special effects a campy superhero show can offer. This is real life though and Kara is a real live alien. And perhaps in spite of the saying that cooler heads prevail Cat impulsively decides yelling at Kara is safer in a sense.

"This isn't a game! I like you, you fucking idiot!" Cat seethes and clenches her hands into tight fists. "I've never liked anyone that I've slept with all that much until recently!"

Cat is remorseless when she does have an outburst. Though she may end up regretting how Kara recoils slightly afterwards. The room goes painfully silent and for Cat it’s like she could very well count her pounding heartbeat as a means to pass the time.

"Recently?" Kara says lowly, her forehead wrinkles up and she pushes up her glasses. "Y-you've been seeing someone else besides me at the same time?"

Cat scoffs, "Don't be stupid."

"Fine, then who is he?"

Cat scowls, "She, and that's none of your business since it began long before your termite got you drunk off your ass so he could fuck you for all to see." Cat's words are harsh and their impact makes Kara flinch. Cat's not sorry though; tough love being what it is, or so the saying goes. "And not that you need to know but this nameless she that I was involved with doesn't live in National City anymore. But in the spirit of sharing when she was going to be back in the city, this weekend actually, she said that she wanted to see me again but I told her no."

Cat has always had a thoroughly complicated life by accident since Cat in no way deliberately designs the hurtles and obstacles that happen in her life. But looking back maybe she shouldn't have slept with Lucy given who is standing in front of her now. But such an act cannot be undone and Cat's certainly not ashamed and she wouldn't take it back if she could. What happened between her and Lucy it’s not a big deal but if Kara were to find out it no doubt would be.

"I get it. So then what are we, Cat?"

"I don't know." The unfiltered truth rushes past Cat's careful control on purpose. Cat has nothing to lose in this scenario except for Kara and that's the last thing she wants to happen. "You were an unobtainable fantasy for years but now that you're here I'm at a loss. You have no idea how badly I crave you."

Cat could go on and say that she wished it hadn't been the sex pics of Kara with Mon-Puke that brought Kara to her door but that's an unnecessary lesson in stating the obvious.

"Then show me, if not here, then back at the hotel before we leave?" Kara takes a deep breath and pushes up her glasses. "And if not then I can wait. You're worth it."

If Cat were the swooning type now would be the time to do it but Cat isn't that type of woman. Though it is worth noting that Kara may draw that kind of deplorable behavior out of Cat in time if they keep going. The notion of this never seeing an expiration date in the terms of breaking up is beginning to be something Cat is gradually warming up to. But still Cat is nowhere near gone enough to up and forget how far the fall is when you've gotten your hopes up so high only to have everything crumble beneath you and then blow the fuck away.

"I don't usually say this, so relish it, but I'm sorry for snapping at you." Cat runs her hand along her lower lip. Cat imagines that she's quite a sight but at least her hair hasn't been disheveled like the rest of her. Kara at least can take direction during such activities and retain them. "You're not an idiot."

Kara smiles gently, "I'm sorry too. I-I went too far."

"It's fine now." Cat straightens her posture and meets Kara's darkened blue, blue eyes. "You've given me something to look forward to at the hotel but I have one suggestion."

"Okay?"

Cat smirks, "Lose the glasses before you pull a stunt like that again."

Kara nods rapidly and Cat saunters past Kara but then stops to collect her clutch purse off of the floor where it fell. All in all Cat considers tonight to be a rousing success on many levels. Cat strides to the wall and presses the red button to unlock the passageway. The walk to the car is going to be simultaneously uncomfortably due to the ruined state of her underwear and yet gratifying due to the unsalvageable state of her underwear. The wall slides open and Cat glances over her shoulder in time to witness Kara sliding the fingers she had between Cat's legs out of her mouth. Cat inhales sharply but then walks out of the room with a very smug smile highlighting her face.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

 

Cat settles comfortably back into her office chair in the underground. Cat usually clears her mind well before being around J'onn but that has proven a difficult task. And not that the day of the week should matter but it's Monday and while Cat's body is at work the vast majority of her mind is reliving the memories of the past weekend in what Cat categorizes as a sort of self-imposed loop. Not daydreaming. It's all pleasing memories with Kara and that includes the delicious bickering. Smooth-sailing is boring but that doesn't mean that full bore drama is something to strive for to keep things from going stale.

J'onn clears his throat loudly, "I trust the trip went as expected?"

Kara promptly ditched her glasses as soon as they were back in the privacy of their hotel suite as per Cat's playful suggestion upon leaving the secret room at the Iceberg Lounge. Cat enjoyed Kara's enthusiasm but the trip wasn't about getting laid or at least it wasn't for Cat when she invited Kara. Cat has been relishing in the teasing, tension and the foreplay of it all since she rarely has with anyone aside from Lucy recently. Though it quickly became apparent to Cat that Kara took the flirting too seriously and in her eagerness Cat nearly buckled like a belt. The only reason Cat was able to put the brakes on is that Cat has her reputation to maintain but also her integrity.

Cat crosses her legs under the desk and firmly plants her stiletto’s heel into the carpet and then uses the leverage to swivel her chair slightly from side to side, "Was there any question that my suits wouldn't be up to spec and impossible to not be awed by them?"

Cat watches J'onn direct his attention, his eyes anyway, to anything in Cat's office but herself. Cat has always appreciated that J'onn is a quiet and endlessly complicated individual like a lot of people she knows. Kara is just as complex among other traits. Cat was genuinely angry that Kara was trying to have sex with her at the club. Kara is impulsive and hasn't really learned a lesson in discretion even after her scandal. Cat had to play off her lingering anger as a flirty joke encased in many far from subtle layers of innuendo.

"That's not what I meant, Cat."

"Speak plainly then." Cat pulls off her reading glasses and tosses them on the desk and they land with a minuscule clatter. "Neither one of us could or would ever be easily labeled as the 'fragile, handle with care' type."

Cat is well aware that a person's memory can be selective at best even when it's at its freshest. Things are never exactly how you remember them. And after Kara's amorous displays Cat is now of the mind that Kara has maybe been with a woman before despite all the blushing and rambling which is somewhat of an unassuming attractive quality the alien superhero has. The only alternative Cat is willing to entertain is that the studious Miss Danvers has possibly been doing some extensive research. Cat doesn't care one way or another though.

J'onn faintly grins and nods his head as he clasps his hands behind his back, "Cat, I make it a practice to never read a person's thoughts unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, sometimes I glean certain thoughts or images if the person is hyper-focused...but did you mate with her?"

One of Cat's eyebrows creeps up. Mating is one rather primal and crude sounding way of stating the question. Cat will allow the wording to stand without reproach though since there are many other less than tactful ways to describe what nearly happened to close out the trip. It was very difficult to a degree and yet easy to turn down Kara's advances once they were safely back at the hotel. Cat had to put up with Kara's pouting on the flight home which is a step up from just flying off in a huff since that was one of the reactions Cat was anticipating from Kara.

"You're not my father J'onn." Cat leans back further in her seat. "Though you are more than old enough to be one of this country's founding fathers." J'onn's stoic expression slips into a faint disapproving frown and for a moment Cat considers putting her feet up on the desk because she can damn well do as she pleases. "And I know the ends and outs of my contracts better than anyone and there is no clause in the contract Kara signed that forbids it. But to answer your highly personal question, no, I did nothing of the sort or anything else not classified by a Martian as mating."

J'onn snorts which seems to catch him off guard and that makes Cat smile on the inside a maybe a touch of it makes its way outward to change the shape of her lips for a few seconds. J'onn is such a guarded person, and Cat respects that, but Cat has always felt that J'onn is wound too damn tight sometimes.

"Mating is what it was referred to on my planet." J'onn crosses his impressive arms over his chest which suddenly seems to puff it out more. "We only engaged in such activities, on a limited basis, only as a means for ensuring the species not as a means of gratification often times disguised as bonding or even entertainment as it is here on Earth."

Cat purses her lips and nods her ascent. It’s a fair assessment of facts and J'onn is entitled to his opinion the same as any other person. The science on this planet would even support the majority of J'onn's claims. This planet is rife with animals that fuck for purely fun. Cat watched a nature program out of boredom once and what she took away from it was that all dolphins read bisexual to her but also male dolphins like to masturbate, a lot.

And as fascinating and overly informational as the nature program was Cat is no less certain to this day that she could've gone her entire life without knowing that male dolphins have been known to masturbate by wrapping an eel around their hard cock or even going so far as using a dead fish when an eel is not readily available. Cat huffs out a sigh in an effort to shake off the mental image of a dolphin fucking a dead fish.

"Dolphins actually do that?"

Cat rolls her eyes because of course J'onn would pick up on those thoughts too. The alien has more range on whatever receptors he's naturally equipped with than the sneakiest government issue spy satellites any nation has ever built.

"Yes, they do J'onn." Cat's laptop pings with a message from Sam and then it pings again with a message from the I.T. hobbit. "You can Google all the gory details for yourself seeing as it's not like I dreamt up that scenario for kicks just to see if I could actually shock you."

A low and very short laugh slips out of J'onn, "I won't look into that. I can take your word for it."

"Good, now back to business, sort of, you were about to question my morals in the name of mating so let me further expound by saying that I've thought of terminating the majority of Kara's contract more than twice at any rate aside from the part where I furnish her with suits." Cat's lips quirk up into a smug smirk at what she's about to gloat about. "And speaking of suits, Kara finally saw the light in regards to a suit upgrade at last after seeing Anissa and Jefferson in their masterpieces."

J'onn relaxes his version of what Cat refers to as his alpha Martian pose, "She finally agreed?"

"Of course she did." Cat reaches for her glasses and slips them back on while she opens the email from Sam. "She just had to warm up to the idea."

Cat skims over the financial report from Sam on the health of the public face of CatCo and the just the usual daily update when Cat's not there in body or spirit. There's an attachment too from Sam but as Cat prepares to open it another email from Winn lands in her inbox again. Cat's let eye twitches; he better not be forwarding chain emails or those stupid memes.

"So since Astra is training with the 'Flamebird' suit I'm assuming Miss Danvers is taking the blue one?"

"That would be correct, J'onn." Cat selects Winn's email which appears to be nothing but an all caps plea about some kind of beach. Cat growls under her breath and closes out the email. "But enough about that for now; how was the future or was it the past?" Cat looks up from her laptop's screen. "Did Captain Canary and her brigade of misfits make you do all the heavy-lifting and shit-fixing?"

In truth Cat finds Sara's time traveling antics rather entertaining. Never mind that Cat forsees Sara and Company fucking up something that can't be unfucked eventually; knowing Sara though that's already happened. It's the nature of things concerning the adventurous good intentions hero's have not to mention Sara Lance is like a human tuning fork for attracting trouble. The proof lies with how many times she's died for fucks sake. Cat plans on dying just once and staying that way.

"The past was the destination which is more dangerous than traveling to the future. It was an era I had lived through so it was challenging all over again perhaps more so since I could've potentially met my past self and ruined by human cover." J'onn finally moves to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Cat's desk. "And to answer your other question Sara fought alongside me with another woman called Ava Sharpe. I find that Sara's acrobatic ability that she incorporates into her fighting technique is impressive for a human."

"Oh God, you're giving me a headache." Cat waves dismissively at the sheer madness of it all. "I would only revisit my past to talk myself out of the heavy fringe I let my hairdresser coerce me into back in 1999." Cat grins at J'onn trying to conceal his amusement with indifference; it takes one who uses that frequent tactic to pick up on it. "But let’s circle back to a detail you dropped...Lance has got another girlfriend?"

J'onn shifts in his seat while giving Cat what can be best described as a pithy disapproving glare, "I'm not a liberty to disclose anything I may have gleaned between Sara and the Time Bureau Director, Ava Sharpe."

A faint wry smirk turns up one side of Cat's mouth, "That's an obvious yes. But not to worry I have no interest in gossiping about whether or not Sara and Ava have been together long enough to have earned a portmanteau."

Cat knows that J'onn wants to roll his eyes. Cat tries her best sometimes to coax that response out of him. The trouble with that though is unless Cat where to make some sort of device or fugly helmet to keep J'onn from reading her thoughts he always sees her intentions coming from a mile away.

"And what about Miss Kane?" J'onn crosses one leg over the other with his ankle resting on the knee in that masculine way that screams to Cat: 'I sit like this to let my crotch breathe that and my thighs are so large this is my only option'. "The new materials you integrated into her suit? How did that go over?"

Cat shrugs and then fuck it all another chiming email from Winn lands in her damn inbox again, "We'll see I suppose how she likes the upgrades. Kate gave me more free reign this time so technically she'll be more to blame than I will be if something rubs her the wrong way."

Cat had better not hear a single iota of anything that could be confused as compliant from Kate. An issue in regards to perfomance failure is acceptable though. But that suit Cat made for Kate would not only scare away even the most criminally jaded dominatrix while providing no less than twenty four hours of protection at the same time. Whips and chains are no more than a limp noodle against that suit.

Cat's laptop chimes again so she puts it to sleep with two deft and annoyed keystrokes, "How was your meeting with Astra earlier?"

J'onn relaxes back in his seat more, "Fine, I can't read her as you know but that didn't hinder me from seeing she's a formidable warrior. Passionate. And perhaps being too passionate was something Krypton didn't have enough time to appreciate in the name of salvation that was too late to be effective." J'onn looks down at his hands for a moment before meeting Cat's gaze again. "I don't know how you've managed to acquire four Kryptonian's loyalty but I am continually impressed by your growing ranks."

Cat smirks, "Well, let's not forget that I acquired 'The Martian Manhunter' too."

"I still dislike that name to a point."

"Hmm, you're a terrible liar J'onn."

The small intercom system that links Cat's office to the others in the underground buzzes to life with a summons in a sense. With one glance at the flashing small red light Cat sees that it's Winn's newly assigned extension. For the love of clip-on ties and the manigans Winn favors Cat thinks that for his sake and continued employment his issue better be in the same league as the shit hitting the fan.

Cat forcefully depresses the call answer button, "I don't care if Hobbiton is on fire, Winnie."

"T-there's a virus." Winn stutters out nervously but clearly seeing as Cat didn't design her intercom system to resemble something used at a fast food drive-thru. "It was attached to a flagged email that was sent to your CatCo inbox. It was an anonymous email that passed your spam filters. Your assistant, Miss Tessmacher, tried to open it and now it’s trying to breech the firewall there, Miss Grant."

Cat catches herself yelling for Tessmacher only to realize that her assistant is not cleared to work at the underground. To be honest Cat still has Eve on notice at CatCo as of now.

"Do I really need to remind you to stop them and then crush them where they're sitting and no doubt clad in their pajama's squatting in some dank basement?"

"This isn't that kind of hack, Miss Grant."

Cat glances at J'onn briefly, "Then what is it, Wilmer!"

"Someone sent you an encrypted email and it tried to upload the contents of the email on the internet via your servers, um...it had some pictures...of you and a-another woman with most of your c-clothes on." Cat thinks it's a safe bet to assume Winn is blushing all the way to his toes. "I stopped the pictures from going everywhere, even the dark web. I used the same program I wrote that I scrubbed the Supergirl pictures off the web with."

"Well then, if you've got it on a leash I just need you to answer me one question." Cat pauses as frisson of fear slithers up her back and into her chest. Cat hasn't put herself in a situation to be the victim of naked pictures and she sure as hell hasn't willingly allowed any, ever. "Who has grown brave enough to try to fuck up my afternoon?"

A large sigh resounds from Winn's end of the conversation and then Cat hears some very fast clacking and chomping of keyboard keys. Cat glances at J'onn again who seems to be interested and why shouldn't he be? Even if Cat could hide things from J'onn over the years she's come to the conclusion that she doesn't feel the need to.

"Okay, um...it wasn't too hard. For me anyway." The sound of pride colors Winn's frantic tone along with his steady keyboard clicking adds to the backdrop of this conversation. "I traced the fake email address and it came from a Guerrilla Mail account. The account was self-destructing but I can keep tracking the source if you want? And by that I mean the computer the email was sent from."

Cat hears some more impressive rapid clacking as background noise to the angry blood rushing through her veins. Nobody fucks with her especially those that know better but those seem to be the most reliable offenders. Cat has known before Winn's long overdue promotion that he is worth his salary just like he's worth fucking with. There are so many names that start with the letter 'W' that are fun and somewhat unisex depending on how you feel like using them.

"Yeah, okay I found a fragment of an IP address."

Cat rolls her eyes, "And?"

"I'm working on it." Winn huffs out along with the tune of what sounds like more finger olympics. "There is no genius level tech at work here...just basic but smart covering of cyber footprints."

Cat abhors geek speak and the geek squad that worships at the holy circuit board of techno babble. Cat has a very short list of culprits forming a cue in her head. Max Lord is the obvious choice but that's predictable and he's already thrown the Kara clone at Cat for shits and giggles. This is something different and most certainly not Max's style unless he's turned another corner.

J'onn stands up from his seat, "Who have you pissed off now, Cat?"

Cat frowns and quickly hits the mute button so Wilmer can't hear her side of the conversation she's about to have with J'onn. The green Martian in disguise is giving her his best disapproving father glare as of right now and Cat's not having that for one fucking second.

"I walk on eggshells for no one, J'onn." Cat uncrosses her legs, pushes away from her desk and rises from her chair. "And I certainly wouldn't have gotten to where I have in life if I'd been a timid female."

"There is such a thing as being too bold, Cat."

"I think I already told you that you're not my father figure."

J'onn tilts his head to the side and clasps his hands behind his back again, "Be that as it may I do feel responsible for your security and well-being like several others that have nothing to do with being a member of your organization."

Cat narrows her eyes at her alien friend, cocks her hip to the side and then accentuates the action with a well-placed hand. It's Cat's go-to authority pose and no she will never admit using it as such. The clacking is still on-going from Winn's end of the conversation but suddenly it goes quiet like it has in Cat's office. Cat is quietly grateful that there are people who care about her that she hasn't had to buy their loyalty. But that doesn't mean that those same people have the right to dictate Cat's very private actions.

"Miss Grant? Are you still there? Hello?"

Cat's eyes never leave J'onn as she reaches over to the black box and with a single finger unmutes the mute button, "Where else would I be, Winifred?"

Winn clears his throat roughly, "Right, so I traced it all back to a computer in Metropolis. It originated from a Starbucks. I think whoever it was using their free Wi-Fi. I can keep going but it'll take me a while and I'm still looking out to see if they'll try to upload the pictures again."

It’s the sound of this voice; the practically choked quality belying his discomfort that Cat always nurtures is no different now than any other time. Cat takes a moment to consider her situation which is something I have studiously avoided and in its place she has spent her life maneuvering other people around such landmines. Kara unknowingly stepped on a landmine and it blew up. Cat's has yet to blow her top and she'd rather like keep it that way.

Cat relinquishes her pose to perch on the side of her desk, "Did you get a good look at the pictures, Mr. Schott?"

There's a pause and Cat hears what can only be Winn shifting in his company provided ergonomic chair, "If I say 'yes' am I fired, Miss Grant?"

Cat looks away from J'onn to glare down at the black intercom box, "No, not today, not yet anyway."

Winn has very nearly made himself irreplaceable though he is as equally irritating but Cat isn't about to clue him in to this growing fact any time soon. She just promoted him therefore he needs no more pats on the back for a job well done that and Cat doesn't do coddling.

Winn exhales loudly, "Then yes, you could plainly see it was you. The other woman was a petite brunette. I couldn't really see her face. There was only two pictures. There's likely more, I don't know though?" Cat hears a few distinctive clicks of what can only be Winn trying to wear out his keyboard. "What do you want me to do, Miss Grant?"

Cat watches J'onn's eyebrows creep up a fraction which is as close to wide-eyed as J'onn gets on any given day and Cat has seen him on some of his bad days. Cat isn't worried since it's not like she's going to roll over and take it up the tailpipe from this latest edition of joe shithead.

"Keep an eye out for anymore attempts to tarnish my name via invading my private life and I encourage you to do it covertly." Cat swallows against the sudden dry taste in her mouth. "And send me a debugged, or whatever you call it, copy of the email's contents if that's not too much trouble and only if it's secure to do so."

"Yes, of course, Miss Grant."

Cat hits the flashing red button to Winn's extension to cut the connection. Cat's heart is beating about as fast if she were doing her cool down after a session of hot yoga. Cat will not let this thing happen for many damn good reasons the least of all being Cat will not become a cliché for public consumption. Sure the media has made up a variety of tripe over the years but they had no proof and they could only go so far or else they would be liable.

"What's going on, Cat?"

Cat moves off the edge of her desk and walks back to her chair and then sits down with a touch less than her usual grace, "It's James fucking Olsen."

Cat allows her memories to fill in any blanks J'onn has since James Olsen never set a foot near the underground. Up until the shit hit the fan Cat was considering promoting James but he was more interested in getting his dick wet fucking that trollop Siobhan during business hours instead of earning his keep.

"How do you know?" J'onn shrugs and shakes his head. "And why would a former employee who was terminated months ago for misconduct still be targeting you for reprisals?"

Cat is not going to tip her hat to James just yet for his devious plan just yet. It was a good move sending Cat the email showcasing those tasteless SuperFap pictures. It was clearly a taste of things to come; James' less than noble efforts of setting up the dominoes to fall.

"Call it an educated but easy guess." Cat and leans forward and rests her arms on her desk. "James had to tuck his overactive junk between his legs and go back to Metropolis. I made it clear to Pam down in HR that his name was to be the equivalent of 'Mud' in this city every time a potential employer called her. That is if James was stupid enough to include his tenure at CatCo on his resume."

Despite the quiet embarrassment to her brand Cat didn't waste that much precious time trying to burn James' reputation. Though needless to say no one else was interested in buying James wears once they were informed them about James' workplace ethics. Cat knows it was James' ego that did him in; he's still young, good-looking and successful. Or at least he was successful but one way or another Cat doesn't give a shit what he is these days.

"What are you going to do, Cat?"

Cat smiles up at J'onn sourly, "Remain vigilant or rather keep on Winn's and his endless supply of clip-on ties to stand watch. It's what I pay him for."

J'onn moves his hands out from behind his back, "You recall that I read Mr. Schott, as requested before his promotion, and I saw that he's a good person. Bad things have happened to him but he's persevered. You have his loyalty through respect and a touch of fear."

A small chuckle slips past Cat's pursing lips, "I know."

J'onn simply nods and then silently excuses himself from Cat's office. Since James' dismissal or rather the reason behind it Cat has mandated that Pam in HR draw up a new assessment tool for all candidates that apply for a job at CatCo. HR's manager had to get creative with a deft touch whereas Cat would've been blunt enough to simply put the question: 'Would you have sex at work if you knew you wouldn't get caught?' Clearly anyone who was stupid enough to answer 'Yes' would immediately be dropped from consideration but that wouldn't help one bit with the bold-face liars. Which is why the follow-up question would be: 'Do you like to gossip about having sex with your co-workers while you're at work?'

Cat sighs and reaches up to gently rub at her temples, "Fuck."

Cat knows exactly who the other woman is in the pictures since there is only one candidate. Cat had to make a conscious effort to keep Lucy out of her thoughts in J'onn's presence since that piece of information will never be any of his business like everyone else out there in the world at large. It might become Kara's business though if James is motivated enough. Cat's still not sorry she got involved with Lucy even if only for a short while.

Cat feels like laughing though; her instincts are never wrong even when she wants them to be, and her instincts keep cajoling her into not giving in yet. To not cross the last physical line with Kara just yet. Cat finds it fitting and no less amusing that someone who makes clothes and shoes for civilians and superheroes alike is the same person who is always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Cat finds that metaphors can be trite and downright obnoxious when they're proven right.

As Cat mulls over recent event she arrives at the conclusion that the only way James could've gotten pictures of them is at Lucy's apartment that very first night. Because there is no telephoto lens, laser microphone or an old fashioned paid private peeping Tom, Dick or Dirty Harry born today that can play a game of 'I Spy' near any of Cat's residences and expect to get a free show and tell. Its instances like these that justify Cat's countermeasures.

Cat's hands drop and she glances to her cell phone lying beside her laptop. Life is so damn complicated. Worst case scenario Cat is made into a mockery like everyone else who finds themselves in this situation. Cat was photographed without her consent though and so was Lucy. God Lucy. Cat snatches her cell off the desk and unlocks it with her elaborate swipes. Cat scrolls down to Lucy's name and pauses for a second. A text would be easier but this is something that warrants a call. Cat selects the 'call' button.

Cat doesn't have an iron-clad confirmation of her suspicion but Lucy should be made aware all the same even if it isn't her nymphomaniac on again then off again ex-boyfriend. Lucy has her military and law career to consider. The keeps line ringing and then goes to voicemail. Cat listens to Lucy's pleasing tone and leaves a simple message to call her back urgently. Cat pauses for a moment and bites her lower lip as she scrolls through her contacts again and selects 'Kiera'.

They haven't gotten into that cutesy habit of texting each other through the day. There's now a possibility that may never and Cat feels a sort of disappointment mixed with something else Cat's not ready to name. Cat is still not ashamed though; why should she? But the idea of Kara finding out publicly is a vile option. Instead Cat decides to focus on the text she had planned on sending Kara today. The message is a simple request that Kara show up at Cat's penthouse in city at 6 pm for a fitting. Kara is still banned from the underground after all.

The message sends and is delivered but isn't read which Cat expected since she knows that Kara is in class at this time of day. Cat could be accuse of sabotaging her relationships to a degree but given they all were so damn superficial it never mattered before. It matters now though. Cat's cell phone buzzes in her hand and she sees that it's Lucy. The sight makes Cat smile in spite of the reason for contacting her former lawyer and fuck buddy. But if Cat were to label herself as anything in regards to Lucy it would simply be a rebound. Cat takes a deep breath and answers the call.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

 

Cat believes in select ways of thinking; a sound type of tried and true reasoning when called for and one of the strictly material oriented mottoes that Cat has found rings true is that money cannot buy taste. Cat has seen enough privileged morons homes to prove it many times over. Hence why Cat didn't allow a decorator completely off the leash, on her dime no less, to turn her refuge from the world into a modern museum with invisible but implied velvet ropes. Cat isn't the kind of person who will stand idly by and let some pompous interior designer put a picture of an abstract vagina up on any of her walls.

"I recommend you don't do your quick change routine." Cat flicks her wrist dismissively while her eyes trail over the impressive female specimen made by the House of El. Kara nods while Cat opts to take a seat in the chair that occupies a corner of her bedroom for whatever show Kara may or may not give her. "I would prefer to see how my creation fits you the old fashioned way." Cat crosses her legs and rests the glass of wine on the plush arm of the chair. "So if changes are required to make it easier for you, if anything in the design of the suit is unnecessarily binding."

Kara arrived in a normal human fashion promptly on time and upon entering all Cat had to do was simply crook a single finger which had Kara following her upstairs as though Cat were an updated female version of the Pied Piper. In Cat's bedroom Kara's new suit was waiting for its new owner. Cat made the suit without a single fitting and while she's more than confident in her measurements Cat is hoping that maybe she'll be marginally wrong about a sleeve length or maybe Kara will want a modification?

Kara nods her head, removes her fake eyeglasses, placing them on the nightstand, and then Kara pulls her hair out the high ponytail she's wearing it in. Cat fondly watches Kara's hair fall down in long golden waves that show no signs of being held back all day long with an elastic. Cat still stands by her assessment that Kryptonian's don't even get split ends any more than they're capable of getting crow's feet. Kara toes off her white tennis shoes and then yanks off her socks and puts them off to the side with her shoes.

Not so long ago Cat would've been practically coddling an expensively aged bourbon or perhaps a scotch in her right hand but not now. The day drinking that bled into the more acceptable drinking because it's five o'clock somewhere in the name of coping like she used won't be making a comeback even if Cat's life falls to level resembling that of a public sewer line. So instead of the way it was Cat is currently making a half empty glass of wine last which is a very nice vintage and its Cat's slightly sweet and tart version of a tether on the here and now.

"So should I just, um, change here?" Kara smiles nervously as she shrugs out of her ghastly and disturbingly pastel pink cardigan. It reminds Cat of cotton candy with sleeves. "In front of you?"

Cat smirks and leans back in her seat, "How are you suddenly shy after our adventurous weekend together selling my wears?"

"I'm n-not." Kara fiddles with a button on her crisp white button down shirt. "I just thought that you would, you know let me change in private?"

Cat rolls her eyes, "I swear that I won't be too bothered if your bra and underwear doesn't match." Kara huffs and Cat grins as she brings her glass of wine up to her lips and takes a small sip. "Though if you're wearing some of those underthings that have the day of the week on them or God forbid kittens or anything equally asinine for a woman of your age I reserve the right to mock you."

Kara makes a face and mutters something under her breath that Cat pretends she doesn't hear because the whole scene is rather amusing and somewhat adorable. Kara unbuttons her shirt and as her torso is slowly, functionally revealed Cat thinks that her day is going to end on an exceptional note. Kara's bra is pink with small black polka-dots which Cat care less about the garment when presented with the sight of Kara's abs, arms and well everything. Those trashy pictures of Mon-Puke's barely scratched the surface of Kara's magnificence. Kara's long fingers stall at the button of her khaki capri pants.

"Would you like me to close my eyes, Kara?"

Cat has done fittings similar to this before and certainly every time she snagged a new superhero. In regards to Cat's day job only a few regular human clients that wasn't one of those complete and highly entitled rich assholes that Cat can't stand. And while it’s not widely known Cat's models are only allowed to prance around in something that was fitted on a permanently silent and thoroughly less aggravating mannequin. Cat's patience only stretches so far.

"No, that's silly. And you don't have to." Kara laughs and the sound of it is tempered with an edge of sadness. "I mean you've seen it all before. Everyone has." Kara swallows roughly, unbuttons her pants and then lowers the zipper. Cat gets a small glimpse of pink and black polka dot matching underwear. "I'm not ever going to be able to forget all that no matter how badly I want to."

Half-naked and brooding is a very good look on Kara but Cat has heard this song from Kara before. See this is why Cat had such plans and when Kara put a proverbial knife in them it ruined Cat's best laid plans. No pun intended, for now.

"Speaking of those pictures." Cat tips the reminder of her glass of wine back and then calmly sits the empty glass on a small table by the chair. "I feel like it would benefit you to know that the second thing I thought when I saw those pictures was how fun would it be to kick your hairy termite in the balls so hard he could use them as a neck pillow from now on."

Kara snorts a little and then laughs. A real laugh and the sound makes Cat smile more on the outside like she is on the inside. It was a relief yesterday knowing that Winn stopped a potential dumpster fire strapped to an F5 scale train wreck with those invasions of privacy some lower form of life acquired. Cat isn't about to will herself into a false sense of comfort though. But earlier today Winn confirmed that there has been no more attempts by the mystery asshat to share the pictures with the internet at large.

As Cat looked at the two pictures of what was most certainly her and Lucy as dispassionately as she could Cat ascertained that Lucy isn't instantly recognizable unless you already know her exquisite features. It also helps that in both of the pictures you can't see Lucy's face however the pictures where taken at Lucy's apartment so its takes no imagination whatsoever to figure out who Cat's hookup was. Hookup being the word that would most certainly be used in the media along with other creative titles.

Cat stares off to the side as Kara opens the silver suitcase and carefully removes her new suit. Cat hears the gasp and it causes a mixture of pride and happiness to well up. But that isn't enough to deter Cat from thinking back on her chat with Lucy yesterday. The conversation wasn't easy once Cat stated the reason for the call. Cat tottered between enraged and disappointed when Lucy started defending James with some of the worst drivel ever. Cat frowns now at the memory of Lucy defending James' nonexistent honor.

It caught Cat off-guard how Lucy was reluctant to accept the idea that James could be that kind of bastard. Lucy wanted evidence that outright said it was James' doing. The only proof Cat had to back up her claim was that it was James who sent Cat the email containing Kara's pictures that and the fact that Winn said the newest email originated in Metropolis. In the end the conversation boiled down to who had the most to lose should they ever start making the rounds on the world-wide web.

Lucy was not on board with Kara finding out especially now that Cat is fooling around (Lucy's wording during their conversation which Cat attributed to possible jealously) with the Girl of Steel while the Man of Steel has been Lois' center of the universe for a long time now. Cat silently listened to Lucy's point of view on the matter but the most shocking part was when Lucy said she still wouldn't undo their time together even if everyone in the whole plugged in world saw the pictures. Cat will always admire Lucy Lane for her integrity and backbone.

After pro-conning the ordeal Cat and Lucy both agreed that what was exchanged between them is no one else's business. In the end Cat assured Lucy that those pictures will never see the light. Cat also promised that she would use all of her resources (Winifred) to find out who was spying on them. So after ending the call with Lucy Cat started thinking back to that email from James that he felt compelled to share with Cat. The now infamous SuperFap email that was sent to make sure Cat didn't miss out as if that were remotely possible.

Upon reflection on the whole thing Cat never looked into that email's origin since it was clearly marked from James, which now feels sloppy to her, and what if in fact it was actually James that sent the SuperFap email? Cat has already long since deleted the pictures but not the email they were attached to. Cat forwarded the email to Winn along with instructions to do his cyber bloodhound thing and sniff out the swine and if it turns out to be James on both accounts then Cat going to get so creative in terms of destroying him that she'll be honored for it at the Kennedy Center.

"It's perfect."

Kara's words are soft but still more than enough to bring Cat's full attention back to the here and now. For Cat it was nothing short of thrilling to take 'Rebirth' off the mannequin and put it in a silver suitcase. Kara inspired some fresh creativity two years ago in Cat that hasn't yet left her for something even more inspiring.

Cat uncrosses her legs and rises from her seat, "How does it feel?"

Cat is confident in her measurements of Kara even though one of Cat's many fantasies about Kara involved a scenario not too far from this. On a less libidinous note Cat doesn't care that she is presenting a suit that was made before even having a first fitting. A first fitting is a practice run anyway and some more inexperienced tailors will have up to three fittings. Cat has never been able to decide if people who do that many fitting are striving for perfection or if they're simply not honest enough with themselves to acknowledge when they fuck up.

Kara smiles brightly, "Great, even though it feels kinda like I'm not wearing anything. I like not having the thumbholes and the pants are awesome too. But it doesn't feel like clothes."

Cat approaches Kara and moves to stand in front of the other woman, "It's not supposed to feel like something you bought at Forever 21." The little teasing blunted barb makes Kara frown slightly. "And I believe it goes without saying that the suit most certainly isn't made out of even finest cotton."

Cat knows that some high fashion designers don't consider themselves tailors, dressmakers or even a custom clothier but they should. Cat does actually. In fact she practices all three; local tailoring, distance tailoring and traveling tailoring.

"Then what's the suit made of?" Kara runs her hand over the space on her chest where the prominent House of El crest will rest once the suit is complete. "It feels as strong as my cape."

Cat isn't going to recite her design recipe to Kara any more than she would to anyone else not involved in that part of Cat's design process. Besides if Kara was paying attention back at the Iceberg Lounge when Cat was verbally sparring with Kate she would've learned a decent amount of information about what Cat's suits are made to withstand.

"Speaking of capes." Cat grimaces slightly since she's not won the battle of ditching the cape with Kara much like with Kate yet. Cat moves her hands along Kara's shoulders to confirm that the fit is indeed perfect. "I made one for you out of the same materials as I used for Kate's cape. So how attached are you to it really?"

"Meaning?"

Cat looks up and meets Kara's beautiful blue eyes that the steely blue color of suit is meant to bring out more, "Will you surrender your Krypton produced cape to me to modify the color or will you wear the one I grudgingly made to go with your new suit?"

It's not an ultimatum. Cat has no ulterior motives other than to see how much Kara truly trusts her. How much Kara is willing to share to earn back Cat's trust.

"I'll wear yours. I mean the one you made for Kate sounds badass." Kara licks her lips and then offers Cat a small smile. "And you can have a look at my old one but with one condition."

Cat quirks up a single eyebrow just for show since she knows exactly what Kara's requirement will be, "Condition?"

"You have to promise not to change the color of it or alter it in anyway."

Cat smiles, tilts her head to the side and then shrugs, "If you'll be wearing mine then I don't need the original model. Clark allowed me to analyze his when I redesigned his suit. I had to promise him too not to change the color too even though it turned out that I could."

Cat moves past Kara towards the open suitcase on the bed. Kara just opened it to reveal the suit, not the other compartments that hold everything else. Cat flicks the small latch and the top and bottom compartments unlock. Kara's new boots are in the bottom while the top holds her new cape. Cat pulls out the cape which is attached to the House of El crest that ties the whole suit together. Cat turns around and presents Kara the cape like it were a folded up flag. Kara faintly gasps at the sight of Cat's deep ruby red jewel-like version of Kara's family symbol.

Cat chose to make The House of El crest the anchor that ties the whole suit together. The shoulder armor pieces, the crest and the cape are all built as one. Cat moves to stand in front of Kara again but this time Cat places the crest on its place on Kara's chest and with a solid press it all snaps into place. Cat smiles and presses on the crest and the cape unfurls out behind Kara with a whoosh; Cat had fun implementing that little design element when she thought of it out of the blue.

Kara smiles that wide smile that could melt anyone, "That's really cool! So, I guess I just have to press it again and the cape goes back into my shoulder armor?"

Cat moves closer to Kara and winds her arms around Kara's waist, "Good guess, Supergirl."

Cat feels Kara trembling in her arms and it’s gratifying to know she has that effect on such a powerful woman. Cat is strongly considering just planting a solid kiss on Kara's inviting lips but then again that would put an end to the delicious tension that's not yet reached its pentacle.

Kara's eyes flutter shut for a moment, "Is this a seduction, Cat?"

Cat tightens her hold while wondering if Kara can feel the effort, "Do you want it to be?"

Kara licks her lips, "Yes."

Kara's low words and then the sensation of her arms coming to rest around Cat's shoulders coaxes Cat to close her eyes to simply let everything sort of wash over her. This is a moment worth more than simply relishing it. What was only meant to be a private fitting could indeed be something much more? Cat is definitely ready to put an end to her incidental celibacy which she could've done at any time with someone other than Kara. But in Cat's mind Kara is worth waiting for.

Cat leans back to meet Kara's darkened blue eyes, "Do not ambush me." Cat watches Kara's lips part while a wrinkle forms between her eyebrows at the not entirely gentle direction. "As gratifying as it is to be shown how much you desire me, to let you manhandle me more than I've ever allowed, that's not what I want out of tonight. I'm in no rush. Are you?"

"Manhandle?"

"Yes, Kara that's what it’s called no matter who is doing it."

Cat admittedly could've used more delicate phrasing again but what's the fucking point? Cat doesn't know about all of Kara's encounters and she doesn't want to since they don't have a damn thing to do with now. Cat isn't those other people and she sure as hell isn't the exhibitionist termite shat out from the souring rectum of space.

"Alright, but...are you afraid of...me or something? If that's what's wrong I can assure you that I'm always in control of my powers. I won't hurt you accidently. But I'm not a you know b-bottom just so you know."

Cat has never been attracted to meek women so this is great news but not new information. Cat could easily make a quip that she already knows Kara is no pillow princess given how in only one of those tasteless pictures where Kara appeared to be enjoying herself was when she was on top of Mon-Puke. Riding him with abandon. Cat really needs to burn those images out of her head and replace them with something far better. Kara needs to even more so.

"I'm not afraid." Cat isn't, never really has been even for a second. Fascinated with Kara's control regarding her powers when she's not in punch-out mode is more accurate. "And I don't need or want your total surrender purely for my satisfaction, Kara Zor-El."

"I lo-like the way you say my birth name." Kara dips her chin as the color in her cheeks rise. Cat has to stifle a gasp at the obvious slip. "I don't get to hear it all that much. I mean Astra still calls me her 'little one' off and on and I love that." Kara looks up rather shyly and Cat can't help but be charmed. "But it's nice to hear the name my first parents gave me more often."

The admission is so sweet and unassuming that Cat immediately thinks that there's just something about Kara other than her unique heritage. But then a brief wry smirk contorts one side of Kara's lips as she steps back from their embrace and then in the blink of an eye Cat the faced with the cutesy pink and black polka dot bra and underwear set again. Cat decides then and there that should things go further and last longer with Kara she's going to introduce Kara to something more mature and far sexier. Not that what Cat's currently admiring isn't pleasing in its own pretty in pink marginally juvenile way.

"The suit was easy to put on by the way." Kara inclines her head towards the bed and Cat sees that the silver suitcase is closed and on the floor beside the nightstand now with its contents once more locked and safely hidden away. "It’s extremely well-designed. I know you weren't paying attention when I was putting it on. You seemed like you were miles away and I don't know what you were thinking about but thank you for not leering at me. Not that you've ever done that." Kara blushes more and tucks some of her long wavy hair behind one ear. "Um, not that I would've minded at all but, thank you again anyway, and for the suit too. I love it."

Cat nearly chuckles at how the babbling isn't a turn off. Then again Cat has a half-naked woman in her bedroom and said woman is not even pretending to put some clothes back on. Though on a serious and non-arousing note Cat is not about comment on where her mind was while Kara was putting on her new suit.

"Well then, I hope to see you flying around the city in my suit as soon as possible then."

Kara steps forward until Cat's certain there can't be more than a hairsbreadth of distance between their bodies, "Am I forbidden from wearing my old suit after I'm seen in yours?"

Cat grins suggestively, "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Kara smiles that bright smile of her's and the sight of it is just as blindingly gorgeous as ever. This time though it’s so much closer. Everything is so near and Cat's palms are practically itching to reach out again but Cat doesn't. This has turned into an unintended sweet little seduction and its obvious Kara's wants it. Those blue eyes of her's have been reduced to a small blue ring in contrast to how the now large black hole of her pupil.

"Should I put my clothes on or do you want me to get you out of those jeans?" Kara's voice is low and free from any of her usual stumbles, though her blush remains, but the sheer tenacity in her tone is enough to send Cat's heart racing. Cat thinks there's something exciting in knowing that Kara can hear the effect she has attained. "I didn't think you even owned jeans."

Cat has a verbal barb at the ready as always at a moment’s notice; a jibe in the context of this being her home and that she can dress as casual as she damn well pleases without meandering anywhere near slob, shut-in or hoarder territory. Cat could share her opinion on how sweatpants were invented by the Anti-Christ for mortals too slow on the uptake to recognize them as a form of cheap humiliation disguised as sloppy false comfort. Instead of words though Cat slowly reaches out and places her hands on Kara's face and then pulls her into a demanding kiss.

One thing, of the many, Cat has noticed when it comes to kissing Kara is the warmth that radiates off her. It didn't surprise Cat; what else can you expect from a being that recharges with the sun. One thing that continually coaxes thrills out of Cat though is the sensation of Kara's strong hands and arms and how gentle yet sure they hold onto her. Cat feels her bare feet lose contact with the carpeting and she grins into the kiss. Kara kind of giggles and the next thing Cat feels other than Kara's tongue teasing her bottom lip is being softly deposited on the bed.

Cat moans at the sensation of Kara's weight settling on top of her and then Cat makes another sound when Kara nudges Cat's legs apart with her knee. Cat rewards Kara's request by burying her hands in Kara's hair and then uses the leverage to tilt her head to the side to further deepen the kiss. Cat's tongue teases and explores while her hands move out of Kara's hair and down her shoulder to flick open the catches on Kara's bra. One flick of Cat's fingers and her tongue in tandem has Kara squirming on top of her. Cat would smile in pure satisfaction but she's too busy sucking on Kara's tongue.

Kara makes a series of delightful small noises and then breaks the kiss to sit back on her knees to shrug off the pink and black polka dot bra. Cat is in dire need of getting out of her own clothes, especially her scrap of underwear which is thoroughly and rightfully ruined. The slide of wetness between her legs is getting uncomfortable and that's not taking into account the growing, burning ache within. Cat goes to unbutton her jeans but Kara bats her hands away and Cat allows it because Kara isn't sporting some smug smirk but an expression of wanton focus.

Cat closes her eyes and lets Kara yank her jeans down off her hips and then legs. A low moan interrupts the quiet room and Cat grins because it didn't come from her. Kara obviously appreciates the view of Cat's underwear and perhaps now that Kara's seen what a grown woman wears she'll take note for next time. Cat is determined that there will be a next time unless Kara proves to be a terrible lover which Cat highly doubts.

Cat opens her eyes and rises up enough off the bed to pull her white scooped neck shirt off over head and then tosses it over the side of the bed. Cat watches Kara or rather tries to but between the sight of Kara's bare breasts and the way Kara's eyes are outright fucking Cat; at the way Cat has encased her assets in red lace it's fruitless. Cat takes a small steadying breath but her heart rate is only getting faster with every second Kara spends devouring Cat with her darkened blue eyes.

Cat reaches in front for her bra's catches and opens them to bare herself. The room is warm, as is everything right now essentially, but Cat's nipples harden further as she tosses the bra in the same direction as she cast her shirt. Who knows what Kara did with her pants? Cat waits for a breath or two and then when Kara finally meets her gaze that seems to spur Kara back into action.

Kara straddles Cat's lap and Cat instinctively grabs Kara's hips and pulls her in closer. Kara gasps into Cat's mouth as their nipples touch and press against each other. For a moment Cat hardly knows where she wants to start first but then her hands seem to make the choice for her as they trace along Kara's stomach and move higher until they're holding two incredible breasts.

Cat gently squeezes not yet knowing how Kara's likes them to be touched but one thing Cat knows that all women enjoy is having a nice hot mouth showing them attention. Cat moves one hand away as she lowers her head and then takes one of Kara's hardened nipples into her mouth. Their height difference is an advantage in this position, Cat notes with satisfaction as she easily traces her tongue around Kara's nipple. Truly enjoying the taste and texture and how it gets that much harder with every pass of her tongue.

Cat's heart is thundering in her ears so hard she sort of misses every other one of Kara's low moans and louder stuttering groans. Cat switches to the other breast as Kara clutches her back tightly. Cat doesn't care of Kara leaves a few bruises on her back in the name of passion so long as she doesn't crack one of Cat's ribs. Cat moves her mouth off Kara's nipple and then places a wet kiss between Kara's breasts before pulling away.

Cat's hands once more cover Kara's breasts as she looks up to take in the sight of Kara with her head thrown back and deep flush coloring her cheeks and neck. Cat leans forward and kisses up along Kara's jawline. Kara tastes good and Cat can only imagine what she tastes like elsewhere. Cat intends to find out soon that for sure. Cat squeezes Kara's breasts again as she flicks her tongue out to taste the flesh under Kara's ear. Kara's hips jerk and then she lets out a faint moan. Cat is starting to love the sounds Kara makes.

Cat grins and places a very light kiss on that apparent hot spot, "Are we going further?"

Kara's breath catches while her hands somewhat relax their hold on Cat's back, "You'd better. And I really need to now."

Cat smiles and as much as she is loath to tell Kara to get off her lap so she can discard her sodden underwear she's going to have to at some point. Or perhaps she should just let Kara rip them off since they're beyond saving?

"Good." Cat's hands linger on Kara's firm yet supple breasts for a few heartbeats as she leans back to look Kara in the eye. And it takes a few moments but eventually Cat is treated to those temporarily deep blue pools edged in black. Cat's hands slide down to toy with the waistband of Kara's little pink and black polka dotted boy shorts. "Now if you'll be so kind as to rip off my panties we can really get started."

Kara seems to choke on air for a second, "Are you serious! You really want me to do that?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Cat pulls on the band of Kara's underwear and then lets it snap back. Kara doesn't even flinch at the action but she does lick her lips. "I'm really fucking wet and I'm not about to try and salvage them even as a souvenir if I were so inclined. Therefore, I would like for you to...Rip. Them. Off."

Kara takes a shuddering breath and moves off Cat's lap and off the end of the bed. Kara locks eyes with Cat as she steps out of her underwear. Cat groans at the sight. Those stupid pictures really didn't do Kara justice. Cat is a few heartbeats away from pouncing on Kara but then she crawls back on the bed on her knees and reaches down to grasp Cat's underwear on both sides and then with a sharp tug that puts pressure on Cat's highly aroused sex Kara rips her underwear off in one go. The sound of the fabric relenting to Kara's show of strength is nothing short of erotic. Cat smiles and then slowly lays back on the bed.

This isn't Cat doing submission; its passive direction, that and there's nothing Cat likes better than getting the upper hand on a lover when they least expect it. Kara wastes no time in covering Cat's body with her own and God do they fit together just right. Kara's hands feel like they're everywhere and nowhere.

One second those strong hands are on Cat's breasts then it's followed by Kara's mouth. Cat is more than ready just to let go and lose herself in the feeling of every nerve ending in her body responding to Kara's touch. But then Cat the heat of Kara's tongue and fingers tracing up her inner thigh forces Cat out of her state of bliss. Normally, it would be doing the opposite but Cat has an account to settle with Kara first.

"Not so fast." Cat places her hand on one of the constellation of freckles between Kara's magnificent breasts. Cat fans out her fingers against the soft, heated flesh. While with her other hand Cat reaches between Kara's legs to discover how wet Kara is. "You've already tasted me." Cat smirks and runs her fingers along Kara's sex to collect some of her arousal. Cat brings her hand up to taste but then an inspired thought takes hold; Cat brushes her shining wet fingers over on of Kara's impossibly hard nipples. "I believe it's my turn now."

Cat quickly leans in to have her taste her way. Kara moans and then louder as Cat swirls her tongue around Kara's stiff nipple; finally taking Kara's taste between her legs. Kara's noises are the sweetest music Cat's heard lately. The last few days Cat has valiantly tried not to think too long on the visual of Kara putting the fingers she had between Cat's legs into her mouth.

"No one has ever...done that." Kara exhales sharply and licks her lips. "I've never let anyone, do that. You're only the third person I've..."

Cat places a finger against Kara's lips not only to touch them but to still them, "Will you let me then?"

"Yes, if-if you want to."

Cat grins at the taste of Kara's essence in her mouth, "I want to."

Cat isn't a poet; hasn't ever tried to be one, but if she were one now would be the time to flex those literary muscles. All Cat could simply say is that Kara is inflamed and it's as though she changed her mind and decided to be 'FlameBird'. The suit being Cat's equivalent to a divine manifesto. For now though all the understanding that's required is to see that it’s all in those true blue eyes of Kara's.

"Oh, Rao."

Cat doesn't need any more incentive than those breathy words; not with Kara's exhalation to Krypton's red sun and God urging Cat on. Cat's knew about Rao in a sense thanks in part to Sam and the robed hologram that rode shotgun with her on ship. The real knowledge about the closest thing Krypton had to religion came courtesy of Astra who has become an alien geyser spewing out knowledge on the record. Cat understands Astra's need to preserve her culture even if it's been wiped from the universe.

Right now though Cat's not interested in thinking about Astra or anybody else right now. All Cat is interested in is getting Kara to moan out her name as many times as possible since at least one thing that hasn't changed for Cat over the course of her life is that good sex has never tired her out. Though bad sex does make Cat want to quit after one go round since who in their right mind would want to keep going unless they're paying or working off some kind of get fucked penance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat doesn't believe in taking up her living space with ostentatious functional decoration either. All those large seemingly endless sectionals most well to do homes are adorned with. Needless to say that if Cat owned such things they would never see the warmth from prolonged contact with her ass. As Cat descends the stairs the lightening morning skyline view from her penthouse greets her before she even reaches the first landing. But at this height no one can see in at any angle even with the large floor to ceiling windows that frame the living room in Cat's penthouse.

As far as first times go it was most definitely pretty damn good and not because it didn't devolve into the sexual parallel of coaching while you're in the game as opposed to doing it from the sidelines. Cat normally wouldn't use a sports analogy in any capacity but it fits nonetheless. Kara was not timid in the slightest even though she wasn't wearing the big 'S' on her fantastically bare chest at the time and what a chest Kara has. Not to reduce Kara to her parts but Cat instantly recalls the way her breasts swayed with every move.

As vividly as Kara's many excellent parts are currently featuring in Cat's recollections the one thing that's taking the forefront of Cat's daydreaming is how it felt to ride Kara's fingers with a sort of desperate abandon. Cat isn't ashamed any more than the slight soreness between her legs is to be regarded as a discomfort. Cat smirks at how it felt to be filled like that with a partner who didn't get tired or falter in in rhythm for even a moment. All that satisfaction was had sitting in Kara's lap while holding tightly onto her neck.

And while their activities didn't allow for further discussion of how tight of a hold Kara has on her powers when distracted but Cat was limited on how long she was allowed inside which included her tongue and fingers. The novelty of Kara having no backdoor, so to speak, in a way reminded Cat of a naked man in a sense. The male of the species are strangely put together when you look at what nature equipped them with between their legs with no sort of attraction or outright horny lust clouding your vision. Men are all low hanging fruit.

Cat chuckles under her breath at her logic while she decides what flavor of coffee she's going to challenge her new and supposedly top of the line Keurig with today. Kara will assuredly want something sweet by the truckloads. Speaking of that alien superhero appetite it was no less delectable to find out that Kara is one of the few people that have been able to keep up with Cat in terms of sex. Cat is secretly proud that no matter how many miles have been put on her soul or how many times the calendar has turned over she hasn't developed the female version of E.D.

Cat grins and reaches into the pocket of her robe where she stuck her phone after retrieving from the charger in her bedroom where she left the alien sleeping beauty. Cat unlocks her cell phone while contemplating if she has enough food left in her refrigerator to sate Kara's calorie requirements; Cat’s food stores were already dealt a solid hit thanks to Kara’s post coital rumbling in her tummy. Cat bites down on her bottom lip as she skims over her text messages and emails. It's still early and while Cat doesn't take a day off she does make her own hours and today she needs to make a longer appearance at the public face of CatCo.

"Cat?"

Kara's voice carries ahead of her arrival and the sound makes Cat smile but back when Cat was in her early twenties 'morning afters’ made her want to exit through the nearest low window equipped with a fire escape. But as Cat gradually devised better ways not to form attachments with people she only wanted for a few hours Cat found the best device was to not to encourage sleepovers of any kind. When Cat hit her thirties though another strategy was called for.

Cat locks her phone and then slips it back into the side pocket of her robe, "Kitchen."

Cat finds it useful that she doesn't have to scream at Kara or really answer her vocally. Kara can hear a whisper the same as she can a heartbeat. Cat idly wonders if Kara listens to many heartbeats and if so Kara could be one hell of a lie detector.

"Hey." Kara smiles and runs a hand though her artfully tussled hair which of course still looks like prime shampoo commercial material. "Good morning."

It doesn't surprise Cat that Kara is already dressed in the same clothes she was wearing when she arrived for her suit fitting that took an unexpected but highly pleasurable turn. Cat's been up and out of bed for almost a half an hour now which is more than enough time for a speedy alien teacher who is conditioned for getting up with the sun in more ways than just for earning a paycheck.

"Would you like some coffee?" Cat offers as she picks through her selection of Keurig pods. Cat usually showers after a guest leaves so they don't get the bright idea of trying to shower with her. That kind of thing Cat only allows after an extended period of time. "I have some Starbucks Peppermint Mocha if that sounds appealing?"

Kara smiles and sits down on a stool at the counter, "It does."

Cat turns and pulls out a simple white mug from one of her cupboards. Cat will fix Kara's first since it's apparent that Kara is not going to be lingering which suits Cat sensibilities. It's Tuesday and it’s probably safe to assume Kara has class today; young minds to mold and politely scold when the little shits step out of line. Cat goes to the sink and runs some water from the filtered tap into the mug for Kara's coffee. Cat turns and pours the water from the mug into the machine and then sits the mug under the spout.

Cat is still undecided on whether or not she wants to drink her own coffee or wait to see what offering Tessmacher has. Cat glances across the countertop that separates her from Kara, who is nearly uncharacteristically quiet but Cat isn't going to read anything into that. Kara is allowed to change her mind after the fact the same as Cat is. Cat places the Peppermint Mocha pod into the Keurig and snaps the lid closed. The silence isn't all that awkward considering that Kara is currently occupied by her cell phone.

Cat smiles at how quickly Kara's thumbs fly over the touch screen, "Don't forget your suit."

As the coffee machine quietly purrs and as it performs its chore the scent of peppermint wafts under Cat's nose from the brewed liquid now pouring into Kara's designated mug. One of the perks Cat will say about the Keurig coffee machine is that they're efficient and they don't work at the rate of watching cement dry. Kara's coffee is done so Cat reaches for the mug and removes it from the machine and slides it across the countertop towards Kara.

"I got it." Kara puts her phone away; no doubt shoving it in her back pocket which is only marginally better than shoving it down your bra. The square boob look isn't flattering to anyone never mind the ordeal of fishing it out again. "I left it by the front door with my bag before coming in here." Kara smiles and reaches for the steaming mug of coffee. Kara tips it back all in one go. Cat instantly surmises that Kara isn't at all concerned with scalding her tongue. Kara places the empty mug on the countertop. "Thanks, that was really good. I love Starbucks even though I don't drink that much since it's really expensive."

Cat grins and faintly shakes her head, "I've never seen anyone inhale hot coffee before."

Kara smiles shyly, "Yeah, I guess I do. I usually have to remind myself to wait and blow on it. It's nice not having to do all that around you."

"Keeping up appearances does get tiring."

Cat is standing in front of Kara as is in all her natural glory. Not to mention that Cat leads her own double life so yes she understands Kara's duality extremely well. Though Cat hides her other side job a hell of a lot better than Kara does. A pair of fake glasses is not an adequate shield though Cat notes that with her hair down and the glasses back on active duty Kara is rocking the sexy librarian look.

"Look, I have class in an hour and after I'm done for the day I promised Alex I would swing by the DEO." Kara gets up from her seat and moves around the end of the countertop to stand in front of Cat. Kara smiles brightly and Cat feels her mouth responding in kind almost automatically. "She wants to see my new suit; see what it can withstand."

Cat smirks and tilts her head to the side, "Of course Director Skully wants you to share your new and nearly unbreakable toy."

Kara laughs lightly and then reaches out and gently draws Cat into a kiss. Cat closes her eyes and gets lost in the sensation of Kara's hands on her waist along with Kara's lips taking Cat's bottom one between her's briefly. A small noise slips from Cat but she isn't at all bothered by it. Kara breaks the kiss and as Cat's eyes flutter open she catches sight of an expression on Kara's face she hasn't seen before. Kara leans in and kisses Cat one more time before pulling away completely, telling her 'bye' and then taking her leave. Cat grins at the tingling sensation that Kara's kiss has left on her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

 

Cat had entertained a fleeting notion that with the wonderful night she had with Kara and morning that the rest of her day would be passably tolerable. Though as soon as Cat walked into her public office at CatCo, with Tessmacher hot on her heels, and handing Cat her latte while telling Cat that she had 'a youthful glow' about her this morning. Cat promptly advised Eve to take a step back because she had something brown that can't possibly be confused for a freckle on her nose due to its growing size.

What followed after Cat's barb hot its intended target was to the surprise of absolutely no one and that is Eve appeared to be confused. So Cat took it upon herself in the spirit of irritated generosity and spelled it out in crass English and told Eve to remove her overly assisting wannabe Doralee lips from her ass because Cat doesn't award raises, promotions or using a person's actual birth name of her lickspittle variety of minions. Read asskissers or brown-nosers do not get ahead in Cat's private world.

But in spite of the marginal amusement Cat derives from reliving the annoyance Eve encourages off and on things went completely sour when Tessmacher's lower lip did that trembling thing before Cat dismissed Eve with a withering glare and a flick of her wrist. As a parting shot bonus Cat's latte tasted no better than caffeinated swamp water. And to think that was a mere two hours ago well before Eve demonstrated another degree of incompetence yet again.

"Tessmacher, I swear you're about as useful as a box of condoms would be in a damn convent full of nothing but nuns!" Cat rises from her seat behind her desk and grips the edge with both hands. Eve's lower lip starts doing the quivering thing again as she tucks her tablet tightly to her chest as though it will act as shield to protect her from Cat's wrath. "You have me double booked and I don't have time to shuffle my other appointments for the rest of the day!"

Eve sniffles and tries to grin away her distress, "Miss Grant, he was most insistent yesterday and given who he is how could I say no? And I thought, and I thought your schedule had an open fifteen-minute block before your eleven o'clock. I'm sorry! Oh God, please don't fire me!"

Cat pushes away from her desk and moves around to the side to give Eve the full effect of her exasperation to which Eve looks appropriately cowed, "You work for me Tessmacher not, wait who am I supposed to accommodate in ten minutes according to you?"

Eve's mouth moves but nothing comes out for a few seconds and then she simply smiles again, "The appointment is for now Miss Grant."

Cat closes her eyes in an effort to swallow down her growing rage and profound urge to fire Eve on the spot. Cat counts down from five and at the same time for a passing moment she thinks about Kara's tender yet inflaming kiss again just before leaving her refugee to make her expected appearance here this morning.

"Hello, Cat."

Cat's eyes spring open at the voice that came from the threshold of her office. Cat knows that voice and for a brief period lasting no more than two minutes at best Cat found it sexy. Cat will even admit that she found the man himself sexy on sight to a degree until he began to speak at length. Though despite the inclination for regurgitation this person inspires the fact remains that Morgan Edge could be mistaken as Idris Elba's brother if Idris didn't have his delightful accent.

On the subject of that one handsome fellow; Cat wanted a few dates with Idris and it stung to be so politely turned down by such a tall, gorgeous English man. But it turned out Idris has one of the same policies Cat does the one being he doesn't date older women like Cat doesn't date older people in general. Just the other day Cat was admiring the paps latest shots of Idris and his young fiancée Sabrina something.

Cat rolls her eyes for more than one reason obviously, "Well, don't linger Morgan since you put in the effort to weasel your way onto my very busy schedule."

But back on point, after speaking with Morgan for that two-minute period years ago at a fundraiser Cat rapidly arrived at the conclusion that Morgan's looks will never be his saving grace. Because anyone with half a brain and a modicum of self-respect won't be able to overlook Morgan's less than attractive attributes since like all wealthy men Morgan Edge feels he is entitled to anything he decides he wants.

Morgan laughs lowly and Cat represses a shiver at the memory of how Morgan came on stronger than a drunken prom date in that short time frame. Morgan has that roofie your drink rapey type personality he uses on women very liberally. Morgan does know how to dress himself though and today it's a silver three piece suit with a matching tie against a black silk shirt.

"Nice suit."

Morgan shoots Cat a wide toothy grin, "Isn't it though?" Morgan's smile is still cranked up on high as he brushes past Eve who looks as though she's already been sucked into his orbit. Cat has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes again. "It's one of yours."

Cat returns Morgan's slick smile with one of the fakest ones she has in her repertoire. Nothing has changed since the last time Cat was in Morgan's vicinity meaning that every time Morgan flirted with Cat it felt more like sexual harassment. This is why Cat is of the mind that people’s belief in this consistency of things not changing isn't universally a good thing.

"That'll be all, Emily." Cat drawls out lowly as she moves back towards her chair behind her desk. An extremely expensive marble-topped desk between her and Morgan Edge is the best barrier Cat has readily available in plain sight. Eve hesitates but finally scurries out of Cat's office.

Cat sits down in her chair and crosses her legs under her desk, "I know it's one of my suits which is the only reason I saw fit to mention it." Cat leans back in her seat and folds her hands in her lap. Morgan sits down in one of the chairs too near to Cat's desk at the moment. "So tell me what's happened to make you leave Metropolis only to end up here?"

"Now Cat." Morgan mock chides while toying with his cufflinks. "Surely you must know about my new startup company here in National City, Edge Global."

"Branching out again?" Cat is rarely ever in the mood to pander or cater and present company inspires that and much more. "Wasn't buying that rag the Daily Planet enough dick measuring even though it’s probably losing you more money than it brings in?"

Morgan smirks, “It turns a profit but even when it doesn't you know I have my fingers in lots of pies to make up for it."

Cat knows exactly what kind of pies Morgan Edge likes to stick his grubby fingers in. The man is publicly labeled as an entrepreneur in Metropolis and a burgeoning real estate mogul here in National City but privately he's a prominent figurehead in organized crime no matter what city he's loitering in. Cat's willing to bet that Morgan Edge has Lex Luthor on speed dial and vice versa.

"I know what you really are, Morgan." Cat drawls it in the same bored tone she uses when ordering Eve to fetch her lunch. "And since I enjoy your company about as much as I enjoy seeing the loud-mouthed turnip that idiots elected to office marring my flat screen." Cat is counting down the days until that disgusting bigot is out of office one way or another. "So why don't we just skip to the part where you tell me what you think I should be doing for you? Even though we both know what my answer already is."

Morgan nods his head and smiles as though he's in on some big secret and Cat is clueless and out in the cold, "Still the sweet-talker. It's comforting to see that snap and bite works on a hair trigger."

Cat tilts her head to the side and waits. She has no interest in exchanging meaningless small talk with Morgan Edge of all people. That and Cat fucking hates small talk with pretty much every individual that has stupidly tried to connect with her in such a way.

"Fine, fuck the formalities but damn it'd been more fun if you'd wanted to play for a bit." Morgan grins and leans forward in his seat. Cat takes a moment to meet those dark brown eyes head-on as it were. "That little hacker on your payroll is good. I'd love to take him off your hands."

Cat purses her lips which is the only outward twitch for anyone to pick up on and it’s not that much of a tell really. She is officially all caught up and for a second she's disappointed with herself for falling behind in a game she wasn't aware that she's apparently a part of. What is it with men and doing whatever the hell they want against someone else's consent?

Cat smiles for real, "Hmm, I bet you would but he's already gainfully employed."

"Doesn't mean he can't be tempted." Morgan croons out in his low baritone voice while his left eyebrow arches up as he grins. "But who cares about that when I have another more interesting topic up for discussion."

"That's not much of a segway, Morgan not that I've never known you to be subtle in any way."

Morgan's grin widens a degree, "I've been wondering, you know strictly from one player to another here, who's the better fuck? Lucy or Kara?"

Cat clenches her hands into tight fists in her lap. Morgan Edge has made her shit list but this does not change Cat's opinion of James Olsen or Mon-El in the slightest. James still cheated on Lucy with another woman in an office supply closet and Mon-El still took those pictures without Kara's knowledge and consent. Normally, Cat lets the heroes she clothes deal with this kind of scum but this is personal. Deeply personal. This man has invaded her privacy, Lucy's and Kara's even more. Cat forces herself to relax her fists before she ends up with blood underneath her fingernails.

"So, it was you both times?"

Morgan shrugs, "Surprised?"

"Hardly, since this type of thing is in your wheelhouse."

"Well, you hold me in such high esteem Cat. I'd hate to not deliver given your expectations of me." Morgan stands from his seat and moves closer towards Cat's desk. "Not to gloat, but I hired a guy to keep tabs on you, in the small window from one of your secured locations to here, having no idea I'd get something as juicy as you and Lucy Lane of all people." Morgan smiles and rests his hands on the edge of Cat's desk. "You know I admire your skills with the ladies. You pull down a lot of sweet ass."

Cat scoffs; she's not about to condone any sort of back-slapping contest just because Morgan is envious. Cat is of the opinion that if Morgan weren't such a twisted fuck and a criminal he might have more conquests that he didn't have to pay for. Though since Cat is on the fringes of being subjected to blackmail she might end up paying for her conquests after all.

Morgan chuckles and it takes no big lens to see how proud of himself he is, "As for the Supergirl thing that was my good fortune too. I'd had the same guy following Kara Danvers around too once I figured out who she really was."

Cat narrows her eyes at the asshole hovering and gloating in her general direction. Cat sees it rather plainly now that she was correct about her assumption the night when she first saw Kara's revealing pictures. Though Cat was slightly buzzed that night and rightly so since she was putting the last nail in the coffin she was burying her former drinking problem in. Though in this moment the truth Cat arrived at that same night is no less than true; there's no fixing this thing.

The statement: 'you can't unfuck what's been fucked' is one Cat has never fully embraced since it goes against her grain. But Cat can admit, to an extent, that such a turn of phrase was coined for reason though you can't very well blame a person for trying some goddamned damage control in dire fucking circumstances. Cat isn't willing to upgrade Morgan's teasing shitstorm just yet. The man's already committed a sort of grievous but utterly common blunder of waltzing into Cat's office to monologue.

But it remains a fact that too many people not only gained the knowledge of what Kara looks like under her suit and cape and how she let some guy fuck her. But now Kara has an even bigger problem and that is there's an elite crowd of nefarious types who know exactly who she is when she's not swooping in to save the day. Because if Morgan Edge is in the know about Kara Danvers then the other shitheads in his little circle jerk syndicate are aware of her day job and side job too.

Morgan flexes his fingers out on Cat's desk as though he's getting ready to play his personal piano concerto masterpiece, "You know I never thought the alien prick she was fucking would have the balls to take pictures of her like that while he was balls-deep in her."

Cat isn't going to listen to this shit for more than another minute at most. Cat has only been holding her tongue to let Morgan blow himself out like the gasbag he is. Cat is not so hot-headed to keeping digging the hole deeper. Cat is smart enough to know when to put the shovel down or not pick it up to begin with.

Morgan smiles and then laughs lightly, "When saw what was happening I had to get my guy to hack the devices and put them out into the world. It was a beautiful thing; dragging Supergirl. Showing the world that she's no more than another eager hole to fill. And I had to forward the uncensored ones to you, on the down low of course."

If Cat had Kara's strength now would be the time to throw this letch out through the balcony door. Cat would do it too. Fuck the consequences. Not that Cat would stand around and wait for the jury's verdict.

"Nothing to say?" Morgan smirks and the sight of it turns Cat's stomach. "Aw, what's a matter? Cat got your crotch?"

Cat fucking hates puns, "What do you want? It can't be money."

Morgan pushes away from Cat's desk and moves towards her now non-alcoholic bar, "Yeah, I'm always game to make more but I don't want your money."

"Then what?"

"Cat you have an abysmal rapport with your former employees." Morgan pulls the stopper on a decanter that now holds spring water instead of vodka. Morgan picks up the decanter and sniffs it before putting it down. "Fuck me, you actually quit drinking?" Morgan clinks the stopper back in the decanter and turns away from the bar and heads back towards Cat's desk. "I managed to lure one away from a mutual friend of ours."

Cat knows what Morgan is going to demand for his silence. The son of a bitch knows about the underground and what Cat does when she's not clothing regular humans with no non for profit heroic impulses to speak of but still fall into the good, the bad and the ugly categories.

"Maxwell Lord is no friend of mine and I do hope Leslie finds a way to fuck you over too once you've outlived your use to her."

Cat regrets not turning J'onn loose on Leslie's memories or rather forcefully requesting that he wipe her mind cleaner than it came the day she fell out of her mother's ass. On second thought perhaps J'onn could've rendered her into something useful, like a vegetable.

"Well, be that as it may...Kitty." Morgan smirks while Cat grits through a nickname that only fuels her rage. Cat's mother is the only person stupid enough to use it on a regular and patronizing basis. "Leslie crossed over to play on my team and she had some interesting things to share about you and what you do when you're not sitting in this office looking like the fine bitch you are."

Cat moves her hands off her lap and they feel stiff with how tight she's been holding them. Cat is tempted to call security and have Morgan escorted out of her building but that's not the smart way to play this. Morgan has been trying his damnedest to get Cat to blow her top. Morgan is the type of man who isn't afraid of that quiet anger. Cat uncrosses her legs, pushes back from her desk and stands from her seat. Men have called her a bitch before and they will again and again but only a tiny number have dared to do it face to face.

Cat directs her death glare at Morgan but as she goes to speak he glances away at something over Cat's shoulder. Cat is already beyond pissed and in danger of losing some of the control on her filter but if Morgan has been distracting her long enough to keep her from seeing her own humiliation on the news then fuck it all. Cat will let it all burn right here in her office. Fuck the game all together. All it would take is one good hit with her deluxe edition watch that she's wearing or really any of them that she never leaves home without. Cat's watches aren't about accessorizing after all.

There's a faint grin pulling up one side of Morgan's toxic mouth so Cat opts to take a deep breath and turns to see what has captured Morgan's attention. And what Cat sees is a live news feed of Supergirl trying to stop a runaway train in her brand new suit which the newscasters are commenting on as much as anything else. Cat should be glowing with pride for many reasons but now there is no room to push through the anger she's immersed in. Morgan thinks he has her by the balls and he just might for now but it won't last if Cat has anything to say about it and she does.

"Would you look at that? Supergirl's got a brand new bag." Morgan turns his gaze back on Cat and smiles. "That's a fly suit, literally. I'm gonna miss that little red skirt but damn those pants aren't hurting those long legs either. Wonder who made her new threads?"

Cat smiles back, "Don't fuck with me."

"Oh, I haven't even started yet Cat. This is just foreplay." Morgan chuckles darkly but it doesn't faze Cat who is busy thinking of ways to take out his manhood without seeing or touching his junk. "And I'll be in touch soon with the details on what I want from you. You see, your hacker only delayed what I can show the world about you. So how about you don't fucking test me?"

Cat isn't moved by any of Morgan's threats and if she were in this alone she wouldn't even be approaching worry. Cat's not in this alone though; there's Lucy to think about and everything that would follow after. Cat really has no illusions about keeping a woman like Kara for any real length of time no matter how ideal it would be. But regardless of motivation Cat's going to do her best to protect everyone including herself.

Cat rolls her eyes but then pauses to reconsider the suit Morgan's wearing once more, "I lied. The cut of that suit does nothing for you but if you're going to keep wearing my suits tear the tags out. I suddenly can't abide the thought of my name being stitched anywhere near your body."

Morgan's tongue peeks out slightly as he licks his lips, "You didn't answer my question about who's the best lay? I mean did Supergirl have it in her to slip you the old two in the pink and one in the stink?"

Cat grits her teeth, "Get the fuck out of my sight."

Morgan smiles that same toothy smile and winks, "I'll be seeing you, Cat."

That smug and all is right in my world smile on Morgan's face stays put as he turns and sticks his hands in the pockets of his slacks and strolls out of Cat's office without a care in the world. And it takes something out of Cat to just gracefully sit down in her chair behind her desk as though she's unaffected instead of finding the nearest object and flinging into the wall until it shatters to pieces. An object that Cat destroys by her own hand is all Cat will allow to fall to pieces in this environment and situation.

Cat huffs out a sigh while she spins her chair around to her screens to watch Kara wrapping up her heroic efforts. The suit really is magnificent on her. And to think this day started out on such a high note which Cat supposes fits in a perverse way. The third bad thing has finally happened like it always does and Cat's not even the superstitious type. Cat has long since learned that some less than favorable elements in life are far too predictable while the more savory parts are unpredictable and hard to come by.

"Kara Zor-El, you should've stayed away from this planet and I should've known better." Cat says under her breath while watching Kara smile that bright smile at the camera before flying off. The on-scene attractive dark blonde anchor woman with lovely green eyes looks as though she might swoon; she even laughs or rather giggles while she comments on Supergirl's sonic boom departure. "We both should've known better about more than a few things."

Cat shakes her head and spins back towards her desk. Cat has better things to do than let Morgan Edge ruin what's left of her day. Not to mention Morgan doesn't really know who he's fucking with and if they're going to play this game then not only will Cat educate Morgan but she'll bring out the big guns if she has to. Cat prefers to fight her own private battles though and Leslie only had limited clearance while she was working for Cat in the underground. Cat takes another deep breath, reaches for her glasses and then slips them on. Cat wakes up her laptop and then quickly composes an encrypted email to Sam and another one to Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Edge from the show isn't the same dude up in here. I made the choice to use the version of the character featured in DC's New 52 Rebirth because I can.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

 

After what Cat could only classify as an average getting on her last nerve day she expected nothing more from it than simply going to the privacy of her penthouse to sleep off the remains as it were. The remainder of Cat's day after Morgan's visit was spent harnessing her most vindictive impulses (for now) along with running her empire. What Cat didn't anticipate is Kara texting to report that she also had her own rendition of what she said was an 'okay day'. Cat commiserated with Kara to a degree but then she changed the subject to Kara debuting her new suit to a giggling and highly susceptible attractive news anchorwoman.

Kara downplayed Cat's teasing about the woman as expected. From there Cat inquired as to how the suit felt thus far since Cat had no idea what else Kara had been up to. It's as close to discussing work Cat will ever get. Cat has never had an agenda whatsoever to regularly inquire 'So how was work?' with anyone she doesn't employ. Work is work to Cat. In the not so distant past Cat would've been one of those people who would've smartly retorted, had she been asked about work, something along the lines of: 'I'd rather be drunk while being hand fed chocolate by naked underwear models.'

It's still a decent fallback fantasy if you cut out the hints at willful alcoholism. But perhaps on further reflection Cat's attitude in inquiring about certain topics that might be construed as work will have to be amended in time if her and Kara continue seeing each other? All that text exchange aside though what Cat certainly didn't assume was that Kara would then promptly say that she wanted to drop by, in her unassuming human middle school teacher frippery, for some mutually shared stress relief. Cat of course told Kara that her name was already added to Cat's approved visitors list so the doorman at her penthouse wouldn't be a honey pot block.

Within a few minutes of Kara's arrival, the evening began with Kara's version of what Cat will kindly call a fumbling seduction, which was good enough for Cat given that her appetite for nutritional sustenance was spoiled by Morgan Edge. Cat has only turned down the advances of the women she's sleeping with if it's that time of the month for either of them. Cat is not down with getting her red wings or letting someone earn their red wings. Especially not during the first gushing day when the uterus is clearly mad as hell when all the hard work to make it nice for fertilization is all for naught and then starts burning the motherfucker down.

Cat of course hasn't had time to inquire what Kara's feelings are in regards to sex toys or more adventurous positions. And perhaps in spite of that missing discussion Cat was completely caught off-guard at Kara's breathy request that came after Cat had made Kara cum with two well placed fingers combined with her skilled tongue. Cat hadn't been propositioned to sit on someone's face in a stretch of time and even then Cat didn't allow it since she didn't trust them enough to let them go down on her at all. This was well before Lucy who liked using toys more so than anything else which was perfectly fine with Cat.

But right now Cat has no real desire to reflect on previous lovers. It goes without saying that it was surprising for a few seconds to learn that Kara had that particular thirst. Cat certainly has nothing but praise for the cowgirl position, reverse included, since Cat is no bottom of any sort. That personal fact being what it is though Cat has never forced a partner to do something they weren't comfortable with. Cat is all about consent even though she has no safe word and why would she since she doesn't like to play rough. Cat has no secret appetites that reduces her to a horny rabbit with ten dicks at the thought of hog-tying, blindfolding and gagging someone.

"For the love of! Ah! Oh, fuck!" Cat groans loudly and grips the edge of the padded headboard with one hand harder while her other buries in Kara's hair further; directing that powerful alien tongue that's been busy between Cat's legs for an undisclosed amount of time. Cat's not watching a damned clock for fucks sake. "Shit! There! Don't, ah, don't stop!"

Cat did have deliberate rough hate sex once and all that she can say about that experience is that it couldn't have lasted no more than two minutes and Cat hated it with every fiber of her being. Cat specifically hated the part where she didn't even get off but she did end up wincing when she sat down for a day or so which wasn't a desirable after-effect. Cat's sexual past is irrelevant though in this moment considering what clever tricks Kara's doing with her tongue that isn't showing any signs of tiring.

"R-right there!" Cat's hips are moving like they have a mind of their own. Though Cat is mindful to not smother Kara if such a thing is even possible. "Ah!"

Cat has allowed only one other eager novice she trusted just enough to go down on her but even measured against them Kara's tongue feels nothing like a bad wet washcloth between her legs like they did. Cat gasps and tightens her grip on the headboard and in Kara's hair again but with an added slight tug to the left. Kara takes direction well and Cat's heart is about to beat out of her chest if she doesn't finish in the next few minutes. Kara has been keeping on her on the most spectacular edge and with the feeling of Kara's groans of approval is like a wonderful rumbling tickle between Cat's legs.

"I'm....close!" Cat moans loudly again as Kara's tongue seems to swirl and spread her open more to Kara's gentle yet deliberate and methodical attentions. "Fuck."

Kara's moans are muffled but still audible all while her hands run down Cat's torso to grip at her thighs. Cat's breathing stutters in her lungs at how Kara is being particularly attentive to that sweet spot of flesh between Cat's aroused bundle of nerves and her positively dripping opening. Cat feels herself clenching around nothing and the awareness of that fact is enough to make her whimper. Kara's hands are busying roaming from her thighs to her ass and sometimes they journey up to Cat's breasts again only to retreat as if Kara is trying to touch Cat everywhere all at once.

Cat's hand relaxes its hold on Kara's hair and then with a tremble it slips out of the long tresses with joins Cat's other hand that still gripping the padded headboard. Cat moans out Kara's name while closing her eyes to lose herself in the sensations Kara is bombarding her body with. It's never been this fucking good. A keening whimper rushes past Cat's parted lips as Kara focuses her tongue on the prize but then quickly dips down and pushes inside with a curl. Cat's back arches and without further need or thought she gives into the frenzy washing over her in a needful wave of utter rapture.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The track lighting and one large lamp near the door of Cat's bedroom is on its lowest setting. The view from Cat's bedroom is just as impressive as anywhere else in her penthouse day and night. The only thing that obstructs the view are the large blackout curtains that completely cover the floor to ceiling windows. Cat made it a point to close the curtains before starting anything with Kara tonight as an extra precaution. At this height a creeper would have to be in a helicopter to invade Cat's privacy and that's only if his lens could get past the deep tinted windows Cat had installed prior to moving in years ago.

Cat is blissfully sated in a way that has loosened all her muscles and untied some of the knots the day put in her shoulders. Cat glances at Kara who is dozing on her stomach close beside; the flat sheet is resting a touch low at her waist. Cat has a sudden inkling to reach out and touch the strong back she clutched at so fiercely that if Kara weren't who she is Cat would've left quite a few lingering marks. Kara's back is as flawless as ever though. Cat quietly sighs and reaches for her cell phone that's charging on the nightstand. Cat wakes up her phone and makes a note of the time which is just eight minutes shy of being midnight.

Cat skims through her messages while contemplating on whether she should wake Kara up so she can leave or not. Cat doesn't want her to leave though but at the same time if Kara stays until morning that will be two mornings in a row doing the walk of shame. Cat smirks as she slinks down in the bed a bit further. There are no warning emails from Sam or Winn yet, not that Cat expected there to be, but given how taxing life had gotten in the last few days Cat is doubling down. Cat would never admit to being lax but she certainly hasn't been as thorough as she usually is.

Cat even activated the self-destruct mode on her heavily encrypted iPhone which means should an idiot attempt to hack it the phone will erase everything thus becoming nothing more than the equivalent of a four-thousand-dollar paperweight. Cat puts her phone back to sleep and quietly places it back on the nightstand. As Cat reaches for the remote on the nightstand to turn off the lights she feels Kara stirs behind her. Cat grasps the remote in her hand and turns around to see Kara pushing that long golden hair over her shoulder. Kara gives Cat a lovely but sleepy smile.

"Did Alex buzz?" Cat is feeling the abrupt inclination to snark a little especially if it means Kara is about to leave like this is some one-night stand or two-night stand in this case. "Is it time for you to run off into the night to do a bit of saving with a cape and a smile?"

Kara grins, "Nope, I heard your heartbeat change again. It's nice to listen to it when you're asleep." Kara pushes up enough to prop herself up on her elbows. The action provides Cat with a nice flash of side boob. "I heard you wake up but then I went back to sleep a little."

Cat witnesses a delightful blush start to rise in Kara's cheeks and Cat can only surmise that Kara hadn't meant to divulge all that information. Cat takes a few fluttering heartbeats to decide how much teasing Kara's admission is worth.

"You find my heartbeat soothing?"

The sheet that was resting at Kara's waist slips down to reveal the two dimples above her ass, "Yes."

Cat's eyes automatically linger and then track along on the expanse of smooth strong back laid out within her reach before meeting Kara's expressive blue eyes, "Well, that's flattering in a sense to learn that I make you feel...comfortable?"

"You do. I like being with you." Kara flashes Cat another one of those endearing smiles of her's. The amount of smiles Kara has in her arsenal is impressive as they're effective. "Even when you're being the most sarcastic person on the planet." Kara laughs lightly. "I still think you're funny by the way."

Cat has just arrived at another assumption about the woman in her bed. The first one still stands, even taller now, that Kara has most certainly been doing some industrious research on how to be killer at oral sex on a woman. The brand new assumption of Cat's is that whatever class that Krypton had that taught its citizens how to win over people while charming them out of their pants Kara Zor-El clearly aced like nobody's business. Cat is nearly convinced that the adorable babbling is a part of the act so to speak.

Cat softly clears her throat which is a tad strained from extolling Kara's sexual talents rather loudly several times, "I'm not one for pillow talk and I'm not about to make apologies for what I'm about to admit." Cat turns on her side and props up her head with her hand. "But I've come to the realization that I essentially skipped over my safe sex chat with you before I in fact had sex with you."

Kara's forehead wrinkles up, "What do you mean?"

Let it not be said that Cat hasn't mastered the art of redirection. Cat isn't ready for Kara to turn her romantic charms on full blast. Cat has coveted from afar for years and to have so much now almost feels like too much. Never mind what the future may hold but Cat's honestly not thinking that far ahead. It's not a healthy idea at this stage.

"I mean the part where I ask the person that I'm about to have a sexual relationship with to see a recent STI test and discuss likes, dislikes and boundaries."

"Oh, gotcha." Kara nods her head and then shifts on the bed slightly to the point where Cat gets another side boob flash. "Well, you're only the third person I've ever you know been with and you saw that I made my last partner wear a condom. As for everything else you're safe. I can't get sick or catch anything anymore than I can get sunburned. Kryptonite is the only substance that can physically weaken me to where I can be hurt."

Cat already knows about what Kryptonite exposure will do to Kara, Clark and Astra while Sam is immune. Cat also knows that she's safe with Kara in more ways than just the obvious ones. But Kara is still reckless and if she weren't then she wouldn't be in Cat's bed right now or at least that's what Cat thinks in a sense.

"Then consider me assured that I don't have worry about any pregnancy scares with you or do I?"

Kara snorts, "Hey, is that some kind of joke about me being an alien?"

Cat's lips twitch up into a wry smile, "It could be."

Kara just ends up smiling for a moment but then she shakes her head, "I don't have any magical...whatever secretly hidden away. And I couldn't be that careless or just...selfish like that if I could in fact reproduce with another woman. Well, you know a human woman."

There's that effortless charm again. At this rate, if things keep going, or if Kara keep up her current rate Cat is going to have to rethink all of her rules. Cat may actually be seeing some relevance in going out on a date for the first time in years in the near future. Or not. There's an old ass proverb that springs to the forefront of Cat's thoughts; 'A fool and his money are soon parted' which does not strictly speak towards all things material.

"It's wonderful to know you're nothing like one of my ex's."

Kara frowns for a moment, "You mean the guy you told me about that was planning to poke holes in all the condoms with a small sewing needle, right?"

Cat closes her eyes and if she allows herself a slip back to the past she can distinctly recall how it felt to accidentally overhear that disgusting conversation, "Good memory, and yes I was alluding to that swine who I will never waste a drop of oxygen saying his name again for the rest of my days."

Cat has wasted so much time on people who weren't worth her time and that's not her ego chanting because it's a fact that those same people proved it all on their own with actions done of their own free will. No one certainly had a gun to their head forcing them to behave the way they chose to. But that's another can of worms and Cat makes a snap decision to drag the waters a little between her and Kara.

Cat moves her hand out from under her head since it's starting to go numb and sits up in the bed and draws her knees up to her chest, "Does James Olsen know who you are when you're not a blushing middle school teacher?"

Kara's expression sours to a degree, "Yeah. Clark and him are friends or they were, not anymore though, I don't think." Kara turns over and Cat is treated to a full frontal until Kara uses the wrinkled sheet to recover her modesty. "James used to leer at me back when he was still with Lucy. Before him and Lucy broke up for the last time he made some comments about how I was going about getting things done in the cape. I didn't like it. But anyway Clark was the one who told him about Krypton, not me."

Cat swallows down a familiar flash of anger at her former assistant who she thought was one of the masterminds behind Kara's public humiliation, "Do you know why Lucy finally washed her hands of James?"

"Kind of." Kara's face scrunches up adorably even though her distaste is evident. "Lucy said he cheated on her with a woman at work. I know James worked for you. Lucy said things got harder when she came to work for you too. Was that weird having your executive assistant and one of your lawyers involved? Well, I mean when they broke up after you had to fire James?"

Cat folds her arms and rests them on top of her knees, "Weird happened later, call it karma. But all that aside you've pretty much summed it up all except for one detail."

Kara scoots closer to Cat, "Do I want to know what it is?"

Cat offers Kara a small smile and then reaches out to place her hand on Kara's cheek, "I would prefer you didn't but perhaps it's for the best that you know now? But I'll leave that up to you to decide of course."

Kara leans into Cat's touch, "You don't have to tell me everything all at once especially if its none of my business?"

Cat smiles and not because it suddenly feels like she's been let of the hook, "Fine, perhaps in time then or not, let's play it by ear shall we?"

"That works for me." Kara smiles and then quickly leans in to kiss Cat. It's meant to be a light press of lips but Cat holds Kara in for a few more lasting ones. Kara leans back with a bright smile which elevates Cat's heartbeat more. Cat strokes her thumb along Kara's rosy cheekbone. "Um, I can stay or I can go? I'd rather stay though if that's okay?"

Cat could easily flirt Kara into another go-round but they both have busy mornings waiting for them in a few hours. Cat slowly draws her hand down from Kara's cheek, "You can stay but only because you don't snore."

Kara snorts out a short laugh, "You're lucky I like you. A lot."

"Am I?"

Kara bites down on her lower lip and then reaches out and playfully yanks the sheet that's covering Cat's legs and the rest of her person off, "Yes, you are."

Cat just smirks and lays back on the bed. Kara's blue eyes wander over Cat's bare body before Kara drapes herself along Cat's side. Kara is so warm and smooth and when Kara presses in as close as she can Cat feels some of Kara's wetness against her thigh. Cat could go again if Kara is that close to ready but she simply closes her eyes and then she feels the cool sheet covering them both again. Cat hadn't cuddled with anyone prior to Lucy in some time but then again the person before Lucy wasn't someone Cat wanted to do such intimate and vulnerable things with. Cat feels Kara's breath fan over her collarbone and the warmth makes her shiver.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

 

Cat's emails to Sam and Winn boiled down to two things that aren't so simple to guard even in this modern and material world. One is ensuring the health and security of the public face of CatCo along with the private branch. The second being protecting Cat's very personal life and the other woman in said pirated pictures. Sam didn't ask to be enlightened on whom the other woman is in the highly invasive pictures but Cat would have told Sam if she'd posed the question. All Sam inquired about is how it happened since Cat had already supplied the cut and dry answer as to why the pictures exist in the first place.

Later the same day in Sam's office and in light of Morgan Edge's visit Sam's advice was to use untapped but known and to be trusted resources that are now available to Cat. To which Cat promptly offered Morgan Edge's address to Sam so she could go over and do the chivalrous duty of protecting Cat's honor. Sam's rapid fire quip was: 'Isn't that Kara's job now?' And then without missing a beat Cat retorted that all Kara would be doing in such circumstances is holding Cat's phone while Cat took off one of her stilettos to soften Morgan up with before breaking his dirty ass like dishes with one of her special watches.

Sam laughed which was partly Cat's intention but that didn't make it any less than one hundred percent true. The shit will have to be at the literally hitting and then killing the fan level before Cat allowed Kara to be her 'I'm super, thanks for asking' alien knightress in kick ass boots and a goddamn cape. Cat's dislike of Kara's new cape has slipped a few notches since it's designed by Cat and completely retractable. The cape is also designed to detach from the housing should someone or something decide to use it as built-in leverage to get the upper hand on Supergirl or rather try to use it as a leash or sling shot.

Sam's apparent quick insight about how Kara's and Cat's relationship has changed almost made Cat seek a true reprisal even while Cat considered letting let the good-natured jibe slide. Cat hadn't mentioned anything to Sam but then again Sam sees all expense reports for the company; meaning Cat's recent trip with Kara made the docket. Sam was saved though by the good news from the Coded Whitebread Wonderboy. The good news being that Winn showed Cat that there had been no more outright attempts to hack CatCo but he did stop an unauthorized someone from fishing around on one of Cat's private servers. Cat swiftly reasoned to herself that it could've been any one.

Morgan Edge has already made his intentions known and he's arrogant enough to think he holds all the cards. Cat isn't projecting that for the sake of her own peace of mind because in Cat's opinion and experience ignorance is not bliss its just flat out fucking stupid. Winn brought up the Lucy pictures again in his email or more to the point he said that he ran facial recognition on the other woman to see if he could identify her. His rationale being if he could do it then anyone could. Cat replied to Winnie the Poop that who the hot little brunette is happens to be way above his paygrade and strictly need to know information and he never needs to know.

After that day Cat did not spend one week of waiting for another other shoe to drop with the subtlety of an anvil courtesy of Morgan Edge. But the day before, when it would be one week to the date, Eve and Cat were going over Cat's schedule for the next day so as to prevent further fuckups. Unbeknownst to Eve the session served to reveal an incoming one of sorts; not a fuckup caused by said assistant but more of a follow up shake down Eve arranged. If Eve ever proves herself trustworthy then Cat figures the young woman's head might pop off from all the secrets she would be NDA'd into carrying.

So Cat only had the overnight to prepare for her one o'clock with a Miss Amunet Black which would be a great code name for one of Cat's super clients. Cat recognized the other woman's name right away when Eve read it off the list. But Cat didn't automatically link her to Morgan since the last Cat heard about Amunet she was doing her own criminal mastermind thing. Not pimping herself out, aligning herself or however the woman sold it to herself while selling herself. A woman selling herself goes against feminism but in this day and age everyone sells themselves every time they have a job interview or worse go to the bank and ask (beg) for a loan.

Cat's first impression of Amunet as soon as Eve showed her into Cat's office was that even though the notorious Blacksmith metahuman criminal just crossed Cat's threshold whoever dresses her does a fabulous job. Cat was so impressed that were she inclined to do such a thing she would give Miss Black an award for best dressed villain. Amunet's stylish and expertly fitted long black coat alone and never mind the hair and the makeup couldn't have been more apropos. One other positive Cat took away from the meeting is that Miss Black was also much more pleasant company than Morgan Edge. Amunet was far less smarmy and wittier and more menacing too.

Cat actually smiled when Amunet quietly threatened her while the whole atmosphere of the meeting was something Cat wouldn't hesitate to label as subversive. Cat was no less than amused by the whole scenario as much as she was irritated. Cat would dare say Amunet found Morgan's preferred trapping as repulsive as Cat did. Amunet felt compelled to make a discrete show of her powers. So one of Cat's Montblanc pens died a messy death on a full ink tank while being snapped perfectly in half as if by remote. Amunet does tricks with metal as a start but if she's even half as enterprising as Cat is then the metahuman is or should be developing her powers since they naturally evolve.

It's been two days now since the Blacksmith visited Cat which brings Cat's current situation front and center. As of this moment Cat has purposely welcomed one of those new resources Sam advised to consult. Ten minutes ago Cat let Alex Danvers into her highly privatized beachfront property but no further than her office. Not a single damn step further. The invitation to Alex was only extended because Wilhelmina refused to hack private government servers so Cat had to consult directly. Cat didn't contact Alex personally per se since that would've been too much of a blow to Cat's ego if the Director of a secret government agency pretended to be busy.

Kara was entirely too thrilled when Cat prodded as to whether Alex would be willing to swing by Cat's house for a meeting at 3 p.m. Cat had a minor dilemma with how to phrase it kindly to Kara that she's still banned from the premises the underground sits upon but Cat was saved that particular headache by Kara's other day job. Kara amiably said that while she'd love to hang out with Alex too at Cat's beach house she'd already promised to cover another teacher's class this afternoon. That and Kara basically said she had tests to grade that night too and while she could speed read her students papers she prefers not to.

Even now Cat is still going back and forth on whether or not Kara brushed her off. What keeps throwing Cat is the fact that Kara's just too nice. They've been going at it every night all week and tonight will be the first time Cat will be sleeping alone. Now isn't the time to be thinking about Kara in that capacity since her older sister is in the same room. Instead Cat focuses her attention on Alex's sense of style which isn't too awful. The slim fit motorcycle style leather jacket is accentuating Alex's build nicely. Cat idly wonders if Maggie helped with that like she did with Astra or if Alex had a decent sense of style beforehand?

Cat watches Alex linger by the statue of Bast, "When I got your email I wasn't surprised since my sister just made it sound like a you wanted a friendly get together." Alex says as she moves to stand in front of Cat's desk. "But I knew better, no offense."

Cat smirks up at Alex, "It would take considerably more effort to offend me. And if you spend much time with me you'll find that I don't sugarcoat shit. I'm not Willy Wonka."

Alex snorts and pulls out a small black covered tablet from under her arm, "Based on current, reliable and non-redacted information Morgan Edge is the leader of a nice safe criminal organization called the Intergang." Alex intones in a fashion Cat admires because of the bluntly applied sarcasm. "They have access to advanced weapons and alien tech from a real nasty fellow who goes by the moniker Darkseid." Alex opens the black cover to reveal the screen of a tablet. "Edge recently and very quietly sold the Daily Planet to Lex Luthor. It was entertaining passing that information along to Clark."

Cat shakes her head and smiles. Lex Luthor now owns the paper that employs Superman. Cat is under no illusion that Lex is in the dark about who is on his payroll. It was more than likely a tactical move. Cat thinks that there must be some part of Clark that longs for the quiet cornpone lifestyle he had growing up in light of what his daily life entails. It's never a dull moment for the man of steel if you don't count Lois.

"Another point of interest I think is worth sharing is that Morgan Edge was the person responsible for that clone of my sister you dispatched weeks ago, kudos by the way on that." Alex taps on the screen of the tablet to wake it or do her password thing. Cat is just going to assume it's as secure as the ones Cat uses. "I won't ask what your secret is." Alex looks up from the tablet's screen and meets Cats gaze. "But you can call it my need to know on how has Edge come up on your radar anyway?"

Cat sees no point in illustrating to Alex how the trust fund elite, nouveau riche, and the criminally wealthy smooze together at parties. That's how Cat first met Morgan; at a party where persons with more money than common sense were aplenty. It was a target rich environment and Cat was trying to arrange a benefactor to get the remaining capital so her label could grow. But in the end Cat opted for a small loan from an actual bank and did the rest her damn self.

"Darkseid?" Cat nods her head and leans back in her leather ergonomic chair. "Good name. But I've never heard of him. It's a him, right?" Alex faintly grins while she places the tablet on Cat's desk but Cat doesn't move to look at the tablet's screen. "It's hard to know these days with people and the whole non binary movement which is fine I suppose but really does the world need more labels disguised as non-labels?"

Alex has one hell of a trying to not be amused poker face though it's rapidly starting to remind Cat of an expression one would wear if they've rounded the corner from regular to constipated. Alex chooses that moment to glance behind her and then sits down in the one chair Cat has in front of her desk.

Cat clears her throat lowly, "The alien dipshit your sister was dating took those pictures but he wasn't the one who put them on the internet."

Alex's eyebrows crawl up her forehead, "Excuse me?"

"You asked why Morgan Edge has taken an interest in trying to ruin me?" Cat gestures with both hands as though she giving directions to someone slow. "Well, he is the reason the pictures of Kara's ill-begotten sexual escapades landed on the internet. Hence why he strutted into my office like a proud peacock. He knows who she is. He had some paid slippery as fuck low-life following her. Morgan then had Mon-Puke's devices hacked to get the pictures he took of Kara as a trophy. Do you follow, Director Skully?"

"What the fuck!" Alex's eyes go from wide to squinty. "Wait, Skully?"

Cat scoffs and flicks a dismissive wrist at Alex, "Take it as compliment. You even police aliens. It's a fitting moniker especially with that fake FBI badge you carry."

"Okay, I'll give you that about the name." Alex makes a face and then shrugs. "But back on point about Edge and just how is this what life has come to on this planet?"

It's damn good question and observation really and just because Cat is wealthy doesn't mean she isn't aware of how life treats those who are struggling. Life on this planet has fallen down quite a few rungs on the ladder. The cost of living keeps rising but not peoples salaries. Getting a job is a joke and job security is the punchline. And as a distraction from it all we are coaxed into celeb-watching because there's a twenty-four hour news cycle to satisfy.

Cat leans forward and reaches for her glasses, unfolds them and puts them on, "Blame it on all those celebrity sex tapes that started surfacing in the mid-nineties right on the heels of the little thing called the internet." Cat's laptop lowly chimes out three notifications. "The way I see it if people didn't feel the need to film themselves fucking and masturbating then they wouldn't have worry about others seeing it unless that's the goal. The way I also see it if you film or shoot such things it's labeled and sold as porn. Therefore, if you don't want to star in your own porn and not get paid for it don't take mementos that can be shared with the rest of the world."

Cat quickly opens and skims over the two emails from Sam. The one from Winn can hold for a few minutes since it's in relation to an answer to a small request. So far Winn is earning his raise and following upgrades. In a few month’s time Cat may let him really see a bit more of what he's protecting in his own cyber way.

"Speaking of sharing, I take you haven't shared this new information with my sister?"

Cat looks over the edge of her laptop's screen, "I thought you might like to tell her but leave out the part where I'm being blackmailed."

Alex rolls her eyes, "Jesus, Cat. That's not, why would you ask me to do something like that? You're supposed to be trying to make a good impression with me."

Cat begins to compose a reply to one of Sam's emails, "As much as I adore the ground Kara floats on I don't need her going off half-cocked to punch her way into my problem." Cat's rapid clicking doesn't cut over her voice. "It also won't help her own tenuous situation since Morgan has her number so to speak."

"Yeah, I see your point." Alex fidgets in her seat. "I don't like it but I get it. But just so you know you know she'll be mad at you when she finds out."

Cat finishes the last sentence and enunciates the period with a harder keystroke, "I expect no less and I will tell Kara after I've handled it."

Cat means the words she just spoke. She expects anger. She expects Kara might not want to see her anymore. That might've already happened. They've had their fun and possibly Kara feels it's time to move on. Cat knows just because you like someone or even love them it doesn't mean things will last forever or even six months.

Alex clears her throat lowly, "I know you're sleeping with my sister." Cat glances up from her computer screen. She could give Alex a proper glare but she refrains. "Is that even ethical? Kara can't keep a secret from me for long. I saw her far from subtlety mooning over Mon-El before she told me that she'd agreed to date him." Alex makes a face that suggests she's swallowed something that went down the wrong way. "I hated that ass clown but I played nice to a point because I didn't need Kara mad at me while giving me her polite yet strong silent treatment."

Cat purses her lips, "You disapprove of me or just the termite?"

"Not you, not really and especially not if that's what you call that Daxamite dicktip." Alex smirks and reaches up to brush some of her hair away from her cheek. "But even if you didn't hate him as much as I do Maggie thinks you're awesome. And between her and Kara you were a popular subject even before all the shit happened or you and my sister were...involved."

Cat pulls off her glasses and runs the warm tip of the arm along her lower lip, "You mentioned ethics so I feel it prudent to inform you that I terminated the majority of Kara's contract a week ago."

Alex narrows her eyes, "Does my sister know about this either?"

"Not yet." Cat has made a lot of moves this week without asking anyone's permission to do so which is one of the perks of being the boss. "It was done under my discretion and I'm well within my rights to do so. I even checked with legal." Cat slips her glasses back on and opens Winn's awaiting email. "So what remains of her contract is simply the clause where I make her suits for the next three years and the NDA which she already violated before the ink hardly had time to dry on it." Cat composes a response to Winn's results which were exactly what she was hoping for. "Basically the only leg Kara has to stand on is if my actions don't agree with her is if she decided to stop seeing me privately."

Cat isn't going to dwell on whether or not Kara has come to her senses. Cat has never been the pining type and she's not about to start now. Cat was aware of all of Kara's greatest hits and misses those first two years because of the media. So two years of waiting for Kara to walk into her office again can't possibly count as any sort of yearning or longing depending on how poetic a person feels the need to get. Cat types out a few more careful instructions to Winn before sending her reply.

Alex moves in her seat again, "By the way that suit you made is something else. I didn't have a whole lot of time with it but I did find it particularly interesting that my sister's suit is completely Kryptonite-proof. Dare I ask where you found the material to accomplish that?"

Cat grins as she puts her laptop to sleep and then closes the lid, "Normally, I don't care for clichéd expressions but my lips are sealed."

"I get it, a trade secret. I can respect that." Alex shakes her head and smiles a little. "And the retractable cape is a cool compromise since I know you have a thing about capes based on that day in your office when Kara finally signed with you."

It's something in Alex's voice that confirms something Cat suspected that day but didn't concern herself with. Not only did Cat pick up on the fact that Kara was heavily inebriated in those pictures but she also surmised that Alex was unawares. Cat understands completely now. Kara idolizes Alex and the notion of disappointing her big sister is too large a load to bear even if the person in question is as strong as a planet.

"You tried to talk her out of it again, didn’t you? Signing with me?"

Alex nods and then frowns, "I know what FUBAR looks like and I didn't see any way of making people up and forget that they've seen my sister like that."

Cat agrees with Alex on that observation as well but there is one big difference about Kara's unfortunate event, "I trust Kara has told you that she was heavily intoxicated? That Mon-El kept encouraging her to drink some concoction that's the alien version of Everclear?"

Alex looks away and then down at her lap, "Yeah, she told me about that part before I saw the press release about the pictures being taken without her knowing." Alex sniffles a little and then roughly rubs under her nose. "I knew that there was way no way she would've agreed to taking pictures like that to start with. But goddammit, I really hate that fucking asshole and if he ever comes back here."

Cat looks away to give Alex a moment to get her emotions under control. Cat thinks back to what Amunet relayed and Cat wanted to do two things; one shoot the messenger and to tell Morgan to kiss her ass right in the crack.

Cat looks down at her hands and then adjusts the small silver watch on her wrist, "Morgan Edge wants my compliance for the foreseeable future. He wants to use my company as a front and he wants in on what I accomplish here in the privacy of my home. And if he can't have that he'll tear me down piece by piece to get it anyway."

Morgan Edge would waste no time in selling the public face of CatCo to the person with the deepest pockets. And if he couldn't make that happen he would strip mine the place and sell it off piece by piece. The biggest upset though to Cat would be losing her reputation.

"What kind of dirt does he have on you?"

Cat turns her full attention back to a now thoroughly dry-eyed and all business Director Skully, "Pictures not quite as tasteless as the ones he broadcasted of Kara."

"Fucking hell!" Alex throws her hands up and then leans forward in her seat. "How do you both get into the same shit?"

Cat sees a little red at the brash insinuation, "First off, the person I was sleeping with at the time wasn't secretly taking shots of me. So my shit, as you phrased it, isn't exactly like Kara's." Cat still feels very strongly that Kara's misfortune stems from trusting the wrong alien lout. "But Morgan had me followed too. And the person's apartment was nowhere near as secure as my residences. I was photographed at her apartment the first time we were together and that was the only time Morgan's snitch could get any photographs. As limited and thankfully as few as they are it's more than enough to do damage to myself and the other person."

Alex arches a single eyebrow, "Her?"

Cat rolls her eyes because of course Alex would pick out that one detail that Cat threw in there for fun not by accident, "Oh please, this was way before Kara. And I've never hid the fact that I'm bisexual which I know makes the straight and narrow-minded as uncomfortable as some of the less than straight individuals too in this world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex slouches back in her seat with one arm resting over on the back of the chair. "I'm not some gold-star lesbian. I didn't marry Maggie because of her gender. And in the beginning she wasn't alright with me not being a lesbian like she is, so I get where you're coming from."

Cat tilts her head to the side, "Demisexual?"

"I sort of know what that is but I don't think so." Alex shrugs while the side of her lips curls up on one side. "What does it matter now anyway? I'm married to the love of my life and I played the field enough before I met her."

Cat grins for a beat, "I've known lesbians who won't sleep with a woman like myself because I've been with men. You can even quote me on this but some bisexual women won't sleep with me for the same exact reason. While men, unless they're one hundred percent gay, never seem to have a problem with it. Given those hurtles though I do prefer women."

Cat will leave out the obvious part that men in general don't have a problem as long as they believe they'll be getting their cock sucked at some point and then regularly once you've demonstrated that you're up for it. Or fake that you like servicing their cock. It's a fact that the majority of men won't sleep with you more than once or twice if you don't suck their dick eventually. Such expectations seem to Cat like it should qualify for the most bizarre definition of self-centered. It seems like nothing is ever enough for men. They're greedy. They want too much. They want to slip it in raw and cum in you. Then they want anal and if they don't get that they whine and that's just the heterosexual males not the gay ones.

Cat doesn't automatically expect or want oral every fucking day unlike men who seem to think it's an entitlement that goes with having a penis. Cat hasn't gone down on that many woman and certainly none of the men that were briefly in her life. But then some women are just too straight which is why Cat has never understood how a certain former blonde Baywatch/PlayBoy Playmate could manage to wrap her lips around so much rockstar cock? Which is no doubt the reason men are still eager to date her but not marry her or really stay married to her. Because while all men want their dick sucked they don't want to marry a woman who has sucked a lot of other men's dicks. Not to mention society still sees women as having a use me and a use by date stamp.

Alex offers Cat a small close-lipped smile, "Yeah, Maggie's always said that was one of the many things she admired about you. That you are unapologetic ally and publicly bi."

Cat smirks in return and because in light of seeing Kate so recently Cat wonders if Detective Maggie has told Alex about a fraction of her exes back when she was policing Gotham City or Metropolis? Kate Kane is unapologetically a lesbian if Cat were to use Alex's wording as a descriptor.

Cat shrugs and then leans forward to rest her arms on her desk, "I keep my secrets and the secrets of others that truly matter to myself. As for my sexual orientation I took as much pride in not hiding who I am as my mother would've preferred. My mother is awful though and that's not an attempt at being colorful or making an excuse. I think she tries her hardest to be as reprehensible as possible. She's always been the worst kind of overachiever."

Alex huffs out a short laugh and scoots forward more in her seat, "Do you know why I agreed to come here?"

Cat could tick off a whole list in the snappiest way but she withholds those verbal gems. For now. Alex has after all held up her end of the bargain admirably which Cat foresaw her doing. Cat has come to respect yet another woman in a rightful position of authority.

"Because Kara asked you to and my email was the politest request for information sharing ever submitted?"

Alex smirks, "Good guess, but not all the way right."

"Thrill me then with the 'why'?"

"I know of you but I would like the chance to get to know the person my sister is dating. I dropped the ball with Mon-El." Alex clasps her hands together and Cat catches the glint of her wedding rings. "I went along to get along. But this time it's different. Kara has already fallen for you. I saw how she was after she spent the weekend with you. She wouldn't tell me anything about it though. You've got skills to scare my sister into sealed lips but then I've also seen how Astra has changed. You've given her a purpose where I hadn't figured out how to do that without getting a lot of grief from my superiors."

Cat is at a loss for words. Kara can't be falling for her. That doesn't make any kind of sense but Cat's heartbeat speeds up all the same at the mere suggestion. And Astra had potential before Cat came along to snatch her up and offer her something more. Cat just believes in not wasting potential as equally as not squandering opportunities.

"Thank you for the pending seal of approval. I freely accept all compliments, thinly veiled or not." Cat retorts as she reaches for the tablet Alex slid her way and it wakes upon Cat picking it up. Cat quickly surmises that the picture of Darkseid she's now looking at appears to be a drone shot that the DEO obtained. "What have we here? Well alien though he might be but if he were a lady he would be a plus size. However, since he lacks a vagina, and nothing about him screams or even whispers estrogen, he would definitely have to shop from my big and tall menswear. But gender aside all I can say is that's a huge bitch."

Alex laughs and Cat smiles at the sound of successfully breaking Skully's slightly femme, marginally butchy, undeniably cool and dangerous facade, "So what's your plan? What are you going to do with that I've told you about Morgan Edge and company?"

Cat faintly shrugs while she glances over the picture on Alex's tablet of an alien that could pass for a beefcake and stoney version of Jack Palance. Cat drags her finger over an attached file and reads that Darkseid's list of abilities are superhuman strength, speed, flight, teleportation and genius-level intellect to tick off a few boxes. Cat is impressed somewhat and clearly Morgan Edge has upped his game another level if this is one of his newest associates. Cat has friends in high places too but this isn't their fight unless Cat says so. The worst that can occur to her hero client base if something happens to her is that they'll have to get their suits made elsewhere.

"I'm not fond of spoilers, Director Skully." Cat smirks and sets the tablet down on her desk and pulls off her glasses and neatly folds them together to have something to hold in her hands. Cat was never a smoker but she's always had tactile tendencies. "But I do solemnly promise though not to break any laws you enforce or make a righteous spectacle of myself."

Alex stands up from her seat and reaches for the tablet, "That sounds so reassuring."

Cat has decided that not only does she respect Alex but she's beginning to like her to the point that it might stick, "Your sarcasm is showing."

Alex's expression turns thoughtful and she cocks her hip out to the side and places her free hand on it, "So what you're saying is if I used less sarcasm then I could get the dime tour?"

Cat sees it plainly that Alex is one of those cheeky people who tries to get the last word, "You're dismissed, Skully. Chop-chop."


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

 

After an afternoon spent with Skully Danvers discussing assholes, aliens and the finer points of female sexual fluidity Cat surmises that one could only outdo such amusements by making a more covert return business trip back to Metropolis that same evening. But sneaking into Metropolis involved a fair amount of cunning and a few steadfast cohorts beforehand. Cat's trusty Learjet wasn't an option to be used this time but Cat still wasn't about to subject herself to flying commercially. Therefore hitching a ride on Lena's jet was an acceptable substitute.

Lena doesn't spend much time in Metropolis anymore since she's trying to distance herself from her family's good name but she does have to make the odd trip back to her old stomping grounds every so often. And given that Lena is for lack of better words mischievous, cunning, witty and quite fun she was more than game to be an accessory to Cat's scheming. Sam was amused as well and an equal partner in the whole guilty pack. But it's all for a good cause since Cat's actions won't be harming a soul. Some minor besmirching perhaps but nothing truly fatal.

From the airport Cat drove herself in a rental which was paid for in cash so as not to leave a bright red-flagged trail of obvious breadcrumbs for any curious mind to follow should it come to that. Contrary to popular belief the only thing Cat truly makes a slight production of is instilling a healthy amount of fear in certain types of her minions. It increases productivity for which Cat has proof on the record and therefore so does Pam in HR. Cat's reputation is so fearsome that the only people stupid enough to fuck with her is criminals and that's because they all think that they're the definition of a bad mother fucker. In short Cat will never make a production out of what will be a successful but covert personal business trip.

Prior to leaving her beach house property J'onn transformed himself to look like Cat and went in the opposite direction but back into the city. Of course J'onn wanted to go to Metropolis in Cat's place after she mostly told him everything he needed to know. J'onn has never deliberately did his Martian mind probe trick on her mind on purpose. And honestly he's like her father and choose your own deity knows he acts like it off and on enough when he's not playing that part it's the brother, friend, partner, conscience combination thing. J'onn is an alien of many layers that he hides under his stoic human disguise called 'Hank' which is only a name that people who aren't his friends use.

Another accessory to Cat's plan was Astra who was kind enough to use her abilities and overall skill until Cat was out of National City to see if anyone was following Cat. Which they weren't. Cat didn't expect anyone to be watching her now that Morgan has played his hand and rather stupidly believes he actually has Cat by her lady balls. The final two components were Sam and Winn. Before Cat finalized her plans she of course consulted with her closet friend and CFO about the health of the company in the aftermath. Winn's part was providing tools for the job so to speak and his usual gig as tech support. Cat may very well have to give the little geek a tiny raise and an equally minor bump up in security clearance after this.

The last cohort or to be more accurate accessory after the fact should be arriving about the same time as Cat. He's usually punctual like that. Cat circles the block and parks in the first available spot she sees on the side of the street. Cat doesn't get much practice driving so the parking assist is handy when parallel parking. Cat cuts the engine, opens the door and then steps out. This is the swanky part of Metropolis where the rich live, buy youth, carefully or recklessly procreate and then reluctantly die. Cat is well off by her own means. She is not a trust fund baby or from old money. Cat also isn't some evil overlord regardless of what some former employees might say.

Cat walks around behind the car to stand on the sidewalk under the cover of a city-planted and heavily guarded from dogs rising their hind leg to piss on it tree. Cat cranes her neck up slightly to take in the sight of one the older but restored high-rises in Metropolis. Morgan Edge has two other dwellings in the city but this one, according to Winn, seemed to house a rather impressive digital footprint. Hiding in plain is the best strategy but Cat knows Morgan isn't so stupid to keep his little blackmail tools at his public face. Morgan Edge has a public and private image to maintain just like Cat does. It's funny how they have that in common but that's all.

For an accomplice that Cat is trust-building with Winn wouldn't attempt to hack too far into Morgan's private server much to Cat's continued chagrin. Not wanting to hack into a government monitored server is one thing but still? And unfortunately Cat couldn't simply go death glare the technosexual Hobbiton reject into submission since she was hosting Alex at the time. Cat suddenly smells what most men call aftershave or some cologne. And while a person shouldn't expect the Man of Steel to be an Old Spice type thankfully he's not but Clark Kent is pleasantly scented with Nautica Voyage.

Cat knows her scents especially after last years successful launch of a small line of women's perfumes for starters. Because let's be honest not every woman wants to smell like Taylor Swift or Katy Perry. Cat will admit to absolutely no one though that Jennifer Aniston's perfume is not horrible and neither is Beyoncé’s. Cat has a smile firmly in place as she turns around to see one of the few men she has always found attractive. Cat still does find him attractive but not in a sexual way anymore and that's not due to her recent involvement with Kara and it's certainly not to unknowingly give Lois peace of mind.

"How's it hanging, Clark-Bar?"

Superman out of uniform is entirely too khaki after hours, "What?"

"Never mind." Cat rolls her eyes and huffs out a sigh. "I'll just assume short and to the left at the moment since you strike me as more of a grow-er than a show-er." Cat takes a step closer and smirks up at the gold standard for heroism. Clark truly is only alien in terms of his genetic makeup. On the surface he appears to be no more than a very attractive man which is no less powerful in this world. "Tell me, what kind of fiction did you sell to Lois about where you were going this time of night without the suit and cape?"

Clark grimaces somewhat but then he adjusts his glasses in not quite the same way as Kara but nonetheless the super cousins have similar tells. They both would be shit at buffing at Texas Hold'Em. But damn they could make a killing counting cards or straight up being able to do their X-ray eyeball thing at the cards in hand, the ones still in the deck and the cards the dealer burns when dealing.

Clark clears his throat lowly, "So how's Kara doing? I haven't talked to her lately."

In terms of avoiding Cat's playful question about Lois that she really doesn't give a shit about the answer Clark's subject change is clumsy. It's just enough to irritate Cat a little.

"And why haven't you been keeping in touch with her more frequently? Isn't that what normal families are supposed to do?" Cat makes sure her voice stays low since they're in public and drawing attention to herself is the last thing she wants. That and she's still standing in a rich neighborhood that the police actually patrol in. "I may be the odd one out since on occasion I have been known to tell security not to let my mother onto the premises sometimes. And I only keep appointments with my therapist when she visits so draw your own conclusions."

Clark frowns just enough for the expression to be labeled as such, "I try my best to keep in contact with Kara. I just haven't recently after the Mon-El mess." Clark adjusts his glasses again and Cat's eyes drift up to where his cute little curl would be at his hairline when he's got the big 'S' on his chest. "I've never disliked someone as strongly as I do him and I deal with criminals and Lex Luthor regularly. Mon-El is a disgrace to his people and if he ever returns to this planet he will be very sorry."

In Cat's opinion Mon-Puke is not so different from some of the men on this planet. A certain type takes pictures of their conquests. A certain type goes above and beyond to weasel their way into your life regardless of how many times you don't show any interest. A certain type keeps after you; wearing you down until they swoop in to take what they want.

"Hmm, I believe that's by far the nicest threat I've ever heard." It's one of the most truthful jibes Cat has made in recent memory. "Still, Mon-Puke as I like to call him, should beware and should know that a line has already formed. Which I would venture to say also includes some of the more upstanding citizens of National City who've been made aware of what a pissflap he is."

Cat is not going to push on why Clark has been even more distant with Kara since it's patently obvious to her. Clark is ashamed of the ordeal which is his choice. There is nothing about it to be proud of aside from the part where Kara gets up every day since it happened to live her life the best way she can. Cat has been keeping a watch on the tracking numbers since 'SuperFap' debuted and then disappeared from the bowels of the internet and for the most part people have moved on.

The only effective tool Cat was allowed to weld aside from ghosting the pictures from existence is the one press release about how the alien porn shots were taken without Supergirl's knowledge and thus consent. All the right kinds of people were thoroughly disgusted and they remain as such which is but one of the many reasons Cat terminated Kara's contract without hesitation. Cat had done all she can do on that front. The new suit also didn't hurt.

"So why am I here and not her?"

Cat isn't one for playing dumb but it still isn't beneath her to amuse herself from time to time, "Her who?"

"Um, Kara." Clark can barely pull off annoyed for a few seconds. "Oh, and I saw the new suit she was wearing on the news." Clark smiles enough for the skin at corners of his eyes to faintly crinkle. "I like it."

Cat smiles, "Thank you, I was inspired but it was like pulling teeth to finally get her to wear it. But why would Kara be doing this with me?"

Clark's brow furrows, "Because you two are a couple now? Or at least that was my understanding?"

Cat sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, "Does everyone know about us? I swear your family has the loosest lips that could truly sink a damn aircraft carrier forget a damn regular ship. Don't tell me that you're all that's standing between Lois splashing a portmanteau on the Daily Planet's page six?"

Clark grins and then shrugs, "SuperCat is catchy."

"Oh God, how can you stand that woman!" Cat throws her hands up in the air and resists the urge to pace. "Forget it, I want no details gory or otherwise. And this is not the kind of activity a person asks their lady-friend to tag along on, Kent. This isn't, what is it the uber straights call it now, a date night?"

Clark grins, "You do know that what you're asking me to help you with is illegal right?"

Cat has to stifle another eye roll, "Does this look like the secret headquarters where the Girl Scouts stash the profits from their Thin Mints sales to you?" Clark's grin quickly turns into a frown. "It's not as though I'm breaking into one of Morgan Edge's homes to steal from his wall safe or something. And even if I were surely you know that he most likely stole such contents first from someone else or killed them for it, right?"

An observation occurs to Cat and she immediately thinks that Clark must be a huge closeted Madonna fan because he strikes his hero pose like the song 'Vogue' was just put on rotation and he was just following the material girl's orders. The effect is rather dimmed though without the suit Cat made to enhance and accentuate all that physical heroism.

"I know what kind of person Morgan Edge is but you've yet to tell me why you need to do this, Cat?"

"Trust me when I say it's deeply personal, Clark-Bar."

Cat purses her lips while Clark seems to gaze into her soul which he can probably do. Cat could go into details and try to frighten Clark with tales from the Darkseid but frankly she's not in the mood for story time and this is hardly the best time and setting if she were.

"Okay, how can I help?"

Cat likes it when stubborn people cooperate almost as much as she likes chocolate and attractive women, "Do your X-ray thing to make sure not a creature or a hired gun is stirring and it would also be helpful to know if there is any kind of added security that might not be easily disabled."

"Your lookout?" Clark looks rather put out which is enough to put another small smile on Cat's face. "That's all?"

"Should there be more?" Cat sighs even though this is not boring to her in the slightest. Clark doesn't need to know that though. "I thought this would be a fun bonding experience? And it's not as though you couldn't have just said no when I texted asking for this small favor."

"Fun? You, no, just thought that we?" Clark relaxes his fine upstanding hero pose. "You know, never mind. I said I would do it even though you were vague and I'm here. So let's do this."

"Thank you, Clark-Bar." Cat reaches out and pats Clark on his beige covered members only looking jacketed arm. Cat barely restrains herself from letting her touch linger to see if Clark's muscles are as impressive as Kara's. "It's good to know I can count on you. Seeing as I'm not a career criminal and I certainly don't secretly moonlight as one as a way to make my life more dangerously exciting." Cat places her hands on her hips and purses her lips. "That's what base-jumping is for."

Clark stuffs his hands into the front pockets of his pants, "That's good to know but do you mind telling me why you have what looks to be an old lock pick set in your inner jacket pocket?"

"Your attempt at snark is noted, Kent." Cat does admire Clark even if he is a gorgeous Dudley Do-Right. "But do you mind telling me why you X-rayed my person? Were you concerned that I was secretly packing heat?"

Clark grins and honestly the man is far too attractive for his own good, "Not at all. I was just curious where you were hiding your tools for this? And you still haven't told me why you own a lock pick set?"

Cat faintly shrugs up one shoulder, "I feel very strongly that every girl should know how to break herself out of restraints."

Clark coughs which prompts a very healthy and wry smirk to change the shape of Cat's mouth. Let it not be said that there is supreme satisfaction to be found in knowing that you can get an alien woman to blush and stutter or to simply outright shock an alien man. Cat has all the right words and moves.

"Now as much fun as I'm having standing out here on the sidewalk narrating my plans to the defender of truth, justice and the American way I'd like to get on with it so I can go sleep in the nice hotel bed I paid for and then fly out of here in the morning back to National City where I belong."

Another detail Cat could've put in for good measure is that she promised a certain forever-wearing sunglasses to hide that I need actual glasses to see editor a preview of her next collection tomorrow afternoon. But Cat swiftly arrives at the conclusion that the jibe and subtle name drop would fly right over Clark's pretty head.

Clark adjusts his revenge of the nerd style glasses minus the white tape again, "And what about that flashdrive in your inner pocket?"

Cat quirks an eyebrow up, "Clark-Bar, you're just eye-balling me left and right." Cat clicks her tongue and then grins. "What would Lois say? But that minor speed bump aside on the road to love you already know that I'm currently exploring options with Kara and thus I'm unavailable."

"Cat." Clark does his fond chiding thing; drawing out her name in way that grates really since it comes off annoyingly parental. "Just tell me that you're not planting some kind of computer virus?"

Cat nods her head thoughtfully, "That's rather a good idea." Cat can't help but smirk again since it's not as though she hadn't thought of it already and ran the idea by Winn. If Cat could hack and write code she would do that but alas that's not a skill she wishes to waste time on honing when she can pay someone else to do it. "But if it will put your mind at ease I swear on my lucky LaPerla set I'm not doing that."

Clark coughs again and looks away. Cat can only guess but she supposes that she just planted an image in his brain so effectively that his traitorous supervision was tempted into taking another kind of peek into what Cat's got underneath her clothes aside from lock picks and thumbdrives. Cat didn't anticipate having any real fun with her actual plans aside from making and then implementing them. Sure, someone else could be doing this little errand but Cat thinks there are just some things in this world that if you want them done right then it's best to do them yourself. In fact, this might be the most fun Cat has had recently where she's kept her clothes on. So far.

Cat smiles and pulls her infamous and all powerful cell phone out of her jacket pocket, "Text me details if you see something I need to know about, Clark."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Cat has to wait until she gets to the underground at just after four in the afternoon to see the full extent of the fruits of her Metropolis labors. At first glance Cat wasn't the least bit appalled to see that Winn has decorated his secure closet office space with a few small Funkos and other choice pieces of shameless fanboy merchandise lining his desk. Cat just rolled her eyes because she won't have to see it all that often and Winn hasn't gone overboard like one of those hoarder types that had a cat's skeleton buried under piles of old newspaper being held down by mason jars full of their own precious shit.

The only thing that Cat is trying hard not to give Winn grief about is his tacky and worn man bag draped over the back of his chair. Though if Cat spies any K-Pop influences then words will have to be spoken. For now, though Winn continues to do his tippy-tap on his ergonomic keyboard as Cat looms behind him. Cat would be lying if she were to say that quietly or verbally intimidating Winnie isn't a form of entertainment. Though try as she might Cat's attention drifts off the lines of gibberish scrolling down the screen to take in the plastic collectable figurines Winn has guarding his desk.

Cat tilts her head to the side and crosses her arms over her chest. Winn's precious treasures are all superheroes and all but one of them Cat is a suited and booted client. The one hold out Winn has is a Funko of WonderWoman with the golden lasso of truth out; Cat offered to do an upgrade but Diana politely declined. The next figurine is of PowerGirl and the only marginally accurate thing about the plastic representation is the breasts. Karen Starr is well-endowed but the rest of the outfit the bug-eyed cartoony recreation is sporting is just no. Even Lady Gaga hung up her pants-less days years ago.

Winn's manic typing abruptly stops and he swivels around in his chair but doesn't exactly make eye contact with Cat, "Are you sure you want me to do this, Miss Grant?"

"It's called fighting fire with fire, Mr. Schott."

Winn smiles nervously and then raises his eyes to finally meet Cat's steady gaze, "But one of your jobs is to clean up stuff like this, not put it out yourself."

"Winslow." Cat sighs, she hates explaining herself at all and especially to one of her minions. And while Cat can appreciate the concern for her well-being, this sort of query smacks too close to accusing Cat of not being of sound mind which is not tolerated. "You assured me that the black stick thing was like a mini vacuum and it sucked up all of the invasive pictures off Morgan's hard drive without leaving a digital footprint, yes?"

Winn nods, "Yes, I did. I mean it does? It did! I swear."

Cat uncrosses her arms and then leans down closer to Winn who backs away slightly, "Then upon delivery of said item by me and at my request you doctored the original pictures to alter the appearance of the location, the hair color of the other woman, and to make them generally appear as though my head were somewhat photo shopped, yes?"

Winn's adams apple noticeably bobs as he swallows, "Y-Yes. I did."

"Well then, what's the hold up? Chop-chop."

Cat has not been standing here in Winn's office to merely supervise his typing and 10-key skills for a change of scenery. But Cat has watched Pippin from Hobbiton write code for the next step in her plan to cement what they're about to put out to the masses.

"Wait? Oh! I get it now!" Winn lightly claps his hands together and smiles. Cat concedes that it's a nice smile and it makes him appear that much younger, boyishly handsome. "You're going to put these out to discredit any other pictures Morgan Edge has that we might've missed! And he can't blackmail you with no leverage!"

Cat sure as hell hopes that they didn't miss a damn thing since she's made a bold fuck you very much move, "I see you've joined me in reading off the same page in the teacher's edition."

Winn's smile quickly fades, "But then what, Miss Grant?"

Cat shrugs and taps one expertly manicured but short fingernail against Winn's desk, "My brand can take this engineered hit. It's on my own terms and I can live with that." Cat glances at the computer screen to see the text clear leaving the curser to blink back at her. "The people in this city should already know I would never knowingly participate in low-grade mindless self-indulgent porn." The screen then begins to fill with the doctored by Winn pictures. Cat wasn't the least bit surprised to find out there were in fact more than just the three Morgan Edge sent in his email trojan horse. "But I can play the part of the victim this time since it's true on all accounts." The pictures scroll down and then clears out and once more the curser just blinks. "Though I do have my limits on how far I'm going to humor said victimhood."

Winn nods and then turns back to face his computer screen. The rapid clicking resumes and Cat watches the text Winn enters; quick repeats involving the words: directives, links, return and items are the only things Cat understands. Though she's certain the words themselves are commands as much as the rest of crazy alphabet Winn is typing. Cat thinks that it all just looks like someone either randomly pushed all the keys for shits and giggles or fell asleep on the keyboard. Winn stops typing again and at the end of long list he just added to the once blank screen there's that curser blinking but this time it's asking for 'Y/N?'.

Cat made the decision beforehand to have her just roughly on the side of trashy though not full frontal nudity and heavily doctored pictures 'leaked' in time for the five o'clock news cycle. Something about an intimate moment being made public in daylight hours was easier for Cat to digest. Lucy has long since been notified and she is basically rooting for Cat's genius. It was Lucy's idea to have her hair color changed to red in the pictures.

"Miss Grant? Um, I just have to confirm yes or no to run it?" Winn clears his throat and wiggles his fingers just above the keyboard. "Look, I swear that I'm not questioning your plan, but there's no taking it back once I issue the command. They'll be on the internet until you tell me to scrub them like I did with the Supergirl pictures."

Cat respects loyalty, as should anyone with a shred of common sense, and not to mention you have to especially when said loyalty is to a fault. Cat will make this easy for Winn, so she reaches over and presses the 'Y' key with force, "There, your conscience is clear Winnie. I pushed the button, oh bother."

Winn just gapes and Cat leans back with a genuine smirk on her face. When Cat was considering where to 'leak' the pictures Cat had a sort of dilemma and less of a crisis of confidence. The minor struggle was should she send them to TMZ and be done with it or go old school and send them 'privately' to a dummy account on the dying social media arena known as Facebook? In the end for Cat it was a toss-up between Twitter and SnapChat. Ultimately Cat chose to post them on SnapChat for laughs. Cat fully expects them to be reposted on Celeb Jihad complete with scathing commentary within the next fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes at most.

"Well, since that hand is dealt with I have other matters to attend to." Cat moves out from behind Winn's predominately female superhero shrine of a desk. Though there is also a Superman Funko too which gives Cat an idea. "Oh, and Winn instead of a bonus for this assignment perhaps I can get WonderWoman and Superman to sign one of those unopened Funkos you no doubt have stashed away in wherever it is you reside when you're not here?"

Though delivered as a blunted barb Winn looks as though he wants to squeal with delight if the look on his face is anything to go by. It's all in his wide blue eyes; he's on the verge of swooning at the mere suggestion.

"Wow, awesome! Really, Miss Grant? You k-know them? I mean of course you do because y-you're you!"

Cat hides her smirk at successfully reading the temperature of the room so to speak in regards to Winn as she moves towards the door to exit his office, "I appreciate your dedication Mr. Schott so consider it done. I'll even provide the Funkos so yours don't have to leave their safe house."

The door slides open and Cat saunters through it without allowing a window of opportunity for whatever rambling Winn could muster next. His rambling is nowhere near as cute as Kara's. Though it's not gone unnoticed by Cat how in valuable Winn has turned out to be. When Cat had her epiphany on how to deal with the Morgan Edge issue she had Winn do his cyber bloodhound thing to track him down. Winn did one better and provided Cat with Edge's freak nasty itinerary for a solid week. Cat can do plotting, playing the long game, but she's also the type to strike while the iron's hot. Cat recognized her window and the likely location where Morgan would keep trophies so to speak.

Cat saunters down the hallway at her usual pace, each step punctuated by the sound of her heels, towards her own office in the underground or rather the room where all her ideas live and breathe outside of her mind. Her private workspace. The sole computer in the room has no internet connection and is not linked to any other computer in the underground as a precaution. Cat stops at the door to her office and presses her hand on the scanner. With a swipe of the reader that scans for more than fingerprints the door slides open and Cat strides inside as the lights come on. The door closes and then locks behind her. If Cat were the sentimental type, then this would be the room where she would have the first dollar she earned framed and hanging on the wall.

Cat hasn't heard from Kara today aside from a short text telling her 'Good Morning' complete with a smiley face emoji. Cat imagines that will change though once Kara is confronted with what Cat just put out into the world. For now, though that's neither here nor there. Morgan Edge is supposed to leave Star City this evening which is where he has been for the last week. And Star City, formerly Starling City, despite Oliver's efforts as the Green Arrow and as Mayor the city, like all thriving metropolis', has no shortage of poverty, crime and corruption. Cat imagines that Morgan has been making love connections there with others cut from the same cloth as he is.

Cat was not at all knocked over by any facet of the interior design of Morgan Edge's Metropolis penthouse. Simply put it was an ostentatious bachelor pad. For most it's a rule of thumb when decorating that even when you have money one should mix expensive and less expensive, yet still handsome-looking pieces together. The combination is supposed to create a welcoming or rather a homey environment. Morgan Edge's oppressively masculine pussypad was littered with nothing Cat would label as homey any more than it had an earth-toned color palette. That is if you don't count the bare brick walls in the living room and kitchen area.

Cat didn't take a tour of the place beyond the first floor but no more than what she saw, on her way to Morgan's home office, the walls showcased plenty of black accents but the statement piece of the living room was a hulking old-timey three-blade wooden airplane propeller mounted above an equally substantial fireplace instead of some stuffed and mounted dead animal. Cat surmised that the inspiration for such decor was to be taken as metaphor for his manhood. That perhaps Morgan considers himself a tripod? An equally large flat screen was in the hearth instead of an actual functioning fireplace to help heat the open space and its high ceilings.

Clark was helpful as Cat knew he would be. Since Clark could hear her without an earpiece all he had to do was text Cat any tidbit that was noteworthy. The only noteworthy information Clark passed on after x-raying the place, once Cat worked her magic on the locks and no surprises security system, was that the only part of Morgan's penthouse that was monitored by cameras was the hidden ones in the master bedroom. Again Cat was not even approaching shock but it was a load off her mind since the last thing she needed was to unknowingly provide Morgan with more footage but this time of a home invasion with a side of breaking and entering. Cat made sure to leave nary a trace for Morgan to find.

Cat chuckles under her breath as she wakes the computer on her work space and then types in her password. Clark missed the pair of latex gloves that she had stashed in the back pocket of her pants. As much as Cat enjoys teasing one of her favorite clients and friends it's really funny how Clark and Kara both act when flustered. It's cute but Cat will never let Clark in on that secret. Kara perhaps if their arrangement survives? Cat hasn't really had time to think on it these last few days and Kara has certainly been giving her space or keeping her distance. When Kara sees the pictures there will be questions and Cat is prepared for that as she is with everything else she's anticipated since Morgan Edge walked out of her office. Things could've been very different though.

Cat clicks on the file for the 'Flamebird' suit and opens the original specs and hand drawn sketches that she scanned in. Astra is quickly proving to be the perfect fit for the suit. She's testing incredibly well with it. Cat lingers over the design for the helmet; how it conceals the wearers identity while enhancing their field of vision to eliminate all blind spots. The helmet is essentially like having eyes in the back of your head. Astra loves that feature. Astra even elaborated again that had Cat been born on Krypton she would've been a valued citizen on many levels least of all in terms of her skill with making suits for Krypton's warriors. Needless to say the comment will be a source of pride for Cat to draw on for quite a while when she needs a boost up.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

 

There's distinct differences in the phrases: making waves, making a splash, and diving into the deep end. Cat isn't one for excessive use of water metaphors but there's no disputing the fact that she's managed all three with the push of a button, literally. It's now two hours and counting since the pictures Cat liberated of her and Lucy from the clutches of Morgan Edge have been released into the wilds of the world wide web. So far the reactions and well everything is playing out exactly as Cat engineered it. The media are so predictable, they shout 'there are no strings on me!', but this time that couldn't be further from the truth. They hardly know which end of the stick to grab as it were; like trying to pick up a turd from the clean end. A turd has no clean end.

Though Cat is their invisible puppet master this is not fake news essentially. Technically, this isn't remotely news at all. It's soft core lesbian porn at best and that's using a label. Cat has had her picture taken more than strictly necessary over the years since the launch of her empire. But since she doesn't date there have been no such pictures of her romantic interests. More than a few years ago, during an interview, Cat let it purposefully slip that she is bisexual. Cat figured that was more than enough personal information for the public to clamor over. Cat could argue that nothing about her is any of their fucking business except when she's offering her services to a potential client or selling her wares outside of the costumed saving lives club.

Still, it's times like these that Cat thinks falling off the wagon and into a bottle with a thud that could be heard for miles wouldn't be the worst decision she's ever made. But honestly Cat's had fun with taking her power back so to speak. For instance, it took restraint to not instruct Winn to use a picture of her resting bitch face from another shot when he was making some of those pictures of her and Lucy appear marginally photo shopped. Now the pictures look like reboot stills from that nineties show called 'Silk Stalkings'. The untouched angles are just right andthat you can tell they were shot with a long lens. They also look far from staged which is something Cat couldn't do anything about but even if she could've what would've been the point in taking them from Edge?

So as it stands regardless of the doctoring to largely protect Lucy the pictures are not likely to be confused or lumped into the same category as naked bathroom selfies or fucking in front of hidden cameras set on a timer. Those are the obvious and logical points of interest that are mind fucking with the populace the most at this very early stage. Actually the thing Cat is anticipating the most is how Morgan Edge is going to process getting one-upped and just generally having to swallow Cat's big dick energy. The rest of Cat's plan simply involves not responding to the pictures right away or at all in the media. There are certain things Cat wants to play by ear but she does have press releases prepared and ready to do her form of damage control.

Another thing Cat has considered regarding Morgan and associates is that they will up the game now. So while Cat was in her work space or work shop depending on whom you ask she made a new watch to add to her arsenal. Morgan Edge sent in muscle in the form of Amunet Black; a woman who can manipulate metal. So with that in mind Cat hollowed out an old digital black Omega because of its ceramic bezel and case. Cat used a simple black leather band that clips together via plastic. It's certainly not her most aesthetically pleasing watch. But it does have a low-grade stealth quality going for it and no metal parts whatsoever. It also packs just as much whoop-ass as all of Cat's more fashionable and chic options.

With all that in mind Cat has chosen to stay in the city tonight at her penthouse. It would've been so easy to take cover in the underground but Cat's not going to hand it all to them on a fucking silver platter. And once again Cat wishes she could fall back on her tired old drinking crutch as stupid as that might be on any given day. Since being belligerent isn't a smart gamble when there's someone out in the world plotting on how best to bring you to heel. Cat glances at her flatscreen in the living room, which she has on mute, because Cat had no interest in listening to this sad three person roundtable taking it upon themselves to discuss the validity of the leaked Cat Grant and the mystery woman pictures.

Cat would rather endure a fitting for a Lucio Valentini iron chastity belt than take on a job like that with a smile only to at the end of the day have to convince yourself later how important the service you provide is or rather the commentary is. With the smiles those three morons have to sport you would think that they've managed to gaslight themselves into thinking that they're peddling the cure for cancer. Cat places her hands on her hips and paces across the floor towards the large floor to ceiling windows in her penthouse. The skyline is impressive as always and even though Cat isn't fond of heights; it's one of her pseudo fears that she constantly tests herself with, but she still wouldn't trade this view for anything.

On another note Cat has yet to hear from Kara which isn't the end of the world but nonetheless disappointing. Despite Cat being vehemently against the notion of dating the last several years she has never been the type to fuck and run. Or breakup via email, text or social media. Cat has had too many distractions and obligations as of late to really give her personal life much reflection and because of that she is just as culpable as Kara is in this thing between them. Cat doesn't even know how one would go about discretely dating a superhero alien and Lois Lane is certainly not the formula to follow by. But beyond all that how would Cat successfully date a middle school teacher even if she did that sort of thing?

Cat's cell phone buzzes like an angry bee trapped in a glass jar on the countertop in the kitchen. Cat drops her hands from her hips and quickly moves towards the phone that is her lifeline in a sense. Cat conducts so much of her life through it and that's not even counting that the phone is also a sort of key to the kingdom as it were hence why it has so many security measures and costed as much as it did. Cat swipes up since the phone is already unlocked and it's a security notification for this dwelling. Villains, especially the salty or thirsty ones are comfortably predictable to a point. The true uncomfortable part being the overall knowing that they're coming for you. In Cat's case it gives her a case of the red ass so to speak; meaning it's the kind of thing that pisses her off.

With a few swipes Cat activates the hidden night vision cameras ensconced in one of the many dark corners of the elevator shaft to see that they've gained entry into on the fifth floor. Sure there are a few other residences but Cat's elevator is very private and it only goes to and from one place; her home and the lobby. Cat watches the cameras cycle through looking for movement since they were triggered by such. Cat smirks because this one is sneaky and smart enough to tie their shoes in the morning but obviously not nearly intelligent enough to know better than to fuck with her. Again Morgan Edge clearly surrounds himself with people made of the same material he is, chickenshit and other assorted droppings.

Cat's heartbeat increases and she normally isn't one to court danger but fuck if she hasn't thrown down the gauntlet and welcome mat too. Cat's phone buzzes in her hands again to notify her that more movement has been detected from just two floors below her now. Cat has the urge to laugh; they're moving fast, and for a minute she wonders if it's Amunet. Cat's private elevator is stationary and locked right on her floor. It's doesn't go up or down unless she's on it, calls it or sends it down for a visitor. Cat's security system is already active and doing it's job but if there's a severe breach the proper parties will be summoned. There's nothing to do now but wait and see. Cat isn't going to run from this, certainly not in her own home, to cower in a panic room if she had one.

Cat locks her cell phone and lays it next to the knife block on the countertop. Though the location is conveniently lethal it shouldn't suggest Cat is about to channel her inner scream queen and pretend this is some kind of slasher film in the making. It could be though given the lighting since Cat doesn't have her penthouse lit up like the fourth of July came early every night; burning every damn light she has in an effort to say: 'fuck the power company, I do what I want, because I'm rich bitch'. Cat is a believer in being green long before it was the trendy yet responsible thing to do to save what's left of this planet we're all stuck on for the time being. Cat reaches down and presses the button to turn her newest wrist-bound weapon on to smash when ready.

Cat steps out of her heels and leaves them by the kitchen island as she moves towards her front doors. There is a small hallway between the front doors and Cat's private elevator once you exit said elevator or in this case once you climb up the elevator shaft. Cat controls her breathing, even though her heart is starting to race from the excitement. Cat's plan is to knock them the fuck out as soon as they try to burst through her front door. Cat knows her doors are going to take a beating since this is a pure scare tactic Morgan authorized. Cat has insurance of course but there is no way in hell that she's going to stand by and let some Edge lackey, who's mad at the world because they found out they weren't breastfed, just trash her place like they've went from the slasher genre to apocalyptic disaster piece.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The voice is familiar, low and soft but way out of nowhere. And if Cat were an actual cat she could readily see herself flying straight into the air with a screeching hiss, "Shit Kara! Are you fucking kidding me?"

Cat places a hand on her chest and takes a deep breath to dispel some of the minor shock. Cat turns around to face the sight of Kara all suited and booted in one of Cat's best creations along with her long golden hair attractively tousled by the wind. The vision is enough to make Cat's heart skip a beat or two again while providing the potential for some short term memory loss in regards to Cat's other impending visitor who is also hoping for the element of surprise. Not knowing that Kara has already nabbed that prize without possibly setting off a single alarm or breaking anything. Hopefully.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me? It's not like I was trying to sneak up on you." Kara flashes a small charming smile but Cat still narrows her eyes. "What? Okay, I was just flying by to see you because I saw something on TV that can't be right. But then I heard your heartbeat increase, really fast, oh that sounds kinda stalkery, but I'm not, I swear." Kara smiles brightly and gestures with her hand as though she's physically removing the idea from the air they're breathing. "Anyway I scanned the building and I saw someone coming up your elevator shaft, which can't be good, I mean it's a little late for a repairman or repairperson, so I decided to see if you needed some help. So, yeah that's, okay, um, where are your shoes?"

"This is my home, Kara." Cat intones sharply to offset the babbling which is adorable but it's also a distraction Cat doesn't need at the moment. Cat is also tempted to make a joke about Kara listening to her indigestion. "But since you noticed my shoeless state among other things you can rest assured I wasn't just getting ready to live out my Die Hard fantasies."

Of course before Cat can draw another breath to flavor the environment with her sarcasm Cat's front doors to go flying off their hinges. Cat doesn't have time to get mad about the forceful and outright concussive knock her uninvited guest just issued because Kara in the blink of an eyes grabs Cat and shields her against any more doors or miscellaneous debris. Kara's arms feel like the safest place on Earth to Cat but she can also imagine if Kara wanted she could crush the life out of someone without even breaking a sweat. Cat is no damsel though; never was and never will be, not even over her dead body. Realistically though who's to say what will happen over Cat's corpse before it's cremated?

Cat removes herself from Kara's arms and turns back to face the wide open threshold. The doors are splintered and dangling from their hinges like the saddest pair of tattered old drapes that ever uselessly hung. With a flick of her wrist Cat's watch activates and the large purple energy hammer sizzles to life. Cat smirks at Kara's audible gasp over the low hum but then there's a quick flash of red and green moving through the gaping wound that used to be Cat's front doors. Cat doesn't hesitate so she swings at the figure and apparently grazes it just right because in the next instance the figure is sprawled out in the middle of Cat's entryway. Cat's grin is the right side of growing satisfaction but this is in no way over. Not that easily.

The long red hair spread in all directions on the distinctly feminine body on her floor flutters and then the figure in an almost liquid motion springs to her feet. Once again Cat doesn't hesitate; she swings again and this time her feat of clever engineering makes solid contact with the woman's stomach. The loud rush of air that she emits is a gratifying sound to Cat's ears. The downside though is watching the other woman hit and summarily destroy a very nice low table in Cat's living room. Cat would've turned down the power setting on her watch but given who it is she's glad she didn't. The red-headed woman with visibly scaly green skin is sprawled on her back this time and is obviously out cold for the meantime. Cat's cleaning service is going to demand overtime pay for servicing up this mess.

"Wow, so that's how you did it, with the clone thing that looked like me!" At the sound of Kara's voice pitched a touch higher than normal Cat turns to face her. "What other secrets do you have that you haven't told me?"

Cat rolls her eyes, "Well if that isn't a pot meet kettle question then I don't know what is, Kara Zor-El."

Kara looks torn between chiding Cat some more and checking on the hopefully knocked out shapeshifter ruining Cat's living room decor, "That thing, that woman, she just tried to kill you, Cat!"

"I know." Cat considers moving in close enough to hit the intruder again but on a lower setting since killing a clone is one thing but this is different. This a metahuman and Cat has always though it wise to make sure one is well and truly knocked the fuck out. "And she's not done yet and even if she is for tonight they'll just send someone else next time."

Kara's eyes widen, "Who's they and what do you mean 'next time'!"

"I suppose Alex hasn't enlightened you so I wouldn't have to?" Cat knew it wasn't a sure bet on Alex doing that bit of legwork. Cat won't hold it against her though. "Well, shit."

"Alex? Wait?" Kara moves just enough that her cape swishes and Cat has a strong urge to tap the House of El crest to get it to retract. "What have you been telling my sister that you couldn't tell me?"

Cat thinks this isn't remotely the time to be having this conversation and the following very low groan emanating from the shattered remains of Cat's low table just confirms it. The redhead's body twitches and Cat can see it now that Kara is also itching to do her alien alpha female hero thing. The woman's eyes open and even from a few feet away the yellow-slitted eyes are vibrant. The forked-tongue will never be attractive though unless you're into that sort of thing. Cat will have to tip her hat slightly to Morgan for sending this brand of metahuman to punish her. The woman for lack of a better descriptor swiftly slithers to her feet which Kara doesn't miss if the clenching of her fists is any indication and it is.

Cat deactivates her watch and crosses her arms over her chest, "Careful, she spits venom. And is rather fond of trying her hand at hypnosis so she can leisurely enjoy the kill while you're happily in thrall off in la-la land."

Kara pivots to the side with enough force that her long volume enriched curls fly around and she looks like she's just crashed one hell of an original shampoo commercial, "Huh? She does what now!"

Cat just smirks as the reptilian redhead lunges for her only to be blocked by Kara in the form of a move that Cat would call a clothesline. The woman bounces off Kara's impressive arm, hits the floor, but then she's back up with a snarl. But Kara doesn't waste any time in grabbing one of red's arms and then twisting it behind her back. The redhead is like pure liquid muscle though; a snake, and she simply unwinds from Kara's hold. See this is why Cat is one of those hit first and hit hard kind of girls. Cat's not worried though since it's not like Kara won't be able to overpower Miss Spits with a Fist.

"Cat?" Kara huffs out as she gets the growling and struggling redhead into a headlock. Cat is beginning to wonder if Kara watches wrestling and if so she's clearly watching the fake for entertainment are you ready to rumble kind. "What should I do?"

Cat uncrosses her arms and absently taps the face of her watch to coax to life an experimental added feature on this model, "Tell her she looks pretty in that ill-fitting SWAT reject outfit."

"Cat!"

"Fine, just hold her still."

"What!"

Cat restrains the eye roll and rears back like she going to punch the woman Kara isn't nearly trying hard enough to put in a sleeper hold, "Brace yourself, Supergirl."

The redhead opens her mouth and hisses at Cat; her forked tongue coming out to the party. Cat grimaces at the sight as the new shield feature of her watch flattens out in front of Cat as moves to strike one of the two bodies in front of her. Cat never feels the impact of the blow but the redhead sure does and Kara grimaces at the same time. But for good measure Cat hits reptile redhead again with more feeling and this time her body slumps in Kara's grasp. Cat has never dealt a death blow and she certainly hasn't gone there today; punching out a metahuman assassin is even harder than trying to knockout an experienced MMA fighter. Cat retracts her arm at the successful field test and confirmation that Cat's shield can lay a beat down too not just deflect.

Kara holds the drooping woman up with one hand while raising her other hand to tap the small Bluetooth in her ear, "I'm calling Alex."

Cat can hear the anger bubbling in Kara's voice. The disapproval but then again Cat expected as much once most things were laid out in the open. Cat watches Kara carefully place reptile woman in black cargo pants and a matching wife beater face down on the floor.

Cat deactivates the shield feature on her watch and places her hands on her hips, "I suppose you can but Miss Whisper A'Daire is not an alien regardless of what she looks like at the moment." Cat meets Kara's gaze. It hasn't escaped Cat's notice that Kara hasn't phoned home yet. "She was once a part of Ra's al Gul's League of Shadows but now she's a member of Morgan Edge's little club known as the Intergang. Ra's gave her some kind of potion that gave her the power to shapeshift. She's snake in case you're confused about the green scaly skin; granted she didn't give you any tongue action, but that shit is forked. Oh, and she keeps her young good looks by shedding her skin." Cat purses her lips while idly wondering if she would ruin her pedicure by giving Whisper a little kick to the ribs. "Such a bitch."

Kara lowers her hand from her earpiece while her eyebrows scrunch together enough to create a small temporary wrinkle between her gorgeous blue eyes, "How do you know all this stuff? Or better yet, why?"

Cat moves towards Kara who is standing over Whisper's very still and prone form. Whisper could make a killing right now as a very method actor if she auditioned for the part of a blackout drunk. Cat knows Whisper won't be out for hours so the real question is should Cat let Kara haul Whisper in or let the reptile go slithering back to Morgan with her tail firmly tucked between her legs? Decisions, decisions.

"Skully provided some insight while the rest I acquired from another source." Cat is very much on a well-earned high right now and she's far from approaching being ashamed of that. Cat's heartbeat is more or less telling Kara everything anyway since Kara's so attuned to it. "A friend in the saving lives club if you will. Kate had a run-in with Whisper and her werewolf bodyguard slash fuckboy Kyle a year ago."

The fuckboy bit is pure speculation and Kate's theory and Kate is quite the entertaining storyteller. Cat doesn't care one way or another though who Whisper is mounting in her free time.

"Okay, fine. But why are they after you all of the sudden?" Kara looks adorably confused but that's not something Cat is about to make light of. "For all they know you run a large fashion empire. Oh Rao, what have you done, Cat?"

The tinge of chastisement laced with anger in Kara's voice is enough to annoy to Cat, "What have I done? I'll tell you what I've done. I spent last night breaking into one of Morgan Edge's homes in Metropolis to steal those pictures which I had doctored and then posted on the damn internet!" Cat's hands slide off her hips as she stalks past Kara and heads towards the kitchen where she left one of her favorite pairs of heels. "He took those pictures of me months ago to gain leverage." Cat reaches down and grabs one heel while using her other hand to steady herself on the edge of the island countertop. Cat slips on both of her heels and instantly feels elevated in more ways than just height related. "He waltzed into my office a little over a week ago to announce that he was blackmailing me and my compliance would be the only thing to still his hand!"

"You were in Metropolis last night?" Kara's voice is higher again, utterly accusing and very close. Cat slowly turns around to see that Kara has followed her every step into the kitchen area. "You went there to do that by yourself? Are you crazy!"

Cat smiles dangerously, "Don't be stupid, Kara. Clark-Bar accompanied me. But he seemed rather put out by merely being my lookout."

"Kal was your, but why?" Kara's mouth moves but her voice just stops for a few breaths and then she frowns. "You asked my cousin and not me? Haven't I earned a little of your trust back yet?"

Cat feels the accusation land solidly in her chest, "You were busy, Kara. And my choice had nothing to do with you spilling secrets to Alex." Even as the words leave her mouth Cat knows it was more than that. Kara had chosen to take a step back from their interactions and stayed there and Cat never said a word about it. And Cat's trust issues aren't so easily brushed aside. "What with your educating the little children gig and don't think for a second that I missed the news feeds where you were as equally busy. I swear National City has unrulier aliens than you and your sister can police."

"So what!" Kara slams her hand down on the marble countertop and Cat wonders if there's going to be an imprint left behind. "You could've asked me! You're supposed to count on me!"

Cat's eyebrows creep up her forehead. She hasn't seen Kara this angry; not even due to the termite's disgusting and morally corrupt actions. Cat recalls telling Kara back at the beginning of all this that Kara needed an outlet for all her repressed rage. Cat enjoys being right to an extent but sometimes she has found herself secretly wanting to be wrong about certain things.

Cat sighs and then reaches out to place her hand on top of Kara's who visually relaxes at the touch much to Cat's delight, "There's more." Cat makes an effort to look into those otherworldly blue eyes of Kara's and not become so entranced by them. "Morgan Edge is the real reason the pictures that the termite took of you landed on the internet. Morgan knows who you are out of the cape." Cat feels Kara's hand twitch underneath hers. "He had you followed and then he saw an opportunity. He had Mon-Puke's devices hacked. He saw a window to try and take you down a few notches below savior and god-like in the people's eyes."

To be blunt Cat thinks that Morgan was only marginally successful on that end for a time. If he really wanted to push the boat out all he would need to do is release those pictures of Kara again but with the addendum of Kara's human name. There would be no recovery from that and not just for the reasons of the tawdry pictures alone. Kara's job would be gone and while she wouldn't be labeled as one of those teachers fucking her students; she would be outed as an alien, a fraud, and an untrustworthy hero of sorts. Sure people might still call out for Supergirl if a building was about to fall on them or the ground opened up and tried to swallow everyone whole. A dire circumstance only. But none of those things will happen under Cat's watchful care.

Kara turns her hand over under Cat's and then laces their fingers together, "H-how long have you known the truth about it all?"

And there it is, the scary parts incoming, the parts even Alex said would really rile up Kara's ire. Cat isn't afraid though. How can she be when the most powerful woman on the planet is looking at her the way Kara is while doing something so simple as holding Cat's hand.

"Roughly eight days now plus or minus give or take a few hours." Cat has never saw any point in coddling and there's no reason to start that up now even when a beautiful woman is angry at you but still giving you heart eyes. "When Morgan came to gloat he laid it all out with a smarmy smile that made me feel like I needed to find a decontamination chamber after he left. I was content to just bathe in my rage though."

"So you told Alex all this first?" Kara's voice sounds hurt in all the ways she can't be physically hurt. Even Kryptonite can't hurt Kara now as long as she's wearing the suit Cat made for her. "Why couldn't you tell me before now?"

It's a valid question. But once Cat got her bearings and started planning her reprisal on Morgan Edge there wasn't a need to slow down. Cat is used to making plans and implementing them in the most efficient way possible since hesitation will only get you left behind or worse stepped on. Be that as it may while Cat foresaw Kara's anger and disappointment Cat never intended to hurt her. Cat never considered such a thing was possible even on a miniscule level.

"A spider has to set their trap carefully to keep from getting caught in their own web." Cat moves hers and Kara's joined hands over and sure enough there's a faint imprint of Kara's hand on Cat's marble countertop. "But metaphors aside knowing the truth changes nothing. The past is done and done. And not to excuse my actions but I'm not accustomed to having someone to confide in unless you count Sam and another trusted friend but I don't even tell them all that much."

Kara briefly grins, "Is this what you were trying to tell me all along?"

"No, but I was going to tell you about the woman in the pictures before I knew about the damn pictures." Cat won't out Lucy, not to anyone. "But it doesn't matter now. I had them altered to a degree and in certain obvious ways and less obvious ways. I did what I had to do to protect her identity. And yanking the chair out from underneath Morgan's smug ass was just a healthy bonus. No one blackmails me."

Kara licks her lips, "Do I need to know who she is?"

"Perhaps not, though who is to say what you might learn in time." Cat's words are as nonchalant as she can make them. But if Cat ever tells Kara about Lucy then who is to say what would happen? Some secrets deserve to be kept and being Lucy's rebound is one of them. "Morgan knows who she is though but with my maneuver anything else he may have stashed away in his digital spank bank isn't credible now that I've cleaned out the closet and then some."

Kara nods her head, "He came after you because he knows what you do for real, didn't he? The suits, that watch, all of your watches I bet, that's a powerful weapon on your wrist and everything else you didn't want to tell me about."

Cat wanted to tell Kara everything gradually but Kara ruined in a sense. Kara couldn't even keep a fraction of a secret for twenty-four hours. An action like that doesn't inspire confidence and it looks even worse when the aforementioned person signed a fucking NDA. But Kara isn't her client anymore and oops there's another bit of information Cat needs to pass along. Perhaps Alex will do her that solid at least at some point?

"I'll have you know that my whole life is real, Kara." Cat moves a step closer and squeezes Kara's hand tightly. "I just have more than one life that I choose to lead. Surely, you of all people can understand and appreciate that?"

"I do, and get it." Kara reaches up with her free hand to fiddle with a pair of glasses she doesn't have on in this disguise. Cat thinks that gesture is one of Kara's biggest tells in more ways than one. "But I have to know, and please don't lie to me, is that really you in those pictures? Is the other woman Kate? Is that what you were trying to tell me? That you knew someone had done almost the same thing to you as Mon-El did to me? And that you were screwing her?"

Kara's voice wavered all over that ramble and Cat found none of it adorable this time, "Screwing is for carpenters, Kara. But to answer your questions that's not Kate but it is me. Though, to be completely transparent with you, I have seen Kate nearly naked several times. But only when I was fitting her for gowns for some charity event, here and there, or more recently a suit upgrade because even superheroes can go up a size. Kate swears it's nothing but muscle though and I'm inclined to give her that."

It isn't beneath Cat to inject sarcasm and levity when needed. Cat tries not to take most aspects of life or herself too seriously. Life is a temporary affliction at best. And over the course of her life Cat decided to enjoy it when possible with no regrets and not to tie herself down to societies constraints and expectations. Life, while temporary also shouldn't be preprogrammed.

Kara opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out for a few seconds, "Okay look, I don't care who that woman in the pictures is. Or how many lovers you've had. As long as you're faithful to me I don't care."

Cat's heartrate goes up a few beats again at the declaration. Perhaps Alex wasn't driving in the wrong lane after all when she said Kara had caught a case of intense feelings. Cat isn't ready to label it under the 'L' word that doesn't rhyme with 'rust' though.

"I'm no saint but I'm always faithful." Cat gingerly slips her hand out of Kara's grasp and then runs it up the length of Kara's arm. "I've never cheated. Not once. I prefer to deal with one person at a time; less drama that way." Cat brushes some of Kara's silky hair off her shoulder. "Not to mention I really have no wish to contract something that will follow me to my grave." Cat moves her hand to cover Kara's cheek and Kara leans into Cat's touch. "But I suppose the real question is would you even be here if you hadn't seen the news or heard my elevated heartbeat that you've confessed to being fond of."

Kara blushes from what Cat easily discerns as embarrassment and the color in her cheeks has nowhere near the same glow as when Cat really turns on the charm. Mercilessly flirting with Kara to see how red she can go could become a hobby at this point.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I thought you could use some space." Kara's eyes dip before she bows her head but Cat uses her touch to keep Kara's head and eyes up. "I-I get attached too quickly. I know that. And I didn't want to scare you away given the personal things you've told me. I respect your feelings and beliefs about what you're capable of in a relationship. And I didn't want you to get tired of me."

Cat cannot keep from smiling while she guides Kara's head down for a kiss. Getting tired of Kara isn't something that Cat sees actually happening but Cat is getting tired of the back and forth she's putting herself through to guard her heart. Kara isn't some younger conquest, not that Cat has ever saw her as such, also Kara's heart is fragile in its own way. Cat knew that about Kara already to an extent. Kara has survived so much and she is too vibrant in spite of it all to ever be numb. Just has Cat swipes her tongue against Kara's lower lip Cat hears movement in her living room. She assumes it's Whisper slithering away which is fine in Cat's book since that's what she decided, whilst chatting with Kara, would be the next best move to allow.

Kara's not fine with that unspoken resolution though because she quickly breaks the kiss, "She's getting away!"

In a beyond rapid movement that Cat's eyes have no hope of catching Kara is barely a blur and then she is back in the living room grabbing the other woman who clearly was going to give it another go. Cat might actually admire Whisper's tenacity to get the job done. The job no doubt being putting some fear into Cat since she demonstrated for all the world that she's fearless and that's true to a point. Cat has her rightfully earned trust issues and not many people know that's her real Kryptonite.

Cat rolls her eyes, "Goddammit, don't break any more of my home! I'm already going to have to sleep here with not a shred of anything that would pass for a front door!"

The words though shouted over another scuffle is a waste of fucking time because in the next moment Kara goes crashing through one of Cat's large windows. Cat pictures the glass raining down below as Kara flies off with Whisper. A very strong and noisy wind blows through Cat's penthouse given the newly installed alien-sized ventilation system where her window used to be. Cat throws her hands up and goes back into the kitchen and picks up her cell lying by the knife block. Calling a car to come pick her up, specifically her now back in the driver's seat ex-MMA fighter turned driver that clone Kara got too rough with, and head to the beach house is the only sensible option Cat has now. A call to her insurance company too might not be a bad idea either save for the explaining part.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

 

Cat is well aware that you can't be in a bar and not drink. Not that the LUX is just any old watering hole even when Lucifer's clear revolving vodka fountain is in use. Right now though the three-way carved mini Everest, complete with the LUX logo, booze dispenser isn't getting any action either despite the setting. But that's only due to the fact that the proprietor himself is giving another kind of performance for the awed paying clientele. Cat wonders how many of them are regulars since it's a mixed age crowd but a moneyed crowd nonetheless judging by how they're dressed. It's another example of a target rich environment.

"Where were you when I fell from grace? A frozen heart, an empty space." Lucifer croons out while expertly tinkling the ebony and ivory keys on his baby grand. His voice is just too good along with the fact that Cat has never heard a Depeche Mode song she didn't like. Lucifer is doing one hell of a job doling out his best rendition of Dave Gahan's smooth baritone voice. "Something's changed and it's in your eyes. Please don't speak, you'll only lie."

It's been exactly one week now since Cat decided to launch her own 'Fappening' as a nice assertive middle finger to the person who took it upon himself to pirate one of Cat's private moments for attempted personal gain. It's also been a week since Whisper D'Aire tried to put some fear into Cat with her little sneak attack that was doomed to be an epic fail whether Morgan, Whisper or who the fuck ever knew it. On more amusing note, Cat is of the opinion that this entire week Tessmacher has either had an issue with her contacts or she's trying too hard to undress Cat with her eyes. Cat's other minions are trying even harder not to make too much direct eye contact.

The LUX being a nightclub that serves alcohol Cat of course settled for a mocktail but nothing so trite as a 'Shirley Temple'. Cat ordered an 'Atomic Cat' for many reasons the least of them all being it's almost as if they named it after her. An 'Atomic Cat' is just orange juice and tonic water which could easily be mistaken for a Mimosa or a Screwdriver. While Cat more or less sips and then simply holds her nice little mocktail Maze is standing behind the bar checking Cat out thoroughly like she does every damn time Cat has set a stylish heel inside LUX. Maze doesn't do subtle and Cat has never minded the attention.

"From the blackest room I was torn. You called my name, our love was born." Lucifer drawls out as he adds a nice fill to the riff that mirrors the original song's melody perfectly though at a slower tempo. "So I believe."

Cat doesn't mind that Mazikeen is a archdemon either. The form Maze chose; well it goes without saying that Maze is a very attractive being right down to the scar on her eyebrow. Maze is bold, brazen with a very quick tongue. In short Maze is amusing to be around or at least Cat thinks so. Maze and Lucifer are not as close as they once were but that is the ebb and flow of all types of relationships as Cat understands it. Maze apparently doesn't work at the club anymore or at least in the capacity that she used to. Cat has enjoyed hearing Maze tell her colorful stories about the ins and outs of being a bounty hunter for the LAPD.

"I just hang on, suffer well." Lucifer drops his voice lower and it blends with the piano accompaniment perfectly. Cat smiles into her drink at the pleasing sound. The devil can really play and sing. "Sometimes it's hard, it's hard to tell."

Maze rolls her eyes, "Ugh, I'd throw a bottle of whiskey at him if that would actually shut him up but that'd be an unforgivable sin in my book and a waste of good hooch. And I'm not up for punishing myself like he is." Maze gags and then shivers. "Ugh, he just sang the 'L' word."

Cat laughs lightly and sets her nearly empty glass down on the bar, "The song's almost over so you won't have to suffer through it much longer."

Maze smirks and turns around to grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels off the shelf behind her and then produces a shot glass out from underneath the bar. Cat watches Maze pour a very generous amount in the shot glass that it's on the verge of spilling. Maze thunks the bottle down on the bar and raises a single eyebrow at Cat to which Cat replies with a slight shake of her head.

"Hey, the original song is badass." Maze says and then throws back her shot of whiskey. She slams the thoroughly drained shot glass back on the bar and reaches for the bottle of Jack D and pours another shot. "I'm just not in the mood for his Liberace routine."

Cat is tempted to let Maze pour her a shot but that's not why she's here tonight. Cat agreed to come to L.A. tonight on business rather than invite Morgan to seethe in her office so Cat proposed a sort of sit-down but in a public setting. Cat isn't stupid and she certainly wasn't born ass-backwards yesterday. Morgan has never been to the LUX which is something Cat is counting on.

Cat pivots to the side just enough to see Lucifer at the piano, "Frankly, I don't see much Liberace in him. But I do see some Tori Amos; minus the red hair of course."

Maze snorts and then pours herself another shot that does slosh over the rim of the shot glass this time. Cat is about to recommend forgoing the tiny glass and stepping up to a beer stein perhaps? Maze downs that shot and Cat simply grins and shakes her head in a subtle no. Cat has always had a broader view of the world but over the last several years the world has gotten that much wider. And not just because of aliens, demons or having the cell phone number of Satan himself since Cat has made suits for Lucifer Morningstar. Cat also made two leather jackets for Maze; one of which she's wearing now. Lucifer paid for them both.

"You know those pictures of you and that petite but busty red-head are pretty hot in a PG-13 kind of way." Maze's tone is all playful and meant to tease. Those assets that garnered said attention were all Lucy's idea though not just the red hair. "You should really think about calling me next time you wanna make something R-rated. I still have my topless maids outfit from that job where they expected me to clean too."

Cat laughs just as Lucifer puts the finishing touches on his cover song. The gathered crowd applauds the performance and Cat turns back to face a lecherously grinning Maze, "Good to know. But is that your way of telling me that should I have Tessmacher pencil you in some time?"

Maze grins and then knocks back her shot and sets the glass back down on the bar, "I know it's none of my business, and I don't essentially care, but what made you decide to stop drinking?"

Cat has made no grand public announcement or rather renouncement for anything liquid and with at least forty percent alcohol in in. This just further proves how closely people actually watch her. And with anyone else Cat would tell them to go fuck themselves and not hesitate to include suggestions on how to do it successfully but this is Mazikeen. An actual demon from Hell; so what's the point in trying to deny, hide or deflect anything? The concept seems stupid to Cat. And while Cat's not concerned on the extent of whether or not Maze cares but the fact that she asked does make the question worth answering.

"Well for starters, my body can't drink like yours." Cat smirks and leans closer towards the bar. "Though I imagine few can and live to tell since I can't say that I ever tried vodka instead of milk in my cereal at any point." Cat's wry smirk loses some of it's luster. "The fun has to end some time."

Maze taps her fingers on the bar's polished top, "Does it?"

Cat shrugs, "I got tired of it. Being fuzzy while trying to hold onto my edge. And then when I was using it to take the edge off so much it just started to seem to me like it was becoming a liquid woobie in a bottle."

Maze smirks and looks Cat over intently but then in the next moment the random and overflowing conversations in the nightclub get drowned out by the DJ taking over since Lucifer is done taking the people to church. The lights in the club shift colors to green and the go-go dancers emerge on the scaffold-like stage behind the bar. The volume of the club isn't at a level for conversation now so Cat nods at Maze and then moves away from the bar. Cat arrived early and she has no expectations on Morgan being on time. It might not even be Morgan who shows up; it'll be somebody since this is not the type of meeting Cat expects to get stood up over.

Cat moves around the dancefloor area where the crowd is trying their best to bump and grind while the song has built to a thumping rhythm and the singer tells his listeners that: 'It's a sick, sick world. And I'll be your medicine.' Cat doesn't suppress her grin at the theme of the songs she's heard in the last twenty minutes she's been here. Cat supposes Lucifer vets the playlist so it suits his club the same as any other. She's also willing to put money on the theory that Lucifer has a nice original piano riff that keeps the taps flowing; after all, one doesn't run up a hundred thousand dollar bar tab by accident or as Maze would say: 'Oops.'

Cat has a very good rapport with the owner, Lucifer Morningstar too, and that used to worry her once upon a time but not for the obvious reasons. Rubbing elbows with the Prince of Darkness or the bored Lord of Hell wasn't the part that wore badly. The part that eventually wore on Cat was the detail that since she's spoken to Lucifer, dressed him even, then it would stand to reason the other side of the coin must exist too. In which case Cat would love to meet them and then ask just what the flying fuck happened? Unlike deities great and small Cat doesn't make promises she has no intention of keeping.

In Cat's opinion it's one thing to drop the ball, fumble around a bit, but it's something else entirely when you drop the ball and say: 'fuck it, let somebody else pick that shit up cause I'm not!'. At this point Cat wonders if the Almighty has some five second rule in regards to all life on this Earth. But that's just a n occasional thought Cat has. Another marvel is to reconcile is Maze. Cat still has a marginal amount of trouble reconciling that the dark beauty is a demon underneath it all like J'onn is a green Martian but ironically Cat has no trouble believing that Mazikeen was or rather perhaps is Lucifer's leading torturer in the bowels of Hell.

Cat stalks towards one of the tables that has the best view of the entryway so she can see who walks in and sits down. Cat's penthouse has only been put to its original condition just yesterday. The insurance company knew better than to squabble much over the details of the destruction given the premiums Cat pays but for some reason getting everything restored to good as new seemed to drag on. Civilian contractors are in no way as efficient as the people Cat is used to working with in her private enterprises. Cat came to the conclusion that the contractors could afford to drag their since they were getting paid regardless of how quickly or slowly they got the job done.

Cat isn't too fond of Los Angeles. Granted, it's just a short trip up the coast from National City but Cat's dislike has nothing to do with the distance. L.A. is turning its back on all of its citizens except for the top one percent. There are so many tent cities, slums; places where people who've lost everything end up when they have nowhere else to go. Cat feels guilty in a particular way. She has a great life and doesn't have to worry about paying her bills or saving for retirement. Cat could've retired at thirty-three if she'd wanted to. So many people would benefit from even a fraction of her growing wealth. Cat donates anonymously to various charities and yes she takes the tax write-off but only to donate a large portion of it too in time.

A waitress, that could easily be confused for a go-go dancer, passes by Cat's table and she considers flagging the other woman down but refrains at the sight of Lucifer dancing with some blonde woman. Cat grins since that may very well be the police detective Maze was making fun of. Maze said this Chloe person was her roommate for a while and that Chloe had a crush on Lucifer until she saw his real face recently. Cat shakes her head and crosses her legs under the table. The most amusing part to Maze's story about living with Chloe was their disagreement over Maze bringing her sex swing since Maze considered it furniture.

Cat's only used a sex swing once which was years ago and it didn't do much for her but then again that could've been due to the other person involved. Cat hasn't seen Lucifer's real face but she can use her imagination; she supposes his human fabrication of beauty is the extreme opposite of what lies beneath. Cat checks her watch to see that Morgan is five minutes late. Tonight's watch is a highly modified Cartier which is what Cat usually wears and as a bonus it actually keeps accurate time along with being able to lay the boots to someone. Cat lays her clutch purse on the small table and glances towards the entrance again. If Morgan doesn't show up in the next seven minutes Cat is leaving.

Cat looks around and spots Maze walking up the staircase that leads to Lucifer's upstairs dwelling. Cat's scans over the undulating crowd and then, right there, off the sunken dancefloor at the entrance is quite a sight. Cat smirks. Leather blazer, check. Black silk shirt, check, Black skinny tie, check. Black slacks, check. The same slicked black hair and nearly black eyes even in this light and from a distance. Johnny Cash was the classy dressed rebel known as the man in black while Bruno Mannheim looks every bit like he's in organized crime. Cat briefly thinks that no Morgan Edge tonight is at least something to be mildly elated about.

Cat knows enough about Bruno thanks to Kate but this information is not recently passed down knowledge. Though Kate did text her the other day just to say that she knew deep down that Cat a thing for redheads. Once again it bears repeating that Kate is quite the storyteller and three years ago Kate gave a first-hand account about how Bruno captured her and stabbed her through the heart. But then Renee showed up to save Kate and Kate being the who she is simply ripped the knife out of her own chest and stabbed Bruno with it before the happy asskicking couple made their great escape together. In all seriousness though it's a miracle that Kate survived such an injury.

Cat knows the exact moment that Bruno sees her. It's almost choreographed; the song ends, Cat grabs her purse and stands up from her seat. She's not going to him or anything like that. Cat heads towards the back of the club where it's marginally quieter and there's a few booths. Cat picks one of the longer booths so she will be as far from Bruno as possible that and one of the smaller one is currently occupied by a couple making out. Cat quickly surmises that the way the woman's hand is moving below the table the man is being treated to a nice and slow hand job. Cat wonders who's going to end up being the jizz mopper in LUX after hours and that's assuming anyone notices. Another song kicks on and its Prince's 'Gett Off'.

Cat chuckles under her breath at what is most likely not an accidental insinuation. Cat sits down and the leather seat feels cool under her. Cat opens her small clutch purse and pulls out her cell phone and with deliberate swipes she unlocks the phone and sends a quick text. Cat places her purse down beside her in the seat but sets her cell phone face down on the booth's table. Cat crosses her legs under the table and leans into the comfortable back cushioning. Cat watches Bruno weave through the crowd and closer towards her. Cat has no doubt that he hasn't taken his eyes off of her if he could help it. The Prince song is nearing its end and Cat is somewhat curious as to what the DJ is going to cue up next.

"Bruno, what a surprise." Cat says loud enough to be heard by the man now standing at the booth over the sounds of the club. "I would say it's nice to see you but then I'd be lying my ass and the woman the next booth over ass too." Bruno smirks and then sits down in the booth directly across from Cat. "Is Morgan on a time out in the corner with his dunce hat on?"

Bruno slouches in his seat, "Where's Whisper? I know you didn't kill her. That's not your style."

Cat can work with the no frills direct and impatient approach even if it cramps every sarcastic muscle she has, "I don't know where black snake moan is."

It's the truth and honestly Cat could care less where Whisper is. Cat hasn't bothered to inquire with Kara though they've seen each other daily since the incident in Cat's penthouse.

"You asked Morgan to meet you here to discuss terms, right?" Bruno's left eye noticeably twitches and he reaches up and pushes just under his eyelid to stop it. "And in public because you're smart like that. You'd have to be to get the upper hand like you have. But I have to know why you did that while thinking you've won and without losing a pint of blood?"

Cat's cell phone buzzes on the table, "Hmm, you think this is just about winning?"

Bruno places both of his big hands on top of table and then audibly cracks his knuckles, "What else is there?"

Cat's cell phone buzzes again, "Well, then if you see it that way then like the song says: 'All I do is win'."

Speaking of songs, the next song starts and Cat recognizes the unusual intro and brief drum sample before the synths rumble out the songs would be time signature. Cat smiles at the selection and whomever chose it. Skunk Anansie's 'Charlie Big Potatoe' is a song Cat has used in her fashion shows before due to high personal appreciation.

"That phone better not be recording this."

Cat made these arrangements with Morgan Edge in mind. Not that Cat doesn't know how to deal with a hot head like Bruno. But Bruno is a different animal than Morgan. Bruno is the figurehead in the Intergang right behind Darkseid and Bruno is the one responsible for having members of his organization infiltrate every level of Metropolis like a cancer. Spies for the Intergang are everywhere and fanatically loyal. Morgan Edge made his contribution by making the Intergang into a criminal corporation for all intents and purposes. Cat's been doing her homework so she's well-equipped to know exactly who she's fucking with.

"I don't need to use such underhanded antics to get ahead." Cat sneers and glares directly into Bruno's beady black eyes. "That and I can think of better ways to spend my time."

Bruno frowns and leans forward in his seat to rest his arms on the booth's table, "This was Morgan's deal, not mine. I didn't even know about all of it until a few days ago. You seemed like a small fry to me. Then he fessed up to all that he had on you."

Despite Morgan's forced leave of absence from this little get-together Cat's plans have not been derailed. Cat knows that she's gotten their attention and it's going to stay that way for a while. Cat has never actively tried to stay off anyone's radar; never had any reason to until now. For fucks sake all she does is make suits for well-meaning knuckleheads but it's more than that. Cat has her own brand of technology, she's her own mouth-piece and she is still holding onto an untarnished reputation. Within a week the pictures of Cat and a doctored Lucy have been written off as fakes and the world has moved on as Cat foresaw when she was engineering her masterpiece.

"And?"

Bruno's strong jaw visibly clenches, "You could be a useful asset to our organization."

"And if I declined yet again?"

Cat has zero fucking interest in doing any real criminal activity which includes aiding and abetting. Cat certainly has no intention of living her life under the heel of someone's boot. Cat's mother already tried that tactic anyway so Cat's way past being over that meme.

Bruno's mouth quirks up in a faint smirk, "Then I would say get ready for a real round two or is three now?"

This is one of life's moments that have the capacity to remind you that you're not dead yet or a slave to the grind. Cat glances away from Bruno to see that Mazikeen and Lucifer are watching rather intently. But then Cat's gaze lands on Kara who is moving through the crowd looking fierce in a sleeveless black dress. This is far from the ideal time but Cat can keep from taking a moment to appreciate the view. The dress shows off Kara's amazing bare arms and sumptuous curves. Jesus, even with the dorky glasses but with her hair down Kara's got the smoking hot librarian look down cold. Cat smiles up at Kara as she stops right at their booth.

"Ah, would you look at that, your little alien girlfriend is here."

The sound of Bruno's gruff voice snaps Cat right out of her glimpse of paradise. Kara looks like she wants to put her fist through Bruno's face. Kara has of course heard every word spoken due to her incredibly enhanced hearing. Kara moves to stand beside Cat on her side of the booth.

"Clearly, you know Kara but you haven't met her formally, Bruno." Cat winks at Kara before turning her focus on someone a good deal less pleasing to look at for more reasons than Cat has fingers and toes to count on. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, you were threatening me." Cat purses her lips and lets out a bored sigh. "Continue."

Bruno face contorts into a reluctant but menacing smile, "As I said you should really reconsider the offer of being a part of my organization. I can't get to you the way we recruit other more vulnerable members, Morgan already failed on that end, but I can find something you won't be able to sidestep so tactfully."

Cat is truly becoming bored with this back and forth. Bruno is more tedious than Morgan but they both have that one thing in common and that is being used to getting their way. Cat is all to be happy to be the fly in their ointment.

"That's not going to happen." Cat flashes Bruno her best smug smirk that for knows what reason effectively frightens her most skittish of minions. "Not today or any other day. You see when I was taking back a portion of my dignity and that of a former lover I stumbled upon some of Morgan's greatest hits or misses depending on who you were to ask regarding the performances."

Bruno leans back in his seat and briefly glances at Kara before turning his attention back on Cat, "What leverage do you have to back up that thin threat, huh?"

This is one of those instances where Cat doesn't mind spelling it out, "Look, Ugly, and I don't care if it's not alright if I call you that, but I never want to see Morgan Edge in my office again. And if you or Morgan or any of your other associates tries to pull some more shit I will do one better than he tried to do to me."

Bruno smirks, "Go on."

"When I was acquiring those invasions of my privacy I stumbled upon something I thought would be like taking out an insurance policy." Cat picks her cell up off the table and then slips it into her purse beside her. Kara adhered perfectly to the texting signals. "I have select footage that certain affluent peoples, who no doubt help your organization stay on the side of not so prosecutable, might find offensive shall we say? Or if you prefer me to be blunt; Morgan slipping certain politicians and law officials wives and the mistresses too a little something and I do mean little."

Bruno clenches both of his hands into tight fists, "It seems like you have leverage after all."

"Of course I do." Cat rolls her eyes but then she feels Kara's hand on her shoulder. If it were anyone else Cat would shrug it off. "And for future reference I only bluff when I'm playing poker."

Bruno glares but at the same time his hands relax and he draws them off the table, "We can do a deal but this isn't over."

Cat crosses her arms over her chest, "What's the terms?"

"Let Whisper go by tomorrow and we'll call it even. For now."

Cat takes a pause for effect, "Is that all?"

Bruno reaches into his inner blazer pocket and pulls out his cell phone, "I could tell you to hand over Morgan's trophy collection but that'd be too obvious. Wouldn't it?"

Cat chuckles and Kara squeezes her shoulder a little, "It wouldn't do you any good to ask or quietly threaten. I don't have them. When I said insurance I meant it. If something untoward happens then what happens next will be undeniable and unstoppable. I suggest you don't try me to see how serious I am."

Bruno looks like his about to break his cell phone in half but he simply taps out a text and then puts his phone back in his inner blazer's pocket. Then Bruno tries to stare down Cat; he fucking hates that he's had to tap out this round too.

"You've got some balls to not just roll over." Bruno grins and then with a sniff he squeezes his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Though we do like it when people are smart enough to know when to do that."

"Did you really expect me to do that?" Cat uncrosses her arms from over her chest. "Roll over and show you my belly in submission?" Cat flicks a dismissive wrist at Bruno. "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of bitch."

Bruno licks his lips and then slides out of the booth and stands, "Nice talking to you, Cat." He moves a step closer to Kara and grins. "See you around, Supergirl."

Cat doesn't bother watching Bruno leave instead she reaches up and places her hand over Kara's on her shoulder. Cat looks up at Kara and for a hot minute she glad Kara's nerd glasses are lined with lead because of they weren't Bruno might be getting a taste of Kara's laser eyes trick. Mazikeen and Lucifer would've been no doubt impressed. Speaking of Cat glances back towards where she saw them last and all that's there is two men for better or worse trying to dry hump each other to the music. Cat more or less tuned out the music which only starting to filter back in. Tricky's 'Excess' is the song currently playing if Cat is not mistaken and she's not.

"Well, that was as unpleasant as it was intense." Kara announces as she slides her hand out from under Cat's grip only to catch the same hand in her's. Cat smiles and uncrosses her legs and scoots over in her seat. Kara takes the wordless invitation to sit down still holding on Cat's hand. "I really don't like him."

Cat laces their fingers together which prompts a bright smile from Kara which was but one motivation behind the action, "Kara, if it's any comfort to you trust me when I say it's okay and that there isn't anything about him to like to begin with."

Kara chuckles and for a few seconds Cat is distracted by the sound and the sensation of Kara's thumb caressing the top of Cat's hand. Cat gazes into those blue eyes and smiles just enough to not look like a total fucking idiot in public. Kara blushes a bit and Cat doesn't have to have much of an imagination to know where Kara's thoughts have wondered to. It's been a while after all.

Kara clears her throat, "W-who was that woman you were talking to earlier at the bar? Maze is her name, right?"

Kara has been near the LUX the entire time as Cat has so it's no surprise to Cat that Kara has heard everything that's transpired tonight. Kara wanted to be Cat's backup this time. They had a simple code if there was a genuine threat. Cat sent one text and Kara replied and if Cat acknowledged Kara's text then that meant trouble but if Cat didn't then Kara would send another text as a way of saying she would be there as planned.

"Maze is short for Mazikeen."

Kara smiles again, "Oh, pretty name. And you know her because?"

Cat is not one for jealously in any form since it reeks of insecurity and mistrust and thankfully that's not the vibe Kara is emoting. Kara is curious and Cat is of the mind that aspect of Kara's will only grow the longer they are involved. Cat is also learning to trust slowly but surely.

Cat reaches up with her free hand and pushes some of Kara's long flowing hair behind one ear, "The simplified explanation is when they arrived here a little over three years they purchased non-super clothes from me."

"Right, cool." Kara grins in a way that suggests to Cat that she's disappointed by the answer. "So who are they really?"

Cat smirks at Kara's cut through the bullshit question. It's really not Cat's secret to tell but then again Kara is no ordinary person. And it could be fun just seeing how Kara reacts to the truth.

"How familiar are you with the many religions of Earth?"

Kara's face scrunches up in an adorable fashion, "All of them, why?"

"Alright, now tell me what was Rao to your people on Krypton?"

"Rao was what we called our red sun; the god of light and life." Kara smiles and pushes her glasses up on her nose with her unoccupied hand. This is the longest Cat has held anyone’s hand in her life. "In a way what I read about the ancient Egyptian's deity Ra is not so dissimilar except for the part where their Ra ruled over the underworld as well as being the sun God."

Cat smiles and the connections and contrasts Kara's mind has made in her studies of this planet not only to educate herself but to be able to educate the young minds of this planet. Dating a teacher could be quite fun, possibly. While dating an alien superhero sounds like a nightmare now that Cat knows she has deepening feelings for Kara and is getting more comfortable with acknowledging them.

"Lucifer Morningstar owns this club."

"Yeah, I know. And his parents must've had a sense of humor when they named him that or is like a cool fake name thing?" Kara smiles again and Cat is suddenly having a hard time not leaning in to kiss her. "But anyway, I read about the club on the internet when you told me this was where we would be going. Oh, and he has a really cool voice by the way and he's not a bad piano player either."

Cat represses the urge to smile like crazed tweeker on speed at Kara's rather trademark rambling babble, "He's the Lucifer."

"W-what?" Kara's blue eyes widen. "You mean like the f-fallen angel? Um, Satan?"

Cat smirks, "The one and only. And Mazikeen is a demon; she's Lucifer's top enforcer if you will."

Kara's hand slips out of Cat's grasp and she covers her mouth with both hands. A few seconds pass before Kara's hands lower slightly, "Holy shit." Kara mouths in a manner Cat finds disturbingly cute.

Cat chuckles under her breath, "Is it wrong that I find it entertaining that an alien being from another planet is shocked to learn that the devil is real?"

Kara makes a face and lightly pokes Cat in the arm, "Is that why you wanted to come here even though I was with you?"

"Not really." Cat turns in her seat so her knees are resting against Kara's thighs. "I wanted to do this out of National City and here mostly because Lucifer allows no cameras or any kind of filming in his club. If someone catches you with your cell phone out taking a picture or video your phone will be confiscated and you'll be banned from LUX."

Kara nods her head and starts fidgeting with her hands. Cat reaches out to still them since the wringing hands habit is flat out annoying. Cat runs her hand along the soft, smooth skin of Kara's forearm and thinks about how nice it would feel wrapped around her again.

"So the devil is um, real?"

"Yes, and I can promise you that I was no less than affected when I was told." Cat can recall the event quite easily. Lucifer came to her office three years ago wanting a whole new wardrobe after being impressed with the ready to wear suits he purchased. Maze was with him and J'onn just happened to be there too at Cat's request. It was a revealing afternoon to say the least. "Though perhaps less than most since I clothe alien beings from other planets and vigilantes as well."

Kara lightly snorts but then she frowns slightly, "I didn't like just standing there listening to him threaten you."

"I could tell." Cat smirks playfully at Kara who predictably blushes again. "For a second there when you put my hand on your shoulder I couldn't decide who you were trying to hold back; me or you or us both. But thank you for being here with me nonetheless."

Kara sighs and reaches up to fiddle with her glasses, "It's not over is it?"

A stellar question that's rather on the rhetorical side. Kara heard everything; she knows everything but the name of the other woman in Morgan's sad blackmail pictures. Cat honestly wouldn't have cared if Bruno blurted it out where Kara could pick up on it. Kara will find out one of these days or not. The point is Cat isn't going to beat herself up over it. Everyone has ex's and most people have happily let themselves be a rebound without any hard feelings. Save for the few who never clued into the fact that they were a rebound and then proceed to be butthurt over the whole affair. All in all, Lucy deserves her privacy and Cat's going to honor that.

"No, they know who I am now and what I'm capable of to a degree." Cat would like nothing better than to string Leslie up like a cheap suit for crawling into Morgan's den to rat her out. Cat has also been known to hold a grudge for a while even after reparations so to speak. Cat lives by the notion that one day she'll let it all go but that's not today. "This is not unlike what happens to a designer who's no longer relevant; people will never let you live down your failure's. But in my case it's more like the audience I never wanted is going to start hounding me like hungry paps on a female celebrity with no makeup on at a Trader Joe's."

Kara laughs for a few moments but then her expressive face grows somber, "I'm not going anywhere, unless you tell me to. And even then I'll always be around. In a complete non-stalker way."  
Cat smiles at her charming alien dork, "I knew this type of thing would happen sooner or later once I started doing what I do. But I'm happy to report though that I managed to say off the villains radar for the almost twelve years that I've been making heroic uniforms and whatnot on the down low."

Kara grins and then bites down on her lower lip, "Do you really have that, um, stuff on Morgan Edge?"

Cat shrugs, "Not anymore."

"I don't understand?"

Cat leans in closer to Kara and holds onto both of Kara's hands, "I don't want to be that kind of person. I did what I had to do, no more no less. And while I did have such videos I don't anymore."

Kara's eyes dart down to Cat's lips before tracking back up, "What did you do with them?"

"I left instructions for Winnie to delete them exactly at 9 p.m."

Kara snorts, "That was twenty-three minutes ago."

"Oops, I guess I bluffed after all."

"That's what she said." Maze says as she flops into the booth right where Bruno was sitting. Kara startles and Cat rolls her eyes. "I say that a lot too if I'm being honest which is rare."

Cat lets go of Kara's hands and turns towards their smugly smirking visitor, "Enjoying the show, Maze?"

"Not really, too PG for my tastes." Maze places her hands on the table and then idly points to Kara. "So who's this?"

The question is too good and there are so many ways to answer it so Cat just smiles and then says, "Hmm, no English."

Maze laughs as does Kara and that's exactly what Cat was aiming for. Tonight more or less went as Cat wanted it to the only exception being Morgan was replaced by someone much higher up on the food chain. If Cat has learned one thing in her life is that the nail that stands out gets hammered. Cat has no real juice on Morgan anymore but she doesn't need it. In fact, she might have done a very bad thing by telling Bruno about all the ways Morgan does not give a fuck; like he never looks down to see who he's trying to step on. Cat isn't going to dwell on this anymore tonight though. This whole mess has eaten up too much of her time as is. However, there's still the small matter of seeing what plans Director Skully has for Miss D'Aire if Cat is to hold up her end of the deal.

"Hi, I'm Kara."

Maze smirks and her eyes unapologetically track over all the parts of Kara that are readily visible. Maze even licks her lips for good measure and Cat can't help but notice how long her tongue is, "What's up, blondie?"

Cat laughs as Kara blushes a rather pretty shade for Maze and her wandering eyes. This could be very amusing but Cat's not going to indulge in too many laughs at Kara's expense. Cat has broadened Kara's world again tonight like on their field trip to Metropolis and Gotham only this time there won't be any secret room make-out sessions. Cat is however going to invite Kara to spend the night at her beach house since it's closer than going back to her repaired penthouse in the city. Kara clears her throat and then reaches up to fiddle with her glasses and once more Cat stills those overactive hands for now. They can be overactive all over Cat's body later. Maze isn't much for conventional small talk so they'll be leaving in fifteen minutes or less; Kara may blush herself into an aneurysm otherwise.


End file.
